A Codette World Tour
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: Takes place during TDWT. Bridgette and Geoff never reconciled after their arguments and break up before TDWT. After a mishap, Cody ends up on Team Victory. And with Alejandro wooing Bridgette, can Cody save Bridgette before it's too late? Cody/Bridgette.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Here's a Codette fan fiction as I've noticed a serious lack of them lately on this site. So here's hoping this little short story will spark them up again. ….Seriously people, we need more of these! They're, like, the best crack/fanon couple out there! Give them some love and support...or Kratos will slaughter you! JK. Anyways, read and enjoy. This is pretty much a TDWT redux story, but I tried to put the main emphasis on Codette. **

**Plot – Takes place during TDWT. Bridgette and Geoff never reconciled after their arguments and decided to break up before TDWT. (Yeah, I know. Done to death and all that). The plot asks the question: What if Cody had gone over the pyramid in Egypt instead of under? Let's find out!**

**Main Characters – Cody; Bridgette; Alejandro; Sierra**

**Main pairing: Cody/Bridgette (DUH) ; Minor pairing Ezekiel/Izzy; Duncan/Gwen (I know, I hate it too, but for the story, it must be done). **

**A Codette World Tour**

**Chapter One **

_**Day 1 – Egypt**_

'One! Two! Three! Jump!' Cody counted in his head as he began his tedious journey up the great pyramid. He was timing each jump accordingly so that he would make it up the pyramid without stumbling or tripping on the steps.

When Chris had given the competitors the option of either climbing over the pyramid or going under, Cody had decided that going over would be the best course of action. There were two factors involved in this decision. First of all, he was guaranteed to not get lost. Sure, it would be more work and the sun would be unbearable. But unlike inside the pyramid, he was sure that it would be a maze in which anyone could get easily lost. Out here, it was a sure thing he wouldn't get lost.

The other factor: Gwen. The goth that Cody was crushing on had decided to go over as well. Now that she and Trent had broken up and the musician wasn't involved this season, Cody saw this as his chance to win her over. The first part of his plan was to impress her with his climbing skills, help her out, and cross the finish line by her side, thus being on the same team as her.

So far, all was going according to plan. When Cody looked back from the eighth step, he saw Gwen struggling to make it over the fifth step. It was time to make his move. He jumped back down to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen," Cody smiled smoothly. "How are things?"

"Cody," Gwen grumbled as she pulled herself onto the step, "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Relax. It's cool," Cody assured her. "I just came to see if you needed any help, that's all."

"I'm fine," Gwen huffed as she started to pull herself up the sixth step.

With Gwen being so stubborn, she was making it difficult for Cody's plans. But the tech geek wasn't about to give up so easily.

"If you'd like, I can show you how to jump up," he offered. Counting the rhythm in his head, Cody jumped up two steps. "See? If you time you jumps just right, you can..."

"CODY! I said I'm all right! Now leave me alone!" Gwen snapped.

Cody looked taken aback by this. Almost hurt. Seeing this, Gwen sighed and softened her tone.

"Look Cody, I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that there's been so much going on since this season started. Courtney's breathing down my back for some reason; we've got to sing these stupid songs; it's ridiculously hot out here...I'm tired, okay? I didn't mean to snap."

"Ah, don't worry about it Gwen," Cody replied with a reassuring smile. "You know I can't hold a grudge against you."

"I know," Gwen smiled. "And I know you're just trying to help. Thanks, but I'd really rather try to do this alone."

"Okay. Cool," Cody replied. "But if you need any help at all, just ask. After all, as you can see, no one here can climb this pyramid faster than me!"

Unfortunately for Cody, Alejandro was hopping right past him at that time. His leaps were timed perfectly and he was climbing the pyramid with little to no trouble whatsoever.

"You were saying?" Gwen smirked.

"Uh...heh heh...guess I'll be going then," Cody nervously chuckled. And with that, he began to time his steps again and raced after Alejandro.

Ten minutes passed and Cody was the first one to reach the top of the pyramid. Alejandro had turned around for some reason, but Cody wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. When he reached the top, he peaked over the other side at the finish line. None of the contestants that had gone under had made it out yet.

"Good. I've still got time then," he smiled.

He quickly peaked back down the side he had just climbed to see how everyone else was progressing. Alejandro was coming up the pyramid fast and he was carrying Bridgette and Lindsay, one on each shoulder. The two girls seemed to be enjoying having a handsome Latino carrying them up, which was no surprise to Cody as girls always went for the strong hunks back where he came from. Tyler was struggling greatly. In fact, Cody saw the jock pull himself up a step only to slip and tumble all the way back down to the starting line. And he had tumbled right past Duncan, Courtney, and...Gwen?

Cody was a little shocked when he saw Gwen tied up with Duncan and Courtney and was climbing up the pyramid with them.

'Well, it looks like she needed help after all...but why did she accept their help and not mine?'

Cody pondered this for a minute before deciding that Gwen was desperate for help and figured that he was too far up the pyramid to be bothered. Gwen was always nice like that to the people she liked.

"Ah well," Cody shrugged. "I'll just wait here for her. Then she'll see that I'm willing to help her out no matter what! That's sure to impress her!"

So Cody took a seat on the top of the pyramid and he began his wait. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Ten more minutes of waiting took place. During this time, Cody saw the team of Harold, DJ, and Leshawna come from under the pyramid and cross first. He became a little disgruntled when he heard them cheering, but shook it off.

'A small sacrifice,' he thought to himself. 'I've got more important things to worry about.'

"Cody?"

Cody jumped a little when he heard a girl's voice from behind. He turned around, hoping to see Gwen. But instead, he saw Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay.

"Oh. Hey guys," he greeted.

"If I may ask, why are you just sitting there?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, just waiting," he explained. "You know, to make sure Gwen makes it up the pyramid okay."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alejandro questioned. "After all, I saw her and...um...Duncan and Courtney, I think it was...still struggling at the halfway point. In fact, I think Tyler was just passing them on his second attempt up the pyramid. You might be waiting up here awhile amigo."

"That's okay," Cody assured this Latino. "I just want to make sure she makes it up okay. You know. One friend looking out for another."

"Aw, how sweet!" Lindsay cooed.

"I must admit, you're a better man than I," Alejandro admired. "For I don't think I would have been able to think of such a noble act."

"Oh come on Alejandro, stop being so modest," Bridgette blushed. "You helped Lindsay and I up here, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. This is true," Alejandro smiled. "After all, it is only natural for a gentleman to offer a lady help in such a situation...just as Cody did to Gwen."

"Aw, thanks Al," Cody replied.

Alejandro suddenly twitched uncomfortably for some reason.

"Alejandro? Are you okay?" Bridgette asked, seeming somewhat worried.

"Yes...I"m fine. It must be the heat," he lied. "We should probably head down and let Cody wait for his fair maiden."

Alejandro gazed over the pyramid and shuddered at how steep it was.

"Oh my! I'm afraid I won't be able to carry you two down with me. What should we do?"

The three teammates thought for a minute. Just then, Bridgette noticed the sign at the top of the pyramid and got an idea.

"We can surf down on this!" she exclaimed. "We can all fit on it and it'll be the fastest way down! I'll steer and you two can hold onto me!"

"Marvelous thinking Bridgette," Alejandro complimented. "I knew there was a reason I chose you as my teammate."

Bridgette chuckled and blushed, flattered and somewhat embarrassed at her teammate's compliment. She gazed longingly at Alejandro as she pulled on the sign. Because of this, she didn't realize how hard she was pulling the sign. With a mighty tug, she yanked the piece of medal out of the stone. In the process, the sign had struck an unaware Cody in the back of the head and sent the tech geek plummeting down the pyramid.

"Ouch! OH! EE! AH! OW! OH! OUCH! GAH!"

With each step Cody hit, he cried out in pain. Finally, he bounced off the bottom step and right across the finish line, landing at the feet of DJ, Leshawna, and Harold.

"Ouch! Wicked wipe out dude!" Chris chuckled.

"Oh!" DJ cringed.

"Oof! White boy just got served," Leshawna flinched.

"Dang! Try to kill him, why don't you!" Harold shouted to the three contestants on top of the pyramid.

"Oh crap!" Bridgette cried out. "Come on! We've got to get down there!"

Without another moment's pause, Bridgette set the sign on the ground, hopped on it, positioned Alejandro and Lindsay behind her, and pushed off down the pyramid. Needless to say, the journey down was faster than the journey up. Though Bridgette wanted to enjoy the thrill of the ride, she was more concerned about the geek she just knocked off the pyramid. Once she got down there, she raced across the finish line to check on Cody.

"Is he okay?" she nervously asked as she inspected the dazed and confused teen.

"Just knocked senseless," Leshawna assured her friend. "Give it a couple minutes and he'll be out of it."

Cody didn't hear a thing that was said. He was too focused on the pretty stars circling around his head. He gazed at the surfer girl and asked, "Auntie Em? Is that you?"

_**Day 2 – McLean Jumbo Jet – First Class**_

"I'm so sorry Cody," Bridgette apologized again.

"I've already told you the last eighteen times you apologized: I forgive you," Cody laughed as he rested in first class. "It was an accident and there wasn't any serious injury. No harm, no foul."

After Bridgette had knocked Cody across the finish line and crossed to check on him herself, Chris announced that they were the final two members of team one. Alejandro and Lindsay were the first members of team two and were later joined by Tyler, Owen, and Noah. Not long after that, the third team was formed. It's members consisted of Heather, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, and Ezekiel. Duncan had quit the game after he refused to sing again and left via the Drop of Shame. Because of his early departure, Chris had canceled the second part of the challenge and declared Team 1, now named Team Victory, the winners and the privilege of traveling to the next destination first class.

"Well, it's not just that," Bridgette explained. "I mean, it IS that mainly. I could have killed you. But also taking away your chance at being on the same team as Gwen. I know how much you like her and that you really wanted to be on her team. And...well...I'm really sorry."

"And that makes twenty times that I've said I forgive you," Cody chuckled. "Please stop worrying about it. Really. Even though Gwen and I aren't on the same team, we still get a chance to see one another around the plane. It's not THAT big a deal."

When Bridgette saw Cody's smile, she felt a little better. 'Gwen was right', she thought. 'This is a guy that can never hold a grudge'.

"And besides," Cody continued, "after you crossed the finish line, I took away all chances you had at being on the same team as Al. So in that case, we're even."

Bridgette had to laugh at this. "Touche," she smirked. "But it is a shame though cause I REALLY wanted to be on his team. I mean, Alejandro is so sweet. He's such a gentleman...so smooth...so smart... and he's so...so...hot..."

Cody noticed the dreamy look on Bridgette's face as she day-dreamed about the handsome Latin teen. In fact, if one looked closely enough, one would see drool starting to drip out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, someone has a crush," Cody teased.

Bridgette snapped out of her thoughts and found herself blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh! You're terrible!" Bridgette teased back as she threw a pillow at him. The two just continued to laugh at themselves for a little while longer before deciding to enjoy the luxuries of traveling first class aboard the poorly built craft.

"Well, even though we're not on the same team as our crushes, at least we get to travel in this sweet section of the plane." Cody said. "That's looking on the bright side, right?"

"You said it," Bridgette replied. She then handed Cody a bottle of pop and held her's to the sky.

"To Team Victory!" she toasted.

"To Team Victory!" Cody agreed. They touched their glasses and drink the sweet, cool contents of the bottles.

"Cody!" Leshawna called from the door to the entrance of First Class, which she was holding shut. "Will you get over here and see what this Sierra chick wants? Crazy girl's trying to break in and she keeps saying something about wanting to be near you!"

_**Day 3 – Japan**_

"Well, that's a fine way to land in a country," Noah grumbled as he brushed the rice out of his hair. "Singing as we plummet to our death. I have truly lived the good life. Now I can die in peace."

"What's with Chef Hatchet?" Harold wheezed. "All I did was point out that his Samurai costume was simply irrelevant to Japanese culture as the samurai warrior comes from China. So what does he to do show his appreciation of me correcting him? He slices open the sides of the plane and sends us plummeting to our death! Gosh!"

"Oh shut it Harold!" Heather barked. "It's because of you that we almost died! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth!"

"Heather, tut, tut," Alejandro tutted. "First of all, I'm appalled how unappreciative you are to our own resident whiz kid Harold. I, for one, am humbled and honored to be in the presence of one not only so smart and knowledgeable, but also courteous enough to share his wisdom with us all."

"Gosh! Really?" Harold beamed. "Thanks Alejandro! It's nice to know that someone here's appreciative of my talents and skills!"

Nearby, Bridgette just continued to marvel at how amazing Alejandro was. 'How can a guy be so handsome, smart, and charming at the same time?' she thought to herself. 'It's almost too good to be true.'

As Bridgette admired her new Latino crush, Cody was observing him as well. But he wasn't thinking the same thing as the surfer girl. Something in his gut was saying that this guy really was too god to be true. In fact, he could have sworn that Alejandro had a sinister smirk on his after he had finished flattering Harold.

But before he could ponder these thoughts any further, Chris called them all over for their first challenge: Human Pinball.

"Based off the popular Japanese game show," Chris explained, "each team will select one representative to climb into a giant ball like this. That individual will then roll around in the ball trying to score as many points as possible. The rest of the team will try to keep their teammate alive by operating the levers at the bottom of the board and knocking them back into play. The team with the highest score at the end of the challenge will earn an advantage for the second part of today's challenge."

"Sounds easy enough," Gwen said.

"I thought it might," Chris grinned. "Therefore, I've decided to add a little present for those getting into the balls: you'll each be partnered with a Japanese local: A cute, little panda cub!"

Chris then pulled three ferocious looking panda cubs out of his pockets. They snarled and clawed at the contestants hungrily and menacingly. Most of the contestants winced when they saw the vicious creatures. All, that is, except for Alejandro. He just calmly approached the little creatures and collected them into his massive arms. One look at the Latin charmer, and the beasts were instantly tamed.

"Aw! How cute!" Lindsay cooed.

"Boy's got game, that's for sure," Leshawna agreed, admiring Alejandro.

"Yeah...cute..." Bridgette fanned longingly.

Cody observed all the girls in the contest. All of them seemed to be staring longingly at Alejandro as he cuddled the now tame cubs. All, that is, except for Sierra. She didn't seem the least bit impressed with Alejandro's tactics as she just watched with bore.

"GOSH!" Harold cried out. "Didn't you do any research Chris? The panda's a native to China! Not Japan! The Japanese and the Chinese are not the same culture! They don't eat the same food! They don't wear the same clothing! And they certainly don't have the same animals! IDIOT!"

Usually, Chris would have argued with the lanky nerd. However, a Japanese local that was on scene confirmed everything that Harold had just said and even showed some paperwork to the sadistic host. After reading it over, Chris called angrily out to his interns. When the three interns arrived, he studied them carefully until he found one looking a little more nervous than usual.

"Alejandro, may I see those cubs please?" he asked.

Alejandro handed the cuddly panda cubs back to the host.

"Here! Since you mixed my facts up, you get to take them back to China!" Chris shouted at the intern he suspected. He then proceeded to throw the cubs at the intern baseball style. When the intern caught them, the killer instinct the cubs had before returned and they began to maul the intern. The campers could only wince at the sight.

"Fine then," Chris grumbled. "Since we don't have any other animals on standby, I'll just put two people in the balls. Team Amazon, you'll be represented by Izzy and Ezekiel!"

"WOOT! Hear that Zeke? Let's get rolling!" Izzy jumped onto Ezekiel's shoulders, which knocked the poor prairie boy off balance and caused him to fall onto the ground.

"Team I Am Really, Really, Really, Incredibly, Insanely, Obese-like, Ridiculously Hot will be represented by Alejandro and Lindsay."

"Wonderful," Alejandro smiled. "I am sure we'll make a great team my lady."

Lindsay could only blush as Alejandro led her into their team's ball. In the background, Tyler was fuming jealously as Owen and Noah tried to calm him down.

"And for Team Victory...hmm...Cody! Bridgette! You'll represent!"

"Huh?" Bridgette was too busy staring at Alejandro and hadn't been paying attention.

"We're going to be inside the ball," Cody explained.

"Oh...wonderful," Bridgette sighed. She, too was having envious emotions as she watched Alejandro guide Lindsay into their team's ball. But unlike Tyler, she wasn't jealous of Alejandro. She wanted to be in there WITH him.

"Hey, I know I'm no hunky prince charming," Cody said, seeming a bit annoyed by his partner's lack of enthusiasm, "but I can work these balls just as well as the next guy!"

All eyes immediately turned to Cody. The sound of crickets could be heard in the background. It was then Cody realized how perverted he had just sounded. Within seconds, everyone broke out laughing.

"I knew there was suspicions when you let Noah kiss you, but I think you just confirmed it for us Cody!" Heather laughed.

"Well, at least now I know why you didn't pull away at first," Noah teased.

Cody hung his head mortified. Even Gwen, his dream girl, was laughing at him.

Bridgette calmed herself down and grabbed Cody's had as she led him to their team's ball. "Come on, Mr. Casanova. Let's see just how well you can handle these balls. If you're good enough, you just might impress us ladies," she teased.

"Et tu, Bridgette?" Cody grieved.

"Oh come on Cody. I may be nice most of the time, but even I can't pass up an opportunity like that," she giggled.

"Okay contestants! Enough teasing the arguably homosexual contestant!" Chris announced. "We've got a schedule to keep! Let's move!"

Soon, the contestants were inside their pin balls and the challenge was under way. The balls were launched into the life-size pin ball machine and the contestants were running and pushing hard to make their ball go in the direction they wanted it to go. Alejandro effortlessly made his ball go in all the directions he wanted it to all while carrying Lindsay on his shoulders. Izzy, too, made the ball go where she anted it to while carrying Ezekiel on HER shoulders. Cody and Bridgette had to work harder than the others. Bridgette's clumsiness got the best of her halfway through and she lost her footing. She tripped and took Cody down with her, causing the two to roll around with the ball uncontrollably. Thankfully for them, their teammates were able to knock them back into play.

"Come on Bridgette!" Cody cheered. "We can do this. All we've got to do is work together and we've got this!"

"Ugh...I'll try Cody, but...urp..."

"Hey! Don't you get sick on me!" Cody demanded.

"I'm sorry Cody...but I...HURP!"

Bridgette couldn't hold it in any longer. She let loose her lunch all over the inside of the ball. The vomit covered both contestants, which caused them to slip and slide all over and lose control of the ball once more. They tumbled around helplessly as the ball just bounced all over the place. The smell and vomit soaked into his hair and clothes became too much for Cody to handle and within seconds, he too threw up. Both contestants groaned and cried out in disgust as their vomit continued to cover them both from head to toe.

The team of Alejandro and Lindsay rolled through first with a grand total of 650,000. The ball opened and Alejandro jumped out of his ball with Lindsay still on his shoulders. Alejandro looked as fresh as ever as though nothing had happened. Lindsay just sat there on his shoulders, her hair all frizzled and her eyes wide with excitement.

"Wow Alejandro...that was so amazing," she swooned.

"All in the movement of the feet," Alejandro beamed.

"Oh, the number of hidden innuendos I could make with this scene," Noah smirked.

Shortly after, Team Amazon's ball rolled through the finish with 575,000 points. Their ball opened up and Izzy jumped out. She was as ecstatic as always. Ezekiel, however, looked pale and dizzy.

"Most...horrific...experience...ever...eh..." he panted before passing out.

"Aw, come on Zeke!" Izzy snapped. "Man up! After all, we could be doing the same thing again down the road...only it could be rougher and longer! The way Izzy likes her action!"

"And the number of innuendos continues to tally up," Noah snickered.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Team Victory's pin ball rolled to a halt outside the pin ball board. Their teammates had seen what had happened and decided that enough was enough. They let them pass by without trying to stop them. Besides, they had just barely passed Team CIRRRRH's score with a grand total of 725,000 points.

When DJ opened the ball, he gagged at the horrendous smell coming out of the ball. Bridgette and Cody, covered in puke, stepped out of their ball. Both contestants looked mortified and completely disgusted. Not to mention the horrific pain in their stomachs.

"Dudes! Wicked!" Chris called over. "Not only did you two rack up the highest score for your teams, but that is going to be wicked for the ratings!"

"Huh? Wha?" Cody groaned.

"Yeah! Despite your goofy footwork and puke stained vision, you guys still managed to score the highest out of all three teams! Your ball did some serious bouncing and scoring! I guess Cody can handle his balls!"

The contestants laughed again. Only this time, neither Cody or Bridgette joined in.

"Okay! Enough of that! You two! Go shower! You stink! Meet up with the rest of us later for the second challenge! You guys have the advantage, so make it snappy!"

_**Day 4 – Jumbo Jet – Economy Section. **_

Unfortunately for Team Victory, the second part of the challenge didn't go according to plan. When the teams were told to make a commercial for the new Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fishtail product, Harold's idea for a commercial had bombed and the team was sent to the elimination room. There, the team had no choice but to vote off Harold for his pride and refusal to accept suggestions for the challenge.

"Poor lil' fool gets such a big head sometimes," Leshawna sighed.

"Don't worry girl. You'll see him again after the contest," DJ assured the loud sister.

"We all will," Cody added. "And I think we can all agree that we're gonna miss him as much as you will."

"Amen," Bridgette chipped in.

"Thanks everyone," Leshawna smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. The rest of the team then huddled around Leshawna and gave her a group hug.

"Alas. I couldn't help but overhear."

Team Victory looked up and saw Alejandro watching from his team's bench.

"If I may add my two cents, I too will miss the little fellow. Such spirit and determination as demonstrated by one individual is certainly a trait to be admired and is one I hope to acquire while competing in this game. Indeed, of all the souls I have met on this plane, his was the most..." Alejandro paused for a moment to fight back a tear. "...ambitious."

"Oh Alejandro baby, you're so sweet, I could just eat you up!" Leshawna sobbed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a big hug.

"There, there milady," he comforted. "For his sake, you must stay strong and continue on for him."

Bridgette watched all this from her uncomfortable seat in awe and amazement. 'What a guy,' she thought to herself. 'Geoff was never this gracious or affectionate to everyone. He was to me, which is fine...but this guy...' Bridgette could only admire as she watched her dream man comfort the distraught Leshawna.

Cody, on the other hand, didn't feel the same. To him, it all seemed to coincidental: Harold started getting big-headed after Alejandro had praised his wisdom; because of his arrogance, Harold was eliminated; now that he was gone, Leshawna was vulnerable and behold, who should be there to comfort her, but Alejandro. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he had his suspicions of Alejandro now. Hr was going to have to keep an eye on this guy.

"Hey Cody!" Tyler called from the front of the economy section. "I don't know what's up in first class, but Sierra's pounding on the door. She's mentioning your name constantly dude! Better come see what she wants.

_**Day 5 – Yukon**_

The contestants shivered as Chris taunted them for not being able to wear any warm coats for the challenge. Especially the girls, for they weren't exactly dressed to compete in subarctic temperatures.

"M-M-Maybe we should huddle for warmth," Courtney suggested.

'Good idea,' Cody thought. He just so happened to be standing next to Gwen. He turned to the goth and gave her a sly smile.

"Don't even think about it," Gwen grumbled as she pushed the geek away.

Cody didn't have much of a chance to regroup from this as someone grabbed him tightly from behind. And that someone was Sierra.

"You can cuddle with me sugar pie, honey bunch," she giggled as she squeezed him tightly.

Izzy had grabbed Ezekiel and was gripping onto him tightly too. Though unlike Cody, Ezekiel could at least breath. Owen had grabbed a hold of Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Noah, Lindsay, and Tyler all in one scoop and offered to share his warmth with them. DJ and Leshawna huddled together for warmth. That left...

"Senorita," a smooth voice uttered.

Bridgette turned around slowly and almost beamed when she saw HIM standing there with his arms wide open.

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but if you're looking for someone to keep you warm, I humbly offer myself to you."

Bridgette couldn't even speak. Her moment had finally come and she had been rendered speechless. So instead, she nodded her head in approval. Alejandro nodded his head and held her body close to his. Being so close to him and being able to touch his toned, muscular body was almost too much for Bridgette to handle. She no longer felt cold. In fact, she could swear that she was melting in his grasp. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Nearby, Cody saw what was happening. Despite not being able to breath, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what Alejandro was doing to Bridgette. 'What the heck is that guy doing now?' he wondered. 'What's he trying to pull on Bridgette? Better yet, why do I care so much about that?'

"All right tourists! Enough huddling! Let's get this show on the road! For today's challenge, it's two parts as well. First, you must all race across this frozen lake to the dog sleds on the other side. Only thing is that the lake's not entirely frozen. Part of it's been melted. But don't worry. If you manage to hop across on the pieces of ice on the lake, you'll make it across no trouble. If not...well, you're in for a cold swim. Once you reach the other side, two from each team will pick a dog sled. One contestant will be the musher while the other will be the team dog. He or she will have to pull their sled across the tundra. Across the tundra are three checkpoints. You'll have to stop at each point and pick up a teammate there. First team to collect all their teammates and cross the finish line will win the challenge and first class privileges. The losing team is heading for the elimination room!"

The contestants broke off from their huddles and took their place at the starting line, much to Sierra's displeasure and Cody's relief. Chris gave the signal to go and the race was on.

Most of the contestants began their journey across the frozen lake. But before Bridgette could begin, someone grabbed her arm and stopped her efforts. She turned around and, once again, Alejandro was right there.

"Wait milady," he spoke. "I simply cannot allow a lady to venture across this lake alone. It's too dangerous and it goes against everything I stand for. If I may, I would be honored and privileged to escort you across."

Bridgette, awe struck yet again, nodded her head yes. 'This is just too good to be true...but it IS true,' she squealed inside.

Halfway across the ice, Cody had turned around to see how Gwen was doing. But that wasn't all that caught his eye: Alejandro was helping Bridgette jump from one block of ice to another. Bridgette seemed to be enjoying her time with the Latino as well.

"Okay, I know I should be happy that he's helping our team...but why do I have this horrible feeling that something else is up?"

He glanced ahead. Leshawna and DJ were making good progress and were almost across. He could spare the time to check up on Bridgette. After all, it was one teammate helping out another, so his teammates wouldn't mind.

He maneuvered his way towards where Alejandro and Bridgette were gracefully leaping to the next block hand in hand. He did so in a way so not to act suspicious. He kept getting closer to the two without any trouble. He was almost there when...

"GAH!"

The sound of Gwen screaming caught his attention. Cody turned and saw the goth barely staying out of the lake as her chunk of ice had split into two pieces. One half of her body was on the front chunk while the other half was on the back.

"Gwen! Hang on!" He cried out. He jumped onto a chink of ice as he began to race towards Gwen. But the poor geek forgot to look before he leaped. He had jumped right onto the same block of ice that Alejandro and Bridgette were jumping to. He had just enough time to cry out in horror as the two collided into him and sent him splashing into the freezing water.

"OH CRAP!" Bridgette exclaimed as she watched Cody emerge from the lake.

"Dios Mio!" Alejandro cried out. "Are you all right?"

Cody couldn't answer. He was shivering badly as the water began to lower his body temperature at a rapid rate.

Bridgette and Alejandro jumped to another ice block towards the sinking Cody. But him sinking soon became to least of their problems. For not too far from where Cody had fallen in, a polar bear had targeted the geek as helpless prey. Bridgette and Alejandro lost all color to their skin as they saw the creature close in on Cody.

"Swim Cody! You've got to swim!" Bridgette cried out.

But Cody couldn't swim. His body was beginning to go numb and he was losing conciseness. The bear was now right behind the frozen teen.

Alejandro covered Bridgette's eyes as well as his own. This was going to be too gruesome to watch.

CLONK

A loud clonk caught their attention. They looked back at the spot where the bear and Cody were. The polar bear now had a large bump on it's head. Not too far away, Sierra stood on a block of ice with another chunk of ice from the water in her hand.

"Get away from my Cody!" she cried out. "I am NOT about to write a eulogy for Cody on my Cody blog!"

She chucked the other block of ice and it hit the bear again. The polar bear decided that Cody didn't have enough meat on him that he was worth the headache, so it submerged back into the water. Alejandro and Bridgette were able to jump next to Cody and pull him out of the water. Sierra joined them seconds later.

"What did you do to my Cody?" Sierra demanded as she cradled the now ice coated teen.

"I swear! I didn't mean to!" Bridgette replied. "We jumped...he jumped...and..."

"Ladies. We must save this for later!" Alejandro exclaimed. "We must get Cody ashore before he freezes to death!"

"Leave it to me!" Sierra beamed. She grabbed a hold of Cody and launched him towards shore with a mighty throw. The geek came to just in time to see the side of a mountain of ice approaching him fast. He had just enough time to blink before he crashed into it.

"Oops..." Sierra gulped. She raced across the lake to check on him. Alejandro and Bridgette followed closely behind and got there seconds later.

"Sierra! About time someone from your team crossed," Chris said as he approached them. As the first contestant to cross, you'll be the dog for your team. Bridgette. Alejandro. Cody. Your teammates have already crossed and are heading for the finish line. If I were you, I'd hurry to my checkpoints quickly."

"Chris! Cody's freezing! He needs medical attention!" Bridgette snapped.

"All the more reason you should move your butts!" Chris replied. Then, without another word, he left the four teens there, disgusted.

"Oh, I am so tearing down my Chris shrine when I get home," Sierra grumbled.

"Huh?" Bridgette and Alejandro questioned.

"Nothing!" Sierra insisted. "You two just make sure you take good care of my Cody! Don't worry Codikins! Mommy will see you after the challenge!"

And with that, Sierra raced for her dog sled, where Courtney had just arrived.

"She's a strange one," the Latin cringed. "But we must honor her wishes. We shall take Cody with us."

Without another word, he scooped the unconscious geek over his shoulders and began to head for his checkpoint. He motioned for Bridgette to come along, which she was more than willing to.

After about a half hour of hiking across the frozen tundra of the Yukon, the three teens finally made it to the final checkpoint. Alejandro had wanted to drop Cody off at the second checkpoint, but no one as there. Bridgette had then insisted that they not leave him alone, so they should take him with them. She could have sworn that he had a look of frustration on his face, but she figured that the cold must be getting to her, as he had a smile on his face when he agreed.

"I think he's coming to," Bridgette said as Alejandro sat him on the ground.

Sure enough, Cody slowly opened his eyes and was back with them. As soon as he came to, he bean to shiver heavily again.

"W-W-Who the heck stuck me in the freezer?" he spoke through his chattering teeth.

"Great! He'll freeze out here for sure! I can't believe Chris wouldn't take him back to the plane!" Bridgette sneered. "We've got to get his body heat up!"

Alejandro was already on it. He had taken off his shirt and wrapped it around Cody. As soon as he did this though, he was exposing his bare chest. Much to Bridgette's delight. The surfer girl was lost in her fantasies as she gazed upon what must have been the chiseled chest of the perfectly built Latin teen.

"Bridgette? You're staring," Alejandro remarked slyly.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," Bridgette apologized as she snapped out of her thoughts. "It's just that...well...you know...you..."

"I know," Alejandro replied. "Don't worry about it though. I've got Latin in my blood. It prevents me from getting cold."

"...wow..." Bridgette whispered.

"Something wrong?"

"No! Nothing! It's just...well..."

"Yes?"

"...well...I've never met a guy who would...so willingly take his own shirt off his own back in the Yukon to keep someone else warm...I mean, no one else in the world that I know would be willing to do that."

"Well, senorita," Alejandro explained. "As I said before: it is against my nature to not help out someone in need. My only regret is that I didn't bring an extra shirt for you."

Bridgette's eyes twinkled as she smiled at Alejandro. She could feel her heart throttling and her breathing became short and hard. She had never felt like this before in her life. Not even Geoff could have ever make her feel like this in all the two years they had been together. She knew she was in the Yukon, but she could feel herself getting very warm. Never in her life had she met someone like Alejandro. Never was she so glad to have met someone like him.

"Senorita? You're shivering."

Yes, Bridgette was shivering, but not because she was cold. It was definitely something else.

"Come here. Let me warm you up." Alejandro pulled Bridgette close to his bare chest and allowed his heat to warm her up. Bridgette had no complaints. She had been smitten by his charm and had fallen in love.

A sneeze interrupted the moment however. Bridgette and Alejandro turned to Cody, who had begun to sneeze and defrost. It was true: a Latin's shirt contained enough heat to that even the thickest of ice in the coldest of climates.

"Good! He's thawed out!" Bridgette affirmed. "Now, according to my first aide training, we've got to bring his body back up to normal temperature."

"He's still too cold to move," Alejandro pondered. "And my shirt's been completely drained of it's heat. I need to put it back on to recharge it...but that takes away his source of heat."

Bridgette handed Alejandro back his shirt and turned her attention to the geek. After quick thinking, she pulled Cody to his feet and pulled his close to her body. Instantly, Cody's eyes went wide as the surfer girl held him tightly.

"Relax Cody," Bridgette assured him. "I'm just using my body heat to keep you warm. When your body heat gets back up to normal, you'll be fine."

"T-Thanks B-B-Bridgette," Cody shivered. "N-Not that I d-d-don't appreciate it...b-b-but to be honest...I-I-I'd rather it be G-G-Gwen...d-d-doing this...ACHOO"

Bridgette quirked her eyebrows as she looked down at the geek.

"J-Just kidding..." he chuckled. "T-Trying to l-l-lighten the m-m-mood,"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and chuckled before pulling him back to her body.

Behind their backs, Alejandro was grumbling under his breath. 'Gr. Why did we have to bring this idioto with us?' he grumbled. 'He's ruining my strategy! If it hadn't been for him, I'd have had Bridgette eliminated by now! ….well, time for plan B. If Bridgette can't be sent home, then he'll have to be sent home.'

Alejandro put his smile back on and approached the two teens.

"Here, amigo," he said to Cody. "You mustn't try to stand on your own two feet just yet. Lean against the pole for support. After all, I cannot expect Bridgette to hold you on her own."

"G-Gee...Thanks A-A-Al." Cody smiled

Again, Alejandro cringed for some unknown reason. But he shook it off and backed Cody towards the pole with Bridgette still clinging onto him. Once he had the geek positioned, he put his plan to action: he stood behind Bridgette and held her close to him again.

"Just think of it as me lending you my body heat to give to Cody," he explained at the now stiff Bridgette. "I would offer it myself, but you know...homosexual innuendos and all," he joked.

"F-Funny..." Cody grumbled. "B-B-But I'll forgive you c-c-cause you helped m-m-me."

Bridgette, however, was completely lost in a trance again as Alejandro help her close. It was a feeling she could enjoy forever.

This was Alejandro's chance.

Minutes later, Alejandro saw two dog sleds approaching fast. One was his team's with the rest of his teammates aboard and not too far behind was Team Victory's sled.

"Come on Al!" Owen called out. "We've gotta go! They're right behind us!"

"Alas my dear. I'm afraid we must part for now," Alejandro announced as he parted from Bridgette.

"Yeah...it's too bad we couldn't have been together under better circumstances," Bridgette replied as she continued to hold Cody close to her.

"I'm sure our time will come," Alejandro replied. "Until then, best of luck to us both my lady."

He then grabbed Bridgette's hand gently and kissed it before jumping on his team's sled and taking off.

"Yeah...bye..." Bridgette sighed.

"Yo! What are you two doing?" Leshawna called as she and DJ pulled up.

"Long story," Bridgette replied as she let go of Cody. "Right now, we've got to get back to the finish line! Cody can't be out here any longer than he's already been."

"Well, come on then!" Leshawna bellowed.

Bridgette jumped onto the sled and Cody was about to follow suit. But, something was wrong: whenever he tried to pull away from the pull, it kept pulling him back. Also, it felt like someone was trying to pull his hair out. He tried again and again, but he kept getting the same results.

"Yo! Cody! Come on!" Leshawna spouted. "We've gotta go now! Team Amazon's coming and they've got all their members!"

"Ugh! I can't!" Cody exclaimed. "I'm stuck!"

"What do you mean you're stuck?" DJ asked.

"I mean...I. Am. Stuck." Cody confirmed. "I can't move!"

Bridgette went back over to help him. It was then she saw what happened.

"His hair!" she cried out! "Oh crap! I spent so much time warming his front that I completely forgot about his back! His wet hair must have frozen to the pole!"

"Oh, TELL me this is not happening!" Leshawna roared. "Hurry! We've got to get his hair off that pole!"

Leshawna and Bridgette tried yanking Cody from the pole, but to no avail. He was stuck as stuck can be. Team Amazon raced on by, with only Sierra taking note of what was going on.

"Cody?" she called out. "Oh my gosh! He's stuck! We've got to help him!"

"No Sierra!" Gwen ordered. "Keep going! We can't lost this race!"

"But..."

"No buts! Go!"

"...Gwen?" Cody whispered.

But alas, Team Amazon was gone. Cody just stood there. He couldn't believe it. Gwen had just ran right by him without any acknowledgment of his situation whatsoever. She didn't even care. But why?

"GREAT!" Leshawna's outburst interrupted his thoughts. "Thanks a lot Cody! We're in last now!"

Bridgette nor DJ said a word. They just stood there in frustration and defeat.

_**Day 6 – Jumbo Jet – Elimination Room**_

At the end of the race, Team CIRRRRH had won with Team Amazon coming in second. Team Victory hadn't even crossed the finish line because of Cody's condition and interns had to cut the pole from the ground to get him loose. Now, Team Victory was waiting to see who had been voted off. Chris had just finished tallying the votes.

"...and with two votes cast against him...Cody! You've been voted out of the game!"

Cody hung his head and stood from his seat.

"Sorry sugar," Leshawna apologized. "Sorry for snapping and doing this to ya...but you cost us the challenge. No hard feelings?"

"No, of course not," Cody assured his teammate.

"Good luck buddy," DJ waved.

"Yeah. You too DJ."

He then approached Bridgette, who looked terrible.

"Cody...I'm so sorry," she sniffed. "If I'd have remembered my training and warmed you properly, none of this would've..."

"Hey, it's okay Bridgette," Cody assured her. "I mean, come on. This is nothing compared to what you did for me out there. You probably saved my life. Trust me, this is no big deal."

Bridgette still hung her head low, feeling somewhat responsible for his elimination.

"Still...I'm sorry it had to be like this," she apologized as she pulled in for one more hug. "I'll see you when this contest is over, okay?"

"Yeah. Good luck," Cody wished. Letting go, he approached Chris McLean, who was standing by the door to the drop of shame with a parachute.

"Cody...it is time for you to take the drop of shame," he announced in a monotone voice.

Cody nodded his head and reached for the parachute. But then...

"...is what I would say if this was actually an elimination challenge! Surprise!"

Everyone looked taken aback as Chris slammed the exit shut, threw the parachute back into the pile, and blew in a horn.

"What? You mean, you were just playing us?" Leshawna growled.

"Yup! Had to get some drama out of you guys! Besides, there aren't enough contestants for every episode to be elimination. This challenge was reward only. So you guys lucked out! Congrats!"

Everyone on Team Victory cheered. Then, Bridgette, DJ, and Leshawna circled around Cody and welcomed him back with a group hug.

"But, you'd better bring your A game guys," Chris continued. "You're on a two challenge losing streak and the next challenge WILL be elimination. So get some sleep. You're going to need it!"

From the back of the room, Alejandro watched in disdain. Things hadn't gone according to plan at all. But not all hope was lost. He was just going to have to do some damage control.

_**End of part 1. If my guess is accurate, there will be about four chapters to this story. Again, it is going to center around Cody/Bridgette as a pairing. I know this chapter had Alejandro/Bridgette, but trust me. I'm working up to something. Also, if you didn't notice, there's some Ezekiel/Izzy in there too. Stay tuned for part two coming soon! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Day 7 – Jumbo Jet – Economy Section**_

"Achoo!"

Cody had finally warmed up after having been frozen in the Yukon, but he had caught a nasty cold. He was huddled in a corner of the economy section covered in a blanket that the interns had allowed him to take from first class. Bridgette was by his side, checking his temperature and his pulse.

"Well, you seem to be feeling better," she diagnosed. "But you'd better stay warm and drink lots of hot liquids if you're going to be in shape to compete tomorrow."

"Thanks Bridgette," Cody smiled. "You know, sometimes it's good to have someone with knowledge of first-aid on your team...ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Bridgette blessed as she handed Cody a handkerchief.

Cody blew his nose and put the handkerchief in his pocket for later use. As he sat there, he looked over to Team Amazon. Heather was busy filing her nails. Courtney was making a list about something. Izzy was sleeping on Ezekiel's lap, much to the prairie boy's confusion.

And then, there was Gwen. The goth looked so beautiful sitting there as she drew in her sketch book. Cody thought about going over and seeing what she was drawing just to start a conversation with her, but he hesitated. The way he saw it, it might be better to let her come to him. After all, he didn't want to seem too anxious.

But during the whole flight ever since the place took off from the Yukon, Gwen had just sat there. Not once did she even look at the tech geek. Why? He thought that being sick would at least get a sympathy glance or a "Get Well" wish.

'Maybe she just doesn't want to get sick,' he thought to himself. 'Understandable. I wouldn't want to catch this cold from someone else either. Besides, she doesn't have the chewable vitamins Bridgette has to keep herself from catching the cold, so...'

"ACHOO!"

"Never fear Codikins! Mommy made you some soup!"

Cody and Bridgette looked up to see Sierra walking up to them with a giant bowl of chicken soup. The crazed fan girl stopped and seemed to glare at the surfer girl for being next to her Cody. But she decided to let it slide since she was helping nurse him back to health.

"Gee Sierra, thanks!" Cody smiled as Sierra handed him the bowl and a spoon.

"Oh, don't mention it," Sierra insisted. "I'm just glad that you got the chance to eat my cooking. I can't tell you how scared I was when I heard how close you came to being voted off! I can't believe your teammates would do something like that to you!"

"Oh come on Sierra. It's not that big a deal," Cody assured her as he sipped the soup. "I mean, everyone but one person is going to have to go sometime."

"Yes, but why would these three hoodlums want to vote for you? You're, like, their Michael Jordan! Their Babe Ruth! THEIR ROCKY BALBOA!"

"Ugh! Girl! Please!" Leshawna scoffed. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"SHUT IT CODY HATER!" Sierra snapped back. "You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Voting for such a stud as Cody! Why, if we were on the same team, I would..."

"Actually Sierra...I didn't vote for Cody," Bridgette admitted.

Immediately, the eyes of DJ, Cody, Leshawna, and Sierra turned to the surfer.

"You didn't?" Cody asked.

"Of course not! It was my fault you got stuck to the pole in the first place. I wasn't going to vote you off for my mistake, so I voted for DJ."

"Oh! Thanks a lot!" DJ lashed, seeming somewhat hurt.

"Sorry DJ, but I had to vote for someone and my choices were sort of limited," Bridgette defended herself.

DJ's glare didn't last three seconds and softened as fast as it formed. "Ah, it's okay girl," he assured her. "Besides, we won't have to worry about doing it anymore cause Team Victory's going to be victorious from here on out!"

"Amen!" Cody, Bridgette, and Leshawna agreed.

"Well, you're not going to be victorious if your MVP is sick! So eat up Codikins!" Sierra instructed the tech geek.

"You don't have to tell me twice Sierra! This is delicious!" Cody replied as she continued to eat the soup. "What's in this anyways?"

"Oh, the usual," Sierra explained. "Some chicken broth...rice...celery...my hair..."

Cody ceased eating the soup immediately and stared at Sierra uncomfortably.

"Um...what?" he questioned.

"My hair was in that soup Cody," Sierra spoke calmly as she leaned in closer to Cody's face. "And now it's inside you...part of me is now a part of you." She leaned even closer to Cody and stared right into his eyes. Unbeknownst to her, she was completely creeping him out. "Do you feel me Codikins? Do you feel me inside of you?"

Sierra then patted Cody on the head and left him to the soup as she returned to the kitchen. All members of Team Victory just stared at her wide eyed as she walked away. Then, all eyes turned to Cody, who looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, you poor white boy," Leshawna sympathetically whispered to him.

"Um...so who wants to take turns watching Cody while he sleeps?" Bridgette asked. She, too, was freaked out by what had just happened.

When Sierra was out of sight, DJ took the bowl of soup away from Cody and set it on a table that was placed in front of Team Amazon. Heather, who hadn't been paying attention, saw the soup.

"Oh! Good! I was getting hungry!" she grabbed the bowl and began to eat the contents of the soup. "Mm! This is simply divine!" she exclaimed. "I must have the recipe!"

"You're eating hair," Gwen replied, not looking up from her sketch book. Immediately, Heather spat out the soup.

_**(Meanwhile, in Quohog, Rhode Island) **_

Stewie Griffin read this fan fiction and grumbled. "That bastards is lucky I don't sue for copyright infringement!"

_**Day 8 – New York City**_

Chris was explaining the ridiculously long challenge to the contestants. It was another race. This time, from the start to the top of the statue of liberty, where they had to retrieve a carriage, back down, to the docks, where a speed boat awaited them, through a sewer that would lead them to Central Park, to the center of Central Park, where the park fountain was, retrieve a giant apple within the fountain, and to the end of Central Park across the finish line.

"Wait! I'm confused," Lindsay spoke.

"Me too!" Tyler added.

"Me most!" Owen agreed.

Chris sighed and proceeded to repeat the instructions again.

Alejandro, who understood what had to be done the first time, decided that now would be the time to take some damage control. He approached Team Victory's Bridgette and Cody.

"Oh! Thank goodness the two of you are all right!" he whispered to them. "When I heard what had happened, I felt horrible."

"Yeah, I'll bet you did," Cody grumbled.

"Cody! Be nice," Bridgette scolded. "He's just offering you an apology even though he didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I have," Alejandro continued. "I left the two of you at that pole without making sure you were okay. I must admit that I am deeply ashamed of myself. Why, I ought to be disqualified from the contest for such an atrocious act!"

"No! No!" Bridgette assured him. "Really. It's okay. You didn't know. Besides, you had already done so much for us that we couldn't have asked for more."

Alejandro smiled and gently took Bridgette's hand into his own. "My lady, you are too good to me," he spoke. "I am truly appreciative of how willing you are to forgive such a heinous act. Truly, you are too good to me."

"Um...well...heh heh," Bridgette nervously chuckled. She could feel her face turn bright red. "You know...you've been good to me too, so I thought I'd just...you know...return the favor," she stammered.

Alejandro took her hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it gently. "With all due respect to your ex, as I know you're still friends, he was a fool to let someone as stunning and sweet as you go. If I were Geoff, I would move heaven and hell to keep myself from losing you."

Bridgette was once again enchanted by this man's words. It was as though he had jumped right out of a romance novel that had been written specifically for her. Her yearning to be close to this man was getting stronger and stronger with each interaction.

She then snapped from her thoughts and turned to Cody, who still hadn't said anything.

"Well Cody?" she questioned.

Cody was hesitant at first. But one look at Bridgette, and he just couldn't help himself. He extended his hand to Alejandro and accepted his apology.

"Okay...it could have been an accident," he said.

"I am most grateful that you two are so forgiving. I am unworthy."

"Don't sweat it," Bridgette assured him. "After all, Cody has never been one to hold a grudge against anyone."

Cody just nodded his head in agreement. He may have accepted the apology, but he wasn't sure he was ready to trust Alejandro just yet.

_**Day 9 – Jumbo Jet – Economy Section**_

Not much else had happened during that challenge. The teams had their race, they sang their song, they were almost eaten by a giant alligator, and Team Amazon won the challenge. Team Victory had come in second and Team CIRRRRH finished last and were forced to vote out one of their own.

Bridgette sighed as she looked at the new Team CIRRRRH. She was sad to see Owen gone, but relieved that Alejandro was still there. What was better was that they got to spend a little more time together. She had gone over, sat down next to him, and had struck up a conversation.

Leshawna and DJ were talking to Tyler and Lindsay. Lindsay was telling them how great Alejandro was being to her and how she wished that Tyler could be there to meet him, much to Tyler's dismay.

Noah and Cody were playing chess and whispering to one another about certain events that had taken place during the contest.

"...and then Sierra just started ripping off random facts about Chris McLean AFTER Alejandro swung over to her and said something?" Cody asked.

"That's what I saw," Noah confirmed. "And notice how mad Chris was getting at Team Amazon as a whole. One more random fact and I thought he was going to just end the contest right there and declare Team Amazon the losers."

"...and then Sierra would have been voted out," Cody finished.

"Exactly."

"So then you suspect him too?"

"Ever since his played Harold," Noah answered. "I was going to warn Big-O, but Alejandro saw to that. When your team and Team Amazon started to pull ahead of us from the fountain in Central Park, he whispered something to Owen. I don't know what it was, but not long after, the poor guy started to eat the giant apple. My guess is he told Owen that there was candy inside...strange thing is there actually was candy inside. Anyways, when we lost, Tyler and Lindsay blamed Owen for stalling the team. Owen was voted out three-one-one."

"Did you vote for him?"

"Me? No way. I knew it wasn't his fault. I voted for Alejandro. Owen voted for Lindsay because he wanted it to be an all guys team. But I'm keeping that under wraps. He's a little suspicious, but right now, he thinks Lindsay just got the voting mixed up a little."

"I knew it!" Cody whispered. "I knew there was something up with that guy! We've got to tell the others!"

"Easy their killer," Noah collectively ordered. "Don't go out there pointing the finger at him yet."

"Why not? He's going to get people eliminated if we don't get rid of him!"

"Cody, let me explain something to you," Noah sighed as he made a move on the chess board. "Your move."

Cody moved his knight and put Noah into check.

"This whole game is like a giant chess board," Noah explained. "And Alejandro is a king piece. If you try to go for him now while he's still well guarded...you'll only end up hurting your own chances at the game."

As Noah said this, he took out Cody's knight with his bishop and put Cody into check at the same time. Cody studied the board carefully. The only move he could make was to move his king forward one space. Noah immediately grabbed his rook and used it to place Cody into check again. Again, the only thing Cody could do was move forward.

"If we're going to expose Alejandro," Noah continued, "then we have to lure him out of his comfort zone...one step at a time..."

Noah moved his other bishop and placed Cody into check again. Again, Cody couldn't go backwards and was forced to move it forward again.

"...and then...when you've got him to the point that he's so far away from his comfort zone that there's no way he can go back...checkmate."

Noah moved his queen into position, placing Cody in checkmate.

Cody just stared at the board. Sure enough, there was no escape. He then smiled.

"I get your point," he replied. "But the question is how are we going to lure Alejandro out into the open and expose him?"

"That could be tough," Noah admitted. "There's no question about it: this guy's always planning his next move, so I've got to respect him for that. Plus, it might be a little tough when he's still got his pawns...or should I say, queen."

Noah motioned over to Alejandro with his eyes. Cody glanced over. Bridgette had her head on Alejandro's lap and was gazing up at the master mind Latino and rubbing her hands through his thick hair. Alejandro smiled down at the smitten surfer and rubbed his hands through her blonde hair too. Cody got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"No way!" he shivered. "We've got to do something! If we don't...she could be next! We just can't let that happen!"

Noah quirked an eyebrow at the tech geek. "Well, someone suddenly concerned over Malibu."

Cody froze for a minute. "Well...uh...it's just that she's my teammate," he finally reasoned. "You know. Don't want to be down any more teammates than we already are. We lost Harold and that was hard enough."

"Mm Hmm," Noah mumbled. He didn't sound too convinced.

"Look...I'm just concerned, that's all! We can't let Bridgette become his pawn. He'll get more power and...well, I don't want that to happen."

"And why is that?" Noah questioned.

"Because...well...I already told you! She's my teammate! You know, teammates look out for one another."

"Hmm...who are you trying to convince Cody? You? Or me?"

Cody paused for another moment. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay, it's more than that," he admitted. "Bridgette's just a great person. She's sweet, friendly, funny...beautiful to boot...and she's the only person on my team that I can really talk to ever since Harold got the boot. Leshawna's too busy trying to keep her head in the game without Harold and DJ keep moping about missing his mom. We've really bonded since this season started...I don't want someone that's become my friend to fall for such a schemer!"

Noah smirked a little. "Well, that's understandable," he replied. "But just relax. I'm working on a plan that will not only save Bridgette and the others from Alejandro's tricks, but to finally expose his true personality to the whole world. They'll have no choice but to vote him off."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me," Noah assured. "Al's one tough nut to crack, no question. But then again, I've been craving a challenge like this." He then glanced over at Alejandro and Bridgette again. He studied the Latin for a minute, trying to think of something. His attention then turned to the surfer girl. He chuckled a little.

"What?" Cody asked.

"First Gwen. Now Bridgette...I've got to admire your taste in women."

"Dude! It's just for the sake of the game! That's all!" Cody grumbled, sounding annoyed.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that," Noah grinned as he left Cody and joined DJ, Leshawna, Tyler, and Lindsay.

Cody turned to Alejandro and Bridgette again. He clenched his fists a little as he watched Alejandro move his hand across Bridgette's smiling face. His stomach just continued to sink as he watched Bridgette's eyes twinkle up at her handsome crush.

'Ugh! I can't believe it! Playing her like that! Why, if I had a little more muscle I'd...'

Cody stopped his thoughts as he came to a sudden realization. He only felt this angry at Alejandro whenever he flirted with Bridgette. He never felt this mad when Alejandro was flirting with the other girls. Why was that? After some thinking, Cody decided that it was because Bridgette was his teammate and he didn't want his team to lose anyone else. All the other girls were on the other teams, so it wasn't that big a deal.

'Yeah, that's got to be it," Cody thought. '…..Right?'

_**Day 10 – The Alps**_

"Come on guys! Shovel that meat!" Leshawna encouraged her team. "We can take it to them! We've got to seize this day and finally win!"

Bridgette and DJ were shoveling the meat into the meat grinder as fast as they could while Leshawna ground it up. Cody was working as fast as he could to stuff the meat into a sausage.

"If anyone makes a joke about how well I can handle a sausage, I'll stuff our leftover meat down your throats," Cody announced to everyone.

"Come on short stuff!" Leshawna called over. "Don't be wasting no time talking to the others! We've got to show them how fabulous Team Victory really is! Let's go!"

DJ and Bridgette grumbled as they shoveled. Something had come over Leshawna that had made her extremely bossy and energetic.

'She's usually cool and collected,' Bridgette thought to herself. 'I wonder what's come over her? Is she just pumped and confident for the challenge today? Yeah, that's probably it. She just wants to win this one. I've got to admit, it is starting to get annoying riding in that economy section of the plane. I wouldn't mind going back to first class myself.'

She quickly glanced over at the other teams to see how they were progressing. Team Amazon was moving along slower than usual. She kept hearing them complain to Heather about something to do with an electric meat grinder.

Team CIRRRRH was coming along at a much better rate than Team Amazon. Their unit was working cohesively and swiftly. Tyler and Lindsay worked on shoveling their meat into their grinder while Alejandro grounded the meat up. It was Noah's responsibility to stuff the sausage.

'Maybe it was best they voted off Owen. Otherwise, he's probably eat all their meat and become a sausage himself,' Bridgette chuckled.

While packing the meat, Alejandro had begun to work up a sweat and had taken off his shirt. Also, to keep his hair from getting in the way, he had tied it into a ponytail. Before he got back to work, he caught Bridgette staring and looked her way. Bridgette blushed and waved flirtatiously at him. The Latin responded by blowing a kiss her way and a wink.

Bridgette felt her knees get weak and her head go light. 'He likes me!' she excitedly thought to herself. 'He really likes me! Maybe I've got a chance with him after all!'

"Bridge? You okay girl?" DJ asked.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Your face is all red," DJ pointed out.

"Oh! That! Um...well...it's shoveling this meat," Bridgette lied nervously. "You know, working up a sweat."

DJ just stared at her doubtfully, but decided to drop it as Leshawna had started barking at them for stalling.

Finally, their sausage had been filled to maximum capacity and the whole team could ride on it. With Cody, Leshawna, and Bridgette sitting on the sausage, DJ gave it one giant push to get it started downhill and jumped on at the last second. Team Victory sailed their way smoothly down the hill and across the finish line first.

"WOO! Oh yeah!" Leshawna cheered. "What did I tell y'all? I knew we'd have this one! That's what I call capturing the day and making it ours!"

Her teammates just stared at the large sister and her recently acquired strange attitude, but they didn't seem too phased by it after all, they had finally won a challenge!

Cody high-fived DJ. He then turned to Bridgette and hugged her, to which the surfer was glad to return. Cody then realized what he was doing and, for some reason, thoughts of what Noah had said to him started to flood this thoughts.

But Cody managed to shake them off. He figured it was the heat of the moment. After all, their losing streak was finally over...or so he thought.

"Team Victory! Congratulations! You guys get an advantage in the second part of today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"Say WHAT NOW?"Leshawna demanded. "You mean to tell me that there's more?"

"You're surprised there is?" Chris taunted. "Come on Leshawna. You've been competing in this series for three seasons now! Finished in the top ten every time! You should know better."

Cody was about to say something, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye: a gigantic meat statue of...him?

"Aha! There it is!"

Sierra raced over to where the meat Cody was and hugged it ever so tightly. After a couple seconds of this, Sierra began to passionately make out with the wad of meat. Cody slowly, but swiftly, made his way over to DJ and hid behind the gentle giant.

Soon, the next challenge was all set. Eight contestants were to compete in a slap dancing version of DDR. The major differences: the platforms would be eight feet in the air and would be electric. The contest was elimination-based and the team with the last member standing would win the whole thing for their team. The losers would send someone packing. Since Team Victory came in first place, they won an item that would come in handy for the challenge: protective head gear. Team CIRRRRH had finished second in the previous challenge and had won mediocre head gear. Team Amazon had finished last and had practically no protection. As added insult to injury, Ezekiel was forced to wear a tight German yodeling outfit for the challenge. For some reason, Izzy seemed to like it as she jumped on his shoulders and began to yodel a song.

In the first round, the match ups were as followed: Sierra vs. DJ; Leshawna vs. Noah; Ezekiel vs. Tyler; Cody vs. Alejandro.

"Oh yeah! You'd better bring your A game turkey!" Leshawna taunted as she danced around on her platform. "Cause this sister's about to seize the day and the competition!"

Noah just stared at her blankly. Clearly, Leshawna's teammates weren't the only ones that noticed a change in her behavior. Something fishy was going on.

Just then, Chris gave the signal to begin. Within seconds, Leshawna had eliminated Noah effortlessly from the competition.

"WHOO! Oh yeah! That's how we roll!" she cheered.

Ezekiel, not knowing how a DDR platform worked, was shocked instantly and knocked unconsciousness from the watts of electricity that were sent through his body. His body fell limp off his platform and out of the contest.

"Zeke!" Izzy cried out as she raced to his side. She knelt down to touch him, but was zapped.

"Oh!" She giggled excitedly. "Izzy knew there was a spark between her and Zeke, but this is more than she expected."

Cody looked up at his opponent: Alejandro. Clearly, he was at the disadvantage here. The Latin was clearly a lot stronger than he was. And he was certainly more athletic. This was plainly a mismatch of the worst proportions. Alejandro just glared evilly at the tech geek.

"Well then amigo," Alejandro whispered to him, "I await your move...if you dare, that is."

Cody took a deep breath and swung at Alejandro as hard as he could. He did manage to strike Alejandro across the face, but he didn't look to be at all phased by the attack.

"Admirable," he sneered. "However, if I may say, I think my sister hits a little harder...like this!"

Alejandro pulled his hand back and then swung it forward, striking Cody directly across the face as hard as he could. Cody wasn't only knocked off the platform, but he was also knocked twelve feet back from where he once stood. He landed in the snow, dazed and confused.

"Cody!" Sierra shrieked. She wanted to check on her favorite contestant to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt, so she wasted no time in finishing DJ off. Once he had been declared eliminated, she hopped off the platform and raced over to where he had landed. But she wasn't the first person there to check on him.

Bridgette had beaten her to the scene and was helping her teammate sit up. The pupils in his eyes were swirling around and he had a goofy grin on his face. She was checking his vital signs to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

"Am I somewhere over the rainbow?" he senselessly asked the surfer girl.

Alejandro had arrived on the scene by then and was wearing the best concerned face he could muster up at the time. He was about to perform his act when...

"YOU!" Sierra growled at him. "Why, I oughta knock YOU over the rainbow! Look what you did to my Cody!"

Even Bridgette was looking up at him disapprovingly.

"What was up with that Alejandro?" she questioned. "You do know you could have seriously hurt him just now, right? You're lucky he was wearing this helmet. Otherwise, you could have fractured his skull."

'It's a shame I didn't," Alejandro grumbled to himself. But he hid these thoughts and began to put on his act.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that," he sobbed. "And I deeply regret my actions. I'm afraid that I got a little too into the challenge and let my emotions get the better of me. I can only beg you all for forgiveness as I offer my sincerest apologies."

"Well, you'd better be sorry!" Sierra barked. "Because if any negative side effects show up on my Cody, why I'll..."

"Sierra, that's enough," Bridgette stated. "He realizes his mistake and has apologized."

"What? You're letting him off the hook just like that? He could have killed my Cody!"

"Sierra, please," Bridgette replied calmly. "Yes, he could have hurt him seriously. But he didn't. That's all that matters."

"Truly senorita? You're not mad?"

"No Alejandro. I'm not mad...just disappointed, that's all." Bridgette explained.

Alejandro let out a breath of relief as he took Bridgette's hand in his. "Senorita, I am so happy to hear that. Indeed, I am ashamed of what I have done here today and am truly unworthy of your mercy." He then kissed her hand. "I promise you on this kiss that I shall never allow my head to get too lost in a game like that ever again."

Any negative thoughts Bridgette had towards Alejandro at the time disappeared in an instant as Alejandro kissed her hand again to secure the promise. Alejandro released her hand and returned to his platform for the second round. Bridgette took the hand he had kissed and held it to her chest dreamily.

'Even when he messes up...he's still so amazing," Bridgette smiled.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sierra grumbled as she stomped back over to the platforms. "He nearly kills my Cody and all he has to do it say 'sorry' and they forget anything happened! Well, mark my words: if anything bad ever happened to Cody at his hands, why I'd rip that shirt off his back and stuff it so far down his throat that he'd never be able to breath again! And then, just to make his death slow and painful, I'd strap him to a chair with no means of escape and force him to watch Jersey Shore until he breathed no more that no good piece of Hispanic garbage!"

The second round had begun shortly after. Sierra was paired up against Tyler. That left Alejandro and Leshawna to face off.

"All right sugar," Leshawna grinned. "Ready for this sister's rad moves? Cause hot stuff or not, I'm in it to win it!"

But Alejandro just stood there with a forlorn expression.

"Do what you will," he spoke. "For I cannot strike a lady as fabulous and soulful such as yourself. Apart from it not being very noble of me, I am too worried of losing my control in this challenge again. And your dear, sweet teammate is right. I could seriously hurt someone next time."

Leshawna's expression softened as she listened to his speech.

"However," he continued. "I mustn't just give up. Otherwise, my teammates will think I haven't tried. Therefore, I am left with no choice."

He then extended his face out to Leshawna and placed his hands behind his back.

"Go ahead," he offered. "Give it your best shot. Think of it as punishment for what I did to your little friend. Go on. I deserve it. Just, por favor, make it quick."

Alejandro then closed his eyes and leaned in closer to Leshawna, awaiting her attack.

The large diva was speechless. She just stared in awe at the handsome face that was being presented to her. It looked so helpless and pitiful. She took a deep breath before raising her hand up to strike him off the platform. But...

"...nuh uh! No way!" she declared. "Ain't no way I'm gonna strike this boy! How can anyone expect me to hit such a beautiful and innocent face such as this! Sorry, y'all! But this is one fight I ain't gonna accept!"

Then, without a word, she willingly jumped off her platform.

_**Day 11 – Jumbo Jet (Elimination Room) **_

Following that incident, Team Amazon had gone on to win the challenge. Sierra knocked Tyler off the platform effortlessly and Alejandro forfeited to her in the finals. Therefore, Team Victory was in the elimination room once again.

Cody and DJ each had an ice pack to his cheek while Bridgette made sure that each boy applied the appropriate amount of pressure to the swollen areas of their face. Leshawna just sat there, confident that despite her losing the second challenge, she had done enough during the first part to save herself from being eliminated. They were now anxiously awaiting the results of the voting.

"...and the first two bags of peanuts go to...DJ...and Bridgette!"

Chris tossed the said contestants each a bag of the peanuts.

"...and the final bag goes to...

….

….

….Cody!"

Chris tossed Cody the bag, much to his shock and Leshawna's.

"What? You guys voted ME off?" She cried out. Clearly she did not see this coming.

"Sorry girl," DJ whimpered. "But you DID cost us the challenge."

"And you WERE a little more bossy than usual," Bridgette added.

"WHAT? But...But I was just trying to motivate us, that's all!" Leshawna asserted. "I was trying to seize the day! I was just being my fabulous self! You know! Being a good leader!"

"Yeah, yeah. Not impressed," Chris grumbled as he puller her towards the plane's exit and handed her a parachute. "You know what to do! Now go!"

"Again, I'm sorry Leshawna," DJ waved as he left the room.

"Take care Leshawna! We'll miss you!" Bridgette waved as she followed DJ.

Cody smiled at her before he too got up to leave. But Leshawna didn't smile back. She didn't do anything. She was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Cody just shrugged as he turned around to leave.

'It's a shame,' he thought to himself. 'She's usually a better competitor than that. But today, it was like we were with a completely different Leshawna. Heck, it's almost as if...'

"WHAT? YOU!"

Cody jumped when he heard Leshawna's voice boom out. He turned around to see what had happened. But Leshawna was gone. All he could hear was her faint scream as she plummeted from the plane. He scratched his head, very confused. Then a terrible thought occurred to him. He quickly raced off to find Noah.

Unfortunately, he did not see Alejandro hiding behind the tiki structure. He peered around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. He then closed the exit door and blew a kiss down towards the plummeting Leshawna.

'Another one bites the dust,' he snickered. 'But that Cody's becoming a problem. He must be dealt with soon.'

_**Day 12 – Amazon**_

Cody, Bridgette, and DJ settled down for the night under a big tree. They had hiked through the thick jungles of the Amazon in search for the Machu Picchu ruins. Chris had informed all the contestants that it was going to be an eighteen hour hike minimum, but the first team to reach the ruins and find the lost treasure would win the challenge and travel first class to their next destination. They had already traveled for ten hours straight and the night was so thick that they couldn't even see their own hands in front of their faces. Therefore, they decided it was best they rested until morning.

Despite the fact that Cody was in a place that was also home to almost every single insect he was allergic to, Cody felt a small sense of relief. First of all, Chris was actually nice enough to provide him with an EpiPen in case he got bitten. He had given it to Bridgette due to her experience in first aide, since it didn't make sense to give it to Cody should he be bitten.

Also, Alejandro wasn't going to be anywhere near their team for this challenge. All three teams had taken different paths to the ruins and were miles apart. Cody had informed Noah about Leshawna's weird behavior the previous challenge. Sure enough, just as he suspected, Alejandro had been talking to her the day before. Apparently, according to Noah, Alejandro had filled her head with nonsense about a leader being someone that captures the moment and takes advantage of the day.

Before the teams had departed, Noah had told Cody not to worry about Alejandro for the day. He would keep an eye on him and watch for even the slightest mistake. Cody's responsibility was to make sure his team didn't lose the challenge.

'Well, at least I can finally sleep comfortably for change,' he chuckled. 'Anything's more comfortable than economy section.' It was nice not having to keep an eye out for Alejandro. It gave him time to think about things: His time in this contest; his friends and family back home; his time touring with the Drama Brothers; Gwen...ah, Gwen.

How he adored her and missed her throughout the second season. What came as a shock to him and everyone else was how she broke it off with Trent during that season. After all, if he couldn't date her, he would have chosen Trent to be the guy to date her. That was why he helped the two hook up. Though he was bummed that it had to happen, that meant one other thing: Gwen was single! And so was he! Now the question was how was he going to convince her that he was the idealistic choice of a suitable boyfriend?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard teeth chattering. He looked up and saw Bridgette holding herself and shivering. She had been trying to sleep, but found it difficult to do what with being in the woods and all. Even with DJ right there next to her and letting her use him as a pillow, she still couldn't calm her fears of being in the woods at night.

"Bridgette? You okay?" Cody asked as he approached the timid surfer.

Bridgette nodded her head yes, even though one could tell just by looking she wasn't.

"J-Just a little jumpy," she replied. "You know, being in the woods and all."

"But I thought that was only when you were alone in the woods," Cody questioned.

"Well...yeah. If you and DJ weren't here, I'd probably be a lot worse than this," she admitted. "But still...this being the Amazon jungle and all..." her body trembled slightly. "Oh, I wish Alejandro was here. He'd know how to make me feel safe..."

Cody rolled his eyes at this. Thankfully, it was too dark for Bridgette to notice. 'Yeah, he's help all right,' he grumbled. 'He'd help by leaving you and taking off. Then, we'd lose and have reason to vote you off...' Cody couldn't stand seeing Bridgette fall for Alejandro like this. Whatever magic he had worked on the surfer girl was some good stuff. He would have admired him...had he not been using it for evil. A creature howling in the distance caused Bridgette to whimper slightly as she hugged herself tighter.

Then, Cody had an idea.

"Hey Bridgette," he said. "I know I'm no Alejandro and all, but if you'd like, I'll sleep right next to your side. That way, you don't have to feel so alone and scared...if you want."

Bridgette was quiet for a minute. Then, softly, she said, "Thanks Cody. That would be a big help."

"Ah, well..." Cody blushed. "It's the least I can do. After all, you did warm me up in the Yukon."

Cody then settled himself next to Bridgette and laid his head upon DJ's stomach. But that didn't work out so well. The gentle giant's breathing was so heavy that it moved Cody's head up and down continuously. He soon became motion sick.

Bridgette must have noticed this because she heard Cody groan a little after sitting up and trying to snap himself out of it.

"Here Cody, I'll let you sleep on my lap," she offered.

"Uh, say wha?" Cody asked, sounding a mix between excited and shocked.

"Well, you ARE going to be sleeping next to me," Bridgette smiled. "And since DJ's stomach isn't a comfortable pillow and I'm sure you don't want to sleep in his lap...unless...of course..."

"One gay joke out of you and I'm going back over by my tree," Cody threatened.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry," Bridgette laughed. "But seriously, I don't want you to be uncomfortable and...well...consider it a thanks for helping me out like this."

"You...you really don't mind?" Cody asked.

"Well, you're not allowed to enjoy it...too much," Bridgette teased.

"No! Of course not!" Cody insisted. "...um...thanks..."

"Don't mention it," Bridgette smiled.

Cody scooted over next to Bridgette and rested his head on her lap. She was right: this was better than trying to sleep on a stomach that constantly moved up and down. Much more comfortable too. He let his head sink into her lap and he slowly drifted to sleep.

Bridgette looked down at the geek sleeping in her lap. She chuckled as she ruffled his hair a little. 'He's a little too excited about the opposite sex,' she chuckled. 'But he's a sweet guy. What Gwen doesn't see in him is beyond me. He's really nice, sensitive, gentle, sweet...hmm...from a certain angle, he's kind of cute.'

Bridgette froze. She realized what she just thought to herself. Why did she start thinking this all of a sudden? Maybe it was because she was tired. Yeah, that was it. She looked down at Cody one more time and drifted off to sleep...feeling safer than ever and with a smile on her face.

_**END PART II. Stay tuned for part 3 and review to let me know what you think of this story as it's the first time I'm attempting something like this...or else Kratos will drive the sword of Olympus through your chest area and slice your body in half! JK. JK. But seriously, let me know how I'm doing. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Day 13 – Jumbo Jet – First Class**_

The next day, Team Amazon continued on to the ruins of Maccu Picchu. They were the first team to arrive and were granted permission to search for the hidden treasure. DJ found the treasure within seconds, thus bringing the losing streak of Team Victory to an end. Team Amazon had lost and were sent to the elimination room. Even though Gwen had been responsible for the team's loss after she led the team down the wrong path, it was Heather that was voted out of the game. The reason being no one on her team liked her.

Team Victory was now sitting in first class watching an inflight movie that they had won along with a variety of snacks like popcorn, candy, soda, etc. Normally, this would have been an excellent reward that any of the contestants would have enjoyed. Unfortunately, the movie Chris had picked for them to watch was Piranha 3D. His logic was that since piranha were native to the Amazon, it was a fitting selection. Three minutes into the movie and Team Victory had developed a strong hatred for the host as well as the movie.

"Uh, no," Cody scoffed. "I don't care if this is just a movie. If a piranha eats it's way up your stomach and out your mouth, you do not wait until the piranha is in your mouth to open up and scream."

"Yeah, this is stupid," Bridgette agreed. "They're not even going after the guy there and he's right next to the woman getting eaten. Sorry, but that doesn't happen."

DJ, on the other hand, was speechless as he watched the woman in the movie get eaten alive by the carnivorous, poorly animated fish. Whether his lack of speech came from sheer disgust or sheer terror, no one was really sure.

Cody, having lost all interest in this movie, decided his time would be better spent talking to Bridgette about Alejandro. But the question was how to do it. After all, he knew Bridgette was crushing on Alejandro and she might not appreciate him pointing an accusing finger at the Latin. He was going to have to be careful.

"Hey, Bridgette?"

"Yeah?" Bridgette was more than willing to turn away from the movie.

"I was wondering...what do you think of Alejandro?"

"Alejandro..." Bridgette smiled as she pronounced the name. "He's such a sweetheart. He's strong, handsome, smart, charming...and surprisingly humble...I think...I think I'm falling in love with him..."

Cody's heart sank as he watched Bridgette lean back in her chair. Her face was now blushing and she had a dreamy smile on her face as she began to allow her thoughts to drift to Alejandro. Seeing her so happy about this guy...his brain was telling him to warn her about the Latin and that he may or may not be the person she thought he was. However, his heart wouldn't let his mouth get the words out. Seeing how happy she was thinking about him, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not only could Bridgette get mad at him, but the last thing he wanted to see was her feelings hurt at his hands.

'Well...for your sake, I can only hope you're right,' Cody replied.

**A/N (WARNING! This part gets a little suggestive and graphic. If you don't want to picture something horrifying to think about, I suggest you skip past this part right now! You have been warned! And FYI: This REALLY happened in the movie.) **

"GOOD LORD!" DJ shrieked, causing Bridgette and Cody to jump a little. They turned their attention back to the screen to see a man on a boat crying out in pain and horror as he glanced down at his lower body. Or rather, where his lower body once was. All that was left were his bones that were covered in torn muscle tissue and blood.

"Oh yeah right!" Cody shouted at the screen. "After having that much flesh eaten off your body, you do not live to see that!"

"Ugh! Can you believe this guy?" Bridgette scoffed. "His lower body gets eaten and all he's worried about is his penis? This is so incredibly stupid!"

"How much worse does this get?" Cody asked.

The three teens were about to find out. For at that exact moment, the male reproductive part of the half eaten man floated in front of the screen. All three pairs of eyes went wide with shock and disgust as a piranha sucked down the penis in one gulp. But the terror didn't end there. After chewing for a few seconds, the piranha regurgitated the penis right back onto the screen so that the viewers were looking at a chewed up penis.

**(Okay, disgusting part is over) **

DJ's eyes began to twitch involuntarily as his mind processed what he had just seen. His hands began to shake and a terrifying expression overtook his face.

"**SCREW THIS MOVIE!**" he cried out to the top of his lungs in pure rage.

He raced for the DVD player, yanked it apart from the screen, and bolted out of first class with it. He raced right past the other teams in the economy section of the plane without acknowledging their existence and bolted for the elimination room. Once there, he ripped open the door to the drop of shame and threw the DVD player out of the plane along with the movie in it.

Heaving and panting, DJ closed the door to the plane and stomped back into the economy section of the plane. Usually, DJ wore a smile on his face. But here, there was anything but a smile.

"Um...DJ? Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"DJ? Amigo? Is something the matter?" Alejandro questioned. This time, the Latin was actually showing concern.

Cody and Bridgette had just entered the economy section of the plane. Now all eyes were on the gentle giant. No dared move as he stood there gritting his teeth and heaving heavily. Finally, after what seemed like forever, DJ spoke:

"THAT WAS THE MOST STUPID, IDIOTIC, HORRENDOUS MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! IT WAS HORRIBLE! IT WAS AWFUL! HECK! IT WAS SO BAD, I NEED TO MAKE UP A NEW WORD TO DESCRIBE HOW BAD IT WAS! THIS MOVIE IS...IS...TERRIBACRAP! IT WAS THE MOST TERRIBACRAP MOVIE THAT COULD EVER BE THOUGHT OF! EVER! SHAME ON THE LOW LIVES THAT PUT TIME AND EFFORT INTO PRODUCING THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

After that, all was silent. Not one sound was made by anyone for a long time. After a few more minutes of DJ panting, he began to groan and rub his head.

"What happened?" he asked. "I blacked out for a second."

_**Day 14 – France**_

Team Victory had won their second consecutive challenge! Their task was to assemble a statue that replicated that of a world famous statue. The pieces had been scattered all over the world famous Louvre Museum, so the teams would have to look all over the museum to find their pieces. To make matters more interesting, as Chris so eloquently put it, he had released a barrage of wild, angry animals to chase the contestants and to serve as obstacles for them. It had been a close call, but in the end, Team Victory had pulled off the win. Team CIRRRRH would have won had Tyler not tripped over his own two feet and knocked over his team's statue. They finished in last as a result.

"I kinda feel bad for Tyler," DJ sighed as he walked through the city of Paris with his teammates.

"Well, don't feel TOO bad," Bridgette replied. "After all, it was only a reward challenge."

"And a sweet one at that!" Cody added as he shoveled a handful of French chocolates into his mouth greedily.

"Um...are you going to share any of those?"

Bridgette and DJ were glaring over at Cody, who was hogging the team's prize box of chocolates to himself. Cody, mouth covered in chocolate and all, winced and cowered under the uncomfortable feeling their glares were giving him. He giggled nervously before getting an idea.

"Tell you what! Since we're in Paris, why don't I treat you guys to dinner?"

"Cody! You don't have to do that!" Bridgette insisted. "Do you know how much it'll cost to eat here?"

"Yeah dude," DJ added. "Look, just give us some chocolate and we'll be okay."

Cody looked down at the half eaten box of chocolates. There had been about two hundred pieces in there when they first opened it. Of the hundred pieces that were consumed, Bridgette and DJ hadn't gotten any yet. Cody debated to himself. 'Give them each one piece of chocolate for free...or buy them diner and have the whole box for myself?'

The choice was easy.

"You guys pick a restaurant!" Cody instructed. "I insist! And you're not allowed to say no."

DJ and Bridgette gave him puzzled looks.

"Don't worry," Cody explained. "Our band made enough money that I can afford to spoil my friends once in awhile. And besides...heh...I kinda got this thing for candy..."

"Sweet tooth?" Bridgette asked.

"Sweet mouth," Cody replied. That made everyone chuckle.

"Well, okay. If you insist," DJ decided. "But that might be a decision you'll regret. After having nothing but Chef's slop for two weeks, I'm famished!"

"Great! Bridgette?"

Bridgette still didn't feel comfortable about having Cody paying for a meal as fancy and expensive as he made it sound. But looking into his sincere eyes, how could she refuse the offer?

"Okay," she finally submitted. "But don't make this a habit every time we win a tour of a city as a reward."

"No worries," Cody replied. "Just as long as Chris doesn't give us any more chocolate or candy in the other challenges as a side reward."

The three laughed as they approached one of the finest restaurants in the city. Cody had just finished off the box of chocolates and was about to lead his team to one of the outside tables. But Bridgette reached out and stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked. "I thought I told you not to worry about it."

"Relax," Bridgette assured as she pulled a cloth from her pocket. "I just don't think the restaurant would appreciate you walking in with your face covered in chocolate." She applied the cloth to Cody's face and gently wiped the remaining contents of the sweets from his face.

'He looks just like a little boy,' Bridgette thought to herself. 'So cute.'

'She's so gentle with that cloth,' Cody whispered to himself. 'So hot.'

DJ was heading for the restaurant when he realized his two teammates weren't with him. He turned around and saw what was happening. He also noticed that Cody and Bridgette were staring into each others eyes in a way they never had before. It wasn't anything too romantic, but it wasn't something too casual either. And judging by their body postures and the expressions on their faces, they didn't realize it.

'Hmm...I wonder...' DJ smiled to himself.

_**Day 15 – Jumbo Jet – First Class**_

Bridgette and DJ had eaten well in the restaurant and were enjoying themselves immensely. That is, until poor Cody had gotten sick. It turned out he shouldn't have eaten all two hundred chocolates in one night. Bridgette was now sitting by his side applying a wet cloth to his head as he groaned in while lying face down on the couch.

"I told you you should have shared," Bridgette lectured.

"I know," Cody groaned. "But it was worth it."

"Is it worth it coming back up?"

"Well...no...but it was worth it going down...uh...speaking of coming up...excuse me!"

Cody jumped to his feat and raced for the bathroom as fast as he could. Bridgette winced as she heard the geek close the door behind him and gag ferociously.

"Ooh, I hope he'll be okay," she winced.

"He'll be fine," DJ assured the surfer girl. "Say Bridge, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Deej."

"Well...don't take this the wrong way or anything girl, but...well...I've noticed that you and Cody...well...you two are hanging out together a lot lately."

Bridgette's eyes widened at this statement. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that DJ was right. Since the contest had begun, there were only three people she had been hanging around. One was DJ, since they were already good friends. The other was Alejandro. Enough said. And finally, but more than anyone else in the competition, Cody.

"Heh...I guess you're right," she giggled.

"Now why would that be?" DJ asked. By now, a small smirk had formed on his face.

"I don't know," Bridgette replied. "Maybe it's because we haven't interacted at all before this season. I mean, we never had a chance to talk at Camp Wawanakwa. Cody wasn't even in Total Drama Action. And during the Aftermath Show...well...Geoff and I were going through a rough time..."

Bridgette sighed at the memories of her and Geoff constantly arguing during the set of the Aftermath Show. What had caused him to become such an egomaniac, she had no idea. All she knew was that the fame had gone to his head and that it had taken away the fun-loving, energetic, happy-go-lucky party animal she had come to love back on Total Drama Island.

"Yeah...that was pretty rough," DJ sighed. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why, after all this time, are you and Cody hanging out so much lately?"

"Well...I guess it's to make up for all the time we never interacted in the past," Bridgette explained. "I mean, I don't know him all that well yet and he seems like a nice guy. I just want to broaden my social circle and Cody...Hey! Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

Bridgette put her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow at the gentle giant suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason," DJ innocently replied. "It's just that Cody's a single guy, you're recently single, the two of you are spending a lot of quality time together, and...well, you two look cute together."

"What? Me and CODY?" Bridgette was flabbergasted. She barely knew Cody and had just started to get to know him in the past couple weeks during this contest. And now DJ was insisting that there might be something between the two of them?

"Hey, it's just my opinion," DJ insisted, holding his hands up. "All I'm saying is that after a rough break up with Geoff, you deserve to be with someone that you can get along with easily and is nice. And you've got to admit: Cody fits the bill pretty well."

"DJ, Cody and I are just friends," Bridgette replied. "Nothing more. And besides, I think Cody would prefer to be with Gwen instead. After all, she's recently single too. Maybe you should help Cody hook up with her instead of me."

DJ just stared at Bridgette. He wasn't convinced.

"Look DJ, I think Cody's a nice guy. I really do. But I don't think he'd be happy with me."

'And to be honest, I've got my eye on a certain Latin,' she thought to herself dreamily.

At that time, Cody had returned to first class. His face was pale green and he plopped back down on the couch face first with a moan.

"Look DJ, I'll talk to you about this later, okay? Right now, I've got to tend to Cody and make sure he's ready for the next challenge."

Bridgette then walked back over to Cody and adjusted his pillows to make sure he was as comfortable as he could be given the fact his stomach was doing cartwheels.

DJ smiled and chuckled to himself as he watched the surfer girl nurse the tech geek back to health.

"Oh, just friends my foot," he whispered to himself. "It's as plain as the nose on my face there's something else there. Why they can't see it is beyond me."

_**Day 16 – Newfoundland. **_

"ARGH! DIOS MIO!" Alejandro cursed.

Team CIRRRRH had just lost the challenge once again. Not only did they come in last place during the boat race to shore, but they had come in last place during the second part of the challenge after getting a commanding lead over the other two teams. It all went down hill after Noah and Alejandro had successfully translated Jerd McLean's sentence through his heavy Canadian accent. All that was left to do to achieve victory was for Lindsay to make out with a fish. Which, of course, Lindsay was unwilling to do. She would have rather taken Tyler's place and drank the apple cider vinegar.

Seconds later, Gwen and Courtney were able to guess what Jerd was saying, which qualified Ezekiel to kiss his team's fish. At first, the prairie boy hesitated. But, after taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he was able to make out with his fish with enough passion for Chris to grant them victory. Soon after, Bridgette translated Jerd's next sentence and DJ was able to kiss his team's fish. For the gentle giant, this was an easy challenge since he was an animal lover.

"We had the lead!" Alejandro continued to shout. "We had the lead and we still lost! Again! Are you kidding me? You guys are pathetic! Just pathetic!"

As he shouted, he didn't realize that the other campers were staring at him disapprovingly. Especially his teammates.

"Why, if it wasn't for me, you guys would be completely lost! Without me, you three would..."

"ALEJANDRO!"

Alejandro ceased his rant when Bridgette's voice cut through the air. He sheepishly turned towards the surfer girl, who glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"How could you say those horrible things? To your teammates at that?"

"Yeah!" Courtney added. "I mean, I'm happy you guys lost and not us. But for you to belittle your team for losing! That's just wrong!"

"Boy, there's the pot calling the kettle black," Gwen whispered to Izzy, who chuckled in response.

Alejandro realized the predicament he was in and once again tried to regain control of the situation.

"I-I-I apologize," he said in a calmer tone. "I'm just frustrated from losing and..."

"You know something?" Sierra interrupted. "Ever since you got here, all you've been doing is apologizing! Everywhere we've gone, you've had to apologize for something you've done!"

"Uh...well, yes. This is true. But..."

"BUT NOTHING!" Sierra snapped. "I want to know how many more times you're going to be sorry?"

"Uh...um...er..."

For once, Alejandro didn't have an answer. As the contestants glared at him, he knew a simple apology wasn't going to get him out of this mess. He was in deep trouble this time and he might not be able to get out of it. For the first time since this contest started, Alejandro was sweating bullets.

Cody glanced over at Noah on the other side of the table. Noah, seeing him, gave him the thumbs up and mouthed 'Checkmate'.

But before the teams got back on the plane, Chris allowed Team Amazon to enjoy their reward of a fish and clam chowder dinner at Jerd's house in honor of being in his birth land.

While Team Amazon ate their reward, Cody and Noah sneaked off to the beach to discuss the matter at hand.

"So you think that it'll work?" Cody asked.

"Positive. Lindsay and Tyler are pretty upset with him right now," Noah calmly replied. "He's exposed and he can't go back. Like I said before, checkmate. Alejandro's going home."

"Great! One less worry on my mind," Cody smiled.

"Oh? And why's that?" Noah asked.

"Well, he won't be manipulating people anymore and getting them kicked out because of it. Why else?"

"Are you sure it's everyone? Or just one person in particular?" Noah teased.

"Oh come on Noah!" Cody scoffed. "As if Gwen's dumb enough to fall for Alejandro. She said so herself: she can't stand guys like him and..."

"I wasn't referring to Gwen," Noah interrupted.

Cody was confused by this at first. But the more he thought about it, he soon knew who Noah was referring to.

"Noah, for the umpteenth time: Bridgette and I are just friends! We're on the same team, we share some same interests, and we're just getting to know one another on account we never really spoke to each other in the past two seasons for whatever reason. Sheesh! You talk to someone and everyone automatically assumes you've got a thing for her! We're just friends! I'm not going to say it again!"

"Uh huh," Noah said. He wasn't convinced.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Right. Ten bucks says you two hook up at the end of the season."

"Fine!" Cody accepted. "And when it's over, despite whether I win or lose, I'll still walk out of here with a little money because there's no way Bridgette and I are going to hook up! We're. Just. Friends."

With that, Cody just walked back towards the others. Noah smiled and rolled his eyes.

'Keep telling yourself that,' he thought to himself. He then brushed his shirt off and walked back towards the others as well.

Unfortunately for him though, a certain Latin teen had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. He had sneaked up behind a large boulder nearby and overheard everything the two had said.

'Hmm...Bridgette and Cody...I must make a mental note of that. I could use that to my advantage,' he mischievously thought to himself. 'But first, I must do something to make sure I'm not the one that goes home tonight. But what can I do.'

He sat and thought. He was in a tight spot, no question about it. Noah had executed a marvelous plan. He had to admire that about the egghead. It seemed there was no way out of this...except...yes, of course! It was sure to work!

Alejandro approached Lindsay, who was sitting on the beach admiring the sea.

"Lindsay, my dear. Please come with me. There is something you should see."

_**Day 17 – Jumbo Jet – Economy Class**_

Bridgette, DJ, and Cody anxiously awaited Team CIRRRRH to return from the elimination ceremony.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Bridgette asked.

"Not sure myself girl. But if I had to put money on it, I would guess Alejandro got the boot," DJ answered.

"Yeah. He got everyone on his team mad at him," Cody replied.

"Oh, I hope not," Bridgette winced. "I mean, I guess I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. But still...oh, I hope not."

Cody just smiled to himself. Unlike Bridgette, he was ecstatic at the thought of Alejandro being eliminated from the game. He grinned as he pictured the Latin plummeting towards the earth. He didn't let Bridgette know this however. Sure, she would be a little sensitive at first. But she would get over it. After all, she was able to get over Geoff.

Just then, Team CIRRRRH returned to the Economy class. Team Amazon studied the new team. It now consisted of Lindsay...Tyler...and...what? Alejandro?

"Oh! Alejandro! You survived!" Bridgette happily exclaimed.

"_Si, senorita," _Alejandro smiled. "I am relieved to see that my teammates have decided to give me another chance.

'But...But how?' Cody thought to himself. 'It was all set in stone! Noah had it all...wait! Noah! They voted off Noah? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?'

"Welcome back," DJ smiled. "Sorry you had to lose Noah though."

"Yeah...me too," Tyler sighed.

"But why Noah? What did he do wrong?" DJ questioned.

"Well, nothing really," Tyler admitted. "It's just...well..." Tyler was now smiling as his face turned red.

"It was a favor to Alejandro," Lindsay explained. "You see...he helped me to remember who Tyler was."

"Yup! He brought her right up to me and helped her remember all the times we shared together in season one and how we were together." Tyler beamed. "So...as a way of saying thank you, we decided to not vote him off. And...well...we sure weren't going to vote each other out...and..."

"That only left one choice," Cody whispered.

"Sorry Cody. I know you and Noah were good friends," Tyler apologized. "Trust me bro. If there was any other way, we would have done it."

"Alas, I shall miss him too," Alejandro lied. "But we must remember that this is a game and that one by one, someone will have to go until there is only one winner."

After that, no one said a word as the contestants returned to their seats. Lindsay and Tyler snuggled and exchanged kisses on their bench. DJ leaned back and tried to get some sleep. Alejandro relaxed in his chair and Bridgette went over to join him. Cody just sat down. He was still in shock by what had just transpired.

'But how? This can't be! It's...it's...'

He looked over to Alejandro again. When he saw Bridgette snuggling with the Latin, his stomach just dropped. Alejandro must have seen this, because the Latin addressed him.

"_Amigo? _Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Just...upset that Noah's gone."

"Again, I am saddened too," he replied. "But again, it is a game."

"Yeah," Cody grumbled.

"One thing I will say about him though," Alejandro continued. "Noah was indeed a very skilled chess player. When playing him, one must be careful. Otherwise, one could lose a game to him."

As he said this, he gave Cody one of the most sinister smiles he could conjure up. Cody's heart almost stopped. He knew! Somehow, he had found out about Noah's plan! And that he was in on it! He was on to him! Cody glared at the now sinister-looking Latin across the plane from him.

"...You bastard," Cody growled.

"Cody!" Bridgette exclaimed. She was shocked that Cody had said such a thing.

"_Amigo? _Surely you don't have hard feelings towards me for doing whatever I can to stay in this game. After all, we're all playing for one million dollars."

Cody just continued to glare.

"Or is it something else?" The Latin asked. "Have I said something to offend you? Is it something that I'm wearing? Am I sitting on something that belongs to you? Or...could it possibly be...no. Nothing."

"What?" Cody sneered.

"Cody! What's the matter?" Bridgette asked. She looked concerned as she looked at the now furious-looking tech geek.

"I have a theory...but no. It's preposterous," Alejandro insisted.

"What Alejandro?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing. It's just...well...I almost dare to say that our little friend here is envious of us."

"Envious?" Cody questioned.

"You see, from what I've gathered, the two of you have become quite close friends this season, am I right?"

"Well, yes," Bridgette replied.

"Well, I almost wonder if the time you two have spent together has made him develop a crush on you. Which is to say that it's hard not to since you are indeed a marvelous woman. Which is why I myself have fallen for you."

Bridgette blushed at this as Cody began to panic. Where was Alejandro going with this?

"Anyways," Alejandro continued. "I'm almost beckoned to guess that the reason our little friend here was working with Noah to have me eliminated was so you might pay more attention to him instead of me."

Bridgette's eyes went wide as she heard this. She turned towards Cody, hoping to hear that this statement was bogus.

"Cody...please tell me this isn't true." Bridgette begged as a small tear formed in her eye.

Cody gulped heavily. All eyes were on him now."Well...sort of, but..."

He was interrupted by the sound of gasps from the contestants. Tyler, Lindsay, and DJ were shocked. Bridgette, on the other hand, was beyond shocked. She looked hurt.

"There, there milady," Alejandro comforted her. "You mustn't be too angry with him. After all, you are an admirable woman."

"Woah now!" Cody snapped. "Let's get one thing straight! I only tried to eliminate you for strategic reasons! Not because I've got some strange crush on Bridgette!"

"Truly _amigo_? Then why did I hear the two of you bring her name up while plotting my elimination?"

"Cody? You and Noah were talking about me?" Bridgette demanded. She was starting to get mad.

"I heard something about ten dollars and...hooking up...or something like that," Alejandro continued.

Cody's mouth was wide open. He HAD overheard them back in Newfoundland. But he had completely twisted their conversation!

"Now just a minute!" Cody declared. "I never..."

But he never got to finish his sentence as a stinging pain had come across his face. He winced and brought a hand up to his cheek where...Bridgette had slapped him?

The surfer girl was standing in front of him, heaving in anger and gritting her teeth. But she wasn't just angry...she was hurt. More hurt than Cody's face was at the moment.

"How dare you? How...How COULD you?" she seethed. Then, embarrassed and hurt, she fled from the room to the cargo hold so no one would see her cry.

Cody just sat there, speechless. The others were now glaring at him.

"Not cool bro," Tyler tutted as he and an insulted Lindsay went to comfort Bridgette. DJ followed them without a word.

Alejandro was last to leave the room. But before he left, he turned back to Cody.

"Well, little amigo. The shoe is on the other foot now. As your friend would say: checkmate!"

He then left to comfort Bridgette, leaving a stunned and hurt Cody alone in the economy section. A single tear fell from his eye. He couldn't tell what hurt more: the slap or the fact that Bridgette was mad at him.

**A/N – And there's chapter three. I hope you like it. Don't worry too much about what happened in the end. So do you hate Alejandro's guts? Do you want to see him viciously murdered? Like Adam Sandler from 50 First Dates, did you think 'What an ASSHOLE!'? If you answered yes to all three of these questions, then I have done my job well. You're welcome.**

**Oh, and to respond to a review about why I don't focus on the challenges as much: The reason I don't focus on the challenges as much is because they're not really essential to the main story here. If something important happens during a challenge, then I will focus on that particular challenge. (i.e. Yukon) Don't worry though. Next chapter, one challenge will be heavily focused on. **

**As for next chapter, someone unexpectedly comes to Cody's aid; We stop at Jamaica, England, and Greece; two couples will hook up; someone returns to the game (Three guesses who and the first two don't count) and three more people will be eliminated. Oh, and make sure you have tissues handy. It's going to get SAD. **

**Oh! One more thing: If you have the chance to pass up Piranha 3D, don't just pass it up: Pass it up, find the station/movie theater that is showing it, burn that place to the ground, spit on the ashes, piss on the ashes, crap on the ashes, throw them in the garbage, and repeat the process to any copy of the DVD/Blue Ray Disc you can find just to be safe. Oh, and do the same thing the director's house and the screenwriter's houses as well. The sin known as Piranha 3D is unforgivable in my opinion and anyone involved in making it needs to have the maximum punishment inflicted on them. That movie just plain sucked. How bad was it? Put it to you this way: I would rather watch a Jersey Shore marathon than this movie again. **

**Order of elimination – Duncan; Harold; Owen; Leshawna; Heather; Piranha 3D; Noah. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – So here we are ladies and gentlemen! The saddest part of this entire story. I hope you've got your tissues ready because it's going to be sad. (Seriously, if you're depressed, I advise you not read this chapter until you're in a better mood). How sad is it going to be? Let me put it to you this way, Kratos is sitting in the corner of my room crying his eyes out right now. Yes. The God of War himself is crying after having read this chapter. So yeah. Here we go. **_

_**Day 18 – Jamaica – Jumbo Jet Cargo Room**_

Things didn't get any better for Cody the following day. Or any of the remaining contestants at that. During their flight to Ireland **(1)**, the Jumbo Jet had run out of fuel and crash landed in the Jamaican Islands. And to make matters worse, Izzy had been seriously inured in the process after she jumped out of the plane in excitement and panic before the plane had even landed on the beaches of Jamaica. As she landed, the Jumbo Jet had landed right on top of her.

Ezekiel took it the hardest. In fact, the second he could, he jumped out of the plane and began desperately trying to pull the crazy red head out from under the wreck. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he managed to pull an unconscious Izzy out and she was rushed to an emergency center nearby for immediate treatment. Ezekiel raced to be by her side.

In addition to this, because the host had spent the season's budget on his living quarters within the Jumbo Jet, they couldn't afford to refuel the plane. Therefore, the cast was forced to wait until their other friends that weren't on the show found a way to raise enough money from the viewers to refuel their plane.

Because of Izzy's injuries, the day's challenge had been canceled and Chris pulled some strings to get the contestants and himself to stay at a five star resort nearby until Izzy was better or until they were able to refuel the jet.

'Damn Chris,' Cody huffed as he hid in the cargo section of the Jumbo Jet. 'Who the heck needs a golden hot tub? Or a grand piano on board a plane?"

Ever since yesterday, all the contestants minus Sierra were giving Cody the evil eye whenever they walked by him. The story Alejandro had told about him had gotten around and Cody was now deemed public enemy number one. Therefore, to avoid any confrontation or contact with anyone, he had hidden himself in the cargo room. It was gloomy and depressing, but it was better than hanging out with a group of people that wanted to see your head on a silver platter. And for something that you didn't even do at that.

But what was worse was that Bridgette, someone he was just getting to be good friends with, now didn't even want to associate herself with him. It was almost as though the very thought of his existence made her sick. She spent most of her time with Alejandro, who was more than willing to comfort her and sweep her off her feet with his Latin charm.

He was in trouble now and there was nothing that anyone could do for him...not that they wanted to anyways. Cody just sighed as he continued to hide in the cargo room.

_**Day 25 – Jamaica – Island Resort**_

A week had passed since the crash. Bridgette was sitting in Alejandro's lap and resting her head against his bare chest. Despite being stranded, she couldn't have asked for a better place or time to be stranded. She was wearing her new bright blue bikini that she had bought in Paris. The Latin was more than happy to allow the surfer girl to sit on his lap. She smiled as she leaned into his muscular pectoral region and felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. The fact that he was wearing a leopard-skinned speed-o just added icing on the cake.

"I must admit, senorita. I am rather enjoying this," Alejandro spoke.

'Oh, not as much as I am,' Bridgette swooned. Of course, she didn't tell Alejandro this.

"I only hope that you're feeling better after that unfortunate incident the other day," the Latin continued. "And, if I may say, I am truly sorry that you had to find out that way. I..."

"Alejandro...please don't talk," Bridgette teased as she rubbed her finger across his chest. "Just let me enjoy this moment right now before we have to go back to the game."

"Very well, Bridgette...those were my thoughts exactly," Alejandro smiled as he pulled her body close to his and leaned back in the beach chair. Bridgette sighed as she rested her head against his chest again.

However, despite her every attempt to get it out of her head, she couldn't help but turn her thoughts back to Cody.

'I still can't believe the little creep,' she thought to herself. 'I mean, I know he's kind of a pervert and all that. But still, I never knew he would stoop so low as to make a bet with someone that he could hook up with me. Ugh! I'm getting mad just thinking about it! In fact, why am I still thinking about it? I should be enjoying the company I'm with right now!'

She pushed these thoughts out of her head and turned her cheek to rest against Alejandro's smooth chest, gently stroking the Latin's biceps all the while. She could have stayed there forever.

"Bridgette, I am truly sorry, but I must excuse myself to the men's room for a moment," Alejandro said.

"Aww," Bridgette groaned. "Well, don't take too long, okay? We've got to finish tanning after all. Then, maybe we could hit the beach."

"I would like that," Alejandro smiled as he kissed her cheek. This caused the surfer to gasp slightly as she rubbed the spot on her cheek. Alejandro winked to her as he went inside the resort. Bridgette swooned dreamily as she plopped back in her beach chair.

'How on earth could one man be so wonderful?' she thought happily to herself as she played with her hair.

"Cody? Codikins?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Sierra calling for Cody. The crazed fan girl looked anxious as she searched the resort high and low for her favorite contestant of all time. It had been almost two days since she had seen her dream man.

"Say Bridgette? Have you seen my Codikins around?" she asked the surfer.

"Nope and don't really care to right now," Bridgette replied, sounding somewhat annoyed by the mention of Cody's name.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that for the sake of your fans," Sierra retorted. She sounded insulted by the disrespect the surfer showed her Cody. She then took a seat next to her and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and began to type vigorously on it.

"Wait. You've got a laptop?" Bridgette asked, sitting up from her chair.

"Yup! Gotta update the fans on my blogs, you know," Sierra replied as she continued to type.

"But I thought Chris didn't allow us to have those."

"He doesn't know. He thinks it's just me pretending that a pizza box is a laptop," Sierra explained. "Now then...day twenty-five...still stranded in Jamaica...no word on Izzy yet...Zeke is pretty concerned...predicting that they're going to be kissing when this is all over...My Codikins is still missing...search will continue soon...no answers as to why everyone's giving my poor Codikins the cold shoulder at this time..."

"You mean you didn't hear about it yet?" Bridgette asked.

"Hear about what?"

"Cody's little bet," Bridgette explained, putting emphasis on the word 'bet'.

"What bet?"

"Oh...Cody and Noah made this stupid bet that involved me," Bridgette explained. She then huffed in frustration. "I just don't get it! I mean, it's not like Cody to act like that! I mean, I know he's the kind of guy who can develop a crush easily and likes to hit on girls. But...that's just a new low to stoop to."

Sierra just quirked an eyebrow at this.

"And the worst part of it all..." Bridgette continued, "...is that I thought he was actually a good guy. I thought he actually cared about me. I didn't think it would turn into something more in his eyes and that..."

"Oh please!" Sierra interrupted. "If Cody's got feelings for you, then Alejandro is my soul mate!"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, what makes YOU so sure?" Bridgette almost demanded.

Without saying a word, Sierra did some more typing on her laptop and brought up a window. She then turned the screen towards Bridgette as a clip began to play. The clip was of Cody in the confessional.

_**Confessional Camera**_

**Cody – **So Gwen's here too and she's recently single! Girl's on the rebound are the best! They'll talk to you about their ex while you get to buy them a pop and listen and...well, they still won't go out with you...but you get to buy them a pop!

_**NEXT**_

**Cody – **Heh...I know Bridgette didn't mean to knock me off the pyramid and all. But I'm still pretty bummed that I'm not going to be on the same team as Gwen. (He smirks) But hey! In all fairness, she's not on the same team as that other guy that carried her up the pyramid! Uh...Alejandro, was it? Yeah! He seems like a pretty cool guy. And what with Geoff breaking up with Bridgette...HEY! Maybe we both can buy a pop for Gwen and Bridgette! (He chuckles) Of course, I would buy for Gwen.

_**NEXT**_

**Cody – **(Covered in vomit) Ugh! This smells worse than when she threw up on stage back at Wawanakwa! How could something this vile come out of someone so nice? What would Gwen think of me? Smelling like this is no way to win her heart! (He gags slightly and throws up in the toilet).

_**NEXT**_

**Cody – **(Shivering) M-M-Man! Do I owe Bridgette big time! S-S-She saved me from freezing out there! (He sneezes) I almost thing that A-A-Al did that on purpose, but...B-B-Bridgette doesn't seem to think so...f-f-for her sake, I hope she's r-r-right...ACHOO!

_**NEXT**_

**Cody – **So Noah suspects Alejandro of being someone that he isn't...I have to admit, I'm suspicious of him too. I mean, he's courting Bridgette and all and she's not even on the same team. Is he trying to sabotage us? (He gasps) What if he goes for Gwen next?

_**NEXT**_

**Chef Hatchet – **(He holds up a copy of Piranha 3D and then proceeds to chop it up with his cleaver)

_**NEXT**_

**Cody – **I'm still suspicious of Alejandro. Something just doesn't seem quite right. There's a good chance I'm being paranoid. But if I'm right, Bridgette could have her heart broken...and being I'm her new friend...well, I'd hate to see that happen! Besides, I've got to keep her around. She's good friends with Gwen and all. Maybe she can give me some tips on how to win her over!

_**END**_

"See?" Sierra explained. "All he ever talks about is trying to hook up with Gwen. Although I have no idea what he sees in that freak!" She seemed to seethe when she spoke Gwen's name.

Bridgette seemed intrigued by all this, but she still wasn't quite convinced.

"Well...what about the bet?" she asked Sierra.

Sierra thought for a moment. "...oh, THAT bet," she finally realized.

Again, Sierra typed something on her laptop and another window showed up. It was of Cody and Noah's conversation back at Newfoundland.

"_Ten bucks says you hook up with Bridgette by the end of the season," Noah smiled. _

"_Yeah? Well, ten bucks says I don't!" Cody retorted. "Get it through your head Noah! She's just my friend! Nothing more!" _

"He bet you and he _wouldn't _hook up," Sierra replied. "And to be honest, I've got to agree with him. You and Cody just wouldn't work. Only I can be his true companion in life! Plus, the name for you two...Codette...brrr, I shiver at the mere mention of it."

Bridgette wasn't even listening to Sierra anymore. Her eyes had bulged out of her head as she stared at the screen speechless.

"Oh...my...and I did and said all those horrific things to...oh my God..."

"What's the matter?" Sierra asked.

"There's been a terrible misunderstanding. Alejandro...wait, if you've got the laptop, shouldn't you already know?"

"Oh please! You think I watch the entire episodes?" Sierra scoffed. "That would be cheating! I just watch the scenes with Cody in them. Nothing else. Besides, that's where the last episode cut off. I...why? What's going on? What happened next? What did Alejandro do?"

"Well, I think Alejandro misheard the conversation," Bridgette explained. "You see, this is what he said he heard."

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

DJ was walking towards the pool area with a pot full of his mama's famous gumbo with a grand smile on his face.

"Yes sir," he beamed. "Nothing like mama's home-made recipe for gumbo to brighten up a day! Heck! After I'm done eating, I'm going to make Ezekiel some. He could use the food especially with what's going on with Izzy right now. I wonder if..."

"**WHAT?" **

DJ froze in fear as he heard a blood curling shout come from the pool area. Then, before he knew what was happening, the doors to the resort burst open and a purple blur sped right by him, knocking him off his feet and the gumbo out of his hands. The pot flew into the air and the contents within splashed all over DJ.

"Sierra! Wait! Please!" another voice called out.

Bridgette was racing after the purple blur as fast as she could. But there was no way the surfer could keep up with the now raging Sierra as she raced for the bathrooms. She spotted DJ and quickly helped him to his feet.

"DJ! Come on! You've got to hurry! I need your help! I think Sierra's about to kill Alejandro!"

Gwen and Courtney had also been knocked over the speeding Sierra as she bolted towards the bathrooms. They had just gotten some sodas from a vending machine, but they were knocked out of their hands and splashed all over the two girls. Lindsay and Tyler had both gotten a chocolate cake and were about to enjoy it together. But alas, the furious Sierra also knocked them off their feet and the cake was sent spiraling through the air. The cake splattered all over the reunited couple.

Nearby, an unaware Alejandro was heading back to the pool area. He was wearing a smile on his face as he thought about who was down there waiting for him. He took a deep breath as he continued to fantasize about the surfer girl. But within seconds, his air supply was cut off when something strong and violent grabbed hold of his neck and slammed him against the wall and lifted him into the air.

He choked as he tried to concur what was happening. It was then he noticed the blood red eyes of the one called Sierra glaring right into his soul and foam coming from her mouth as she huffed and puffed in anger.

"You better start explaining yourself Alejandro!" she demanded. "Otherwise, you're going to be wishing for death by the time I'm done with you!"

"...I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Alejandro gasped.

"Sierra! Stop! Please!"

Bridgette and the others in the lounge had arrived at the scene, horrified that the fan girl was threatening Alejandro in the matter she was.

"Not until I get some answers from Mr. Hot Shot here!" Sierra responded, tightening her grip on Alejandro's throat.

"A-A-Answers...for...WHAT?" Alejandro gagged as she struggled to get a breath of air.

"For what you told everyone what Cody said to Noah!" Sierra growled as she held her laptop in her free hand up to Alejandro's eye level. "Care to explain why you twisted Cody's words?"

She played the clip for the Latin to see. Again, he saw the moment where Noah and Cody were talking about Bridgette. Only this time, everyone else was there to hear it and see that Alejandro had indeed twisted Cody's words against him.

"Alejandro?" Bridgette asked. She, too, was waiting for a response.

"You better start talking right now bub!" Sierra demanded. "Otherwise, I've got access to the entire first season of Jersey Shore and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I...please, let me down...I can't breathe!" Alejandro pleaded.

Sierra decided to let Alejandro back on the ground, but she made sure the Latin couldn't escape from her in any way.

"Well?"

"Al...if Cody DIDN'T say that stuff...then why'd you say that he did?" Tyler asked. His arms were folded and his eyebrows were quirked as he waited for Alejandro to explain himself.

DJ, Gwen, Lindsay, and Courtney had their arms folded as well as they stared disapprovingly at the teen in question.

Now Alejandro was in trouble. There was almost no way that he could get out of this...unless...it was time to turn up the charm once again.

"Oh dear!" he faked sobbed. "Why, had I only had my head on straight that day! All that frustration from losing must have...and to think I...oh dear!"

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Well, you see...ugh! I blame myself! I was still fuming over having lost yet again, so I went off to calm myself down. Obviously, it was at that time I overheard our little friends Noah and Cody talking. I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, but I heard Bridgette's name and twenty dollars...oh, I am so ashamed of myself!"

"Keep talking buster!" Sierra ordered. "No stopping! I'm warning you that my Jersey Shore threat is no bluff!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Alejandro shivered. "Anyways...well, at the time, I was so frustrated that I was being bested by Cody that my judgment was clouded and my own ears deceived me! After all, Cody is a very good competitor as history shows, is he not?"

"Well...yeah, he sure is," Sierra smiled as she thought of Cody's past performances on the show.

"My point exactly!" Alejandro continued. "And because of our losing streak, my emotions got the best of me and I thought I heard Cody saying that he could hook up with Bridgette if he wanted to instead of what he actually said. And...oh, I am so ashamed!"

"Alejandro? Please, I know it's hard. But if you tell us the truth, I promise we won't be angry," Bridgette said, trying to calm the Latin down.

"Well...senorita..." Alejandro stepped forward and took Bridgette by the hands. "I was afraid that Cody's exceptional performance this season might have started to win you over and that you may fall for him and...I shudder to think...I thought I was losing you to him."

Bridgette stared into Alejandro's puppy dog eyes as she allowed herself to take in what he was saying.

"But that is no excuse for my actions!" Alejandro boldly stated as he placed a hand over his eyes. "I should have known better than to let my emotions take over my mentality like that! With such high emotions at the time and their talk about you and the mere mention of money...I heard...what my heart wanted me to hear...out of jealousy of him..."

"Well...he can make people envious of him quite easily," Sierra sighed. "He IS wonderful, isn't he?"

"Oh please! He's not THAT wonderful!" Courtney scoffed.

"Take that back!" Sierra demanded.

"Girls! Please!" DJ insisted. "Alejandro's pouring his heart out here. Let's listen."

"Oh, how I regret these actions now!" Alejandro sighed. "Please, I know I've apologized many times in the past for what I've done to our little friend. But please understand that it was our of pure envy and that I let my emotions get the best of me. I know it is no excuse, but I hope it is an adequate explanation."

Alejandro managed to make a tear fall from his eye as he finished his story. Everyone, including Sierra, stared at him sympathetically. Bridgette, however, was the first to speak.

"Alejandro..." she whispered.

She approached him and took his hand with her two. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Look, I can't say I approve of what you've said and done to Cody over the past week. I mean, you made us all distant from him...think he was dirt...heck, I even slapped him for nothing because of you."

Alejandro let out a fake sob. Bridgette just couldn't stay stern with him after that.

"But...I understand that you were frustrated. And at least you're showing regret and sorrow for what you've done."

"Indeed, I feel nothing but regret and sorrow right now," he replied.

"But all the same, we're not the ones you should be apologizing to," Bridgette continued. "I know a certain teammate of mine who's been alone for the past few days because of you. So if you're really sorry, then you should come apologize to him."

Alejandro nodded his head in agreement. "That is one thing I like about you Bridgette...you're straight to the point and honest, yet so gentle and caring at the same time. How could I not be afraid to let someone like you out of my life?"

Bridgette smiled greatly at this as she led Alejandro and the rest of the contestants back to the plane. Even Sierra was able to follow without feeling any hatred towards the Latin.

'Ah, I knew those acting classes would pay off someday,' Alejandro smirked evilly. 'But the performance isn't over yet. We're just at intermission. Come Cody: you're going to help me with Act II.'

_**Jumbo Jet – Economy Class**_

"...and, my little friend...that is why I said what I said...and why I've been so nasty towards you," Alejandro concluded. "Please, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But, if you can find it in your heart, do you think that such a wonderful, bold, and handsome competitor such as yourself could forgive this rookie and give him a second chance."

Cody stared blankly at Alejandro as he finished explaining himself in front of him and the rest of the contestants minus Ezekiel and Izzy.

At first, Cody didn't really buy Alejandro's story. But the more Alejandro told him that he was envious of him and that he felt threatened by him as a competitor, his charm had finally begun to work on Cody. After all, it wasn't every day that someone recognized the greatness of the Codemeister.

"Well...I'm not going to lie Al. I'm not happy about what you said or did...but to be honest, I did kind of bring it on myself too. If I hadn't been so suspicious of you trying to get so close to Bridgette, none of this would have happened."

"Cody?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, it's stupid now that I think about it," Cody chuckled. "I thought Alejandro was trying to get close to you just so he could make you vulnerable and get you eliminated! Stupid, huh?"

"No! Of course not!" Alejandro spoke instantly. "That's preposterous! Why would I want to eliminate the fair and lovely Bridgette?"

Thankfully for Alejandro, no one noticed the hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Cody? You really thought that Alejandro was trying to get me eliminated?"

"Well...I mean..." Cody started to feel ashamed of his actions in the past. "...he IS on an opposing team...and..."

"...and you were looking out for your teammate," Alejandro finished. "Again, that is why I respect you as a competitor Cody. You're always thinking. I don't know if I would ever be so cautious of such things. Truly, Bridgette is lucky to have you on your team. My only regret is that you're not on my team. We could use your smarts and strategic planning, right amigos?"

"Definitely dude!" Tyler responded with a thumbs up.

"You're, like, SO nice to be looking out for Brianna like that!" Lindsay smiled.

"An admirable trait, I have to admit," Courtney added, though reluctantly.

Gwen just nodded her head. She didn't seem to really be listening.

"That's my Codekins!" Sierra squealed!

"I know I'm glad to have him on my team," DJ grinned, patting the tech geek on the back.

Bridgette was smiling greatly at Cody. Without a word, she pulled him in for a tight hug. Then, much to his surprise and pleasure, she kissed him on the same cheek that she had struck a few days ago.

"Cody, I'm so sorry for what I did," Bridgette apologized as a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey, it's all right," Cody replied.

"And I apologize too for my heinous actions," Alejandro added. "Never again shall I let my emotions bring out the repulsive envious side of me again. Truce amigo?"

Cody broke from Bridgette's embrace and approached Alejandro. When he saw his extended hand, he hesitated at first.

"What do you say amigo? On this handshake, let us start anew and compete in the game like gentlemen. May the best contestant win."

Cody looked into his eyes. He couldn't tell at first, but it sounded like Alejandro was being sincere with him. So, with a smile, he shook his hand.

"Right!" Cody smiled. "May the best contestant win...and no more being suspicious of you hooking up with Bridgette. In fact, I wish the two of you the best!"

The moment was interrupted when Sierra grabbed hold of Cody and embraced him in a death hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy my Codikins is back on good terms with everyone!" she squealed. She then turned towards Alejandro. "As for you, you're forgiven for what you've done. But if you slip up again, don't forget: All. Three. Seasons. Of. Jersey. Shore. In. My. Backpack."

Alejandro shuddered and nodded his head. Even the Latin himself was afraid of the mere mention of Jersey Shore. But that didn't mean that he was intimidated into stopping his scheming ways altogether. But once again, he had charmed his way out of trouble.

'Ah, vanity. My favorite human weakness,' he thought to himself as he watched Cody smile and laugh with the rest of the contestants.

_**Day 26 – Jamaica – Infirmary **_

The contestants were standing around the unconscious Izzy. Fuel had been purchased to fill the plane and they would be taking off in a few minutes. Chris had announced that since Izzy hadn't recovered, she wouldn't be participating in the game anymore. Therefore, they were standing around her one last time before they took off. None of them were more upset than Ezekiel, who hadn't left her side since the accident.

"Come on Zeke," Gwen said. "The doctor said she'll come out of it sooner than later. Right now, there's nothing we can do for her."

"I know...but I'm sure gonna miss her," he sighed.

"Don't worry my friend," Alejandro comforted. "We'll all be reunited at the finale. You can see her then and tell her about what she missed."

"Yeah...yer right," Ezekiel replied. He then turned back to the unconscious Izzy. "Izzy, I've gotta go now. But I wanna let you know...that yer the greatest girl I've ever met, eh. Even though I know ya can't hear me...I'm really gonna miss ya and yer wild tactics...cause...well...I loved em...and...I know I'm kinda young ta say this...but...I love ya too..."

He then leaned in and kissed the unconscious Izzy on the lips. In the background, everyone was wiping a tear from their eye. All except Sierra. Instead, she was counting down to herself.

'...five...four...three...two...one...and now!'

On her cue, Izzy instantly came to life and had wrapped her arms around Ezekiel and was now passionately making out with him. Ezekiel, on the other hand, wasn't making out with her as he was muffling, struggling, and trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Finally, when the kiss ended, Izzy released Ezekiel and sat up in her hospital bed. Only thing was she was now wearing glasses for some strange reason.

"How peculiar," she said. "It appears as though the fable that true loves first kiss can bring a sleeping beauty such as myself out of a deep coma. Of course, this could be just a mere coincident as the odds and sciences behind this hypothesis have yet to be further tested and experimented on. However, I am currently obligated to incline that this theory is plausible at the moment. Therefore, to make sure I don't fall back into the state of unconsciousness, I may require an extra boost. So Zeke, if you don't mind, I would like to exchange saliva with you once more. So so come here!"

Without warning, Izzy grabbed a shocked Ezekiel by his jacket and forced him into another make out session. Again, too stunned by what was happening, Ezekiel could only struggle and grunt as Izzy passionately kissed him and wrapped a leg around his waist. One minute later, the session ended and Izzy released Ezekiel once more.

"Now then," Izzy spoke, "considering my current state, it is safe to conclude that I am incapable of further participating in this season and that you all must carry on without me. Therefore, I wish you all the best with your future endeavors and I request for Ezekiel to win the whole thing for the both of us! Now I realize that is entirely up to chance, but here's hoping that my wishes for your victory do bring you some luck!"

The doctors were checking Izzy's vital signs all the while to see what had happened to her.

"Amazing!" one said. "That hit to her head somehow made her smarter! According to our charts, she's reached an IQ no one else has ever reached before!"

"Of course I have," Izzy responded. "Brainzilla has indeed gotten smarter as a result of this head injury. The reasoning is quite simple really. If you study this section of my brain, you'll see that..."

The contestants never got to hear the rest of Izzy's explanation as Chef had escorted them all back to the plane for take off. During the walk there, Ezekiel was the only one to say something in response to what had happened.

"...I love that girl, eh."

_**Day 27 – Jumbo Jet – First Class**_

As a celebration for getting back in the air, Chris allowed all the contestants to ride to the next destination in first class. However, because of the loss of time and Izzy's early departure, they wouldn't be stopping at Ireland like they planned. Instead, they would head right for their next destination: London, England. But he still allowed the contestants to enjoy the reward the winning team would have won had they made it to Ireland: watching the movie "The Secret of Kells". He and Chef had gotten many complaints from the humane society for inhumane treatment of the contestants after having Team Victory watch "Piranha 3D", so in order to prevent a lawsuit, the members of the society ordered him to show the contestants one of Ireland's greatest movies of all time and all the charges would be dropped.

"Funny that despite everything else he's done to us it was the stupid movie that got the Humane Society to act," DJ shrugged as he enjoyed the movie with everyone else.

Lindsay and Tyler didn't really understand what was going on in the movie, but all they knew was that the lights were off and they were allowed to snuggle without anyone noticing. They nibbled on each others ears as they fed popcorn to one another.

Sierra wasn't really interested in the movie at that point in time. Chris had discovered that she had a real laptop back in Jamaica and had to confiscated from her. Now she was resorting to using a real pizza box and pretending it was a computer to cope with the loss of her device. But the movie did help to improve her mood...if just a little bit.

Ezekiel was a little gloomy to enjoy the movie as well. When he watched the spirit of the forest leaping around the woods and the little boy trying to keep up with her, it so reminded him of the times he tried to keep up with Izzy whenever they were in a wooded area.

Courtney and Gwen seemed to be the only two who really understood and appreciated the movie. Gwen, being an aspiring art student, admired the artistic images and creative story elements that the movie was displaying for her. Courtney, being an aspiring law student, also understood and appreciated the visuals and elements of writing the movie was presenting to her. Even though it was an animated movie, she didn't feel like a little kid watching it as the story treated her and the audience like adults.

Alejandro and Bridgette at next to one another, holding hands and sharing a soda while they enjoyed the movie.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bridgette could see Cody sitting near Gwen. He seemed to be fixed on the movie for the most part. However, once in awhile, she would catch him stretching an arm and trying to wrap it behind Gwen. To this, Gwen shrugged it off and scolded Cody.

"Cody! Please! I'm trying to watch the movie," she hissed.

To this, Cody would sigh and go back to his snacks and the movie. Hey, at least the movie itself was good...or rather, excellent.

'That poor guy...he just doesn't know when to give up,' Bridgette smirked as she watched the scene between Cody and Gwen unfold. 'But still...why won't Gwen give him a chance? Hmm...maybe I could be of some help to Cody...yeah! I know Gwen well. I know what she likes and what she doesn't. I could give Cody some pointers. It's not like he's a bad guy or anything like that...or ugly. He just...needs to approach her differently. And I'm going to help him with his approach!'

She smiled as she thought about what to say to Cody to help him win over Gwen. But she wasn't really thinking too hard at that exact moment. She was too entranced by the touch of Alejandro's hand on hers and the beauty of the movie Chris had picked out for them.

_**Day 23 – London, England **_

"...so we've got to find clues lying around London in order to catch this Jack the Ripper guy?"? Alejandro questioned

"That's right!" Chris replied. "And the team that does so first will win first class rights to the next destination. But beware: Jack the Ripper is out hunting you guys as well. So if Jack wins this challenge, then...well, let's just say that most of you aren't going to like the end results," Chris ended with an evil chuckle as he let the teams loose in the streets of London.

Bridgette and Cody were about to take off with her teammates, but Bridgette suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Wait! Chris!" she called over. "I can't find DJ anywhere!"

"Oh yeah! About that: Jack the Ripper already got him. Sorry Team Victory, but you're starting this challenge with a minor handicap against you. Hope you can handle it!"

Cody and Bridgette just glared at the host before they raced to catch up with the rest of the contestants.

As they ran, Bridgette found this to be the perfect opportunity to discuss something with the tech geek.

"You know Cody, you really need to work on your approach."

"I'm running as fast as I can Bridgette! I don't know how else to approach this challenge!"

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Bridgette replied. "I was talking about the way you approach Gwen."

Cody's expression froze as he ran to keep up with the surfer girl.

"I can't help but notice how you approach her," Bridgette continued. "It's all macho-like and...well...Gwen, and women for that matter, really don't like that."

Cody listened as he ran alongside her carefully.

"I mean, remember how...how Geoff approached me at first back at Wawanakwa?"

Cody nodded, noting the slight painful expression on Bridgette's face as she mentioned her ex.

"Well...that didn't work out too well for him, right?"

"Yeah, I remember," Cody replied.

"But when he approached me as Geoff...well, it just made me feel safe, comfortable, and wonderful whenever he came around me. I felt like I was getting to know the real Geoff at the time."

"So...what are you saying?"

Bridgette stopped running and held her hand out to stop Cody from going any further. She then turned to him and stared right into his eyes and said, "Cody, just be yourself. Don't try to be the suave guy you see in those magazines or movies. Don't be 'Code-meister'. Just be Cody Anderson. That's all you have to be."

Cody stood there, absorbing what the surer girl had just told him.

"Well, I've heard that before...but, what if she doesn't like Cody Anderson? I mean, do you really think she'll go for him?"

Bridgette took a deep breath and placed a hand on the tech geek's shoulder and said in a very serious tone, "If she doesn't, then she isn't the one for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Cody shivered.

"But I do know one thing," Bridgette continued. "I've gotten to know Cody Anderson over the course of this season and I've got to admit: I like him a lot better than I do the Code-meister."

Cody's eyes lit up at this statement. "Really?"

"Yeah," Bridgette smiled back. "Cody Anderson is a fun, sweet, gentle guy. And I'm sure that Gwen will think so too once she meets him."

Cody smiled at Bridgette as she spoke to him. He had never considered himself to be any of these things that his teammate was calling him right now. At least, none of the other girls back at school saw him as any of these things. They were more concerned with the football players and the basketball players than they were the guys that played video games, messed around with gadgets, and were the president of the Albert Einstein Club. But here was Bridgette, probably the most popular girl on the show, admitting that she thought him to be these things.

'Hey, if she thinks I can do it, then maybe I can,' he happily thought to himself.

He looked up at Bridgette and was about to thank her. However, he noticed that her soft expression had changed. Now, it was overtaken by one of pure terror as she was staring off in the distance behind him.

"Don't worry Bridgette. I won't let it get to my head. I'll still be that guy who..."

"...Cody...run..."

"Hey. Relax Bridgette. We can still catch up to the others. After all, no one here can figure out clues better than I can and..."

"...RUN CODY!"

But before Cody could ask what was wrong, his vision became pitch black and he felt his body being swung into the air uncontrollably. He felt himself land on the ground hard and the breath left his body. He heard Bridgette shriek in terror as something or someone reached out and silenced her immediately. He then heard a struggle take place, followed by the sound of something or someone landing right by him. Within seconds, he felt himself being dragged away on the hard concrete pavement he and Bridgette had been running on.

About ten minutes later, he felt himself being lifted into the air again and being dumped out of the sack he had been tied in. The darkness left and he could see where he was once again. He landed on the floor of the Jumbo Jet at the feet of Chris McLean. Seconds later, Bridgette was let out of her bag and landed right next to Cody.

"Tsk tsk." Chris tutted. "It looks like your casual conversation cost Team Victory the challenge. So, I guess you could say that tonight, it's Team Anti-Victory."

Chris took a moment to laugh at his own joke as Cody and Bridgette just glared. Behind them, a shadowy figure dusted his hands off and looked proud of his work. No one could see the man's face except for the blood red eyes that were beaming out form underneath the shadowy hat.

"Well played Mr. Ripper," Chris praised. "But you're not done yet. You've still got seven more contestants to capture before you can claim victory in today's challenge. So get to it!"

Jack the Ripper took a drink of water before grabbing his sacks once more and getting back to work.

The hours passed. Bridgette, Cody, and DJ just made themselves comfortable as they awaited the challenge to end. DJ had apologized endlessly for being caught before the challenge could even start. Turns out he was just going to get a drink of water when he overheard Chef and Chris talking to Jack the Ripper about the challenge. But before he could sneak away, he had been discovered and eventually kidnapped by the Ripper.

"So if you guys have to vote me off because of it, I'll understand," DJ sorrowfully said.

Before Bridgette could comfort her friend, Jack the Ripper had returned. This time, he dropped off Sierra.

"This one was looking around frantically for the geek," Jack explained in a gruff voice.

The crazed fan girl was stunned at first when she realized where she was. But once she saw Cody, relief came across her face as she raced over to her crush.

"Oh my Codikins!" she exclaimed, pulling him into her chest. "I was so worried! Did he hurt you! Are you maimed in any way? Cause if he hurt you, I'll..."

"Sierra! I'm fine," Cody muffled as he struggled for air.

"Oh Cody! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Sierra cried out as she nuzzled her head against his now messed up hair. "Cause if any ever happened to you, I'd just die! Promise me you won't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sierra! He can't breathe girl!" DJ exclaimed. "Let him go!"

Bridgette and DJ had to pull the stalker away from Cody, who's face had just begun to turn blue from suffocation via Sierra's cleavage.

'Sheesh...now I know why my mom said those things were so deadly,' Cody thought to himself as he took deep breaths.

Some time passed and Jack the Ripper returned once more. This time, he had captured Lindsay and Tyler. It turns out that Jack the Ripper had sneaked up behind them while they were making out and was able to snatch them easily. At first, they were stunned by what had just happened. But once they had gotten over the shock, they began to make out once again.

Another hour later, Jack the Ripper returned with Courtney and Gwen. They had almost gotten the clues gathered to capture him, but he managed to snatch them as they were deciphering the final clue. He dropped them off and went off to nab his last victim.

As the captured victims waited for the final showdown between Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Jack the Ripper, Cody saw the perfect opportunity to take Bridgette up on her advice. He managed to sneak away from Sierra, who had fallen asleep while grasping tightly onto him, and quietly crawled over to Gwen.

"Psst. Hey Gwen," he smiled.

Gwen just ignored the tech geek. Cody was a little discouraged, but shrugged it off and tried again.

"So...um...sorry you got caught. I thought for a while there you and Courtney were going to win it for sure."

Again, Gwen just sat there. But Cody, being the persistent individual he was, tried again.

"I have to admit: you and Courtney seem to really be getting along. I mean, you both worked so well together. Your teamwork was flawless today! You know, that's one thing I really like about you Gwen: your ability to get along with anyone at anytime you want. Heck, you even managed to get along with Heather near the end of Total Drama Island! You..."

"Cody! Please," Gwen snapped. "Just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!"

Cody was taken aback by this. He had never seen Gwen like this before. At all. Something was definitely wrong. Cody thought she would start feeling better by now and would at least have a casual conversation with him. But it was not meant to be.

Taking the hint, he slowly crawled back over to his team...or he tried to. Sierra, in her sleep, grumbled and managed to reach out and grab hold of Cody once again and held him close to her body like a teddy bear. Or as she called him in his sleep, her "Cody Bear". Cody just gulped, not daring to move in fear of waking her up. Bridgette and DJ just glanced over at their teammate sympathetically.

Finally, after some time had passed, Jack the Ripper had returned with both Alejandro and Ezekiel in his grasps. The two tried to work together to catch him, but when it came to who would actually capture him, their temporary alliance was broken and that allowed for Jack the Ripper to catch them both.

"Well, well, well," Chris tutted. "I'm kind of disappointed in the lot of you. I mean, here we are a little under halfway done with this season and this far in, you all lost the challenge. I truly expected more from you all."

All the contestants just hung their heads in shame. All except for Sierra, who was still snuggling her "Cody Bear".

"Anyways, it looks like Jack the Ripper has won this contest! Or should I say..."

Chris approached Jack the Ripper and tore off a mask he had been wearing to reveal...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Old man Jenkins?" all the contestants gasped.

"Oops...forgot about that mask," Chris chuckled. He then pulled off the Jenkins mask to reveal

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Duncan?" the contestants gasped once more.

"That's right," Duncan grinned. "McLean found me back in Jamaica."

"Turned out that Duncan was in violation of his contract by quitting before the challenge was even completed back in Egypt," Chris explained. "So I told him he had two options: either get his butt sued by the network or help us out in one of our challenges."

"Well, you can see which one I chose," Duncan replied. "So now I'm done. Where's the exit? I'm outta here."

"Hold your horses there cowboy," Chris interrupted, grabbing hold of Duncan by the cuff of his shirt. "When you agreed to help us out with this, there was one minor detail I forgot to mention" if you won the challenge, then you would be obligated to rejoin the game!"

For the third time in the past three minutes, the contestants all gasped.

_**(Meanwhile, in an office desk somewhere in Chicago)**_

A thirty year old man wearing a sloppy tie with jeans, a black jacket, a black hat, and glasses, just growled at the screen.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Get a different reaction to this situation already!" **(1) **

_**(Back to our story) **_

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Duncan snapped. "I NEVER AGREED TO IT!"

"You didn't have to," Chris grinned. "The network has complete control over the whole situation and whatever they say goes. Turns out you're quite popular with the contestants and you're one of the main reasons the show draws in all of it's viewers. So the network says either you compete again or face the charges."

Duncan just huffed. He didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Good! Glad that's settled," Chris smiled. "Duncan! Since Alejandro was technically the last person you nabbed, that means Team I Am Really, Really, Really, Really, Insanely, Obscenely, Unnaturally, Unrealistically, Massively Hot comes in second place."

"Sheesh, egotistical much?" Courtney huffed.

"As for winning second place," Chris continued, ignoring Courtney's comment, "you guys get Duncan on your team. And since Duncan is the winner, that means that he and his team will travel to our next destination via first class. As for our other two teams...enjoy economy section once again."

_**Day 24 (Economy Section)**_

On a brighter note, there was no elimination ceremony on account of Duncan returning to the game, which DJ was thrilled about since he was sure he would have gone home had Team Victory been sent to the elimination room. He was laying on the floor as comfortably as he could and at ease.

Sierra was updating her blog on her new laptop that she had acquired during their tenure in London. She had managed to sneak it on board and was vigorously at work informing the viewers about the sudden twist in the game.

Ezekiel was in a corner trying to get some sleep. Courtney and Gwen were nowhere to be seen. Cody and Bridgette were sitting next to one another on the bench, talking about Gwen.

"I mean, I know how she can be easily irritated sometimes. But now, it's like every minute of every hour of every day!" Cody explained. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Bridgette was puzzled. This had her confused as well. Normally, Gwen wasn't this moody. Something was definitely bothering her Gothic friend.

"Well...maybe it's the stress," Bridgette theorized. "She's probably just stressed out. I mean, you know how much she really detests being on this show."

"Well, she's sure on it a lot," Cody replied.

"Not by choice," Bridgette reminded him. "Because she's forced to."

"So what do I do?" Cody asked. "I've tried giving her space, but that doesn't seem to work."

Bridgette thought again harder than she ever thought before.

"Maybe...maybe she needs to be reminded of all the good things that come with this contest," Bridgette said.

"Like what?" Cody asked. The more he thought about the contest, the more he realized how torturous it was himself. It was no wonder Gwen was getting moody: she had gone through three seasons of this in a row.

"Well...like the great friends she's made through this show," Bridgette said aloud. "You...me...Leshawna...Trent...DJ...Owen...she needs to be able to see the good in this contest again rather than just focusing on the bad."

"Yeah...but how?"

"Well, you're an optimistic guy Cody," Bridgette smiled. "If anyone on this plane knows how to see the good in something, it's you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Bridgette said sincerely.

Cody sat next to the surfer girl, thinking hard once more. 'What can I do to help Gwen realize the good there is in this show? How can I...wait! That's it!'

Without a word, Cody jumped to his feet and raced out of the economy section leaving Bridgette confused.

As Cody raced out of economy section, Bridgette saw Gwen enter back in. But something was different about her. Instead of looking gloomy, she looked uncomfortable...then happy...then guilty about something.

'What's wrong with her?' Bridgette wondered.

_**Day 25 – Greece**_

Chris had announced that since the challenge was in Greece,the challenges would be an Olympic triathlon! Three different traditional Greek events would take place between one contestant from each team. The winner of the most events would receive invincibility and first class traveling rights. Second place would receive only invincibility. Last place would be sending someone packing.

The events would be as followed: a triple threat wrestling match; a three way hurdle race; a three way hunt for a wold boar played by a ferocious brown bear.

For the 'boar' hunt, Chris announced that it would be a contest between Duncan, Gwen, and Cody. Since their contest would be awhile, Chris suggested that they get the triple threat wrestling match under way, which would b between Sierra, Lindsay, and DJ. And with that, Gwen, Duncan, and Cody were left to their hunt.

Cody was excited about this line-up. This was his opportunity to show Gwen that he really cared for her and that he wanted nothing for her but happiness. And boy, did he have just the thing to show her that he cared. All he needed was an opportunity to be alone with her.

But that was easier said than done: when he looked for the chance, one of two things were stopping him: the bear or Duncan. Cody found it a little weird that Duncan and Gwen seemed to be talking to one another during the contest. A lot. And their interactions seemed to be a little awkward for some reason. Whenever they bumped into one another, they would stutter at first, then giggle, then that would be followed by an awkward silence. That was the way it was every single interaction.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cody found his chance. Gwen was alone while Duncan was being chased by the "boar". He swiftly approached her.

"Hey Gwen," he smiled.

Gwen turned sharply when she heard the voice behind her. But when she saw it was Cody, she didn't seem too thrilled.

"What do you want Cody?" she asked, almost as if annoyed by his presence.

"Listen...I just wanted to say that I understand the stress you're going through right now."

"You are?" Gwen asked. She seemed almost alarmed by this statement. Almost as if Cody had discovered a terrible, dark secret she had been keeping.

"Uh...yeah," Cody replied, sensing Gwen's uneasiness. But he shook it off and focused on the task at hand. "Anyways, I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, you're not alone."

Gwen looked confused, but she didn't seem as tense anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that..." Cody took a deep breath and got the nerves out of his system. "...well, I can't really talk because I've been in two seasons and you've been in all three...but I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens to you and no matter how bad you think this show gets...well...you've always got your friends right by your side to support you and help you throughout even the thickest and most challenging on times. Especially me. If there's anything you ever need or if you ever need someone to talk to...I'll always be here to lend an ear and a shoulder to cry on...or whatever you need, I'll be here to lean on Gwen."

Gwen stood there, letting what Cody said sink in. She seemed a little taken back by what he said. Even touched for a second...but only for a second.

"Thanks," she replied halfheartedly.

"Um...is that all?" Cody asked. He was expecting something a little more after pouring out his heart to her as sincerely as he could and she just shrugged it off as though he had just said something casual that wasn't of any importance whatsoever.

"Um...Gwen..."

"Hey Dorkahontas!"

Cody shivered as he heard the voice of the newly reinstated Duncan behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the delinquent standing boldly behind him, looking highly irritated and tired from being chased around by the "boar".

"Move it or lose it doofus!"

"Um...well, I don't think I..."

"Cody, just go," Gwen sighed. "Duncan and I need to talk for a minute."

Cody didn't fully understand what was going on, but he didn't want to upset Gwen any further than she already seemed. Though he was demurred in doing so inside, he obliged Gwen's wishes and left her and Duncan to talk about whatever they wanted to talk about.

As he left Duncan and Gwen to their conversation, he was caught off guard courtesy of a red blur that zipped by him and landed on the ground in front of him with a loud THUD.

"Tyler? Is that you?"

Indeed, the red blur was Tyler. His eyes rolled around in his head as he tried to recover from his rough landing. He groaned and moaned as he picked himself off the ground.

"Ugh...that Sierra chick's one tough cookie," he finally said. "You'd think DJ and I would have been able to manage her in our wresting match...but once Courtney told her that we bad mouthed you...it's like taking on Superwoman!"

"Wait! You and DJ were bad mouthing me?" Cody asked.

"Of course not dude! Courtney made that up just to turn Sierra into a monster. Once she said that...well, the next thing I remembered was flying through the air...and here I am..."

"Huh...interesting," Cody replied. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not having much luck myself. With the 'boar' or Gwen. I don't get it Tyler. I poured my heart out to her, but all she said was that she needed to talk to Duncan."

Suddenly, as if he had been kicked, Tyler's eyes shot wide open and he became stiff as a board. That is, until his began to shake.

"Uh...Tyler? Are you okay?"

"FINE!" he instantly replied. "No problem here! Nope! No problems whatsoever! Gwen? Duncan? Nope! Don't know anything! Not one thing! Well, nice talking to you! Gotta go! Good luck! And remember, if anyone asks you about Duncan or Gwen, I didn't say anything! Heck! I know nothing about them! See ya!"

Then Tyler bolted hysterically back over to the wrestling match he was ejected from before he could give Cody a chance to ask him anything else. Cody looked on as Tyler raced back, more confused than before.

An hour had passed. During that time, Tyler had managed to win the wrestling match. For when he returned to the match, Sierra had choked out DJ with a triangle choke, who passed out with Sierra on top of his shoulders. When he landed, Sierra had hit her head on the ground hard and was knocked out herself. So Tyler had won by default. Meanwhile, the "boar" had terrorized Cody and Duncan for the entity of their challenge, to which Gwen was more than happy to capitalize on as she managed to capture the gold medal tied to the monstrous bear-resembling "boar". Finally, in a hurdle race, Bridgette managed to beat out Lindsay and Ezekiel to win the final gold medal for Team Victory, leaving each team with one gold medal apiece.

"Very good," Chris smiled. "That means we have to go the ultimate tie breaker...oh, I love these moments. These tend to bring in the most dramatic moments on the show." Chris was like a little boy on Christmas looking over the situation.

"For the tie breaker, we'll need one male contestant from each team to step forward."

"Why male?" Courtney demanded.

"Because the outfits we designed for this contest can only be worn by guys...unless you ladies are offering to show off your bare chests to the entire viewing world."

The ladies were immediately silenced by this statement. None of them were willing.

"Darn," Duncan grumbled.

"Anyways," Chris continued. "Ezekiel! You're the only male member from Team Amazon. You're competing by default! Cody! Since DJ's still unconscious, so you're competing for Team Victory! And Alejandro! Since you haven't competed yet today and you've got a bod that girls would drool over, you're competing for Team I Am Really, Really, Really, Really Hot!"

"FT! Who cares about Alejandro? Cody showing his chest is more than enough," Sierra drooled.

Bridgette disagreed. She was more than ready to see Alejandro without his shirt on yet again. But she decided to keep this to herself for fear of Sierra choking her out like she had DJ.

At that moment, Chef showed up with the costumes in question. He threw one to Ezekiel, another to Cody, and the final one to Alejandro. Though his came with a bottle of oil.

"Fan service," Chris explained to the Latin. Alejandro quirked his eyebrow at this, but just shrugged as he changed into his costume and lathered himself with the oil. To this, Bridgette had to secretly pull out a tissue in her pocket to keep her nose from bleeding.

Sierra, on the other hand, showed no shame in expressing her attraction to Cody. She was squealing and drooling as she admired seeing Cody in his Grecian-Roman angel wardrobe. Cody, on the other hand, wasn't comfortable with Sierra going google-eyed on him in his unauthentic Greece wardrobe.

"Okay ladies! That's enough fan service for you! This is for people viewing at home only! Gentlemen! To your starting positions."

The three angels obliged the host and walked over to the said starting point.

"Look up thrity feet in the sky, if you'd please," Chris said. "If you look carefully, you'll see one gold medal hanging up there on a crane. All you three have to do is use your wings to fly up there. The first contestant to make it up there and retrieve the medal will win the challenge for his team. The contestant that is lowest will send his team to the elimination room...and probably be booted off for losing the challenge for his team. So no pressure."

'No pressure indeed,' Alejandro shivered. He didn't make it this far in the game to lose the overall contest. He was sure he could beat Ezekiel. But Cody...he needed a little reassurance. But what could he do to make Cody lose while making it look like he had nothing to do with it. He puzzled and puzzled. Suddenly, he remembered something about Tyler frantically mentioning how he knew nothing about Gwen and Duncan or something like that...what if...of course!

"Say Tyler," Alejandro smiled. "Remember how I allowed you to compete in the wrestling challenge earlier today?"

"Sure do!" Tyler smiled.

"And remember how you said that you owed me one?"

"Of course dude!"

"Well, my fine friend, it's time to repay."

The smile on Tyler's face disappeared.

"Um...what do you want?" he nervously asked.

"Tyler...you seem to know something about two contestants amongst us that the rest of us don't know."

Tyler's eyes went wide in horror. The other contestants listened intently...especially a certain delinquent and Goth, who were now twitching uncomfortably.

"Tyler," Alejandro continued, "I want you to tell everyone here exactly what it is that you know. After all, there can be no secrets amongst us contestants...as we agreed on, right?"

Tyler's eyes went wide with horror. He began to sweat uncontrollably. Nearby, Gwen was nervously rubbing her arm. Duncan was just glaring at Tyler.

'Don't you dare,' he thought to himself.

'Tyler...please...' Gwen whispered to herself.

Between Alejandro's glaring and Duncan and Gwen's staring, Tyler finally cracked under the pressure.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN HAVING SEX!"

The gasps from the contestants were practically endless.

"WHAT?" Courtney bellowed out.

"Huh?" Ezekiel questioned, seeming confused.

"aWHAT?" Sierra gasped.

"Gwen?" Bridgette gasped.

"With Doug?" Lindsay gasped, seeming more shocked than usual.

"Say WHAT now?" DJ cried out, having been snapped out of his unconscious state of mind from this statement.

"Duncan? DUNCAN?" Cody cried out to Gwen.

Alejandro, though shocked by this, also felt a sense of security for himself in more ways than one.

"LAST NIGHT!" Tyler continued. "I SAW THEM HAVING SEX IN THE LUGGAGE COMPARTMENT WHEN I WENT TO GRAB SOMETHING DOWN THERE! DUNCAN SAID HE'D PUMMEL ME IF I TOLD ANYONE!"

"You got that right bozo!" Duncan growled as he began to make his way towards the jock.

But before he could even make it over to the jock, something hard connected with his face: Cody's fist. In a fit of rage, the tech geek had raced over to the scene and had punched Duncan in the face as hard as he could. So hard, in fact, that he had knocked the delinquent unconscious.

"Cody!" Gwen cried out. But before she could say anything else, Courtney had jumped her and was now pulling at her green hair and scratching her face ferociously.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she cried out. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! YOU TRAITOR! YOU TRAMP! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! **HATE YOU!" **

Bridgette and DJ raced over the the scene to try and diffuse the situation. DJ tried to pull the CIT off the Goth, but he was thrown back into Cody, who in turn was thrown back into an unsuspecting Alejandro nearby, landing right on top of him and getting his wings tangled up with his in the process. Lindsay had raced over to Tyler to try and comfort the shaking jock.

During this scuffle, Chris had signaled the competing contestants to start the challenge. Only Ezekiel was able to avoid the fighting and struggling, mainly because he had no idea what had happened. He just shrugged and began to fly up to retrieve the medal.

Down below, Bridgette finally managed to pull a raging Courtney off a now bloody Gwen. It was at this time Courtney noticed the mess that was Cody and Alejandro on the ground. She also noticed that Ezekiel was within two feet of retrieving the medal.

"EZEKIEL! NO!" Courtney cried up.

But Ezekiel was out of hearing range. He managed to reach up and tear the medal off of the crane and capture the victory for Team Amazon.

"And Team Amazon wins the challenge! They're flying to the next destination first class! As for Team I Am Really, Really, Really, Really Hot...since Cody is laying on top of Alejandro, he's technically high than he is, so you guys are have lost and are sending someone home tonight! ...though I hardly think the viewers care about that anymore," he chuckled as he continued to watch the scene play out while he and Chef ate some popcorn.

_**Day 26 – Jumbo Jet – Elimination Room**_

"...and despite having lost the challenge for his team, Alejandro gets the final bag of peanuts! Which means, that Duncan, your return to the show was a short one! Time for you to take the drop of shame!"

Everyone had gathered in the elimination room to watch the elimination ceremony play out. It was really no surprise that Duncan had gotten the boot. Duncan just grumbled as he held an ice pack to his eye and grabbed hold of the parachute bag that was tossed to him.

"Whatever," he growled as he made his way over to the drop of shame.

"Good riddance to ya, ya lousy, cheating scum!" Sierra called out to the punk.

"You deserved this," Bridgette added.

Courtney was just sobbing uncontrollably as she watched her betrayer head for the exit. She was more than happy to see him leaving right now, but it didn't make the heart break for her any easier. Not to mention the girl he betrayed her with was still in the game and on her team at the same time. ….or so she thought.

"WAIT!"

All eyes turned to Team Amazon. Gwen had stepped forward.

"This is just too much," she said. "I don't want to be here anymore. I'm pulling myself from the game."

"What? Oh come on!" Chris whined. "The tension between you and Courtney! Think of the rating that's going to bring in! You can't just..."

"Shut it McLean! I said I quit! I'm not going to stay here and be belittled because of my feelings for Duncan! Much less have it exposed!"

"A little late for that Goth girl," Chef muttered to himself.

"I said...I want out! By contract, you can't force me to compete if I don't want to! Now give me my parachute! If Duncan's leaving, then so am I!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Courtney hollered. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS THAT EASILY! I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR..."

That was all she got to say. Gwen turned around and punched Courtney so hard that she knocked the CIT out.

"Gwen!" Bridgette exclaimed, shocked by her friend's actions.

"I owed her that," she grumbled.

"That's my girl," Duncan smirked.

"Ugh...disgraceful," Alejandro sneered as he went over to check on the CIT.

"If we're done here, I would like my parachute...NOW!"

"Gwen..."

Gwen's attention turned to the voice of the little geek that was crushing on her. Cody, who still seemed shocked by everything that had taken place today, approached her with an expression on confusion and hurt.

"Gwen...what's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all...I mean...what happened to that cool, sweet, stable, and smart girl I know? The one I fell in love with?"

Gwen looked down at the geek's hurt expression. But was she about to be compassionate for the only one that was trying to be nice to her? Regretfully, no.

"OH...MY...GOD!" she exclaimed. "When are you going to take a hint Cody?"

Cody winced as his dream girl snapped at him.

"Get it through that thick head of yours! I! Don't! Like! You! Like! That! I never have! I never will! I tried being nice to you, but you just can't take a hint! So now, I'm telling you flat out! Leave me alone! Stop hitting on me!"

Cody looked up at Gwen, his face filled with hurt and even more confusion.

"But...Gwen...I...I..."

"You heard her dorkahontas," Duncan growled as he approached the two. "Hands off! She's with me now!"

"Shut it Duncan!" Cody snapped back. "I don't know what you said to Gwen to get her to be like this, but you..."

Now it was Cody's turn to be silenced. Duncan threw a right jab that connected with Cody's jaw and knocked him to the ground.

"Cody!" Bridgette exclaimed as she raced to her fallen teammate.

"LEMME AT THEM!" Sierra cried out as she had to be restrained by both DJ and Ezekiel. "JUST LET ME RIP THE HAIR OFF THEIR HEADS! OR GOUGE THEIR EYES OUT! BETTER YET! I'LL BREAK THEIR NECKS SO THEY DON'T FEEL A THING!"

"Dude! What the heck's your problem dude?" Tyler snapped as he went to approach Cody. But when he was in range of the delinquent, he too got a fist to the jaw.

"That's for opening your mouth," Duncan sneered.

"Tyler!" Lindsay rushed over to her boyfriend.

Bridgette just stared up in disbelief at the two. She just couldn't understand what had come over Gwen to make her act like this. Nor was she sure she wanted to know.

Gwen didn't even want to acknowledge her now former friend. She just walked with Duncan over to the Drop of Shame and held onto her new punk boyfriend tightly as he slipped his parachute on his back.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Let's ditch this ride," he replied as he placed a kiss on her cheek and jumped off the plane with his new girlfriend in his hands.

Chris just observed the scenario from his podium and marveled at the damage the two eliminated contestants had left behind.

"Well, I'd say we got our money's worth out of this whole situation," he smiled. "Anyways, that's all for tonight guys. I'll see you all at the next destination."

_**Day 27 – Jumbo Jet – Economy Section**_

Bridgette sighed as she made her way back from first class. Courtney had been crying all night and Chris had allowed her to spend some time with her friend to try and comfort her. However, it hadn't really worked.

"How is your friend, senorita?" Alejandro asked as Bridgette took a seat on his lap.

"Not good," she sighed. "No matter what I tried, nothing seemed to make her feel any better about what happened."

"My dear, I'm afraid that not even you can work miracles," Alejandro smiled as he held Bridgette close to him.

Bridgette just leaned into Alejandro as he comforted her. She looked around the economy section of the plane. Lindsay was trying to comfort Tyler by holding an ice pack to his cheek. DJ just sighed as he reflected on the events of yesterday. As for Cody...wait...where was he?

"Al?"

Alejandro flinched slightly as Bridgette called him by his short name.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," Alejandro lied. "Anyways, what is it?"

"Where's Cody?"

"Cody? I think our little friend is down below in the luggage section of the plane."

"He's looking pretty rough," DJ called over. "I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't even want to talk about it. I think he's holding it all in."

Bridgette sighed. She wasn't surprised that Cody was taking it just as hard as Courtney. But she wasn't thrilled that Cody was holding everything in. After all, something like that could destroy someone from the inside.

"I don't know if I can do anything, but maybe I'd better go check on him," Bridgette sighed.

She got up from Alejandro's lap and headed downstairs to the cargo hold. Sure enough, just as she was told, there was Cody, sitting on some boxes with his chin in his hands. He was staring off in the distance with a blank expression on his face.

"Cody?"

Cody looked up at his teammate and put on a smile, though anyone could tell the smile was fake.

"Hey Bridgette," he said in a fake cheerful matter. "How are things up there? I wouldn't know...I mean, probably because I've been down here all this time. How is everyone?"

"Oh...they're fine," Bridgette nervously answered. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable being around this Cody. "But...how are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Cody lied. "I mean, why shouldn't I be? I mean, Gwen's my dream girl and my one wish was to see her happy and now she is! She's found happiness with someone else! I mean, it's with a criminal who's probably going to help her get on an episode of COPS, but hey! As long as she's happy, then I'm happy!"

"Cody...It's all right to be angry about this," Bridgette interrupted. She couldn't stand him lying anymore.

"Angry? Why should I be angry? I mean, I finally got the truth, right? That's really all I wanted: to know if I really had a chance with Gwen or not. And I got my answer, didn't I? I know now, so I can stop fretting over it!" Cody said without a second's pause.

"But..." he continued. "...it wasn't the answer I wanted. But that's okay! ...except that I wish I didn't waste my time preparing this stupid gift for her!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture that he had been carrying with him for quite some time now and threw it at Bridgette's feet. Bridgette reached down and picked up the picture to see what it was. It was a picture of Gwen and Trent, being surrounded by the five other contestants that Gwen had considered to be her closest friends from Total Drama Island at the Playa De Losers five-star resort. On the other side, Gwen and Trent were hoisted up on Owen's shoulders as the heavy goofball grinned his goofy grin. On one side, Leshawna and Bridgette were hugging DJ warmly as the gentle giant wrapped his arms around the two girls. And kneeling in front of Owen and DJ right in the middle was Cody, giving the double peace sign.

Written on the picture in black ink was a message that read: "Gwen: Your friends are people that will always be there to support you. As your friend, know that no matter what, I will always be here to support you. Your dear friend, Cody."

Bridgette brought a hand to her mouth as she read this touching note.

"...Cody..." she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry," Cody smiled. "I mean, I'm almost seventeen years old, right? So I can get over these kinds of things. I'm not a little kid anymore. And besides, it's not like I was ever with Gwen, right? I mean, I lived almost sixteen years of my life without knowing her and I made it by just fine, right? And after the second season, I went on tour with The Drama Brothers and managed to have a good time without her!" Cody wasn't pausing again. "I celebrated Easter without her! St. Patrick's Day! Halloween! Thanksgiving! Even Christmas! She never even sent me a card and I made it all right! You know, the more I think about it, the more I've come to realize that I never needed her..." his smile was disappearing and was turning into a frightful expression. "Yeah! I don't need her! I never needed her! Who needs Gwen?** FUCK GWEN**!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Cody fell silent. Bridgette could only watch Cody meltdown with horror and sadness.

"...But you know what?" he continued, his teeth gritting. "I'll tell you right now Bridgette! Mark these words! I am going to find someone! Someone who loves me for me! Someone who appreciates who I am and doesn't constantly belittle me! She's going to love being spoiled by me! Being a queen in my eyes! Being pampered by me! And see me for the good guy that I know I can be! Something Gwen obviously can't see...BECAUSE I'VE COME TO REALIZE THAT GWEN DOESN'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT THE REAL ME!"

Cody jumped to his feet and began to ferociously kick at he boxes in the cargo area of the place. This went on for about one minute before Cody finally ran out of breath and collapsed to his knees, exhausted physically and emotionally. He looked up at Bridgette, tears now forming in his eyes.

"...Bridgette?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"What's wrong with me? ...How come girls don't want me?"

And with that, Cody broke out in hysterical sobbing. He covered his face with his hands to try and hide the tears from Bridgette, but he wasn't about to fool anyone. Bridgette, without a moment' hesitation, rushed to the tech geek, got on her knees, and pulled him in a comforting hug and allowed him to cry on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Cody." Bridgette whispered, small tears now forming in her eyes as well. "You're going to be okay,"

Bridgette would stat down there embracing the hysterical Cody comfortingly for the next three hours.

**A/N – And there you go! I told you it would be sad. I warned you, but did you listen? No! Oh, it's just a harmless teenage love story, isn't it? Well, it's always the same! I try to warn readers, but they never listen to me. Oh no!**

**Anyways, getting back on track, please don't hate me for what I've done to Gwen. Trust me, it's going to come back to haunt her and this isn't the last we've seen of her in this story. (No, she won't be returning). I don't hate Gwen. Honest! But I had to do that to her to get an emotional reaction from you all. And by Kratos' crying in the corner, I'd say it worked. **

**Also, I almost just had the two kiss like in the show and that was it. But I decided at the last moment that them having sex would add more to the drama than a simple kiss. And besides, that's going to play a large role later on near the end of the story, so rest assured it has more purpose than just shock value. **

**Oh! And I hope the beginning made sense! I was trying to have Alejandro play off Cody's self pride to save his butt by flattering him. (I love the little geek, but he can let his ego get the best of him at times if you think about it.) I'm almost sure it did. But if not, I'm sorry. **

**Anyways, on to some good news, up until now, Bridgette and Cody have had more of a friendship relationship than an actual romance relationship due to their attractions with others (Bridgette/Alejandro and Gwen/Cody). But next chapter, you'll see the romantic aspect of Codette start to happen! So stay tuned! **

**PS – I'm still in need of entries for my Codette contest! To see what I'm talking about, go check out my story "Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath II – The Contest". **

**PSS – 31 pages! Holy crap! **

**OOE – Duncan, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Piranha 3D, Noah, Izzy, Duncan (again), Gwen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! I'm excited to start the romantic aspect of this story, so no wasting time! **

The next few days were relatively quiet for the remaining cast on board the Jumbo Jet. That is, as quiet as it could be regarding the situation they were in.

On day twenty-eight, the cast had landed at Area 51 and the challenge was to retrieve an alien artifact from within. Courtney, now fueled with rage over what had happened to her, led Team Amazon to victory almost single handed. Ezekiel and Sierra could barely keep up with the CIT as she channeled her anger and hatred. Cody, on the other hand, was having the exact opposite reaction. He was suffering from a severe case of depression and wasn't into the challenges anymore. DJ and Bridgette tried to motivate him, but they just couldn't get through to him. In the end, Team Victory came in last place. However, Chris announced that since two contestants left last time that this was just a reward challenge, so no one would be going home.

On day thirty, the cast arrived at Australia. The scene was the same: Courtney was still in a fit of fury over the whole Duncan/Gwen incident and was channeling her frustrations into strength for the challenge. She had practically dragged her emu to the check point and was first to arrive. But it did her no good since in order to proceed with the challenge, her whole team had to be present. DJ and Bridgette had helped Cody onto one emu and stayed right by his side as they led him to the check point. And just like Courtney's anger, his depression was getting worse. He barely participated in the sheep sheering challenge. In fact, when he bungee jumped down to the gorge to grab a sheep for his team, he barely tried. His heart just wasn't into it, leaving DJ and Bridgette to do most of the work.

Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really hot won the challenge and the right to travel first class to the next destination. Team Victory did manage second place, but only because Ezekiel's emu had been ambushed by a pack of wild dingos and Ezekiel never got to the checkpoint. Though it wasn't his fault, he had still inadvertently cost his team the challenge and was voted out as a result of it on day thirty-one.

The Jumbo Jet landed in the icy country of Sweden on day thirty-two. The challenge was simple: construct a boat and then do battle with the other teams to try and sink their boats. Courtney was more eager to win than before and had almost done the entire challenge without the aide of Sierra, who was too bust worrying over Cody. And for good reason too. The tech geek was looking worse than ever. No matter how hard he tried to get what happened out of his head, the memories of that day still came flooding back to him. He even relived those moments in their sleep. And once more, Bridgette and DJ found themselves carrying him through the challenge. Not once did Cody assist his team that day. Not with the construction of the boat and not with the battle against the other teams. DJ and Bridgette were starting to get very worried about their friend.

_**Day Thirty-Three – Jumbo Jet – Economy Section**_

"I know you don't like the thought of it Bridgette," DJ said as he hugged the surfer girl. "But we've got to face facts: the longer he's on this plane, the worse he's going to get."

"I know. But still, it doesn't make it any less easy," she sighed.

"I hate to have to do it too. But we need to start thinking about his health. He's suffering from a very serious case of depression. I mean, look at him Bridgette. He's not eating. He's not talking to anyone. He's just staying down in that cargo room moping. If we don't do it soon, he's going to get very sick. And I know you don't want that."

Bridgette just sighed. Deep down, she knew her giant friend was right. Cody was getting skinnier by the day. And considering how skinny he was already, it could lead to some very serious health issues. And the last thing she wanted to see was him taken out of the game in an ambulance.

"You're right DJ," she sighed. "We have to do it. But just so you know...I'm going to hate doing it."

"Me too girl. Honestly, I don't know if I'm even ready to do it just now. Thank goodness we don't have to do it tonight."

"Tell me about it. We're so lucky that Courtney caught sight of the other team first before she did ours. Otherwise, we'd be in the elimination room right now...voting off Cody."

DJ and Bridgette just sighed once more. DJ pulled her in for another comforting hug as they traveled uncomfortably to their next destination.

_**Day Thirty-Four – Niagara Falls**_

Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot had lost Lindsay the day before. She and Tyler had decided to vote off Alejandro since they didn't want to vote for one another. But just like the season before, Lindsay hadn't paid close attention to the passport she was stamping and had accidentally stamped her own. Alejandro, taking a gamble on this possibility, had voted for her too, thus sealing her fate. Tyler was a little down-trotted, but he had kissed her good-bye and promised to win the entire competition for her.

Now, all the remaining contestants were gathered inside the famous Niagara Fall's casino that was located near the Canadian and United States border. However, since they were underage, they were forced into a reception area of the building away from the gambling.

"Contestants!" Chris greeted them. "Welcome to Niagara Falls: The honeymoon capital of the world! And today's challenge is going to be a big one! So for a big challenge, we need to start off with a big announcement! As of this moment, the teams are dissolved! It is now every contender for his or her self!"

"YES!" Courtney cheered. "Oh, now it is on! Finally! No more dead weight to hold me back!"

"You take that back!" Sierra snapped.

Everyone else was pretty excited about this announcement. Everyone, that is, except for Cody. He was just as he had been the past week: wearing a frown and his eyes drained of all energy. Bridgette noticed this and got a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew what she had to do for her friend at the end of the challenge and she didn't like the thought of it one bit.

"For this challenge," Chris spoke, interrupting her thoughts, "You will all be put into couples...or should I say, newlyweds. One boy and one girl per team."

"Oh! Can I be with Cody?" Sierra eagerly asked.

"And I would like to request a team with Bridgette," Alejandro added as he smiled towards the said surfer girl. She blushed and smiled back, but her thoughts about Cody wouldn't allow her to enjoy it as much.

"Sorry people!" the host apologized. "But for today's challenge, the teams will be decided at random!"

At that moment, a giant claw came down and grabbed hold of the four boys. It lifted them into the air and then dropped them into a giant jackpot machine Chef had pulled into the room.

"Ladies! One by one, you will step forward, pull the lever, and your groom will drop out of the machine. That will be your partner for the challenge."

"Um, Chris? There are three girls and four boys? What about the one boy that doesn't get chosen?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, we have a surprise for him," Chris replied. Then, for some reason, the host began to laugh hysterically as though he had something very evil planned.

Unnerved, the girls took a few steps away from the host as he continued to laugh at the cruel, inhumane twist he had in store for the poor boy that didn't get chosen by one of the three competing girls.

Sierra was first to pull the lever on the jackpot machine. She watched eagerly as the slots spun, praying and praying that she would be paired up with the man she was sure to be her future groom in real life. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the slots stopped and the face of her partner had been revealed: Alejandro.

"NOO!" she cried out hysterically. She could hear her selected partner coming out of the machine and heading for the prize box. She frantically raced for the winnings section and slammed the door shut just as Alejandro was exiting the machine, pinching his arms and legs in the process.

"Please Chris!" she pleaded with the host, ignoring the cries of pain from the Latin trapped in the machine. "Please! Let me be with Cody! I want Cody!"

"Sorry Sierra," the host shrugged. "But rules are rules! Alejandro is your partner whether you like it or not."

"BUT I WANT CODY!" Sierra cried hysterically, still ignoring Alejandro's pleas of help and mercy as she pushed the door shut on him.

Finally, after ten minutes of protesting, Chef had dragged Sierra and her now beaten partner over to the competing area. Courtney was next to pull the lever. Her partner ended up being Tyler. The two didn't really care for the match-up, but it was what it was.

That left Bridgette. The surfer girl was already devastated when Sierra had taken Alejandro. But on the bright side, she still had her two former teammates in the machine. She pulled the lever and the slots began to spin. Eagerly, she waited for the slots to stop and to see who her "groom" was going to be. Finally, the slots stopped and her partner's face was revealed.

"...Cody..." she whispered.

The said tech geek came rolling out of the machine and landed at Bridgette's feet. He just stood and dusted himself off with a blank expression on his face. He looked at the surfer girl just to acknowledge her existence and then proceeded towards the others that had already been paired up. Bridgette just sighed as she followed. She wasn't sure how to feel about this.

Chris went over to the machine and pulled the lever once more to get DJ out of the slot machine. The giant came rolling out and landed at the host's feet.

"DJ. My man," he spoke with an evil grin. "As the odd ball out, you are left by default with our mystery partner. You see, at the last aftermath show, all the contestants that had been voted out of the game were asked to select a female fan by complete random from the studio audience that afternoon. And they did not fail to disappoint! DJ! I present to you your partner and bride for the day...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Staci!"

Just then, curtains opened on the stage that was in the room to reveal the said new contestant. She was a heavy teenage girl with dark brunette hair and blue eyes that did match her pink, button sweatshirt, which matched her purple sweatpants. She smiled waved at the contestants ecstatic.

"Hi everyone!" she cried out. Instantly, the other contestants, Chef, and Chris covered their ears as her annoying voice tore through the air.

"Like, oh my gosh! It is so super cool to meet you all! I can't tell you how honored I am to meet you! Especially here in Niagara Falls! After all, it was my great, great, great, great, great grandfather that helped construct Niagara Falls to be the beautiful place that it is today! Before that, all people had to see was a giant waterfall that just went into a giant mud hole in the ground. Sad, right? But not as sad as it was before there was entertainment around here, in which my great, great, great, great uncle helped build. Yeah. He constructed a majority of the buildings around here to hold concerts as well as other great events. Before that, everyone's entertainment was watching the grass grow and the water fall into the hole. Tragic, I know. Also..."

"Enough!" Chris cried out. "God girl, take a breath before you pass out on us! Now go over there and join the other contestants! You're giving me a headache."

"Oh, that's no problem!" Staci replied. "After all, it was one of my ancestors that came up with the cure for headaches. Before that, people had to..."

"Zip it!" Chris interrupted. Without waiting for her to respond, he approached the motor-mouth teen and pushed her over to join the other contestants.

"Now then," he continued. "as mentioned before, Niagara Falls is the honeymoon capital of the world. More newlyweds come here for their honeymoon than anywhere else in the world."

"Like, I know!" Staci interrupted. "All of my ancestors came over here for their honeymoons too. In fact, it was my great, great, great, great, aunt and great, great, great, great uncle that were the first newlyweds to spend their honeymoon here at Niagara Falls. It's true! In fact..."

"Staci! I said zip it!" Chris snapped, sounding somewhat irritated, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Anyways...keeping in tradition to being newlyweds, you are all going to be dressed up in wedding attire. Ladies. Your wedding dresses are waiting for you in the other room. Please go change and meet us back here. Gentlemen, your tuxes are right here. Please change into them ASAP."

"Did you know that it was my ancestors that came up with the concept for white wedding attire for weddings? Before that, people just had to rely on their Sunday best, which at the time was just a plaid shirt and a magenta-colored dress. So sad, you know. And..."

"Staci? Can you do us a big favor?" Chris asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Chris. After all, my family is well known for helping improve things for all humanity."

"I was wondering if you would kindly shut your big CAKE HOLE AND GO CHANGE?"

_**(Twenty Minutes Later) **_

The gentlemen had already finished changing into their white tuxes and were waiting patiently for their 'brides' to come out in their dresses. Tyler and Alejandro were admiring themselves in a nearby mirror and making sure they looked their best. DJ had already double checked himself back in the changing rooms and knew that his tux was good to go. Right now, he was more focused on fixing up Cody, who had just thrown his tuxedo on without really caring how it looked.

"Come on now Cody," DJ tutted as he straightened out the tech geek's collar. "What would your bride to be think if she saw you dressed up like a slob?"

Cody just sighed in response. DJ felt sorry for his little friend, but he decided that enough was enough.

"Look man. I know you really liked Gwen and everything and that you had your heart broken after what she said and did. Heck, I'm still kind of upset about it. But you can't keep moping about this. It's not healthy. You've got to get over it and move on with your life."

"Easy for you to say," Cody mumbled in response. "You didn't feel for her the way I did. Your stomach didn't do somersaults every time you saw her. Your head didn't start to spin the first time you laid eyes on her. You didn't have to watch and experience her choose two other guys over you. And one of them was a juvenile jerk! Do you know what it's like to see your dream girl say she would rather date a criminal than be with you?"

"No I haven't," the giant admitted. "But I do know that when I've been rejected by a girl I don't mope over it for the rest of my life. Yeah, it sucks when it happens. But that just means that she isn't the right one and that there's someone better out there for me. Just like there's someone out there that's better for you than Gwen."

"Sorry DJ," Cody sniffed. "But after Gwen, there is no better someone."

Then, almost as if that was her cue, Bridgette entered the room in her wedding dress. Her dress was made of a fine, white silk and had spaghetti straps with no sleeves. As for the lower portion of her dress, it was flat, smooth, and snug enough so that it showed off her figure but was also comfortable. And for the first time since she had joined the show, Bridgette had let her hair down. Her golden hair looked so smooth and long, one would almost mistake her for Lindsay had her chest been a little bigger. Also, keeping true to her beliefs and morals, Bridgette chose not to wear makeup. However, no one complained as she didn't need it.

Cody heard someone enter the room and turned to see who it was. When he saw his partner standing there, his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. At that moment, there was no one else or anything else in the room but her. Time literally seemed to stand still as he gazed upon the beautiful vision that stood before him. The longer he looked at her, the funnier and funnier he began to feel. His head was spinning rapidly and he almost felt like throwing up from the way his stomach was jumping around inside. In fact, he could almost swear that he heard an angel choir singing the more he stared at her. To Cody, it felt like forever he had been starting at Bridgette. But in reality, it was only for three seconds.

"Hey Cody," Bridgette greeted her partner with a smile. "Looks like we're going to be partners for this one, huh?"

Cody could only gawk at her. He was too stunned by her beauty to conjure up any words.

"Uh...Cody? Are you all right?"

"You'll have to excuse him Bridgette," DJ explained. "But I think he just realized that losing Gwen isn't the end of the world." DJ grinned as he watched Cody slightly shake at the sight of his partner. Judging from his reaction to Bridgette when she walked in the room, he knew what had happened to the little geek. He smiled as he walked away to let the two be alone.

"Cody? Speak to me."

Cody snapped out of his trance and nervously chuckled at the surer girl.

"Wow...I mean...wow," he whispered. "You look...I mean...wow..."

"Aw, thank you," she giggled. "But look at you. I mean that tie looks atrocious. Here, let me help straighten it up."

Bridgette walked up to Cody and began to help him straighten out his tux. As for Cody, he could only marvel at the lovely Bridgette as she was now literally two inches from his face. The way she was smiling as she helped fix him up. And she did it without hesitation. No one ever did that for him. Not even...who was that other girl? Was it Gwen? Cody couldn't remember. All he knew right there and then was Bridgette. And all he could recollect was the beauty that was her, both on the inside and out. He could feel his face turn red and his body heat rise as she straightened him out.

"There. That's better," she said as she brushed off the last bit of dust on him. "And my, I must say you clean up nicely. You're quite handsome. Dare I say...hot?"

"You...you really think I'm hot?" Cody squeaked.

"Hmm..." Bridgette studied him from a couple angles before giving him a final answer. "Yup!" she concluded. "You definitely look hot right now."

"Well...you always look...beautiful..."

"Aw, thanks sweetie."

'Sweetie...she called me sweetie,' Cody dreamily thought to himself. 'What's her name never called me that...she never dared to...'

"EEEK! THERE HE IS!"

Cody's thoughts were interrupted when Sierra, now in her wedding dress, scooped him up in her arms and hugged the breath right out of him.

"Oh my, he's SO handsome," she squealed. "Chris, can I PLEASE change partners with Bridgette? I mean, she wants to be with Alejandro and I want to be with Cody. Please? PLEASE?"

"No Sierra! I've told you already: the teams are final! Now please stop whining and go to your partner."

Sierra groaned as she sulked over to Alejandro, who was waiting for her with a smile.

"Greeting, my bride," she smiled as he offered her his arm.

"Touch me pretty boy and I'll have you arrested," she sneered.

"...and did you know that it was my great, great, great, great grandmother twice removed that came up with the tradition of throwing the bouquet at wedding receptions? Before that, they just played pin the bouquet on the bridesmaids. Lame, really. And it was my great, great, great, great, great grandfather's cousin's uncle's aunt's nephew that came up with the idea of a garter on the wedding day. Before that, the bride wore a large rubber band. Numbing and boring, don't you think?"

Courtney and Staci had just arrived in their wedding gowns, the the latter covering her ears with her flowers as best as she could. Finally, Courtney turned towards Staci. It wasn't this that caused the other contestants to be uneasy. Rather, it was the calm, cool, and collected face Courtney had.

"Look...Staci is it?"

"Yup! Named by my mother and the name was invented by my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. Before that, it was just regular Stacy. How unoriginal, right?"

"Yes. Anyways Staci, I don't really know you that well. In fact, I don't know you at all. And for all I know, the stuff you're saying could be true. Maybe it isn't, maybe it is, I don't know. You and I just met and I'm not one to point an accusing finger to someone I barely know...**BUT SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

The more common terrifying and enraged expression of Courtney's overtook her face once again as she hollered at the newcomer as loudly as she could. In fact, her shriek had managed to knock Staci off her feet. Then, with a satisfied look on her face, she strutted over to her partner, who was a little nervous just being around her.

"Okay then," Chris said. "Now that we have our beautiful brides and our semi-handsome grooms excluding Alejandro, we can finally move on the our challenge."

"HEY!" Tyler, Cody, and DJ cried out, somewhat offended.

"Dudes, what can I say?" the host chuckled. "Compared to you three, Alejandro is a statue carved out of marble."

"Why, _gracias mi amigo bueno," _the Latin thanked. He offered the girls a smile all the while. Courtney found herself blushing slightly, but not enough for anyone to take notice. Bridgette, as usual, marveled at the handsome man before her. Sierra just grumbled and continued to whine about not being with Cody. As for Staci, she was too busy talking to take notice.

"...and did you know that it was my great, great, great uncle Jackson that helped bring the first Latinos into Canada legally? Before that, they had to rely on underground tunnels that were dug by rabbits and gophers. So sad, isn't it?"

"Seriously bra?" Chris asked. "Courtney shrieks at you like a banshee to stop and you're still going at it as if nothing happened? Seriously?"

_**(Twenty minutes later, outside in front of the Niagara Falls) **_

"Okay newlyweds! For this part of the challenge, the grooms are going to have to walk across these tight ropes we've tied from this side to the other. But that's not all there is to it! You have to..."

"Did you know that my great, great, great, great, great, great, great auntie Burnice and uncle Carl invented the concept of tight-rope walking? Before that, it was tight-shirt walking. They tied a bunch of shirts together and tied them to two different ends tight enough for people to walk across them. People had to ruin a lot of their finest clothes to pull the stunt off. Tragic, right? And..."

"Staci! Please!" Chris snapped. "Do not interrupt the host!"

Staci gulped as Chris snapped at her.

"Anyways," he continued. "Grooms! Not only are you walking your tightrope, but you're also going to be carrying your brides across with you bridal style! Just to add to that honeymoon feeling that this place brings about...without the threat of falling to your deaths, that is."

The contestants nervously looked down the falls. All the could see were miles and miles of gushing water plummeting down to a white mist. What was beyond that mist was a mystery to them all. All of them felt a hint of fear crawling through their bodies...except...

"Did I tell you guys that it was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa Frank that invented the concept of carrying a woman bridal style? Yeah. He carried my great, great, great, great, great, great grandma Rose into their home bridal style. First married couple to do so in history. Before that, people would..."

"**ZIP IT! PERMANENTLY!" **

Everyone cowered as the host cried out in frustration to the compulsively lying newcomer. Never had they seen someone get under his skin as much as this teenager did. And honestly, they wouldn't have minded if it wasn't having the same effect on them.

Chris took a moment to compose himself before he even attempted to finish describing the challenge. After a minute or two, he was able to.

"As I was saying," he grunted. "Once you've crossed the rope to the other side, you've got one more task to complete: you must legally cross the border into the United States. If you look across, you'll see Chef Hatchet awaiting you. He'll ask the first couple to reach a series of three questions. First newlywed couple to cross and answer all three questions correctly will be the winners and will receive invincibility as well as first class traveling rights along with a special treat. Everyone else, you're vulnerable for elimination! And since two people are receiving invincibility, that means that two people will be kicked off afterward!"

The contestants gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves. Except for Staci, who began to tell a story about how one of her ancestors invented the concept of a surprise. However, she was cut off when a disgruntled DJ picked her up bridal style and began to walk across this tight rope before she could give him an even bigger headache than he already had.

"You know what? I'm not even going to call them back," Chris decided. "Just take that as the signal to go! Seriously! I'm afraid if I call them back, that Staci chick is going to start telling us another story! So just go!"

The remaining contestants saw the logic in this and proceeded to begin the challenge themselves.

"Come on Tyler!" Courtney snapped at the jock. "I am not about to take anything less than first place! Let's move!"

Tyler winced in fear as he picked up his 'bride' and began to walk the tight rope. How he wished it was Lindsay he was carrying instead. But it could be worse. It could be Staci.

"_Senorita? _If I have your permission?"

"Fine...but only because I'm obligated to oblige. I just want you to know that I'm going to be fantasizing about Cody doing this to me all throughout the challenge. Agreed?"

Alejandro just rolled his eyes as he scooped up Sierra and proceeded down his tightrope. But it could be worse: he could be partnered with Staci.

"Well then honey?" Bridgette teased. "Are you going to carry your bride across or am I going to have my wedding dreams crushed?"

Cody gulped nervously. "O-O-Of course not!" he exclaimed. He then carefully and gently scooped Bridgette up into his arms. He stumbled a little at first, but he soon gained his balance. Once he did, he looked at his 'bride'. She was giving him a cute, appreciative smile. Suddenly, he felt weak in the knees and stumbled a little more. But once again, he regained his balance.

"Well? I'm ready," Bridgette said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once more, the tech geek could feel a dizzy spell coming on, but he shook it off and proceeded to follow the others down his tight rope.

At first, the sound of the crushing waves brought back the feeling of fear. But one look at his partner in his arms and all those feelings disappeared. All he could think about was how lucky he was to be carrying such a beautiful bride as this one even if it was on a death course. He also thought that there was no way that he was going to let anything horrible happen to this wonderful person and that he was going to do everything in his power to protect her from harm.

'Why am I feeling this right now?' he thought to himself. 'I never felt like this about her before. I mean, sure, she's gorgeous. But today, she's...well...**gorgeous!' **In fact, now that I think about it, I never felt like this about anyone before. Ever. Not even...ugh! Why can't I think of her name? In fact, why does everything seem brighter? Before, I didn't even want to smile. And now...I can't stop wanting to smile. Why? Well, whatever it is...I don't want it to stop. Ever.'

"Cody?"

Cody snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Bridgette.

"Are you okay? You've got a funny look on your face."

"Oh...it's nothing," he replied. "Just that...things are starting to look up suddenly."

'Hey, it's true,' he thought to himself. 'The way things were for me before, I thought I was going to be paired up with Courtney. Or Sierra. Or...brr...Staci...'

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that...it looks like I'm looking in the eyes of the old Cody again," she explained. "I can't tell that you're the same Cody from an hour ago. It's like you've got a twin that changed places with you or something."

"Oh. Um...is that bad?"

"Not at all," she replied. "In fact, I prefer this Cody much more than I do the heart-broken one."

'So do I,' he thought as he smiled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the falls, DJ and Staci had reached Chef Hatchet first. DJ was trying to answer the first question, but Staci kept interrupting him.

"...and did you know that my great, great, grandmother Alison suggested that we have these kinds of tests to grant access into Canada and the United States. Before, people had to pay a certain amount of money if they just wanted to look into the other country. So lame. Really. And also..."

"WRONG!" Chef hollered. "Back to the start! The both of you!"

"Aw come on Chef! I didn't even get a chance to answer the question!"

"I don't care! Yakky girl there won't shut up and quite frankly, I'm getting a headache from it!"

"How do you think I feel?" DJ complained.

"Headaches? I know a good cure for that! Like I was trying to say before, it was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..."

Chef could hear DJ sob over Staci's rambling as the poor giant had to take her back to the other side of the falls.

Next to approach Chef was Alejandro and Sierra. The cook cleared his throat and rad the first question: "How many states does the United States have?"

"Ah, easy," Alejandro replied. "The answer is..."

"Are we done yet?" Sierra moaned. "I want to be with my Codikins!"

"Sierra! _Por Favor!" _

"Sorry maggots! The US has more than four states!"

"I didn't say four!"

"I hear something like 'four' after 'pour' or whatever. Either way, that ain't the right answer! Back to the start!"

The two feuding newlyweds glared at one another as the Latin had to carry the super fan back to the start. The next couple was...

"You two again?"

"You have no idea how motivated I am to be done with this," DJ groaned as he held Staci in his arms.

"That was pretty fast," Staci admitted. "But not as fast as my great, great, great, great auntie Zoey! She walked a tight rope in..."

"BACK TO THE START!" Chef hollered.

Back on the tight ropes, Alejandro and Sierra were still bickering at one another about the situation they were in. On the tight rope next to them, Courtney was hollering at Tyler to pick up the pace.

"I did not allow myself to be humiliated by Duncan and Gwen just to get anything less than second place!" she barked. "Now are you going to pick up the pace or am I going to have to carry YOU across?"

Tyler wasn't paying her any attention. The poor jock was having too much trouble focusing on keeping his balance on the tight rope without having an angry CIT yelling at him to pick up the pace.

Alejandro didn't think that they would reach the finish line any time soon. After all, the jock was moving much too slowly. He and Sierra would be able to make it past them once more and have another attempt to win invincibility. But on the other side of the two...there was Bridgette and Cody.

Cody's face was bright red as he carried Bridgette across their rope. Alejandro wasn't for sure, but he thought that Cody might be getting tired, hence his red face. And at any time now, he would lose his balance.

'This is it,' he grinned. 'My chance to have Cody eliminated from the contest! I just have to make him lose his balance and presto! I get him voted off! The downside is Bridgette will fall too...but I'm almost certain people won't vote for her. And if they do...well, she's disposable I guess. I could always manipulate Courtney...as a rebound man for her. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Right now, the question is how to do it?'

He pondered quickly for Cody was just approaching him at that point. Finally, at the last possible second, he conjured up a plan.

"Say Sierra?"

"Whadayawant?" she asked gloomily.

"Is it me or is Cody's face unusually red?"

Sierra snapped to attention and shot a glance to the rope next to her. Indeed, her dream man's face was looking as bright red as a tomato.

"Oh my Cody! Is he okay? He's not sick, is he?" she frantically wailed.

"I don't think so _senortia. _He's probably just getting tired." Alejandro then let out a chuckle. "But I must say, his face is so red, one would think a girl kissed him."

"Say WHAT?"

On cue, Cody and Bridgette flinched when they heard Sierra shriek in fury. Tyler and Courtney flinched as well and the poor jock lost his balance as a result of it. He and the CIT went plummeting off their rope and down the great Niagara Falls. Their voices could be heard even as they fell past the mist.

Cody was starting to lose his balance, but his surfer bride was able to help him regain his balance by pulling on his shirt.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But what the heck was that about?"

"YOU TWO TIMING HOME WRECKER!"

Cody and Bridgette saw a shoe whoosh right past their faces. A white shoe to be exact. One that came off the foot of a certain crazed fan girl.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY CODIKINS? IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M WITH THIS CREEP INSTEAD OF MY HONEYBUNNY! BUT NOW YOU'VE GOT TO KISS HIM ALL THE WHILE? I SHOULD SCOLD YOU WITH HOT WATER RIGHT NOW!"

She then took off her other shoe and hurled right for the surfer girl. This time, she managed to smack her target right in the center of the forehead. Bridgette cried out as she brought her hands up to her head. When she pulled them back, she gasped at the red mark that had now stained her pure white gloves. Sierra had managed to draw blood.

"Sierra! What are you doing?" Cody cried back as he too was shocked by the sight of Bridgette's blood.

"DON'T WORRY BABY! MOMMY'S NOT GOING TO LET THAT LITTLE HARLET CONFUSE YOU ANYMORE! YOU HOLD HER STILL WHILE I GET HER!"

Sierra threw her bouquet next. Amazingly, she threw it with enough force that when it smacked Bridgette in the face, she almost lost her grip on Cody. And again, Cody almost lost his balance. He looked down the falls and immediately lost strength in his knees But when he looked back up at the now frantic and wounded, but still beautiful lady that was in his arms, he remembered what he told himself: he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her today no matter what! Summoning what strength he had left, he forced himself to regain his balance and grasp onto Bridgette even tighter.

"Sierra! Stop!" Bridgette pleaded. "It's just a challenge! It'll be over in a minute and then you can be with Cody all you want!"

"YOU'D LIKE ME TO BELIEVE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU YA TRAMP! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA, YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT I'LL BE WITH CODY ALL I WANT! CAUSE YOU WON'T BE IN THE PICTURE ANYMORE!"

Sierra grabbed the tiara on her head and threw that next. Cody was able to get Bridgette out of harms way by ducking just before the tiara could strike her.

Unfortunately for DJ, he walked right in the line of fire on the far end tight rope. The tiara struck him and knocked him and Staci off their rope and down to the falls below. DJ hollered in pure terror as he fell helplessly. His partner, on the other hand...

"Like, oh my gosh! This reminds me of my great, great, uncle Lightning! He was the first man to dive into the Niagara Falls without a hand glider or a parachute. He was the star attraction of Niagara Falls for many years! Yeah! Exciting, huh?"

DJ just stared blankly at his motormouth bride.

"Seriously? Even as we fall to our deaths you can't help but continue to talk?"

That was the last thing the four remaining contestants heard of from the two as they disappeared into the mist.

"OH! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM!" Sierra continued to cry out. "CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA FOLLOW THEM SOON ENOUGH SURFER GIRL!"

"Bridgette! Hang on!" Cody exclaimed.

She cooperated with her partner and tightened her grip around his neck. Cody then mustered up all the courage, strength, and agility his frail little body had and began to sprint down his tightrope as fast as he could. Of course this was defying all the laws of physics. But when a crazed stalker is enraged, the one that is targeted by that rage gains abilities he or she never knew he or she possessed before.

"HURRY UP AL! AFTER THEM!"

Alejandro flinched at this, which caused him to lose his balance. The Latin swore something in his native language as he almost tumbled over the falls. His partner, however, had managed to grab hold of him and the rope at the last possible second. But did this stop the stalker from going after her target? Absolutely not. She began to pull herself and her partner over towards he finish line, where Cody and Bridgette were heading.

Finally, the only couple still in the game reached Chef Hatchet.

"All right you two maggots!" Chef interrupted. "Fall in for your entry into America exam!"

Cody and Bridgette glanced over at the co-host and did as they were told.

"Surfer girl! You first! Name the three branches of the United States government!"

Bridgette didn't have to think long or hard on this question. Being an honor's student back home, this was an easy one for her.

"Judaical. Executive. Legislative."

"Correct! Scrawny! Answer your question correctly and you're both legal citizens of the United States...and winners of this contest!'

"Are you serious about the legal citizen part?" Cody asked.

"Yes scrawny boy," Chef sarcastically replied. "In order for you to be legal citizens of the Untied States, all you have to do is answer one trivia question after walking a tight rope...WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Okay! Sheesh...sorry I asked."

"Now then! Here is your question: Name all the capitals in the United States!"

Cody's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting a question like that. Nor did he even expect Chef himself to be able to think up a question like that.

'Oh great! What am I going to do? First I almost get killed by Sierra over who knows what! Now I've got to name all fifty capitals? And right after Bridgette got her question right. Typical! The one chance I get to impress a girl and I'm about to blow it.'

"Tick tock scrawny!"

Cody began to sweat profusely. He began to panic. There was no way he could list all fifty capitals right off the top of his head. …..unless...but that would entail that...he didn't want to lose...but he didn't want to show Bridgette, of all girls, that he actually listened to that song enough times to memorize it...oh, what to do?

"HURRY UP!" Chef barked.

Cody glanced over at Bridgette, who just gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay if you don't know them all," she whispered. "We can just go back and try again. Maybe you'll get an easier question next time."

"CODIKINS! MAMMA'S COMING!"

Cody and Bridgette both flinched as they heard Sierra approaching them. The tech geek looked up at his bride and could see the look of fear in her eyes once again. He had to decide: risk the danger of Sierra attacking them again or humiliating himself on national television to protect Bridgette from his crazed stalker.

The tech geek took a deep breath and looked up at Chef once more.

"Well? Do you know them all or not?"

Cody closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then put the goofiest smile he could on his face as he began to dance around Chef while singing:

_(To the tune of "Turkey In The Straw" )_

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana; Indianapolis, Indiana  
>And Columbus is the capital of Ohio<br>There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana  
>Then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho.<em>

_Texas has Austin, then we go north  
>To Massachusetts' Boston, and Albany, New York<br>Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C.  
>Santa Fe, New Mexico, and Nashville, Tennessee.<em>

_"_Elvis used to hang out there a lot, ya know," he added while still dancing around a now very confused Chef. He even bounced over to Bridgette, who was just staring in shock. But that didn't stop Cody. He just continued to sing. __

_Trenton's in New Jersey, north of Jefferson, Missouri  
>You've got Richmond in Virginia; South Dakota has Pierre<br>Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine  
>And here is Providence, Rhode Island, next to Dover, Delaware.<em>

_Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt  
>To Montpelier, which is up in Vermont<br>Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall  
>And Kansas has Topeka; Minnesota has St Paul.<em>

_Juneau's in Alaska and there's Lincoln in Nebraska  
>And it's Raleigh out in North Carolina and then<br>There's Madison, Wisconsin, and Olympia in Washington  
>Phoenix, Arizona, and Lansing, Michigan.<em>

_Here's Honolulu; Hawaii's a joy  
>Jackson, Mississippi, and Springfield, Illinois<br>South Carolina with Columbia down the way  
>And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay.<em>

"They have wonderful clam chowder there," he said once again, still dancing around. Even Sierra and Alejandro from their tight rope had stopped moving and were not staring in awe, confusion, and in Sierra's case, a little bit of excitement. Back at the starting point, Chris was telling his cameramen to make sure they don't miss a second of this. __

_Cheyenne is in Wyomin' and perhaps you make your home in  
>Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the Buffalo roam<br>Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota  
>And you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home.<em>

_Salem in Oregon; from there we join  
>Little Rock in Arkansas; Iowa's got Des Moines<br>Sacramento, California; Oklahoma and its city  
>Charleston, West Virginia, and Nevada, Carson City.<em>

_That's all the capitals there are!_

Cody finished his number with a small tap dance and then the goofiest pose and smile he could conjure up on the spot. Needless to say, all was quiet. Even the rumble of the falls seemed to quiet down after the display the tech geek had made.

"Dude...this is SO going on the air!" Chris laughed. "I mean, who else in the entire world watched the segment from Animaniacs long enough to memorize the entire song? That's, like, a totally new low to sink to! I mean, HOLY CRAP!"

Cody's face began to turn red from embarrassment and the smile he once had disappeared.

"Don't be too ashamed solder!" Chef assured him as he tossed white rice over him and Bridgette. "Ultimate geek or not, I pronounce you and surfer girl here the winner of Niagara Falls! You both win invincibility and first class rights to the next destination!"

"Cody! You did it!"

Bridgette had scooped the still mortified tech geek into her arms and hugged him ever so tightly. True, Cody's face was still red. But whether it was from embarrassment or from blushing...well, only he knew.

"CODY!"

The winning couple both flinched as they heard the high pitched cry of Sierra approach them. Once there, she pulled the tech geek from the arms of the surfer girl and held him so tight that his air circulation had been cut off.

"Oh, my Codikins! Don't worry! Mama is here for you!" She then turned to Bridgette. "AS FOR YOU! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU KISS MY HUBBY-WUBBY! BUT NOW YOU EMBRACE HIM? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE HARLET?"

"Kiss? I didn't kiss him!" Bridgette excalimed.

"THEN WHY DID ALEJANDRO SAY YOU KISSED HIM?" she demanded.

"Uh, excuse me!" Alejandro interrupted, sounding a little irritated. I never said she kissed Cody."

"YEAH? WELL...wait, what?" Sierra was now very confused.

"If you recall _senorita_, all I said was that Cody's face was bright red. 'Almost as if he had been kissed by a girl'. I never said Bridgette kissed him."

Sierra opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out. The fan girl was speechless. She hated to admit it, but the Latin was right. Now that she thought about it, he never did say he saw Bridgette kiss her future boyfriend.

"Ooh...heh...well, this is awkward," she sheepishly grinned. But that didn't soften the glares she was now receiving from both Bridgette and Cody.

"Okay, so I got a little carried away," Sierra admitted. "But what can I say? Another woman was in the arms of my Codikins!"

Cody pulled himself out of Sierra's arms and grumbled as he stormed off, still trying to catch his breath.

_**Day Thirty-Five – Jumbo Jet – Cargo Room**_

Sierra paced back and forth nervously. Any minute now, the elimination ceremony would take place and she was certain that she was a target after the way she overreacted at Niagara Falls.

'Oh, I don't wanna be separated from my Codikins,' she shivered. 'He'll understand, right? I mean, anyone would overreact out of desperation when it comes to true love. He would! Anyone would! Oh, I don't want to leave his side...'

"CODY!" she cried out as she bawled hysterically.

As she cried, she failed to hear the smooth-talking Alejandro approach her form behind.

"_Hola, senorita," _he greeted her gently as he placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she wailed as she pulled her shoulder away.

"_Por Favor senorita. _I don't mean to harm you. I come with the hopes of helping you."

Sierra wiped the tears from her eyes and, with a sniffle, faced the Latin.

"W-Whadayamean?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I've already spoken to a couple other people about who we need to vote off tonight. And they agree. One person that must go is..." he leaned into her ear and whispered the name of the said contestant. Not even Sierra could of suspected the name she heard.

"Are you serious? Other people actually decided to go along with you on this and NOT vote for me? Even after I knocked half of them down the falls?"

"It wasn't easy," Alejandro admitted. "But I asked them this: Which do you prefer? The crouton? Or the entire Caesar Salad? If they were to vote for you tonight, they would seal their fate in this game. But if they were to vote with me, their chances of winning would increase dramatically. Therefore, it was an offer they couldn't refuse. And I trust you'll see the logic in my reasoning."

Sierra took a deep breath. Again, she hated to admit when the Latin was right. But gosh darn it, did he have to be right so often?

"Okay then," she sighed. "I guess I'll vote with you...this once."

"I thought you would," he smirked.

"Okay, we've decided on one person to vote for. Who else do we vote for?"

"Oh, that's not a difficult choice," Alejandro replied.

_**(Thirty minutes later...the elimination ceremony) **_

"...and with seven votes cast against her...Staci! You're the first of the two contestants to be voted out of the game!"

"Oh! But I was doing so well!" Staci whined as Chris tossed her a parachute.

"Say! This reminds me of my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..."

That was all Chris could stand. He couldn't stand no more. He grabbed hold of Staci by her shirt and practically tossed her out of the plane.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" he growled. "Seriously! Worst total drama contestant EVER!"

The remaining seven contestants nodded their heads in agreement. It was the only thing the seven of them had been able to agree on in these past few days.

"Now then, let's get to the second elimination! The following contestants are safe: Bridgette! Cody!"

The said contestants caught their bad of peanuts happily.

"Tyler! Courtney! Alejandro!"

The three of them also caught their bags.

"And the last bag of peanuts goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Sierra!"

Sierra breathed a sigh of relief as she caught her bag. Next to her, a shocked DJ's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"What? You guys voted off DJ?" Cody exclaimed. "After what Sierra did to you all?"

"Sorry dude," Tyler apologized. "But you guys had the strength in numbers seeing you were all from Team Victory and all and...well, we had to even the paying field, so to speak."

Bridgette sighed. She didn't like the outcome any more than Cody or DJ, but she understood their reasoning. She stood up and pulled the gentle giant into a warm embrace. DJ snapped out of his shock and returned the hug.

"I'll miss you buddy," she sobbed.

"I'll miss you too," he replied as he grabbed hold of his parachute.

"Yeah...sorry it had to happen like this," Cody added.

"Well, it is what it is," DJ replied. He slipped on his parachute and began to walk towards the ext. But before he jumped, he turned back towards his two former teammates.

"Good luck you two! I know you'll be great!"

"Thanks DJ!" Bridgette called back.

"We'll play our hearts out for you!" Cody added.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the game," DJ grinned as he gave the two a wink.

Before the two confused teens got a chance to ask what he meant by this, the giant, with a wave to everyone, had jumped off the plane.

_**(First Class) **_

Cody was practically drooling as he glanced at the large wedding cake that was in first class waiting for him.

"Well now, you look happier," Bridgette chuckled as she sliced a piece for herself. "Could it be the sugary pastry in front of us?"

"You'd better believe it!" Cody answered as he cut off a large piece for himself.

"Well, just don't eat too much. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health again because you ate too many sweets."

"Well, if that's the case, then you'd better eat your fair share this time."

The two shared a laugh as they ate their cake. As Cody ate his, he reflected on that memory of Bridgette nursing him while he suffered from food poisoning after the challenge in France. And with that memory, more and more came flooding back to him and all of them were of a certain blonde surfer girl that was sharing cake with him in first class.

He smiled as he recalled how Bridgette had accidentally knocked him off the pyramid in Egypt; shuddered as he remembered her and himself being covered in their own vomit after the first part of the challenge in Japan; Bridgette holding his body close to hers to keep him from freezing in the Yukon; her allowing him to sleep in her lap in the Amazon; walking through the city of France with her and DJ; the painful memory of her slapping him on the plane after Newfoundland; her warm embrace when she apologized a week later after learning it was a misunderstanding; her advice in courting Gwen back in London; her comforting him after his heart had been broken and support in the past few challenges; and how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress...all the while smiling.

Cody's thought trailed off as he slowly began to piece together what DJ had been hinting to him all this time. And the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize it.

'Her beauty; her attitude; her personality; her kindness; her loving nature...oh my God! I think I'm starting to fall for Bridgette! No! I don't think...I know! I'm in love with Bridgette!'

"Cody?"

"Huh?" Cody snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry. Just...nothing."

The two continued to eat their reward wedding cake in silence. After five minutes of this, Cody finally spoke up.

"Bridgette?"

"Hmm?"

"Um...I...I just wanted to say...thank you...for everything."

Bridgette smiled, though she wasn't sure why he was thanking him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...everything," he said again. "I guess that this season's been a little rough for me. I've had my highs, my lows...my stalker...and through it all, you were always there by my side helping me. No one else has done that for me throughout the course of all three seasons. Not even..."

Cody let out a forlorn sigh as he thought of Gwen. He didn't even have to say her name and Bridgette could tell who he was thinking about. She reached over and put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"It still hurts a little, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But you know what? Not as much as it did. DJ helped me with that. He told me...there's someone else out there for me...someone better and meant for me...someone who...who would be there for me always..."

"Cody?"

"Huh?" Cody snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry. Just...nothing."

"Oh. Well, DJ's right you know. Even though the way she did it was deplorable, maybe it was for the best you learned the truth about Gwen...not being for you, I mean. Not about her and...ugh! What does she see in that creep Duncan?"

She pounded her chair in frustration as she reminisced on the bad memory of her friend betraying Courtney with Duncan and hurting Cody in the process. But, not wanting to revive those memories for Cody's sake, she shrugged it off and got back on topic.

"Anyways, like I said, DJ's right. A guy like you...you deserve better. You deserve someone who will make you happy. Someone who will see you for the sweetheart you really are."

"Who...do you think that girl is Bridgette?" Cody asked, somewhat sheepishly.

"I can't answer that for you Cody," she replied. "But all I know is that whoever that girl is, she is going to be so lucky to have you in her life. Heck! I think I envy whoever it is. But not only that: you're going to be lucky to have that someone special in your life because...you deserve that happiness more than any other guy I know."

Cody took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something. However, his voice wouldn't let him say what he wanted to say. He desperately wanted to, but something was holding him back. Finally, after a few seconds of trying, he sighed, defeated.

"You know? I'm glad to finally be out of that state of depression."

"So am I," the surfer girl replied with a smile. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have the old you back."

"Me too," he yawned. "When you're depressed, your senses don't pick up on certain things...like how tired you really are."

Indeed, Cody was feeling extremely tired. His eyes had become so heavy he was surprised he didn't realize it before. Maybe because he was too busy thinking about what DJ had said and...Bridgette...But he didn't want to say anything to her. Or to anyone for that matter.

'What's the point?' he thought to himself as he lay back in his seat. 'So what if what DJ says is true? She liked Alejandro, not me. And who am I to take away that happiness from her. Besides, if I told her how I feel, that would probably scare her off like it did Gwen...and I don't think I'm ready for that heartbreak again...God, why do I fall for the girls that are impossible to have so easily? Oh well, we all have our weaknesses, I guess...God, I'm tired...'

Those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep. Bridgette could tell because he had started snoring, She chuckled slightly as she got up and grabbed him a blanket and wrapped it around him. She then gently stroked his hair.

"Sleep well Cody," she whispered in his ear. "You've earned it."

**And there it is! I know it's not as long as the last chapter, but I hope it suffices. I'm at the part of the story where I'm going to start focusing on the challenges a bit more because events will take place that are crucial to the story. **

**So in closing, I have a few announcements to make: first of all, I was inspired to write this chapter by the Kobold Necromancer, who told me he wouldn't update his LeNoah Zombie Island story until I updated this one. Well Kobold, here it is! I've kept my end of the bargain! Now it's time to keep yours...or else Kratos will come after you! BTW, if you haven't checked out that story yet, go do so now! **

**Second, I will be announcing the winners for my fan fiction contest by the end of the week. I'm writing the results in fan fiction form so as to make it more enjoyable for you readers. So stay tuned for the results! If you want to read the entries, the stories are as follows: ****The Gift from a Card Game** **by Kazikamikaze24; Coincidence by jessigaga137, and Niagara Schmalz by The Kobold Necromancer. PS – NO VOTING for the winner. I have already decided who won. **

**Third, I am working on the next chapter for "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown" as I ****write this, so don't think it's been abandoned. On a related note, as for a "It's Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Charlie Brown" fan fiction, that is one that is not going to ever happen. Why? Well, since the new show doesn't have any of the old contestants on it, adding Charlie Brown to this cast would be a little off since in this universe, he is considered an original contestant so adding him in with the new contestants wouldn't be fitting. BUT, something someone brought up to me that COULD be interesting if I had time, which I doubt I will, is a TDROTI/Hanna-Barbera crossover fan fiction. At first, I was like "OKAY! WTF? Are you serious? That's a crack crossover if I ever thought of one!" But the more I thought of it, I thought that maybe...just maybe if I added thirteen Hanna-Barbera contestants along with the ROTI cast (Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, etc.) that could create something different and exciting. So that MIGHT be something I'll do. But ONLY, and I mean, ONLY if there is a high enough demand for it. **

**Okay, that's it! Tune in next time for the China challenge...where Bridgette is going to begin to realize that she's falling for Cody! **

**PS – I do not apologize for my portrayal of Staci. **

**OOE – Duncan, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Piranha 3D, Noah, Izzy, Duncan (again), Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Staci, DJ. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – No Stalling! Onto our next chapter!**

**Warning – Courtney will seem unbearable in this chapter at first. But it's leading up to something later in the chapter, so bear with it until then. **

_**(Day Thirty-Six – Jumbo Jet – First Class) **_

Bridgette slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms as she awoke from her slumber. She was quite happy to be able to awaken in such comfortable seats as the ones in first class rather than the hard benches in the economy section of the place.

As she stirred around in her seat, she noticed Cody sleeping in the luxurious seat across from her. She couldn't' help but chuckle as she noticed the tech geek sucking his thumb and holding his blanket up to his cheek.

'Just like a little boy,' she thought to herself as she smiled at him. She then approached him and took a seat in the vacant seat next to him. She just chuckled as she admired how adorable he looked in his sleep. She gently stroked his hair as he continued to sleep.

'I'm glad you're feeling better Cody,' she whispered to herself. 'You have no idea how much DJ and I missed this Cody. The fun-loving, energetic, optimistic, always smiling Cody is without a doubt better than the emo-like Cody we had for awhile. But...oh, I wish DJ were still here to see how much better you're doing. So happy...so positive...so cute...kinda hot...so...'

She instantly stopped her thoughts on "hot". Where did that last one come from? Was it because he looked so adorable sleeping there?

'It could be...no...it's not that. But what is it?'

Bridgette stopped stroking his hair and focused her thoughts entirely on her recent thoughts on Cody. After all, it wasn't the first time she ever considered Cody to be "hot". What was it that awakened these physical attractions that she occasionally developed for the tech geek? He wasn't exactly a super model. Granted, he wasn't ugly by any standards, he wasn't exactly Justin or Geoff or...Alejandro as far as looks go. So what on earth would make her think he was hot?

"_Attention contestants! This your host with the most speaking! In thirty minutes, we will be landing in out next destination! So please fasten your seat belts and brace yourselves for landing!" _

Bridgette sighed as Chris interrupted her thoughts. Whatever it was, she was going to have to put these thoughts on hold. She got up from her seat next to Cody and headed for the washrooms. She wanted to take a quick shower before the game started. Lord knows it was the only chance she was going to have to relax throughout the day.

_**(Day Thirty-Six – China – The Great Wall) **_

The six remaining contestants approached Chris and Chef, who were standing next to the Great Wall of China. Chris was dressed in his usual attire. Chef, however, was dressed as a geisha. He had everything from the robes to the make-up and the accessories that went with the profession.

"I don't get paid enough to do this crap man," he grunted.

"Hey, it could be worse," Chris replied. "You could be the co-host of that other game show 'Skatoony'."

Chef quivered at the mere mention of that show and ceased all complaints...well, vocal complaints, that is.

Cody stretched as he followed the others to the contest area. But as he was stretching, he suddenly felt a powerful pair of arms come up from behind him and embrace him in a death hug.

"Oh! My Codikins!" Sierra squealed as she squeezed the breath out of her crush. "Mommy missed you! Did you miss mommy? Oh, mommy promises that she'll never allow us to be separated again!"

"Sierra! Bra! Ease up! He still needs oxygen to live!" Tyler pleaded with the crazed fan girl.

Sierra noticed hoe blue the tech geek had become and with a puppy dog pout, gently let him go and placed his feet back on the ground. The sound of Cody gasping for air could be heard for miles it was so deep.

"Enough about Cody's requirements for breathing," Chris interrupted. "We've got a challenge to run! And today, it's a big one! So I hope you all got enough rest last night."

"How one can sleep on those horrific bunks in the economy class is beyond me," Courtney scoffed as she cricked her back.

"Simple mind over matter, madam," Alejandro explained. "All one must do to remove the feeling of discomfort is envision thoughts of loveliness. In my case...I am embarrassed to admit...the thought of the fair Bridgette gives me comfort as well as some wonderful dreams."

Bridgette blushed and chuckled at this. She wasn't entirely sure whether she should be flattered by this or somewhat disturbed. But seeing that it was Alejandro, she decided to go with flattered.

"Oh! I know the feeling!" Sierra added. "Just like me! Except I dream of my Codikins instead."

Cody, on the other hand, had decided to be disturbed by this. He ran behind Tyler to make sure his stalker wouldn't pull him in for another death hug.

"Alejandro...charming. Sierra...creepy. Nonetheless, you're taking up my screen time! Let me finish explaining the challenge! As I said, it's a big one! You guys are going to be racing on The Great Wall of China!"

A series of groans and complaints filled the air from the contestants. Indeed, no one would be looking forward to having to race along something as grand and big as The Great Wall.

"The race will start right where you all stand. When I say go, you'll run up the stairs behind me and onto the wall. Once on the wall, you'll see some modes of transportation we've put up there for you to help make your trip a little less grueling. Some are better than others, so get up there quickly because it's first come first serve. Once you've chosen your mode of transportation, it's a simple race from there on. The first contestant to cross the finish line with his or her mode of transportation wins invincibility and will travel first class to our next destination. In addition to this, he or she will be able to choose another contestant to receive invincibility AND travel first class too. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" Tyler spoke up. "What's up with Chef Hatchet wearing all these dresses throughout the shows? Does he actually LIKE it? Is he really a cross-dresser or something?"

Chef responded to this by chucking his fan at the jock. The fan was right on target and struck Tyler in the forehead, knocking him off his feet.

"Now then, are there any question related to the challenge?"

No hands raised in the air. For once, this challenge was pretty straight forward.

"Okay then! On your marks...get set...GO!"

Chris fired a piston into the air and the contestants were off.

"Move it short stuff!" Courtney barked as she pushed Cody out of the way and raced onward. Unfortunately for her, Sierra was in front of her and she had seen what happened.

"No one pushes my Codikins!" she exclaimed as she tackled Courtney. This led to a whole series of events: Cody tripped over the two girls fighting and got caught in the middle of the scuffle. Tyler tripped over them too and somehow found his leg being tied to Sierra's arm. So whenever she went to slap Courtney, she flung Tyler around like a rag doll. Meanwhile, Cody was pinned on the ground underneath Courtney, who was sitting on his back trying to fend off Sierra. And with her being slightly bigger and heavier than he, it was rather hard for him to crawl out from underneath.

Bridgette has almost gotten caught in the scuffle as well, but Alejandro had grabbed her and stopped her just in time.

"Thanks Alejandro. But shouldn't we try to break this up?"

"In most circumstances, I would agree," the Latin replied. "But this is a big challenge, milady. We should take this opportunity to get a head start over the others."

Bridgette didn't like the sound of it at all, but Alejandro did have a point. The challenge was going to be long and grueling as it is. Why waste any time finishing it. She followed Alejandro up the steps and onto the wall.

Once up there, she and Alejandro glanced over the items that were available for them to travel along the Great Wall of China. The items present there were, in order from most advantage to most disadvantage, a bicycle, a skate board, a tiger, a tricycle, a pogo stick, and a pair of wooden shoes.

Immediately, being an animal lover, Bridgette's eyes were drawn to the tiger. Normally, tigers appeared to be ferocious beasts of prey that would pounce on anything they could consider food. Even humans. But this one didn't appear to be the least bit dangerous at all. It's eyes were wide and green and it's tongue was hanging out of it's mouth as it smiled at the two humans standing before it.

_'Do I smell cheese?' _the tiger thought to itself. _**(1)**_

"Senorita," Alejandro called over to the surfer. "Please, take your pick of the modes of transportation ahead of you."

"Huh? Me? Oh! Thanks...but...weren't you up here first?"

"Indeed I was. But, being in the presence of a lady as beautiful and kind as you, I must insist that you pick first. After all, it is the right thing for a gentleman to do and I wouldn't dream of being anything less than that."

Bridgette gushed in embarrassment as the Latin flattered her. Indeed, this teen was every girl's dream come true. Someone right out of a romance novel. She glanced over at the items one more time. After much speculation, she finally decided on the skate board. She decided that since it was the closest thing to a surf board on the wall at that time, it would be the most useful item to her.

Once she had claimed her skate board, Alejandro picked the bicycle.

"Well then, milady. I wish you luck in the challenge. May our competitive spirits bring out the best in us."

The Latin blew a kiss to the surfer girl and began his long trip down the Great Wall. Bridgette sighed dreamily as she watched him ride off. Soon, she snapped out of her trance and remembered that this was a race. She pushed off on the skate board and pushed along as fast as she could to catch up with Alejandro.

Meanwhile, the other contestants had managed to untangle themselves from the knot they had gotten themselves into and were racing as fast as they could up the steps. Tyler was the next one to reach the top. After quickly glancing over the items, he grabbed the tricycle and went after the other two contestants.

Next was Sierra. She made a bee line for the tiger, which was more than happy that someone had finally decided to trust it and allow it to carry someone across the Great Wall.

_'Aww, she likes me,' _the tiger happily thought with a bounce. '_A good tiger I will be! TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!' _

Cody was the next one to reach the wall. When he saw that the only two items left were a pogo stick and a pair of wooden shoes, he groaned in frustration at his luck.

Sierra noticed her Codikins looking somewhat distraught at his luck. After thinking for a second, she decided that this was a perfect opportunity to get back on her dream boy's good side after the events that transpired at Niagara Falls.

"Here Cody," she waved to him. "You can have the tiger."

"HUH? A TIGER? SIERRA! ARE YOU NUTS? YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT PARTICULARLY FOND OF CARNIVORES AFTER MY INCIDENT AT WAWANAKWA! I..."

"Shush my love," the stalker assured the panicking tech geek as she held his trembling body close to hers. "I can sense that this tiger will bring no harm to any of us here. Why, just look at it. Isn't it so CUTE?"

Cody nervously looked at the tiger. It still didn't look too appealing to him. But he did have to admit: the way it was chasing it's own tail while smiling the whole time as it's tongue dragged on the ground did give him a little bit of assurance.

Once the tiger caught it's tail, it roared triumphantly _'I am a tiger! Hear me moo! NEIGH!' _

"Um...are you sure about this Sierra? I mean, what are YOU going to use?"

"Oh, don't worry about mama, sweetie. I'll just use the pogo stick. After all, I used to play with this all the time when I was a little girl so I'm pretty good with one and I know you're not very good with them as you sprained your ankle trying to use one at the age of ten."

Cody froze in fear. That was one of many things that Sierra knew about him that she shouldn't. Why he wasn't used to this by now, he had no idea.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Both Sierra and Cody turned around and saw Courtney standing there, heaving in frustration. She was already irked that she had wasted so much time untangling herself from the group knot. Being the last one up the wall to receive the wooden clogs only made her madder.

"CHRIS!" she called out. "SIERRA CLAIMED TWO ITEMS! ONE FOR HER AND ONE FOR CODY! THAT'S GOT TO BE IN VIOLATION OF THE RULES!"

Chris flew to the scene with his jet pack. He quickly observed the situation and then just shrugged it off.

"Meh. I'll allow it."

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING? THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"Hey! My show. My call. My rules. Deal with it," Chris laughed and flew away without waiting for Courtney to respond.

"GAH!" Courtney cried out in anger. "I HATE YOU CHRIS! I HATE YOU AND THIS STUPID SHOW! I WISH I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS STUPID CONTEST! YOU HEAR ME? THIS WAS THE WORST DECISION I HAVE EVER MADE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND I REGRET EVERY SECOND OF IT!"

Sierra and Cody stood back as Courtney threw her tantrum. They had seen her lose her temper before, but never to this extreme.

"Well, good luck Codikins," Sierra smiled as she jumped on her pogo stick and began her race down the Great Wall.

Cody approached the happy tiger, which was now licking it's paws and cleaning it's face. He carefully climbed on it's back and was about ready to follow suit of those that had already begun the race. But he heard someone behind him swearing up a terrible storm. He turned around and saw Courtney trying to walk in the wooden clogs that she had gotten by default. Every time she took a step, it looked like it hurt her.

"...stupid Chris..." she grumbled. "...why, if my lawyers weren't a bunch of brainless losers then we could have had Chris fired as host of this show and we could have gotten someone decent. Someone who wants to help the contestants rather than see us suffer all for the sake of his stupid rating...God, I hate this...I hate this so freaking much..."

Normally, Cody would have just shrugged this off and ignored her. But something was different about this time. Something didn't seem quite right. Something in his gut was telling him to not leave her behind all alone today as it could be hazardous to her health.

He cursed himself for not having the ability to be a heartless jerk.

"Um...Courtney?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she snapped.

"Well, it looks like those shoes are uncomfortable and...well...this tiger's pretty big...so...I was kinda thinking...how about you hop on behind me and ride along."

_'Oh boy! Another human for me to love!' _the tiger thought happily as it bounced up and down in excitement.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMNPATHY OR YOUR HELP!" she spat.

"I didn't say you did," Cody calmly replied, trying to calm down his excited tiger. "I'm asking you: do you WANT to ride with me? It's that or have a long, painful walk down this wall."

Courtney scoffed at this and continued to walk. But each step hurt more than the next. She winced a little with each step she took, but tried not to show it or act like it affected her. But ten steps later, Courtney's pride gave way. She marched back as carefully as she could to Cody and hopped on the back of the tiger.

"...BUT DON'T THINK I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!" she growled. "I COULD HAVE, YOU KNOW! ALL BY MYSELF! WITH NO ONE ELSE AROUND TO HELP ME!"

Cody felt good about himself for offering help, but he still felt somewhat uneasy. Not just about the way Courtney was constantly yelling today. But at the what she was saying. Something seemed to definitely be wrong. He tried to shrug this off and focus on the race.

"WELL? ARE WE GOING TO MOVE TODAY OR WHAT?"

Cody grumbled as he continued to curse his willingness to be nice to the ladies. He then lightly patted the tiger's side.

"Okay, big fella," he apprehensively ordered. "Let's get going."

The tiger didn't have to be told twice. With excitement and adrenaline rushing through it's veins, the tiger roared and began to sprint along the wall.

"_Shoo fly! Don't bother me!"_

* * *

><p>Near the front of the pack, Alejandro and Bridgette were neck and neck as they sped downhill on the wall.<p>

"I must admire your abilities as an athlete," Alejandro called over to the surfer. "If I wasn't competing against you today, I would applaud you and your skills."

"My thoughts about you exactly!" Bridgette replied as she pushed along, maneuvering along the wall flawlessly.

No matter how fast Bridgette pushed herself or how fast Alejandro peddled, the two managed to stay right even with one another. Alejandro began to get nervous.

'Great,' he thought to himself. 'This is exactly what I was afraid of. She's a very strong competitor and by biggest threat in this game. I would almost admire her...if she wasn't in my way. What am I to do?'

He continued to ponder his next course of action as he raced to keep even with the surfer girl. He knew that whatever he decided on, it was a plan that was going to have to be executed to perfection. After all, Bridgette was not going to be an easy one to eliminate.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS THIS STUPID TIGER DOING?"<p>

Cody and Courtney had come to a stand still as their tiger was licking a puddle of an unknown substance off the ground.

_'Taste like gravy. Yum. Yum. Yum.' _the tiger thought to itself as it happily lapped up the alleged food it had found.

"Courtney, calm down," Cody tried reasoning with the CIT. "It's probably taking a break."

"IT'S ONLY BEEN RUNNING FOR THIRTY SECONDS! TIGERS CAN RUN A LOT LONGER THAN THAT WITHOUT STOPPING?"

_'Says you,' _the tiger tutted as it stuck it's tongue out at the bossy girl. Then it went back to licking up the contents on the ground.

"Courtney, please. Just calm down," the tech geek pleaded. "We'll be moving again in a minute, so..."

"MINUTE NOTHING! I AM **NOT **GOING TO LOSE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! EVER!"

Then, without warning, Courtney slapped the tiger's back as hard as she could. Now normally, if a tiger is provoked in such a manner, it is usually a death sentence for the provoker. Thankfully for the CIT, this was not a normal tiger. Instead, the tiger's eyes bulged and it began to panic.

_'AUGH! The inappropriate pincher from beyond has come! Evil pincher bad for me! RUN AWAY!' _

The tiger panicked and began to run along the wall at a much faster speed than it did before. Courtney and Cody seemed to be flying behind the tigers as they held on as tight as they could. Not matter how hard Cody tried, he could not calm the beast he was riding down. He could not steer the tiger in the direction he anted it to go. They were completely out of control.

Cody had become scared. Courtney, however, was still furious.

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO EVER LOSE AGAIN AND I MEANT IT!" she hollered as she puller herself back on the tiger. She pushed her way past Cody and yanked on the tiger's ears in an effort to regain control. Needless to say, this didn't work.

_'AUGH! It has made it's way to my brain! You shall not feast creature from beyond the stars!' _

The tiger planted it's paws into the ground and slid to an immediate stop. Courtney and Cody were sent flying off the tiger and crashed into a sales booth that had been set up nearby, demolishing the structure in the process.

_'Strike!' _the tiger beamed as it observed the damage.

Cody pulled himself from the structure. He was a little bruised and had a small cut on his forehead. But other than that, he was all right. He shook off the affects of the crash and began to search frantically for Courtney.

While searching, he heard the sound of something, or rather someone, dragging along the ground. He looked up and found the CIT literally pulling herself with her hands along the ground. She too was banged up from the crash. But unlike Cody, she appeared to be much worse off. Her right ankle was obviously broken as it was bent in the wrong direction. She had a cut on her forehead too, but it looked like it was going to need stitches. Yet, for some reason, Courtney was still pulling herself on the ground in the direction of the finish line.

"Courtney! Stop!" Cody pleaded as he rushed to her side. "Don't move! Your ankle's broken! You'll only make it worse! Just wait for the medics to come!"

"NO!" she barked. Even injured, she managed to stay just as loud as before. "I...WILL...NOT LOSE!"

"Courtney! What is wrong with you? You're ankle is BROKEN! Do you WANT to make it worse?"

"I...DON'T CARE..." she spat back. "I...WON'T LOSE AGAIN..."

"Courtney! Stop!" he repeated, trying to hold her back. "You can't go on! You need help!"

"I DO **NOT **NEED HELP!" she growled. "I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! NOT A DOCTOR'S...NOT YOURS...I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I NEVER DID! I NEVER NEEDED DUNCAN! I NEVER NEEDED GWEN!"

Cody froze. Courtney's words had caught him off guard at first. But once the words sank in, it became too clear why she was acting the way she was.

"I CAN WIN THIS WITHOUT THEM!" she continued, tears now forming in her eyes. "I'LL SHOW THEM! I'LL SHOW THEM BOTH! I WILL NOT LOSE THIS GAME! I'M NOT A LOSER! THEY'RE THE LOSERS! NOT ME! IF DUNCAN WANTS TO DATE ANOTHER LOSER, THEN LET HIM! I'M NOT A LOSER...I'm not a loser...I'm NOT worthless...I'm...not...I'm...not...I'm..."

Courtney's words trailed off and were soon replaced with hysterical sobbing. She let out wails of despair as she lay on the ground with tears pouring out of her eyes. Never in all his life did Cody see or hear someone go through such pain.

Cody slowly approached her, unsure what she would do. Once he got near her, he carefully helped her sit up and began treating her wounds. Well, her physical wounds anyway. As for her emotional wounds, they were far too deep for him to do anything at this point.

Moments later, Tyler pulled up behind. When he saw the CIT crying loudly, he hopped off his tricycle and raced over to the scene.

"Dude! What happened to her?"

"I think...she held it in too long," Cody replied as he did his best to comfort the hysterical CIT.

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Bridgette were still neck and neck. The finish line was in sight and neither one showed sign of fatigue.<p>

'_Dios Mio,' _Alejandro cursed to himself. 'Doesn't this surfer girl run out of energy? Well, it's now or never. I applaud your effort my fair Bridgette...but your use to me has come to an end.' And with that, Alejandro put his plan into action.

"_Senorita!" _he called over to Bridgette. "I must ask your forgiveness for doing this, but I simply cannot take the heat any longer!"

And as quickly as he could, he removed his shirt and tied it around his waist, revealing his now sweaty, glowing chest to the world. As expected, Bridgette's mind seemed to freeze when she saw this. Her breathing stopped. Her eyes bulged. She began to drool over the wonderful sight by her. As planned, she had completely forgotten about the race and was completely fixed on the Latin.

However, she did not crash like Alejandro thought she would. Well, not quite the way he planned anyways. Instead of losing her balance and falling off her skateboard, Bridgette instead began to cross over on her skateboard right directly towards Alejandro. He didn't have time to react as she crashed directly into his bicycle. Both contestants were sent flying into the air. Alejandro landed on the ground first, crying out in pain as he bounced off the wall. Seconds later, Bridgette had landed directly on top of him. And when that happened...

….at first, Bridgette wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing Alejandro without his shirt on. His chest glistening in the Chinese sun. Everything after that was black. She had no memory of crashing into him nor could she tell anyone how she ended up on top of Alejandro with his lips...pressed...against...hers?

She gasped and pulled away from the Latin teen, blushing greatly.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. Her hands were trembling and she was sweating profusely now. "Alejandro! Are you okay? I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to! Honestly! I didn't even know how..."

As she frantically apologized to him, Alejandro couldn't help but curse under his breath. Why couldn't she have bumped against the wall instead of him. He would have won the race by now and could have gotten her voted off. But rather than dwell on this, he pushed those thoughts out of his head and quickly began to come up with a counter plan. He couldn't convince the others to vote with him now. Bridgette would tell them she got distracted and they might become suspicious of him. So what could he do now?

As he continued to ponder, he suddenly noticed that Bridgette was rambling on about how sorry she was. And as she rambled, she seemed to be stuttering over the accidental kiss the two had just shared. Not only that, but her fingers were trembling slightly and her face had become bright red and Alejandro was certain in wasn't because of the sun. Then, his backup plan came to be. Sure, it would mean that Bridgette would stay in the game. But with this plan, he was certain that he would secure his victory in Total Drama World Tour. The time to act was now.

Putting on his most charming smile, he slowly raised his right hand up to Bridgette's cheek and stroked it lighting. As expected, this ceased her nonstop apologizing.

"_Senorita, por favor. _There is no need to be sorry."

He then pulled her face down to his and kissed her again. Only it wasn't as simple as his lip touching hers. This time, Alejandro mustered up all his passion and poured it into the kiss.

For the second time in one day, Bridgette's mind had stopped functioning. Time seemed to stand still. At first, she wasn't exactly sure what was happening. But the deeper the kiss got, the more she seemed to understand and the more she liked it. Once her brain had processed everything, she began to kiss the Latin back with as much passion as he was. In her mind, this was the single greatest moment she could have ever hoped for: Alejandro, her dream man, was kissing her! She never felt so loved or so happy in all her life.

Unfortunately for her, these thoughts prevented her from being able to sense the greater evil deed her alleged dream man had in store for her.

As the two continued to kiss, Sierra had caught up with them. Without stopping to acknowledge the two, she continued to hop right along to the finish line. In her mind, it was the perfect distraction for her to take first place as well as the grand prize of traveling to the next destination first class with her Cody. And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the six contestants were gathered in the elimination room, where they would soon become five.<p>

_'I love peanuts!' _The tiger from the challenge had been brought on board for some reason or another. It licked it's chomps as it watched Chris toss bags of peanuts to Sierra, Cody, Bridgette, and Alejandro.

"And with four votes cast against her...Courtney has been eliminated from the game." Chris announced as he tossed the final bag of peanuts to Tyler. "Time for our CIT to take the drop of shame!"

Courtney, who's ankle was wrapped in a cast, stood up slowly from her seat. She appeared to be physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. But she had stopped crying and wasn't shouting anymore, so that was a good thing.

"Any last words to those that voted you off before you take the drop of shame?" Chris asked.

"Yes...as a matter of fact, I do," Courtney replied. She then turned towards the five teenagers that were still in the game and cleared her throat. \

"I must admit that I'm not entirely surprised by this...nor can I say that I really blame any of you for doing so. The more I look at it, the more I realize that I brought this upon myself. To say I did not handle the whole...Duncan and Gwen thing well..." she paused for a moment and gathered herself before continuing. "...is an understatement. I took my aggressions out on all of you...and I'm sorry. None of you are to blame for what happened and did not deserve my wrath. I can only hope that you all find it in yourselves to forgive my heinous attitude over the past week...and I do wish you all luck."

The contestants sat in silence. No one was quite sure what to make of Courtney's speech. But after a minute of this, Bridgette was the first to react. Sensing her friend was being sincere, she stood from the bench, walked over to the CIT, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Court," she whispered. "I really am going to miss you. I just wish you would have let us help you sooner. I hated watching you break down like that."

"I know," Courtney sniffed. She was fighting to hold back her tears.

"Ah! Don't worry about it Courtney," Tyler replied. "We understand completely. Heck, it's been a rough season for you."

"I could never hold a grudge against a lady," Alejandro assured.

"It was so obvious why you did it," Sierra added. "I just don't know why no one else could see it before."

Finally, Cody stood up and approached her too.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner Courtney."

"What do you mean Cody?" she asked.

"Well...if I would have helped you with the whole Duncan/Gwen thing...you wouldn't have broken down like that and you might not be here right now being eliminated with a broken ankle..."

Courtney, for once, listened without saying anything in response.

"The reason I was able to get over it...was because I had friends who supported me during my time of need. If I had been there for you during your time of need...I'm sorry..."

Courtney took a deep breath and gently placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Cody...please, don't blame yourself for this. After all, I pushed everyone away. So in the end, I did it to myself and deserve this."

Cody just smiled at the CIT. It was nice to hear her own up to her mistakes for once, though he still thought it unfortunate that she had to go through so much in order to finally do so.

"But you know Cody...you're lucky," she continued.

"Why?" he asked

"To have friends that care about you enough to want to help you. I wish I was that fortunate."

Then, without warning, he pulled her in for a hug.

"Now you are," Cody assured her.

At first, Courtney wasn't sure what to make of this. But after a minute or two, she hugged him back.

"Thanks Cody."

_'I feel tingly inside,' _the tiger sniffled as it watched the touching scene unfold.

But alas, the mood had to be ruined by one Chris McLean.

"All right! Enough of this!" he interrupted. "You've taken enough of my precious camera time. Courtney, you've been voted off and are tonight's official LOSER! So now, it's time to take the drop of shame."

Courtney broke her hug, grabbed her parachute, and headed for the exit. Bridgette then approached Cody and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, why are you so sweet?" she teased.

Cody stammered a little as his face turned red.

"I'm just kidding," she giggled. "I think it's great you're so sweet and caring. People like you are hard to come by. Thanks for being so awesome." She then pulled the tech geek into a hug.

At first, Cody was startled. But he quickly found it in himself to return the hug to his new secret crush.

Before Courtney took her jump, she turned around to have one last look at her former competitors. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Bridgette and Cody hugging. She couldn't help but notice the slight red tone that had spread across the face of Cody and how he was smiling.

'Cody?...well, well, well,' she smiled. 'Who would have thought? Bridgette...I hope you realize what a good guy that is you're hugging before it's too late. If not...I just might have to take him for myself.'

And with that, she jumped out of the plane and out of the contest.

_**(Day Thirty-Seven – Jumbo Jet – First Class) **_

Sierra was pouring a cup of tea using the tea leaves she had won in China along with her first class privileges. She was extremely excited as she was told that this tea had the ability to make the two people that shared it fall in love with one another. In her mind, who better to share this special tea with than her first class partner, Cody.

"Codikins," she called merrily. "Tea time!"

Cody nervously approached her from his seat. He was happy to be in first class, but was apprehensive to share it with Sierra. Especially since it was just him and her. No one there to help him.

"Gee...thanks Sierra," he weakly smiled.

Sierra just beamed at him as she gulped down her tea.

"Well, drink up honey!"

"Actually Sierra, I'm glad we got to have this alone time because...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, my little Codikins...anything you want to talk about, mama's all ears."

"Well, that's exactly it. I...I...(hack) (hack)...SIERRA! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU...(HACK) PUT IN THIS TEA?"

"Nothing really. Just some sugar, a little honey, and some cinnamon."

"Sierra...(hack) (choke) (cough)...I'm allergthc...(hack) thoo...thinnamon...(choke) (choke)"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Sierra gasped. "I was so fixed on preparing this love tea for you that I forgot about your allergies!"

"...quick...(hack) (hack) (cough)...do...thomethin...(choke)"

Just then, a great grin spread across Sierra's face. Without warning, she yanked Cody over to her, lay him stomach down across her lap, and pulled out a needle from her pocket.

"It's epipen time," she squealed as she pulled down his pants.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the economy class, a certain surfer girl and Latin were having a much better time. With Bridgette positioned on his lap, she and Alejandro were engaging in their first ever make-out session. Tyler, not wanting to be there, stood up and went to the cargo room.<p>

"You lips are as soft and angelic feeling as they look," Alejandro complimented in between kisses. "Why Geoff decided to break up with you will forever be a mystery to me."

"It was mutual," Bridgette replied in between kisses. "We both decided we wanted something more than just a physical relationship. There was no hard feelings whatsoever between us."

"Well...in that case, I am tempted to stop kissing you, _senorita..._"

"No! Please don't," she pleaded. "I've wanted this for so long."

"But I thought you were looking for more than a physical relationship," he teased.

"And I've got it," she retorted as she pulled him in for another kiss. "You're a gentleman! You're charming! ...not that Geoff wasn't...but you know how to treat a lady. You're more than just a handsome guy...you're amazing both on the inside and outside."

"Please, you're flattering me. It is I that is the lucky one. For I have the most wonderful girl in the world sitting here on my lap kissing me...when she could have anyone in the world she so desires. Yet you chose me. Indeed, I do not deserve such majestic blessings."

"And that right there is why you do," Bridgette replied. Those were the last words out of Bridgette's mouth as she continued to passionately make out with her dream man. In her head, she was luckiest girl in the world.

But in Alejandro's head, she was the biggest sucker in the world. He now had his pawn to help him get to the final two. Once there, his plan could finally be put into action and victory would be his.

**A/N – Okay, please don't hate me for having Bridgette and Alejandro kissing. Trust me, it's only to make Alejandro a bigger villain than the TDWT writers could only dream of making him. What is this plan, you ask? You'll find out next time. And not only that, but it's finally going to happen! The moment you've all been waiting for: CODY AND BRIDGETTE WILL OFFICIALLY BECOME CODETTE! YAY!**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave your critiques and reviews as I appreciate them! **

**TDI Charlie Brown**

**OOE – Duncan, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Piranha 3D, Noah, Izzy, Duncan (again), Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Staci, DJ, Courtney. **

**(1) – The tiger in this chapter is based off two things. First, it's appearance is actually that of the little tiger from "Crash Bandicoot 3" and it's personality is based off of Ed from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" (I freaking love that show). **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Sorry it took a little while to update. But there's a good reason! As some of you know, I own my own DJ service. Well, just recently, I got one of the most important booking in my life: I will be sponsoring and playing at TWO local American Cancer Relay For Life's near my hometown! This is huge for me because a LOT of people are going to be present at these events and my business name will be getting a LOT of exposure (radio, t-shirts, banners, etc. ) On top of that, it's a good cause. Needless to say, I need to make sure I'm ready for these dates and that my equipment is in top shape and ready for the shows. Therefore, a lot of time has gone into planning and coordinating with the director. I can't begin to tell you all how excited I am about this! This is HUGE for me and I just hope all goes well! **

**Okay, enough of that stuff. So here we go. The big one. The whole purpose this story was created. The moment you've all been waiting for: Cody and Bridgette will become CODETTE! WOOT WOOT! **

**Before I begin, I want to address a couple things. First of all, no this will not be the final chapter. If all goes according to plan, there will be three more chapters after this one. If not four at the most. After all, we've got to see this bad boy through to the end, right? I mean, we all want to see Cody and Bridgette hook up and all. But more importantly, who's going to win this version of Total Drama World Tour? **

**Second of all, I know my last chapter wasn't the best one yet (Ironically, it got the most reviews. So to those of you that reviewed, thanks!). It had the least Cody/Bridgette moments and focused more on Courtney's breakdown and Alejandro's scheming ways. I went back and reread the chapter and...my word, all those spelling errors :( I'll be honest: I fell victim to the "Oh, CRAP! I've gotta hurry and update!" bug fan fiction writers get eventually. Anyways, I promise that this chapter will be much more grammar friendly/spelling friendly. Also, everything that happened last chapter was more than filler, I promise you that. It will all come back in this chapter and further the Cody/Bridgette aspect of the story. **

**Finally, by popular demand and because of so much positive feedback, the tiger from the previous chapter will be making another appearance today! Honestly, he was meant to be a one time character. But people loved him so much, I've decided to bring him back! In addition to this, I've decided to name him TED since he's based off of Ed from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". Hope that's okay with you guys! **

**Okay, enough of that! Let's get this bad boy rolling! **

_**(Day Thirty Eight – Jumbo Jet – Economy Section – Bridgette's Dream) **_

_Bridgette awoke and found herself on the beach back home. She looked down and saw that she was dressed in her body suit and her surfboard by her feet. A rush of adrenaline begin to flow through her body as she became excited about being able to surf once again. She grabbed her surfboard and began to run for the waves. _

_As she was running, someone familiar stepped in front of her: Alejandro. He too was holding a surfboard and dressed for the beach in his red speed o. Bridgette gasped as her face turned bright red instantly. _

"_Bridgette, mi amor," he greeted as he smiled at her. "Are you ready for some surfing?" _

_'He surfs too? Wow...this really IS the man of my dreams,' she thought to herself as she dreamily nodded her head in agreement. _

"_Then, let us be off!" he exclaimed as he ran for the beach. Bridgette snapped out of her trance and raced after him as fast as her legs could carry her. _

_On their way to the beach, she noticed a certain nerd she had become close friends with on the same beach: Harold. His mouth and ego had gotten him into trouble with a group of muscle teens. They had surrounded him and were ready to pummel him into oblivion._

_Bridgette looked on in horror as Harold whimpered in fear. She turned and called for Alejandro hoping he could help diffuse the situation. But Alejandro didn't seem to be listening. _

_"Alejandro!" she called. "Harold needs our help! Come back!" _

_Finally, the Latin turned around and saw the situation. But strangely, he didn't seem to care. Or think too highly of it. _

"_Never mind him!" he called back. "Hurry! These waves won't last all day!" And with that, he turned towards the sea and raced for it. _

_The surfer girl just stared in awe. Alejandro, her dream guy, was just going to let Harold, one of her closest friends, get beat up by some guys that were obviously stronger and better fighters than he could even begin to dream on being. _

_As she watched Alejandro run on, she saw him run past many of her other friends and people she had met during her time on Total Drama World Tour. And, like Harold, they were all in some form of trouble. _

_Owen was being circled by some police and a hot dog venue owner for eating his food and not having money for it, yet Alejandro would not stop and help pay for it despite seeing him look in his wallet and studying the number of bills inside. _

_Next, Leshawna was being cornered by some co-workers for having gotten them fired on her account. During a group project, she wouldn't allow them to contribute any ideas due to her being the project leader, yet Alejandro didn't stop to try and calm down the angry mob. _

_Further down, Noah was cornered by two street thugs. Apparently, he had seen something illegal transpire between the two and they wanted to silence him. Alejandro saw the situation and stopped for a brief moment. He pulled out his cell phone and looked like he was going to call 911. But seconds later, he shrugged and continued down the beach focused solely on the waves. _

_Next, he came across Lindsay. She was confused as she looked between two boys standing in front of her. One was Tyler and the other was a guy claiming to be Tyler. Though both were wearing the same red track suits, it was obvious which one was the real Tyler and which was the fake Tyler as the fake one had blond hair and a different figure to his face. It would have taken Alejandro a mere two seconds to point out which Tyler was the real one to Lindsay, but did he? No. He kept running. _

_Then Alejandro came across a group of teenagers that were tied into chairs and were being forced to watch "Piranha 3D". Amongst that group of teenagers was DJ, who screamed in agony, horror, fury, and disgust as he and the others tried to escape the shear terror that was the bad movie. Alejandro stopped for a moment and observed the situation. He pulled out a universal remote that could have changed the channel to something better (which would have been anything). But not wanting to miss the waves, he put the remote back in his pocket and continued towards the ocean once again. _

_Finally, he reached the waters. And right on the shore was Courtney. She was in tears as she was being belittled by Gwen and Duncan, who were saying horrific things to her and teasing her for thinking that she and Duncan actually had something going on in their relationship. It was clear Alejandro saw and heard her being harassed. But he didn't stop to help her. He dove right into the water and swam out to the waves as fast as he could, not even looking behind once at the carnage taking place on the beach. _

"_Alejandro!" Bridgette cried out again. She couldn't believe that he had ignored all of her friends when they were in their darkest hours. And for what? Some waves? Even she knew not to put her surfing desires over the well-being of her friends. _

"_Never mind them Bridgette!" Alejandro called from the ocean as he prepared to ride the first wave. "Hurry up! The waves aren't going to last all day!" _

_To say Bridgette was baffled by Alejandro's words was an understatement. This wasn't the Alejandro she thought him to be. This Alejandro was greedy and focused only on himself and his desires. Uncaring and showing no sympathy for those around him. What had come over him?_

_She frantically looked around the beach. Each scenario involving her friends was getting worse and worse. But the worst part of it all was that she had no idea what to do. _

_Just then, she could hear panting coming up behind her. She turned around and saw a skinny, short, brown-haired teenage boy running towards the ocean as fast as his legs could carry him. He too was carrying a surfboard and dressed for the ocean. As he got closer, she made out the figure almost instantly. _

"_Cody?" _

_Cody, like her and Alejandro, looked very eager to get to the ocean to surf the waves. After all, as mentioned before, the waves weren't going to last all day. In fact, they could die down at any second. _

_As he got closer, he noticed the situation involving Harold and the muscle boys. He glanced back and forth between them and the ocean, looking longingly at the waves and the thrill they were sure to bring anyone fortunate enough to ride them. But even so, he knew what he had to do. _

_He placed his board on the ground and approached the scene calmly and coolly. _

"_Gentlemen," Cody said as he came upon the muscle teens. "You'll have to forgive my friend here. He likes to show off how much he knows sometimes. He can't help himself really. Kind of a shame, but it is what it is. But please remember that he meant no harm in what he said or did. So I ask kindly of you to please let him off the hook. Just this one time. I promise that he won't bother any of you again." _

_The muscle teens glared at Harold once again, who was quivering in pure terror. Hen they looked at Cody again. Seeing the sincerity in his face, they knew he was telling the truth. _

"_Fine," the leader sighed. "But next time, he won't be so lucky." _

"_I assure you there won't be a next time," Cody replied calmly. _

_The larger teens left, leaving behind a very relieved Harold. Cody made sure he was all right before leaving him, grabbing his board, and racing for the ocean again. _

_During his run, Bridgette watched as Cody, of all people, stopped and helped each of her friends in their dire need._

_When he reached Owen, he stopped and quickly paid for the large teen's unpaid meal. _

_When he reached Leshawna, he calmed down the mob by promising them all better, higher paying jobs at his father's electronic software business since he knew they were all well qualified for the positions available. He even assured them that they would be their own bosses, responsible for their own work and wouldn't have to worry about taking the fall for a co-worker's mistake. _

_Upon reaching Noah, he immediately cried out as loud as he could for help, drawing the attention of everyone on the beach to the situation. Instantly, the gangsters became afraid of being seen by the law and fled the scene, allowing Noah to walk away unharmed._

_When he reached Lindsay, Tyler, and the fraud, he immediately helped Lindsay remember which Tyler was the real one and helped the jock chase the imposter off by threatening him with the complete third season of Jersey Shore. _

_Next was DJ and the group of teens being forced to watch "Piranha 3D" with no hope of escape. Cody quickly pulled out a universal remote from his pockets and switched the channel to "The Secret of Kells" instead. _

_Finally, he reached the shore where Courtney was being harassed by Gwen and Duncan. He raced in front of her and boldly stood his ground in front of the delinquent and his former crush. _

"_Mind your own business, princess," Duncan mocked the tech geek. _

"_Buzz off! You two can go make out until you pass out for all I care! As far as I'm concerned, Courtney deserves better than you!" _

_Courtney looked up at the brunette geek, awed that he would think that highly of her after all she had put him through. _

"_Yeah, she may be a little bossy and loud at times. And she may have been impossible last season. But no one, and I mean no one, deserves to be hurt the way you two hurt her! As far as I'm concerned, you two are worse than she could ever be. Because unlike you two, at least she doesn't cheat in a relationship!" _

_While Duncan just huffed, Gwen actually looked somewhat shocked at his words. _

"_Cody? You...you really think that I'm worse than Courtney? Even after everything you admitted to me?" _

"_You're not the Gwen I fell in love with back on season one," Cody replied. "If you do ever find her again, tell her we'll all be waiting for her. As for you, whoever you are... you can just buzz off with this creep and I don't care if I never see you again! Cause I don't want to!" _

"_Ah, forget them babe," Duncan grumbled as he took her by the hand. "Let's ditch this place." _

_Gwen followed suit and let Duncan lead her away from the scene. Though unlike Duncan, it seemed that Cody's words had really hit a chord in the Gothic girl's mind. _

"_Thanks Cody," Courtney spoke, beaming up at the tech geek. _

"_Any time. But come on Courtney. You're a lot tougher and meaner than that! Don't let anyone push you around like that." _

_After he gave her an assuring hug, he turned around and picked up his surf board once again. Finally, he was going to be able to ride the waves he had been craving for all this time. _

_But when he turned back to the ocean, the waves had gone. The ocean was as calm and flat as it could be. A stunned Cody could only stare in despair as he realized that he missed his opportunity to ride some of the best waves to ever exist. _

_Nearby, Alejandro was just coming out of the waters. He met Cody, realizing he had missed out on all the fun. _

"_Sorry, amigo," he said. "Better luck next time. That is, if there IS a next time." And without another word, he walked off satisfied that he had gotten a good day of surfing in. _

_Disappointment now settled in as Cody fell to his knees. Not once did he take his eyes off the ocean. He had missed it. He had missed everything he had come to the beach for that day. He had done the right thing and this was the reward he had gotten in the end. _

"_Cody," Bridgette whispered as she walked towards her former teammate. Once she approached him, she reached her hand out to place on his shoulder in comfort. _

_**(Day Thirty-Eight – Jumbo Jet – Economy Class) **_

"Bridgette. Wake up, _mi amor._"

The sound of Alejandro's voice awoke Bridgette from her slumber. She had slept in Alejandro's lap all night, resting her head on his chest the entire time.

"Good morning _senorita,_" Alejandro greeted her as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," she groggily replied. Though she wasn't comfortable being in his lap for some reason. She slowly slid out of it and into the seat .

"Bridgette? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. "Just...a really bad dream..."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Bridgette just nodded her head. She was still focused on what she had seen in her dream.

'Why didn't Alejandro help my friends? He's always been nice to everyone even when there were three teams. So why was he a jerk in my dream? And what the heck was up with Cody being in the dream?'

"_Attention maggot! We'll be landing in Africa in the next ten minutes. So sit your butts down and buckle up for landing!" _Chef ordered over the intercom.

Bridgette did as she was told and buckled herself in. She managed to push her thoughts aside for the time being as she began to focus on the upcoming challenge. After all, there was no need to worry about it. It was only a dream...right?

_**(Day Twenty Eight – Africa) **_

"Man, that flight sure was tiring," Tyler yawned as he stretched his body.

"You know Tyler, you didn't HAVE to spend the night in the cargo room," Bridgette chuckled.

"Well, you and Al seemed so comfortable together I didn't want to interrupt," he replied, winking at the surfer girl. "I mean, Al was kind enough to give me and Linds some alone time when it was just the three of us on a team. So I thought I'd return the favor."

"Tyler," Bridgette blushed. Behind her, Alejandro quivered in disgust at the mere mention of the name "Al".

Just then, Sierra came running up to the group. She seemed happier than usual.

"Good day fellow finalists," she beamed as she waved.

"Good morning, _senorita." _

"Morning Sierra!"

"Sierra? Where's Cody?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, he's here," She replied.

"Where? I don't see him."

To answer her question, Sierra turned her back to the other three contestants where a horrific sight awaited them all. There, in her backpack, was a temporary paralyzed Cody. Holes had been cut in the backpack so his arms and legs were sticking out. Cody's eyes were open, but his iris's were rolled to the back of his head. Foam was dripping from his mouth as he gurgled involuntarily. His body was limp and flopping around uncontrollably.

"Cody? OH MY GOSH!" Bridgette exclaimed as she rushed over to check on her limp friend. "Sierra? What did you DO to him?" she demanded.

"Don't look at me!" Sierra retorted, holding up her hands in defense. "Cody ate some cinnamon, which he was allergic to, and I gave him his epipen medicine.

"Then how did he get in this state?" Bridgette asked frantically as she checked Cody's pulse to make sure his heart rate was still normal.

"Um...well," Sierra giggled, "you know that an epipen has to be given to someone in the butt, right?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Well...let's just say Cody has the cutest butt and...well, I wanted to make sure the medicine did it's job while getting a good look at his cute butt so..."

"So?"

"...so I gave him epipen shots...twelve times in the past twenty-four hours."

"You did WHAT?" Bridgette gasped.

"Dude! Are you trying to KILL him?" Tyler exclaimed.

Even Alejandro looked somewhat disturbed by this discovery.

"We have to get him immediate medical attention! Now!" Bridgette announced.

"Sorry, but no time for that," Chris announced as he and Chef arrived on the scene. "We've got a challenge to do. And so..."

"Are you serious right now?" the surfer girl cried out in disgust. "Come on Chris! Look at him! He's in no shape to compete!"

Chris looked over at Cody and shuddered in fear as he watched the tech geek go through a series of Spaatz's and involuntary twitching.

"Fine, we'll get him some help then," Chris decided.

Alejandro, Tyler, and Bridgette sighed in relief.

"But that means he's not going to be able to compete in the challenge today. And since his contract states that if he cannot compete prior to an elimination, then he is disqualified from the contest and will be the one to take the drop of shame tonight."

"Come on Chris!" Tyler barked. "That's not fair!"

"My game. My rules. I say it's fair, so it is," Chris retorted.

"You heartless, rating-hungry, selfish, bastard," Bridgette growled. "I can't believe you!"

Alejandro pulled her in for a comforting hug. Of course he didn't show it, but deep down, this was the best thing that could have happened to him. Now there was no way his plan to win the contest could fail. This turn of events had just secured his victory in Total Drama World Tour!

Or at least, it would have had not...

"Wait!" Sierra cried out. "Don't disqualify my Codikins! I'll do today's challenge for the both of us!"

All eyes were now on the crazed stalker. Chris thought about it for a moment before deciding to go along with it. After all, there was nothing in the contracts that prevented one player assisting another in a challenge.

Needless to say, Bridgette was not at all comfortable with Sierra watching over Cody for the day. So long as Cody was within ten feet of her, he was not safe.

* * *

><p>The first part of the day's challenge went rather well considering the circumstances. Chris had assigned the finalists to partake in a small soccer challenge. The rules were simple: the contestant that scored the most goals against goalie Chef would win an advantage in the next challenge. Probably the most difficult part of this challenge was having to look at Chef Hatchet wearing his short shorts, exposing his unnaturally hairy legs in the process.<p>

Needless to say, Tyler was the most excited about this challenge since in his mind he was the king of all sports. Unfortunately, this mindset didn't help him in the least as he scored a measly three goals out of a possible ten.

Next, Alejandro performed admirably, scoring a possible eight out of ten. Third, Bridgette did even better with a score of nine out of ten. Normally, Alejandro would have sweated with such strong competition still in the game. But with her wrapped around his finger, he could allow this.

Finally, Sierra took two turns. One for herself and the other for Cody. Kicking soccer balls with a teenager flapping around in her backpack was harder than it looked. She only scored two goals for herself and just one for Cody.

Bridgette had won the advantage for the next challenge. Her reward: a slingshot with five tranquilizer balls. Alejandro had gotten second place, so he was rewarded with a slingshot too, but with only thee tranquilizer balls. Tyler got a slingshot and just one tranquilizer ball. Sierra and Cody each got a tranquilizer ball, bit no slingshot.

"For the second part of the challenge," Chris began to explain, "you'll be going on an old fashioned African Safari hunt!"

Bridgette gasped in horror and her face almost went white.

"You mean...we have to hunt...ANIMALS?" she stuttered. "...HURT animals? SHOOT animals?"

"Relax tree hugger," Chris interrupted. "That's what the tranquilizer balls are for. You're not hurting your target. Just putting it to sleep."

"I see," Bridgette replied. She still wasn't happy about the concept of the challenge the least bit. "And what, I dare ask, is the poor, innocent creature you're asking us to torture for your sick amusement?"

At that moment, Chef was pushing a cage on wheels over to the contestants. A blanket was covering up the cage, so no one could see what was inside. However, everyone could hear a massive growling like no growl they had ever heard before in their lives. Tyler began to shiver. Sierra held the limp Cody close to her. Bridgette gulped in fear as Alejandro puller her into his arms for comfort even though he was scared too.

"Oh, nothing too special," Chris casually replied. "Just the king of the African jungles: the mighty LION!"

Just then, Chef pulled off the blanket covering the cage. Everyone expected to see a massive beast of a lion within the cage, desperate and longing to escape so it could reclaim it's rightful title as African king. But the truth of the matter was there was no such lion in that cage at all. Instead, there was a very familiar creature the five remaining contestants recognized immediately.

In that cage was the very same tiger that Chris had used for the challenge in China just a couple days ago. The tiger was roaring into a microphone Chef had put in the cage, which made it's growling seem twice as menacing and threatening than it actually was.

_'I am king of the jungle! Bow to my oatmeal!' _the tiger thought to itself as it's tongue waved around wildly.

"Chef!" Chris called out. "I thought I told you to capture a lion for the challenge! What the heck is that thing still doing here anyways?"

"First of all pretty boy, there ain't no way on God's green earth I'm attempting go out there and catch a lion in it's natural habitat! And I don't care if you DO dock my pay... not like I was getting paid in the first place. Second of all, Ted here needs some exercise so I thought I'd just use him."

"You named it 'Ted'? Great. Now it's gonna be even harder for you when you have to take it back to China! Now put that thing back on the plane and go catch a lion! And make sure it's big and mean!"

"You want a lion? Then go get it yourself pretty boy! Ain't no job worth getting killed for!"

_'That's right, Mr. mean host!' _Ted tutted. _'After all, a good buttocks finds it's own chair!'. _

Chris grumbled. Chef had made up his mind and was sticking to his decision. Obviously, he wasn't going to convince him to do otherwise.

"Fine...whatever. Suck the excitement out of it, why don't you. Can you at least put a fake mane on TED there so he at least **looks **like a lion?"

To this, Chef was willing to oblige. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a fake mane. Why he was carrying one around with him, no one wanted to know. But as ordered, he placed the mane on the Ted.

_'Wow! I feel transformed! Like a Transformer! TRANSFORMERS! TIGERS IN DISGUISE!' _

And with that, Chef let Ted out of the cage and he bolted off in the distance as fast as he could go, roaring like a lion the whole way.

"Okay then," Chris addressed the contestants. "What are you all still standing here for? The challenge has begun! Go hunt down that... tiger..."

"_Senorita," _Alejandro whispered to Bridgette, "what do you say we team up and hunt the tiger together?"

"Alejandro, please don't put it like that," Bridgette pleaded in response. "Just having to hit it with one of these tranquilizer balls is bad enough. I don't need to feel like a heartless, soulless hunter in the process."

"Ah, of course. Where is my head today? My apologies _mi amor. _Shall we go and... capture the creature?"

"Actually... I was thinking that maybe I should go with Sierra for this one."

"What? _Por que?" _

"Because sweetie, I don't trust her alone with Cody. You've already seen what can happen when he's left alone with her. If no one's there to watch over him, she may end up killing him."

"Hmm... this is true."

Alejandro thought quickly. He wanted to keep Bridgette on his good side by fulfilling her wish. But at the same time, he had a master plan that had to be carried out and the only way he could do it was to further Bridgette's feelings for him.

"I know!" he finally declared. "I'll ask Tyler to accompany her and out little friend. That way, he's not alone with her and you and I can spend some... quality time together... alone."

Once again, Bridgette could feel her heart flutter. She quickly agreed that this was the best course of action. When they asked the jock, he was more than willing to comply and followed after Sierra.

"Well then, milady. Shall we?"

Alejandro smiled as he extended his hand to Bridgette, who blushed and smiled as she took his hand in hers. And with that, the two walked off together hand in hand in search for the mighty "lion".

* * *

><p>An hour passed. None of the contestants had managed to track down Ted. Mainly because Alejandro and Bridgette were too busy kissing one another and Sierra was too busy trying to shake Tyler while declaring that no one would come between her and her Cody.<p>

All the while, Ted stood on top of a cliff looking out over the great plains that made up the country of Africa.

_'Ah, it is good to be king,' _he thought happily to himself. '_But a good king I must be!' _

He then stood strongly and proudly as if he were a real lion.

_'The king of the jungle is fearless and strong! He let's nothing get to him and is always on high alert, not letting even the tiniest of things distract his train of...' _

Just then, something caught Ted's eyes. He turned around to see what it was. Sure enough, as he suspected, it was that troublesome tail of his. But it didn't seem to be trying to cause any trouble this time. It was just swishing back and forth playfully. Ted soon became entranced with the rhythm of his own tail and watched it eagerly and excitedly.

_'Just like a clock,' _he chuckled. '_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.' _

As Ted watched his own tail with great excitement, he failed to realize that Bridgette and Alejandro had managed to locate him and were watching him from the bushes.

"Aw, look at him," Bridgette cooed. "Do we HAVE to shoot these things at the poor thing?"

"Sadly, we must," the Latin replied, faking sorrow as best he could. "But remember, it won't actually hurt it. It'll just put it to sleep."

"I know. But still... it doesn't make it any easier."

"Indeed. But we must put these thoughts out of our head and focus on the bigger picture."

'Right. Bigger picture... why does that sounf uncomfortably familiar?' Bridgette thought to herself. The two then began to work on a plan to capture the 'lion'.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Sierra, Tyler, and a still paralyzed Cody were walking along. They had not come close to tracking the tiger's trail. Mainly because Sierra was too busy trying to shake Tyler.<p>

"Why don't you just leave us alone!" she barked at him. "My Codikins and I need our private time together!"

"Yeah, no," Tyler retorted. "I've seen what happens when you spend quality time together. Cody ends up getting hurt, poisoned, or who knows what else you're capable of doing to him!"

"I'll tell you what else I'm capable of doing to him! I'm capable of loving him! Taking care of him! Feeding him! Being there for him! Something you nor anyone else could ever do!"

"Really? Huh, you could have fooled me."

"Oh hush! Now why don't you leave me and my Codikins alone and go bother some other couple like Bridgette and Alejandro!"

Cody, who was still in a come-like state, almost seemed to spring to life when he heard that last statement. His eyes fixed themselves and his pupil size returned to normal. On top of that, he managed to regain control of his salivating mouth as well as movement in his body.

"Bridgette and Alejandro are a COUPLE?" he exclaimed in shock.

"My Codikins!" Sierra squealed happily as she skidded to a halt. She then pulled him out of her backpack and gave him one of her famous bear hugs. "Oh, mommy knew you were going to pull through!"

Despite not being able to breathe once again, all Cody could think about was the horrific news he had just heard: Bridgette had chosen Alejandro as her new boyfriend. He couldn't believe it. Once again, he had been shoved aside for the more handsome, more popular, and more eligible guy.

Once Sierra released him from her hug, Cody began to cough as he was finally able to breathe again.

"Oh, is my little Codikins all right? You're coughing an awful lot. You're not still suffering from that allergic reaction, are you? Don't worry! Mamma's got another epipen on standby!"

Cody shrieked as he struggled to get out of Sierra's grasp. He became even more desperate to escape when he saw her pull out the epipen needle from her backpack.

"Okay Cody. Mommy needs you to drop your drawers again!"

Again, Cody shrieked in pure terror as Sierra reached for his pants.

But before she could even put a hand on them, something hit her right in the face and exploded. A goofy look came across Sierra's face and the crazed fan girl passed out. Cody fell to the ground, wondering what had just happened.

He turned around and standing there was Tyler. He had his slingshot in his hand and was posing as if he had just fired a shot. As evident, this was exactly what had happened.

"Thanks Tyler," Cody sighed with great relief.

"Don't mention it dude," Tyler grinned. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here before she wakes up!"

Needless to say, Tyler didn't have to repeat himself. Cody was up and running away as fast as he could. Not only because he was afraid that the tranquilizer would last long on Sierra. But he was eager to find Bridgette and Alejandro. He wanted to see for himself if what he had heard was true or not.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bridgette was preparing to carry the plan she and Alejandro had conjured up to win the challenge. Since she couldn't bring herself to shoot the tiger, it was decided that she should try to distract it. Once the tiger was caught off guard, Alejandro would sneak up behind it and hit it with one of the tranquilizer balls. Once he won the challenge, he would bring Bridgette to first class and then they would convince Cody and Tyler to vote off Sierra. The plan was fool proof.<p>

'….but it still doesn't make it any easier having to shoot the poor thing,' Bridgette moped to herself as she carefully sneaked behind Ted, who was still watching it's own tail with great enthusiasm.

_'….Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.' _

"Hey there, little fella," Bridgette whispered.

_'Huh?' _Ted snapped out of his trance and whipped around to see what foolish human dared to sneak up on the king of the African homestead. He put on his most threatening face and let out his most threatening growl.

_'Who dares approach the king? Beg for mercy human and I may spare your ribs! … spare ribs... Yum!' _

"Shh, it's okay. Don't be afraid."

The surfer girl reached her hand out slowly and began to stroke Ted's head gently. Within seconds, the tiger's sneer melted away and his familiar goofy smile returned.

_'Oh, that's the spot! That's the spot!' _Ted grinned as his leg began to move up and down.

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief that the tiger didn't want to attack her and continued to stroke it's head.

"You're a handsome little guy, aren't you?" she cooed as she knelt down in front of the gentle beast and continued to pet him affectionately. Needless to say, Ted was enjoying the immensely.

_'Daw,' _he smiled as he threw a paw around the human and pulled her into a tiger hug. _'I like this human. She's soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes...yum.' _

Unbeknownst to Ted though, a certain Latin mastermind was waiting for this exact moment. Alejandro slowly arose from the bushes, loaded his slingshot with the tranquilizer, and took aim at the back of the tiger's head. He slowly pulled back, aiming as carefully as he could. If he didn't get the shot right the first time, not only would the tiger run off. But it might attack Bridgette as well. And for his master plan to work, he needed her in the game until the end.

Carefully, Alejandro aimed for his target. He was about to release the shot when...

**ROAR!**

The Latin froze with terror as a monstrous roar came directly from behind him. He slowly turned around to see what beast could have caused that noise. To his horror, he discovered that a lion... a REAL lion... had sneaked up behind him and was glaring at him hungrily.

"GAH!" he shrieked as he jumped from the bushes and ran away as fast as he could. He was so scared for his own life that he didn't even bother to stop and alert Bridgette of the danger lurking just behind him. But luckily for Bridgette, his shrieking was enough to draw her attention to the bushes where the lion had jumped out.

The lion turned it's attention to Bridgette. Seeing how fast the surfer girl lost all color to her skin only made the ravenous beast lick it's lips with hunger. Right then it decided that rather than attempt to go after the prey that was running for dear life, it would try and grab the still motionless prey right in front of it.

Ted, however, sensed how tense and afraid Bridgette had suddenly gotten. He turned his head to see what had the nice human worried. When he saw the lion starting towards them, his eye's became as wide as dinner plates.

_'LION?' _he exclaimed as he jumped three feet into the air with Bridgette still hanging onto him. _'EVIL JUNGLE CAT BAD FOR TED! RUN AWAY!' _

Then, grabbing hold of Bridgette and throwing her on his back, Ted bolted off as fast as he could down the African prairies. True, lions were fast and this lion was no exception. Especially since it was driven by instinct and hunger. Fortunately for Bridgette, a tiger named Ted that was driven by pure fear was just a little faster. The two began to pull away from the savage beast. Soon, the lion gave up it's chase.

Ted turned around and smiled greatly when he saw that the evil jungle cat was no longer following him and his new human friend.

_'Hooray! I have done it! The king of Africa has outrun the King of Africa! Bow to my amazing feet!' _

But his moment of glory was short lived as he heard the girl on his back shriek in pure terror. Ted was confused by this at first as he saw no sign of the lion gaining on them. But when he turned his head up front once more, he saw what she was screaming for. While looking back, Ted had been running straight for a cliff at full speed. He immediately applied the breaks, but it was too late for him to stop himself.

_'Call a doctor!' _he roared as he and Bridgette both went over the cliff.

Bridgette's body was out of control as she tumbled down the side of the cliff at free fall speeds. She grunted every time she hit a rock or a tree, but nothing was stopping her tumble down the cliff. Finally, in an act of desperation, she reached her hand out and grabbed for the first thing she could feel. Luckily for her, it manged to be the branch of a tree that was hanging off the side of the cliff. It had stopped her fall fortunately. But now she was hanging about a mile in the air.

Nearby, Ted had managed to dig his claws into the side of the cliff and had stopped himself from falling as well. Just like Bridgette, he was panicking.

_'Heights bad for Ted!' _whimpered the tiger.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she stammered hysterically as she hung there. "Please... I don't want to die here. Not today. Please."

That was all Bridgette could do: pray.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed. Bridgette and Ted were still hanging on for dear life. Ted, being a fierce tiger, still had quite a bit of strength to hold on. Bridgette on the other hand, was no tiger. She had pulled herself over the branch to give her body more support. But now she was afraid that the branch might give way.<p>

'Please God... anyone. Anything. Just please... help me get out of this alive,' she continued to pray.

There was still so much she had planned. So much she wanted to do. So many places she still wanted to go. Dreams and goals she hadn't yet fulfilled. And there was the matter of the people she cared the most about: her mom; her friends back home; her friends she had from the show; Alejandro; ...Cody.

"Bridgette?"

'Huh?'

Bridgette opened her eyes and looked upward to the top of the cliff. Standing there, looking down in pure terror were Cody and Tyler.

"Cody! Tyler!" she cried up.

"Hang on Bridgette!" Cody frantically called down. "We're going to pull you up!"

Tyler didn't have to wait for his friend to give the order. He was already grabbing the rope he had in his backpack. Once he found it, he tossed it over to Cody, who immediately began to look for something to tie one end of the rope to. He found a nearby tree. Using his knowledge of rope tying, he tied the strongest knot he could to the tree and raced back over to the cliff. Without a moment wasted, he threw the rope down to her.

Bridgette reached for the rope, but it was just out of arm's reach. She tried to pull herself up on the branch to get a better reach. But as she did that, the branch began to crack! Bridgette shrieked as she felt the branch begin to give way.

"Bridgette!" Cody cried out in terror.

"Oh my gosh!" Tyler gasped.

Nearby, Ted could only cover his eyes with his ears

Cody's mind was racing frantically. There was very little time and they didn't have anymore rope with them. Nor was there anything closer to tie the rope to for support. That meant there was only one option left.

"Just hang on!" Cody called down as he pulled the rope back up. "I'm coming down to you!"

"What? Cody! Are you crazy?" the jock questioned.

Cody didn't acknowledge him as he tied the other end of the rope to his own waist. Again, he tied the strongest knot he could. He never thought he would be so glad he watched that after school special.

"Tyler, listen closely! You're the stronger one between the two of us. You're going to have to lower me down to her. Once I grab her, pull us up."

Tyler's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Ted minutes ago, he was walking casually in the jungles of Africa trying to win a challenge. Now, in the blink of an eye, two lives would literally be in his hands.

"I... you... I..."

"Tyler! There's no time to question yourself! That branch is going to give way at any second! We've got to get down there now!"

Tyler began to sweat profusely. But he nodded his head. But still, he wasn't sure if he had it in him to pull something like this off.

Bridgette was now struggling to not only hang onto the branch, but shifting her weight around just right so that the branch wouldn't give way. She quivered in fear as she could only hang helplessly from the branch.

She then heard Cody's voice giving instructions to Tyler. She looked up again and just as he promised, he was coming down to her. He wasn't lowering very fast, but that made sense since Tyler didn't want anything to go wrong. But just the same, there was only so much time before the branch holding Bridgette would snap.

'Oh please don't let me screw up this time,' he whispered to himself. 'Just this once, let me do something right,'

"Easy Bridgette," Cody spoke calmly. "Just stay calm. Once I come to you, I need you to grab hold of me. Once I have you, Tyler's going to pull us both up. Okay? I just need you to stay calm. And whatever you do, no sudden movements."

Needless to say, Bridgette was quick to agree to this. Now it was a matter of getting to her in time. Just as she thought this, the branch began to crack again.

"Cody! Hurry!"

"Tyler! Faster!"

_'Let no bad happen! Let no bad happen! Let no bad happen!' _

The jock quickened the speed of lowering Cody, though he felt like throwing up as he did it. Once false move and the blood of two lives would be forever on his hands.

The branch kept cracking. Any second now, it would give way. The worst part was there was nothing the surfer girl could to do stop it from happening. She could only wait for her rescue to reach her. The question was would he get there on time.

CRACK!

The branch gave way! Bridgette could feel her body falling... for a split second. She then felt her body jerk as a pair of skinny arms managed grab around her waist. She looked up. Cody had made it just in time. One more second and that would have been it.

On the cliff, Tyler strained at having to support the weight of two people now. He grunted as he tried to plant his feet into the ground for more support.

Ted was biting his paws with sheer anticipation. That is until he realized that he needed his paws to be dug into the side to prevent himself from falling and immediately grabbed hold of the side once again.

Bridgette slowly turned herself around and wrapped her arms and legs around Cody for more support. Cody grunted slightly as he held tightly onto his friend. Her life was now in his.

"Now Tyler!" he called up.

Tyler planted his feet even firmer into the ground as he began to pull the two up. He backed up as carefully as possible, making sure he never lost his grip of the rope. There was no way he was about to let two people die.

"Just hang on," Cody assured as he held Bridgette tight. "We'll be up there soon."

Bridgette didn't say a word. She was too worried about her own life to even breathe.

Tyler continued to pull. All was going well so far. But alas, the clumsy nature of Tyler soon caught up to him. As he was backing up, he failed to notice a rock beneath his feet and tripped over it. He stumbled and fell over, which caused him to let go of the rope.

Bridgette and Cody shrieked as they felt their bodies free falling to the earth once again.

But Tyler, realizing the situation he was in, instantly reached out for the rope and managed to stop the two from falling after a foot of rope slipped through his hands causing severe rope burn. Tyler winced in pain as it hurt to even feel the rope in his hands. But remembering the lives that were on the line, he took a deep breath and pulled once again. It hurt badly, but the jock wasn't going to let that stop him from saving his friends.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tyler successfully pulled the two back onto the cliff. The exhausted teens collapsed onto the ground and caught their breaths.

Cody sat up and untied the rope from his waist. He looked under his shirt and just as he suspected, there was a rope mark from being suspended for so long. But that was the least of his worries. Bridgette was safe now.

Speaking of Bridgette, the surfer girl practically jumped into Cody's arms and pulled him in for the rightest hug he had ever had in his life. Even Sierra's death grip hugs were nothing compared to this one.

"I was so scared," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. Cody could feel her body trembling as she held him.

"Really scared," she sobbed hysterically. "I was really, really, REALLY scared."

Realizing how terrified she was, he wrapped her arms around her gently and comforted her as best he could.

"It's okay. It's all over. You're safe now."

Just then, the three teens suddenly heard a growling noise from over the cliff. They glanced over and saw Ted somewhat glaring up at the teens.

_'Okay! That was a touching moment! But Ted is still down here!'_

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, everyone had assembled back at the Jumbo Jet. Sierra was still groggy and somewhat dizzy after waking up from the tranquilizer ball to the face. Tyler's hands were wrapped in gaws from the rope burn. Bridgette and Cody were wrapped in blankets to keep their bodies warm should their bodies go into shock with Alejandro cuddling with Bridgette. Ted, on the other hand, appeared as though nothing had happened. In fact, despite the excitement that just happened, he had completely forgotten about what had happened.<p>

_'I'm hungry,' _he smiled with his tongue hanging out once more.

"_Senorita! _Thank God! If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done!"

"It's okay honey," Bridgette assured him. "I'm all right. Just a little shaken."

Cody couldn't help but hear the conversation.

_'_Honey?'

"You're lucky that's all that happened. It could have ended disastrously! And...oh, _mi amor! _I shudder to think of losing you!"

'Mi amor?'

Alejandro then pulled Bridgette in for a kiss, to which she returned and to Cody's dismay.

'So... it's true then,' he thought remorsefully to himself. 'She and Alejandro have hooked up... I guess I shouldn't be surprised though... I mean, I'm always tossed aside for the hunkier, more popular guys.'

Once again, these thoughts were interrupted. This time, by Chris.

"So... after reviewing the footage of today's challenge, I've come to a discovery: this was by FAR the most wicked, insane, drama filled, intense, suspenseful, AMAZING episode yet! Seriously! The rating are going to be stellar! Off the roof! You five have just loaded my pockets with millions! Maybe billions! You are all truly awesome! But next time, try not to put your lives on the line like that, huh? I mean, that's great for ratings and all. But one false move and we could have had a serious lawsuit on our hands. And that could have seriously cut into my lobster budget."

Once again, the teens found themselves glaring daggers at the host for his selfish ways.

"Anyways, after reviewing the footage, I've decided that the winners of today's challenge are...

…

…

…

…

…

...Bridgette and Sierra!"

"Huh? Why?" Cody demanded. He was happy for Bridgette winning. But Sierra... that was another story.

"Simple. After you guys pulled Ted here back up the cliff, it was Bridgette that led him back to the plane. So technically, she caught him."

"And I didn't have to shoot a shot at him, I'd like to add," she said.

"And Sierra wins today because Tyler shot her with the tranquilizer ball. So to avoid a lawsuit, we're granting her invincibility this week alongside Bridgette. And it is for this same reason that we must expel Tyler from the game."

Tyler hung his head low for a second. But only for a second. He perked right back up and jumped to his feet.

"Hey! No worries! Who needs a million bucks? After all, I've got a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me and I managed to save two people's lives without screwing up today! And if you ask me, you can't put a price on something like that!"

"Amen," Alejandro agreed. He stood and shook Tyler's hand with a rare showing of respect. Little did he know that Tyler winced in pain as he grabbed his hand.

Sierra approached the jock next. She had a somewhat stern look on her face, but it quickly disappeared as she too shook his hand.

"I don't approve of you shooting me with that tranquilizer, but you did protect my Cody and saved his life today. So for that, you are forgiven."

"...thank you..." Tyler winced as Sierra released his hand.

Cody patted Tyler's back and wished him luck and Bridgette gave him a hug of appreciation.

Finally, and unexpectedly, Ted pounced onto Tyler and began to lick his face.

_'Lots of love for the hero! Hold the onions!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day Thirty Nine – Jumbo Jet) <strong>_

"Well, my little friend. Since it's just the two of us and our lady friends are enjoying the luxuries of first class, we might as well make the most of it, right?"

"Yeah," Cody grumbled.

Though he was happy for Bridgette that she managed to find someone that she really liked and liked her just as much in return, he was still upset that it wasn't him. But again, he really wasn't surprised. After all, it happened before back in school. Three times in fact. It happened with Gwen. Twice. So he wasn't really shocked that it would happen with Bridgette. But it still didn't make it any easier.

Of course, the last person he wanted to tell this to was Alejandro. Seeing he was her new boyfriend. So that left one option to vent his frustrations of his constantly being rejected for the more ideal version of a 'prince charming'.

He rose from his bench and informed Alejandro that he needed to use the Confession Cam for a minute. When he got inside one of them, he closed the door, locked it tight, and then spent most of the night silently sobbing to himself.

In first class, Sierra had fallen asleep. Meanwhile, Bridgette just sat in the comfortable seats reflecting on the events of yesterday. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so emotional right now. Normally, she was the level headed one that could keep calamity in any situation and not allow her emotions to get the best of her. But she figured that almost dying by way of falling would be the breaking point of anyone's emotional stature.

But that wasn't all she was thinking about. She was more concerned with her kissing Cody. It wasn't like he was a bad guy or anything. But she had a new boyfriend. And she didn't want to make a mess of things during their first few days together. Needless to say, kissing another boy wasn't a very good start.

'Ugh! Why am I so worked up? It was just in the heat of the moment!' she told herself. 'I mean, I almost die and Cody saves me! What girl wouldn't kiss some boy that just saved her life? ...but why was did it have to be Cody? And where the heck did Alejandro go? I mean, I know there was a lion and all, but still... no! He wouldn't just abandon me like that. Something must have come up. ...right?'

Just then, she noticed Sierra's laptop. It was still turned on and away from Sierra's grasp. She then remembered that she had clips from the show on her laptop. A thought entered her head then: maybe the laptop had some answers to Alejandro's whereabouts yesterday. Yeah. She could see what kind of trouble he had gotten into and...

'Oh wait. That footage probably hadn't aired yet,' she thought to herself 'And besides, Sierra's right. Something like that would be cheating.'

She sat back down in her chair and reminisced on Sierra's constant viewings of Cody on the show from past episodes. Then, another idea entered her head.

'That doesn't mean I can't just watch the footage of Alejandro! Hey, if she can do it, so can I. Besides, it'll help me until I get to see him again wherever we're going next. Oh, I miss him right now. If only he were here.'

Making sure Sierra was sound asleep, she went over to her laptop and punched a few keys. After some searching, she finally found video clips of the show and a folder containing footage of Alejandro.

'Oh, I can't wait to see what he thinks of me,' she thought happily to herself. 'I'll bet he's just as charming and poetic in these as he is in real life!'

She then clicked the play button, Just then, the truth about Alejandro was finally revealed to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

**Alejandro – **All these Total Drama losers think they've got this contest in the bag and that they've got the advantage over me simply because I'm the new guy. Well, watch out Total Drama nerds. Cause this new guy... is going all the way to the top!

**Alejandro - ** Getting rid of Harold was easy enough. Simply bring out his inner pride and vanity and he's putty in one's hand. It's just like I promised you all: one by one, they'll all go down!

**Alejandro – **So today's challenge was a reward challenge. Unfortunate. Had all gone according to plan, I would've gotten rid of that nosy little geek. That would've taught him for interfering with my plan to eliminate Bridgette. Now I must do some damage control.

**Alejandro –** Not only did I clear my name of any foul play today, but another contestant bites the dust. _Adios _Owen. You will not be missed.

**Alejandro –** I fear Cody may be onto me. As for Leshawna, too little too late. She was easy to manipulate and trick. Now I must focus on eliminating Cody. Once he's out of the picture, then I can finally get rid of that surfer girl once and for all!

**Chef Hatchet – **(Chef Hatchet has a pile of 'Piranha 3D DVD's in front of him. He then pulls out a blowtorch, ignites it, and prepares to burn the copies)

**Alejandro –** Team Victory is on a roll as of late. I feared something like this would happen if Bridgette stayed in the game. On a bright note, she's putty in my hands. It was so easy to seduce her what with her shallow personality. She'll be out of my hair soon enough.

**Alejandro –** Oh, this couldn't have worked out any better. Bridgette doesn't suspect a thing, everyone thinks Cody is scum, and another big threat, Noah, is out of the game! The funniest part is they thought they could get me out this soon. Or at all. Turning everyone against him was too easy. Now all I can to is wait for the first chance to get him eliminated.

**Alejandro –** I must admit, seducing Bridgette is easier than I thought. Just show off some muscle and she drools. Oh, it's going to be so easy to lure her to her elimination. And as a bonus, she's sitting in my lap with her new bikini. Geoff, you truly were a fool to let a fine piece of ass like that go.

**Alejandro –** (Wiping sweat from his forehead) I dodged a major bullet back there with Sierra and everyone else. But you know what they say: vanity is the easiest weakness to play off of in this game. Just butter someone up and they're putty in your hands. Even Sierra couldn't stay mad at me when I praised her 'precious Cody'. True, this will put a monkey wrench in my original plans... but it shouldn't be anything major.

**Alejandro –** Duncan returning to the game? No big deal. Something tells me his stay will be a very, very short one. I suspect Tyler knows something about him and Gwen... being he starts to hyperventilate whenever I mention either one of their names. I could use this to my advantage AND put a target on three competitors at once.

**Alejandro – **Duncan and Gwen having sex was shocking indeed. I truly did not see that coming. But whatever. That's two less competitors I have to worry about. And with Courtney and Cody being distraught over this... will make the two of them easier targets.

**Alejandro – **Well, it appears as though recent events have fueled Courtney's urge to compete even further. She could be a threat further down the road. Thankfully Ezekiel's emu went berserk thus casting them the game. Hopefully she gets voted off.

**Alejandro – **(Breathing in relief) I am truly fortunate that Lindsay is so dimwitted. But there's a reason I'm still in the game: I speculate things like this happening. It was only a matter of time before that dimwit shot herself in the foot. And now that the merger is right around the corner... there is nothing that can stop me from winning... except for Bridgette. I must get rid of her soon.

**Alejandro – **(Snapping his fingers in frustration) Drat! Cody AND Bridgette won invincibility. The only thing that could have stopped my plans and it had to happen. Well... when life gives you a lemon, make lemonade. My best alternative is to eliminate their closest ally. And that would be DJ. It shouldn't be too difficult to influence the rest of the cast to vote for him. They're all merely puppets in my grand act.

**Alejandro – **So today, I HAVE to make sure Bridgette does not win. I know for a fact that she thinks highly of me and I plan to take full advantage of that today and make that her downfall. (He grins at the camera) Well Bridgette. I must admit, cuddling with you and tanning with you was pleasurable. But your of no further use to me. _Ciao_

**Alejandro – **(Grumbling) Ugh! Why can't anything ever go according to plan when it comes to eliminating that surfer bimbo? I had it all set up! And what happens? She and I end up kissing! To make matters worse, Courtney gets eliminated simply because she had a breakdown? Ugh! Do these fools know nothing? When a player is at his or her weakest, you keep that player around! Courtney was no longer a threat to me! She would have been perfect to take on in the finals! She... (he trails off and goes deep into thought). Wait... yes... of course! It's perfect! (He jumps up and leaves the confessional)

**Alejandro – **(Smiling greatly) I must admit, Bridgette is a good kisser. If there was ever icing to go on the cake that is my new grand scheme, her kissing abilities would definitely be it! Again, Geoff, _mi amigo, _you were truly a fool to give that up. Anyways, it's perfect! Bridgette is now head over heels in love with me. So my plan is to play along with it. Return her affection throughout the remainder of the game. And then... right at the end when she and I are in the final two... I tell her the truth! And the truth is... 'Bridgette, I don't care about her. At all. I'm here to win one million dollars. I can't help it that she's so hormonal that she has to be kissing someone all the time. You're nothing but a shallow harlot that does nothing but makes out with hot guys like me and you are in serious need of counseling for that'. (He snickers) She'll be so crushed, she'll lose her will to compete in the final competition! Then, the million dollar prize will be mine! It's too easy... and I have Bridgette's shallowness to thank for it. Indeed, she'll be my ticket to victory!

_**END**_

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Bridgette was speechless and in shock. She just sat in silence staring at the computer screen, trying to absorb everything that she had just heard in addition to accepting the new truth she had discovered: Alejandro was evil. Pure evil. He had been playing her and her friends in more ways than one. He had lied to her. Used her. Betrayed her. Her friends. All of her closest friends had been eliminated from the game. All because of him. The man she thought was the one she had been looking for her entire life.<p>

It was more than she could bear at once. Heartbroken with tears streaming down her face, she raced for the confessional room, locked herself in the vacant one, and remained there all night crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day Forty – Easter Island) <strong>_

The next morning, Bridgette was no longer upset. Now she was mad and her number one priority was to eliminate the man that had lied to her and used her throughout the entity of the game. But she knew Alejandro was no fool. So she would have to play some mind games of her own to get rid of him.

As she and Sierra approached the two boys, they both had baskets of candy that they had won as additional rewards from the previous challenge. Of course, Cody began to drool at the sight of the sweets

"Oh Codikins," Sierra called to the geek. "Mommy has a little treat for you. It's my way of apologizing for putting too many epipens in your system yesterday."

At first, Cody was suspicious of the crazed fan girl (he wasn't sure if she had spiked the candy with something that would knock him out for her advantage). But he did ultimately give in to his weakness and began shoveling the sweets into his mouth.

"Ah, _mi amor," _Alejandro greeted the supposed gentle surfer girl. "Did you bring me some candy too?"

"Well, I WAS going to give you some," Bridgette teased. "But then I thought to myself 'Why on earth would I want to spoil that hot, perfect bod of yours with sugars and colored dyes?'. I mean, who am I to ruin such a vision of beauty and perfection?"

"Um... well..."

"I knew you'd understand. I don't want my dream man being ruined on my account. And besides, those teeth of yours are just too perfect to even allow the risk of sugar ruining them or taking away that perfect white sparkle. I mean... Oh! I just can't bear the thought of ruining you."

"Actually, Bridgette, I..."

"Oh good! I'm glad we're both in agreement. Your body just isn't worth ruining over sugary substances like this."

Alejandro watched in confusion as she passed her basket of candy along to the tech geek as well, much to his delight. She then ruffled his hair and told him to enjoy the treats.

"Bridgette... Don't you think Cody has enough from his lady friend?"

"Oh Alejandro. Don't be ridiculous. You know how much Cody loves sweets." She then turned towards Alejandro and put on the most seductive face she could muster. "And besides... big boy... I've got something much, much, MUCH better for you..."

She then strutted over to Alejandro as sexy as she could. When she reached him, she began to run a finger through his thick, dark hair. For the first time ever, Bridgette could sense him tingle in anticipation. Now she had HIM hooked for a change.

"Uh... Bridgette? Are... you feeling all right?"

"Oh! I'm fine! Just fine!" she beamed as she moved her finger from his hair to his lips. "And in a minute, you'll be feeling good too. REALLY good."

"Oh... I like the way that sounds."

"Well, just you wait. It'll be even better than it sounds, I promise you." she purred as she started to pull his face towards hers.

As planned, Alejandro was hooked. He closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss. But before their lips touched, he heard her gasp in excitement.

"Oh wow! Just look at this place!" she exclaimed. She had backed away from the kiss, causing Alejandro to lose his balance and fall face first into the ground.

"It's beautiful! Almost as beautiful as the beach! Don't you guys think so?"

Alejandro picked himself off the ground and was now spitting grass out of his mouth.

'_Dios mio!' _he cursed to himself. 'What on earth has gotten into her?'

* * *

><p>The first part of the challenge on Easter Island was an Easter Island egg hunt. Chris had informed the contestants that all the eggs were hidden inside Easter Island statues that resembled the eliminated contestants from the game. Once each contestant found three eggs with his or her name on it, it was a race to a nearby condor nest for the second part of the challenge: climbing the cliff up to the top and placing the eggs inside the condor nest.<p>

So now, the final four contestants were searching all the statues for their eggs. Sierra was doing surprisingly well. Since she knew all the contestants and their personality quirks, it was easy to figure out where Chris would have hidden the eggs in each statue. For example, since Lindsay was considered an airhead, she knew to look in the ear of her statue. Sure enough, she found one of her eggs. She then ran over to the statue of Tyler. Since his headband was one of his most treasured possessions, she searched on the statue's headband area. Sure enough, she found another one. But this one was Cody's color. To this, she was more than happy to give it to him.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was searching the statue of Heather. She managed to find one of the eggs in her mouth where she had lost her tooth. But this egg belonged to Alejandro.

"Ah! Bridgette! I see you found one of my eggs!"

Alejandro had approached the statue and had seen her find the egg. But Bridgette wasn't about to let him have it.

"Oh, this is YOUR egg?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Indeed it is, _senorita". _

"Well then, I guess you'll be wanting it. Just let me climb down and... oops!"

She 'accidentally' dropped the egg right on Alejandro's head, spilling the contents within all over his face.

"Oh! Alejandro! I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to," she lied.

"Ugh, it's okay." he replied. Obviously, he was a little upset.

"Aww, my big, sexy Latin man isn't upset with little ol' me, is he?" Bridgette teased as she began to seduce him once more. She lightly ran her fingers across his neck and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "You know I wouldn't do that to the sexiest man alive on purpose, right?"

Again, she had charmed the charmer successfully. He was completely entranced in her.

"Um... well... yeah. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose," he nervously giggled.

"Aw, I knew you'd understand," she cooed. "Let mama make it up to her baby."

Again, she started to pull him in for a kiss. But, just as before, she pulled away at the last second and changed the subject leaving the Latin schemer flustered once more.

"Oh my gosh! Alejandro! Look at this!"

"Yes? What is it this time?" he asked, obviously annoyed that he didn't get a kiss.

"It's a statue of Harold! Oh, how I miss him! Don't you?"

"...yes. Yes I do," Alejandro lied.

"You know, it's a shame that his head got so big back in Japan," she said, smiling at the memory. "Normally, he doesn't get out of control like that. But I'll bet you anything that if he hadn't let his intelligence go to his head, he would probably be with us in the final four right now."

"Well... possibly, but..."

"And look! Here's one of Leshawna! She and I were really close too! Gosh, I wish she was still here. But again, her head got big for some reason or another... you think something was going around the Jumbo Jet at that time to make people big headed?"

"Uh... I don't know, to be honest. But..."

"And Noah! Look! Here's Noah! Oh, the sight of this statue must break Cody's heart. He and Noah were best friends on the show, after all. He was devastated when he got voted off."

"Yes... well, part of the game and all. But I..."

"And Owen! Poor Owen. Who doesn't like that big, loveable oaf. You know, the only thing bigger than his stomach and his appetite was his heart. He loved this game and he loved the people he played with. It's a shame he left so early. And weird that he wanted to eat his team's apples so badly."

"Well, he must have been really hungry that day..."

"Oh, of course! Of course! I mean,no one in their right mind would try and frame someone as likeable and innocent as Owen. Only someone purely rotten and evil would try something like that."

"...uh...I..."

"DJ! Look at this statue of DJ! It looks just like him... oh DJ. I think I miss him the most. He truly was my closest friend. So kind, sweet, friendly, and gentle. Again, only someone that was truly evil, rotten, and void of any conscious would have had him eliminated from the game."

"...uh...er...eh...um..."

"Al? Did you hear what I just said?"

But before he could answer her, Bridgette reached into his basket, grabbed his two eggs, and threw them at him as hard as she could.

"HEY! What'd you do THAT for?" he demanded, wiping egg yolk off his face.

"It's like I said!" she sneered. Her smiling face was completely gone and replaced with an expression of pure fury. "Only the most ROTTEN! EVIL! LOWLIFE VOID OF ANY CONSCIOUS would have framed so many good, caring, sweet, and wonderful people that you have!"

"Me? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, cut the act Mr. Casanova! I know everything! I know how you schemed your way to the final four and how you tricked and framed all my friends to their end in the game! I know... I know how you were planning on using me! Seducing me and flirting with me just to set me up for heartbreak and failure in the end! Just so you can have your stupid million dollars!"

By this point, Sierra and Cody had heard the commotion and had approached the two to see what was the matter.

"So you think I'm EASY, huh?" she continued, now getting in the face of the now trembling Latin. "You think I'm EXPENDABLE, huh? You think I'm SHALLOW, HUH? I'M A HARLOT, HUH? YOU THINK I'M A HARLOT?"

By this point, Alejandro was too scared to say anything. Bridgette's terrifying expression had drained him of all courage and feeling in his body.

"Bridgette? What's going on?" Cody asked.

She then proceeded to tell the other two contestants the confessionals she had seen on Sierra's laptop. She told them of his plan to have Cody framed and eliminated; how he was planing on belittling her in the finals to win the money, and how he was responsible for setting up a lot of people's eliminations through his scheming ways.

"So you WERE rotten all this time!" Cody seethed. "I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about you right from the start!"

"You DID try to frame my Cody on purpose! That's it! When I get back to the jet, I'm going to tie you up and force you to watch every single episode of Jersey Shore!" Sierra growled.

"Oh, come off it!" Alejandro snapped. "This is a game! We're all here to win a million dollars!"

"Yes, Alejandro... this is a game," Bridgette angrily replied. "And as of right now, I am going to make sure that you do NOT win this game. In fact, I promise you that after this challenge, your time in this contest will be over because I'm going to eliminate you. For the sake of all my friends that fell to your hands, I WILL eliminate you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, '_mi amor'_, you're going to have to beat me at this challenge first!"

And with that, Alejandro kicked Bridgette's eggs out of her hands, sending them flying through the air, and cracking open on a set of rocks nearby He then jumped to his feet and bolted off towards the statues once more. Fuming with fury, Bridgette raced after him to another statue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day Forty One – Jumbo Jet – First Class) <strong>_

Bridgette was able to live up to half of her promise. She had won the challenge after collecting her three eggs, climbing up to a condor's nest, and placing the eggs in the nest while fending off the gigantic avian creature. However, she wouldn't be able to vote off Alejandro like she had planned because it was only a reward challenge.

True, she felt a little better that she had beaten Alejandro and had managed to figure out his scheme before it was too late. But it didn't make the emotional pain afterward any less painful. She spent a majority of her time in first class wiping away more tears from her eyes. She had poured her trust, love, and everything into the Latin. But in the end, he was just a conniving fiend that wanted to use her emotions against her for his own financial gain without any feelings of sorrow whatsoever.

'Why do I always pick the wrong guys?' she moped to herself. 'I mean, first there was Jacob in seventh grade! He just wanted a girlfriend because it was considered 'cool'! Then there was Marcus in eighth grade... that creep just wanted to get me in bed. Then there was that Edward creep that tried to get me to smoke marijuana with him! Then Geoff... he was a sweetheart, but all he wanted to do was make out. Now Alejandro... ugh, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just find a guy who likes me for me! Who doesn't want to use me or change me? Why do all guys I date turn out to be creeps?"

She spent a few more hours wiping away tears from her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She was relieved that she was the only one in first class so no one would have to see her like this (Chris had said that since there were only four contestants left, only one would be traveling first class here on out). Still though, it was times like this that she did need someone's support. But the only one's on the plane yet were Sierra, who wouldn't know what to do unless the topic handled Cody and... Cody... yeah, if she could confide in anyone right now, it would definitely be him.

'Cody... he's the only one that's been here for me the entire time,' she thought happily to herself. 'In good times and bad; for better or worse; in sickness and health... goo grief! Listen to me! I sound like I'm getting married to the guy! ….well, we WERE a couple during the Niagara Fall's challenge...' she chuckled to herself as she reminisced on the memory of the little geek dancing around while singing the 'Nation's Capital' song.

She then reflected on all the memories she had of her and Cody during the tenure of the show. From day one when they toasted to the victory of their team to their barfing fit in Japan. From thawing him in the Yukon to him helping her with her fear of the woods in the Amazon. From accusing him of making bets about her behind her back to providing emotional support for him during his breakdown after the whole Gwen fiasco.

'He truly is a good guy... whoever the girl is that takes him is going to be...'

She suddenly froze in her thoughts. She realized that just thinking about being with Cody made her completely forget about Alejandro and what he had done. She also realized that the mere thought of being with Cody made her feel very, very happy for no reason whatsoever. She finally realized that Cody was the one guy that she had spent all her time with that wasn't a creep in the least.

'….could it be... I'm in love... with Cody?'

What would Cody think if he found out? No, it couldn't happen. He was probably still hurting over Gwen and wouldn't be ready to love another... would he?

It was then Bridgette noticed Sierra's laptop still sitting in first class. (She hadn't been allowed to retrieve it in first class out of fear that Chris might discover it.) She hesitated for a moment, fearing she might find out a terrible secret about Cody like she had with Alejandro. But once again, curiosity got the best of her. She turned on the computer, did a search for Cody's confessionals, and hit the play button after the Jamaican incident.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(Smiling) Well, it was a rough week. But everything got straightened out. I'm so glad that Bridgette realized the truth and has forgiven me! (He blushes slightly) She even kissed my cheek. Don't tell Gwen this, but I might have this cheek bronzed.

**Cody – **Bridgette really is a true friend. Whenever I asked anyone else advice on how to attract Gwen, they would just scoff and tell me I didn't have a chance. But Bridgette... she actually sat down and gave me solid advice. Thanks to her, I think I know how to finally win Gwen's heart!

**END**

Bridgette sighed. So far, it wasn't looking too promising. So far, Cody only viewed her as a friend. But this was before the whole Duncan/Gwen incident. She continued to search through the confessionals. The next few days were void of and from Cody.

'Probably when he was suffering from depression,' she thought to herself, frowning at the rough time period for the poor geek.

Finally, she came across the next set of his confessionals.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(Blushing greatly) Bridgette... she was so beautiful in that wedding gown. Whoever marries her is going to be one lucky guy. (He frowns slightly) Why didn't I see it before? Bridgette's the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever had the honor of meeting. In fact, she's the only one that's helped me at all throughout... you know... my spiel with 'Gwen'. I think... I think I'm starting to fall for her... (he shakes his head) No! No! No! Cody! You can't do it to yourself again! She likes Alejandro!

**Cody – **(Hanging his head low) Well, it figures. Bridgette hooked up with Alejandro. I should have guessed as much. After all, I'm always overlooked by the stronger, better looking, more talented guy. So really, it's no surprise it happened. (He takes a deep breath) But mark my words people! One day, it's going to happen! One day, I, Cody Anderson, will find the right girl! And when I do, I promise that I will go out of my way to make sure that she is made the happiest woman on the face of this planet! (He sighs) But really, I hold no grudge or bitter feelings towards Bridgette. In fact, Bridgette, if you're watching this, I want you to know that I wish you nothing but happiness throughout your entire life. Because if there's anyone on this show that deserves to be happy, it's you. You really are the most unique and wonderful girl I've ever met. (A small tear forms in his eye) My only regret meeting you is... is that I'm not the one that gets to make you happy. (He sobs slightly before the camera fades away)

_**END**_

Again, small tears were forming in Bridgette's eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. Not tears of pain. A great smile had spread across her face as she held a hand over her mouth.

'He thinks all that... about me?'

She couldn't contain herself. She had to find Cody. Now.

She stood up and was about to race out of first class. But she noticed herself in a mirror. Goodness, she looked a fright after having shed all those tears. There was no way she was going to confront Cody looking like that. First, she was going to have to do some work to herself. After all, a special guy deserved some special preparing for.

* * *

><p>Cody sat in the luggage compartment all by himself. He had finally managed to get away from Sierra's vice grip on him after she had fallen asleep and wanted to enjoy his freedom from her as long as he could. Besides, he couldn't bare being in the same room as Alejandro.<p>

'That creep!' he grumbled to himself. 'I should've trusted my instincts and gotten rid of him like Noah told me to! Oh well... better late then never, I guess. But look at all the damage that's been done. So many people gone at his hands. So many feelings hurt... especially Bridgette's. Bridgette... I wonder how she's doing right now? I wish I could go see her and comfort her, but..."

"Cody?"

Cody's head tilted when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around to the entrance of the luggage room and... oh, what a sight awaited him!

Standing there was a surfer girl he had come to know very well during the tenure of the show. But she looked completely different. Her hair was let down from her usual ponytail and almost seemed to glow. Plus, she wasn't wearing her normal hoodie and jean shorts with sandals. Instead, she was wearing a light blue gown that went all the way to the floor. This dress had glitter on it and showed off her figure quite well while keeping her modest at the same time. But despite all this, the one thing that took his breath away were her emerald, green eyes that almost seemed to sparkle as she stared longingly at him.

"B-B-Bridgette?" he finally stuttered.

Bridgette sniffled as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Cody..." she continued. "...if no one has ever told you that you're a good guy... you are..."

The geek just stared as she began to pour her soul to him.

"...if no one has ever told you that you deserve happiness... you do..."

She wiped another tear from her eye as she continued to smile greatly at him.

"...and... if you don't think that I've fallen in love with you... I have..."

Cody froze and the two spent the next couple minutes staring at one another, letting the moment sink in.

"Cody..." the surfer finally continued. "You said that when you meet the right girl... she would be the happiest, luckiest girl on the face of the planet... is it... is it too late to ask you... if I could be that girl?"

Cody didn't even give her a response. Instead, he arose from his seat and walked slowly towards Bridgette. His pace slowly picked up to a jog. By this time, Bridgette was jogging towards Cody too. Finally, when the two met, they embraced. The just stood there holding one another for a minute. Then, it happened: Bridgette pulled him in for their first kiss.

Time seemed to stand still for Cody as a wave of memories came rushing into his head at once: Bridgette knocking him off the pyramid back in Egypt and apologizing countless times for it; Her holding him close to her body in the Yukon to keep his blood temperature from dropping after he had fallen in the freezing waters; The two of them walking through the streets of Paris with DJ after they had won their challenge, laughing and having a great time; Her holding him close after his breakdown, telling him everything would be all right; him carrying her across the tight rope in Niagara Falls; his rescue of her back in Africa and her confiding in him after he had pulled her up.

Finally, the two broke the kiss and gazed longingly into each others eyes.

"...Bridgette... I... I don't know what to say right now..." Cody admitted. "I've never experience this before in my life and... I never thought I would... ever."

"Cody... I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier...I...

"...but now that I have, all I can say is... waiting for the right girl like you... makes me glad that I've never been kissed on the lips before... because nothing... and I mean nothing... can beat this feeling that I feel right now. Nothing."

Bridgette and Cody smiled greatly as they stared into the others twinkling eyes again. Then, after another kiss, the two embraced lovingly once more with Bridgette leaning into Cody's shoulder affectionately and Cody resting his head against hers.

But little did they know that from the entrance of the luggage compartment was a certain fan girl witnessing this. Too stunned and heart broken by what she was seeing, she could just stand there in silence seething at the sight in front of her. Fury had overtaken her as one single tear dropped from her eye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a thirty year old man in Chicago, wearing a black cap, black sports jacket over a white t-shirt with a sloppy tie, was completely entranced by the image seen on his screen.<p>

"Hole SHIT!" he exclaimed excitedly. "What the hell's going to happen now? I mean, the two just fell in love and now Sierra's discovered them! Right when they've found out about Alejandro! How's this going to affect their plan to get rid of him? How's Sierra going to react to this? What's going to happen to Cody and Bridgette? God, I can't wait to see what happens now! So tell me, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

The man stared blankly at the screen for a second before howling in rage, "_**FUCK YOOOUUU!" (1)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! There it is! The two have become Codette! I hope it was worth the wait! Remember, this story isn't over yet! There's more to come, so stick around! <strong>

**(1) This is a reference to the Nostalgia Critic's reaction when Sonic SatAM got cancelled. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – No author note this time! Here we go! **

**(_Day Forty-Two – Jumbo Jet – Luggage Compartment) _**

Cody groggily opened his eyes as he awoke. He smiled and sighed as he reflected on the most wonderful dream he had the night before. Never before in his life could he recall a moment where Bridgette looked as beautiful as she did in his dream. That enchanting blue dress she wore while confessing her feelings to him while kissing him ever so romantically on the lips. It was too good to be true though. But it sure was a dream that he wanted to cherish for the rest of his life.

He stretched and sat up from the floor to prepare for the upcoming challenge for the competition. But as he sat up, he suddenly felt an arm reach around his chest and pull him back down to the floor.

"...mmmm... it's too early..." a female voice muttered.

Cody's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. He was even more surprised when someone's head began to nuzzle against his shoulder. Slowly, Cody moved his hand across the arm that was wrapped around his chest just to make sure he wasn't imagining this and to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He continued to move it down the mysterious arm around his chest to the owner's shoulder. He froze when he heard the female voice giggling.

"Cody! Please stop! That tickles!"

The geek couldn't believe that there was an actual girl cuddling with him. He slowly turned his head to his left. Imagine his surprise when he saw the blonde beauty surfer girl he had come to develop feelings for cuddled up to him.

'Oh... my... last night... wasn't a dream?!' he thought to himself. 'It's real?! It's all real!

By now, Cody was smiling from ear to ear. It was all real. Everything that transpired the night before: Bridgette admitting she had feelings for him; their kiss; this... this was real!

Bridgette opened her eyes slowly as smiled as she gazed upon what appeared to be a very happy Cody.

"Well, your smile's certainly a pleasant sight first thing in the morning," she beamed. "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning to you too... beautiful... oh wow, it's so weird saying that for the first time."

"Aw, I'm the first girl you called beautiful first thing in the morning? How sweet."

"Not as sweet as your kisses are," Cody grinned.

The two shared a small laugh as they continued to stare at each other.

"_Attention contestants! We'll be landing at our next destination in forty-five minutes. Make sure you're ready for the day's contests when we land! I repeat! We will be landing at our next destination in forty-five minutes! Make sure you're ready for the day's contest when we land!" _

"Ah well," Cody sighed. "I guess all good things have to come to an end sometime."

The geek began to sit up, but he was suddenly yanked back to the ground by Bridgette.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"Um... didn't you hear what Chris said?"

"Yeah. He said we'd be landing in forty-five minutes. How long does it take you to get ready?"

"Uh... ten minutes."

"Right. And it takes me about twenty minutes. So if my math's correct, we've still got twenty-five minutes to kill."

Then the surfer girl mounted her geek and placed a hand on each of his cheeks to pull him up for a kiss.

"I think I'm getting the hint," Cody grinned as he returned her kiss before beginning a make-out session with the surfer girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day Forty-Two – Alberta, Canada) <strong>_

Chris McLean waited impatiently for the contestants to come off the Jumbo Jet. He was more than eager to get today's challenge underway since it involved him catapulting objects towards them. To his pleasure, Alejandro was the first of the final four contestants to join him.

"Morning Alejandro! How's the most hated contestant on the show feeling this morning?"

"_Callate, puto,"_ the Latin teen growled as he stretched the aches and pains in his back away.

"Okay, I don't know what you said dude. But I don't like the way you said it," Chris mumbled. "But I'll be sure to get you back during the challenge."

Next off the plane was Cody and Bridgette, holding hands and walking side by side.

"Well, well," Chris chuckled. "It looks like it's finally happened. To be honest, I kinda saw it coming."

"My foot," Chef grumbled as he was setting up the catapult. "I'm the one that called it. You're the one that laughed and said the little scrawny geek didn't have a snowball's chance in hell."

"That's three. All we're missing is..."

Chris was interrupted as he heard a heavy sobbing approach them. All eyes turned to see Sierra sulking towards the rest of the group. Her eyes were blood-shot red and appeared to be very heavy.

"Wow... I was going to say something. But after looking at her in this state, not even I can't find it in me to say anything to belittle her... and that's saying something."

"Uh... Sierra? Are you all right?" Cody asked.

Sierra just lifted her nose to the air and turned her back to the small geek.

Cody quirked an eyebrow at Sierra. Normally, he would have been happy that she wasn't paying any attention to him. But for some reason, he felt uneasy about the way Sierra was ignoring him.

"All right then contestants! Now that you're all here, I would like to welcome you all to Alberta, Canada. As you may know, this spot in the middle of nowhere is a famous archeological site where fossils from prehistoric time periods have been discovered and dug up. Everything from rocks with fossilized crayfish to actual dinosaur bones have been discovered in these parts. In addition to this, because of this land being so loaded with these dinosaur bones, it was once very rich in fossil fuels and oil."

"I could use some of that fuel," Sierra sighed. "That way I might have a chance to reignite the fires of love that Cody and I once shared... before a certain blonde surfer BIMBO extinguished those flames with her mystical, hypnotic powers of the sea!"

Cody continued to glance at Sierra out of the corner of his eye. He had this horrible feeling that today wasn't going to end as well as it had begun.

"So, in honor of this land's history as well as it's value to history and international resources, today's challenge is going to be an archeological exposition for oil!"

"Wait a minute. Correct me if I'm wrong Chris, but isn't this land already been drained of all it's oil?" Alejandro questioned.

"Mostly," Chris answered. "That's why I had some interns go out and bury some fake barrels of oil. Where they are, I'll never tell. All I can tell you is that it's somewhere here in this wasteland. And by that, I mean ANYWHERE in this waste land. So good luck finding your barrels of fake oil contestants."

"Um... sir..." One of the three remaining interns meekly spoke. "We... uh... we kind of misheard your instructions."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, sounding somewhat alarmed.

"Um... we thought you said to go out and bury barrels of actual oil... so... we..."

"So you did... what?" Chris demanded.

"... we drained the jumbo jet of all it's oil, loaded the barrels with it, and buried them in the wasteland."

Chris stared blankly at the inters for a few seconds, letting the realization of what just happened sink in. But to everyone's surprise, Chris didn't seem angry. In fact, he spoke calmly to the interns.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it," he sweetly said. "I guess that just gives the contestants more incentive to find the barrels."

"Really?"

"Yup. Not only are they competing for invincibility, but they're also competing for the ability to travel to the next destination. Or should I say, for us ALL to travel to the next destination."

The four contestants groaned in frustration.

"Wait. So we're not fired?" one of the interns asked.

"Of course not," Chris replied as he wrapped his arms around the interns. "On the contrary, gentlemen. I still have a very important job I need you to carry out."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well you see, I also had this little obstacle planned for today's challenge. While the final four are searching for the barrels, we have this catapult that we're going to be using to launch certain things out at them. You know, to make thing more dangerous for the contestants while creating interesting and suspense for the viewers."

Bridgette, Alejandro, and Cody's eyes went wide upon hearing this. Sierra, however, continued to sob not seeming to have heard Chris.

"So, how are we supposed to help with that?" an intern asked.

"BY HELPING ME DEMONSTRATE!" Chris suddenly bellowed out. Then, without warning, he pulled a lever that released a catapult that Chris had managed to lead the interns on without anyone recognizing. How anyone could do that is still a mystery. But somehow, Chris did it. Chris just grinned at his sneakiness as the cries of the interns rang out throughout the Alberta wastelands.

"So that's today's challenge," Chris concluded. "Best of luck to you all!"

Chef then handed out shovels to the four teens and blew an air horn, signaling the start of the challenge.

"Well then," Alejandro calmly stated as he turned to the surfer. "I'll be seeing you at the finish line... crossing behind me, of course."

"I don't think so," Bridgette retorted. "You are so going down and we are so going to vote your butt out of this game! And don't think that any of your schemes are going to work on me today!"

"Why, my dear. Whatever are you talking about?" the Latin teen smoothly replied.

"Don't start with me! I know you've got something up your sleeves!"

"Usually, you would be right," Alejandro admitted. "But today, I've got a feeling that I don't need to do anything to ensure my victory over the rest of you. By the looks of things, you and Cody have already done the work for me."

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette demanded.

"Well, let's just say 'You'd better look behind you. There's a hornet's nest and you've disturbed it.'"

Without another word, Alejandro ran off to find his barrel, leaving behind a very puzzled Bridgette.

'What does he mean by that?' he asked herself. 'He's probably trying to play one of his mind game tricks on me. Well, it's not going to work. I know if Cody and I work together, we can finally get rid of that slime ball.'

She turned around to find Cody and head off into the wastelands. But when she turned around, she found herself staring into the very angry eyes of a tall, dark-skinned, purple-haired teenage girl. Before she had time to react, she found herself pinned against a boulder by Sierra.

"ALL RIGHT, HARLET!" Sierra cried out. "I want answers and I want them now!"

Her outburst caught the attention of Cody, who was gathering his materials. When he saw his new girlfriend being pinned against a boulder, all thoughts of the game and contest left his head immediately and he rushed over to the scene.

"Sierra! What are you doing?!" he cried out.

"Stay back honey!" Sierra called back. "Don't you worry! Mommy's not going to let this witch keep her spell on you! I will break you free of this hold she has on you!"

"Sierra?! What are you talking about?!" Bridgette asked, a high sense on panic in her voice.

"I'm the one asking the questions here Missy!" the super fan retorted. "So having gone through two men on this show isn't enough for you, huh?! Now you want to have my Codikins!"

"Since when was Cody YOURS?" Bridgette retorted, still with a hint of fear in her voice.

"How DARE you?!" Sierra bellowed back. "You think you can have anyone you want because your Miss Popular on this show! Just because you've been on all three seasons, you think that entitles you to a position where you can have anyone you want! Well, if you're so perfect for Cody, then why is it you didn't even interact with him until THIS season? Huh?!"

"Um... well..."

"Sierra! Please stop this!" Cody begged.

"Quiet Cody! Let mommy do the talking!"

"Sierra... please... please let me go!"

"You go all crazy over Mr. Hot-shot Alejandro over there for the majority of the season and after he dumps you, you decide to go for MY man?! You had your chance! All the time you were back at Camp Wawanakwa you had your chance! But no! You went with Geoff!"

"Sierra... he... he's not the same Geoff I fell for..." Bridgette choked.

"...so you look for some rebound guy?! And you want my Codikins to be your rebound guy?!"

"Sierra!" Cody grunted, sounding more frustrated than before.

"Hush! Let me assure you, surfer girl! Codikins may be just a rebound guy for you! He may be just some yaoi fantasy figure for a bunch of perverted teenage girls! But to me, he's something more! MUCH more! Ever since I saw him the first episode on season one, I knew that he was special! I knew that he was more than just a perverted geek that they portrayed him as! I saw him for the sweet, honest, caring guy he is! I SAW IT! NOT YOU! NOT ANYONE ELSE! So if you think you can just come in and say you do out of pure jealousy that I found the perfect man, then..."

"SIERRA! PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

Sierra froze where she was. A look of shock had overtaken her. She slowly turned around to the one she admired so.

"Codikins?! What's the matter? You never spoke to me that way before! Is it Bridgette here? Did she put you up to this? Because if she did, I'll..."

"Sierra! Just shut up!" Cody snapped again. "When will you get the hint?! I don't love you! I'm not in love with you! I'll never think of you as a potential significant other! Ever! I! Don't! Like! You!"

As Cody spoke those last words, time seemed to stand still. The realization of what he had just said began to sink in as he stared at the now very hurt expression on Sierra's face. As he gazed on her face, he could hear Gwen's voice in his head.

"_When will you get the picture Cody?! I don't like you like that! I never will!" _

'Oh crud, what have I done?' Cody thought to himself.

"...so... after all I've ever done for you... this... this is how you repay me?" Sierra asked voice crackling and tears forming in her eyes.

"Sierra, I..."

"Save it! I understand how it is! You want her so bad?! You can have her!"

Sierra finally released Bridgette, who collapsed to the ground trying to catch her breath.

Before Sierra stormed off into the wasteland, she turned back towards the geek and said through her tears, "My only regret is believing that you of all boys I've ever known in my life would understand and appreciate what it is that I've ever done or felt for you!" Then, without looking back, she left the two where they were.

Cody slowly sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't think about anything other than what he had just said to Sierra.

"Hey. You okay?" Bridgette asked after she finally recollected herself.

"I... I don't know."

"Cody, you had to say it. It was the only way to get your message across to her and to get her to leave you alone."

"I know. And I know it's what I've wanted for a long, long time. But... now that I have it, why do I feel so bad?" Cody whispered.

Bridgette approached the confused, guilt-stricken teen and wrapped her arms around him from behind in comfort. The two just sat there in silence for awhile contemplating what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"If all has gone according to plan, then those three are at each others throats right now," Alejandro said aloud as he searched the land for the oil. "Therefore, I've gotten a head start on finding the oil I need to win this challenge and save myself from elimination once again! Oh Alejandro, you sly devil you. You truly are a master of this game. Now all I need to do is find where that oil is and..."<p>

He was interrupted by a loud THUD that caused him to jump. A boulder had landed just a few feet away from where he was.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot about the boulders that Chris mentioned earlier. Well, no matter. As long as I am alert, it won't be a problem whatsoev..."

THUD!

Alejandro wasn't sure what had happened at first. All he knew was that he was suddenly flat on the ground and something very heavy was on top of him. When Alejandro finally gathered his thoughts, he realized that something Chris catapulted had managed to land on him. Though it was as heavy as a boulder, he knew that wasn't what was on top of him. For boulders weren't this warm or soft. He tried to pull himself out from underneath the object, but to no avail. He grunted and groaned as he continued to struggle in vain.

Meanwhile, the object that had landed on him just sat where it was smiling, oblivious of being on top of the Latin teen. It had a look of pure joy and excitement on it's face after experiencing flying through the air.

"_DO IT AGAIN!" _Ted the tiger growled happily. "_I want to go on that ride again!" _

But before he could run back to the catapult, he felt something underneath his belly moving. Normally, curiosity would have gotten the best of him and entitled him to see what he had landed on. But whatever it was he was on was moving just right and was actually giving him a very decent belly rub.

"_Oh-ho-ho-ho," _he happily purred. _"Belly rubs aren't just a method of relaxation. They are a way of life."_

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should try to talk to her?" Cody finally asked, breaking the silence.<p>

"I don't know Cody," Bridgette admitted. "She's really not that stable right now. I mean, you saw what she was capable of earlier."

"Yeah... but then again, when was she ever fully stable?"

The surfer girl nodded her head. She understood where her small boyfriend was coming from. For Sierra, this wasn't that far from abnormality in her character. But given the fact that her crush had fallen for someone else, she knew that Sierra could be capable of anything. She was just grateful she didn't get hurt during their confrontation.

"I can't do it, Bridgette."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, seeming somewhat worried.

"I mean, I can't just leave her hurting like this. I need to talk to her. Have a serious one on one with her."

"Are you sure Cody? That might not be a good idea right now."

"I know it's probably not. But still... it just doesn't feel right leaving her like this. There has got to be some closure between us. I don't want her feeling like I did after... after Gwen hurt me. I've been there Bridgette. Let me tell you: it's not a pleasant feeling. No one deserves to go through that. Not even Sierra."

Bridgette sighed. Though it wasn't quite the same situation, she remembered how she felt when she discovered that Alejandro had been lying to her about his feelings. And though Sierra was a little crazy, she knew she meant no harm to Cody or her throughout the show until today. And though she didn't approve it, she understood all too well how emotions could get the best of someone. Especially when dealing with heartbreak.

"Cody? Why are you so good to people?" she chuckled as she rubbed her hands through his hair.

"It's in my nature, I guess," Cody shrugged as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"I love that kind of nature."

She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek in affection.

"Well, if you really want closure with her, then you probably better go and find her. Do you need help?"

"You better not. She might lose it again if she sees you and I together."

"Good point. In that case, I'll start looking for a barrel of oil. If all goes according to plan here, you'll make peace with Sierra and we'll finally be able to vote off Ale-haneous."

"Sounds good to me!" Cody agreed.

"Good luck Cody!"

"You too!"

The two shared one more kiss before going off to deal with their objectives.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why you had to shoot Ted out of the catapult!" Chef barked at Chris.<p>

"Because that stupid thing ate my cookies!" Chris retorted, waving the empty cookie bag in front of Chef. "No one, and I mean NO ONE eats my cookies!"

"Well, if you would have let me feed him like I asked, maybe the tiger wouldn't have eaten your dumb cookies pretty boy!"

"Whatever! Just load another boulder onto the catapult and hurl it towards some contestants. Sheesh! Complaining over that stupid tiger. The things already half brain dead. It's not like landing on it's head is going to hurt it or anything."

Chef grunted as he lifted another boulder onto the catapult. He went to fire it into the open fields where the contestants were digging, but as he released the lever, the catapult didn't fire.

"Hey! Pretty boy! What the heck's wrong with this stupid thing?"

"Nothing's wrong with it! Just pull the lever!"

"I just did! Nothing happened!"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Move aside! If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself!"

Chris shoved the massive Chef out of the way and pulled the lever himself. But, like before, it didn't fire.

"Oh, come on you stupid thing!" Chris barked as he kicked his catapult. "I spent a fortune on you! How the heck am I supposed to create excitement to my viewers if you won't hurl these life threatening boulders at my contestants?!"

Swearing and muttering to himself, Chris climbed into the catapult himself to see what was the matter.

"That's the last time I buy something that only has a one week warranty on it. Why can't we ever get the really good tools anymore? Like the rocket launchers? Or the land mines? Or..."

"Oh, here's the problem," Chef grinned evilly. "I forgot to release the latch holding the catapult back."

Before Chris had time to comprehend what was happening, Chef had released the latch holding the mechanism in place and launched the sadistic host and the boulder off into the distance. Chef smiled greatly as he heard the host scream in terror while flying helplessly through the sky.

"No one disses MY tiger," he chuckled menacingly.

* * *

><p>Cody had searched high and low through the wastelands of Alberta. He still couldn't fully grasp why, but he was searching for the one person he had tried desperately to stay away from the entire competition.<p>

'Why is it the one time I WANT to find her, I can't locate her to save my life?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint sobbing noise from a nearby boulder. He sneaked up to it as quietly as possible, hoping it was the crazed fan girl. He peaked around the boulder and to his relief, he found Sierra sitting on a lump of dirt crying her eyes out.

Taking a deep breath, the geek slowly approached her. There was no way this was going to be easy. But he knew what he had to do.

"Um... Sierra?"

As expected, Sierra turned her head towards the direction of Cody's voice almost instantly. But once she laid her eyes on him, she scoffed and turned away.

"Go away!" she barked.

"Sierra, please. I just want to talk," Cody said as gently as possible.

"No! Leave me alone! Go back to Bridgette if you want! I don't care!"

"Sierra. Before, you wouldn't leave me alone. Now this one time I actually want to talk to you, you're blowing me off? Why?"

"Because... because... because you HATE me..." Sierra burst out into tears and buried her face into her hands.

Cody groaned in frustration. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But it wasn't going as well as he was hoping.

After a minute, he took another deep breath, recollected himself, and approached the heart-broken teen again.

"Come on Sierra. I don't HATE you."

"Yes you do!" she sobbed. "Why else would you try and get away from me all this time?!"

"Well... okay, I DID spend a lot of time trying to get away from you, I admit. After all, you were suffocating me; you poisoned me; you threw me into a wall of ice; you never left me alone; you..."

Cody stopped himself. This wasn't quite where he wanted to go with this. But he shook these thoughts off and focused on his task.

"But come on Sierra. 'Hate' is a strong word."

Sierra sniffled. She had stopped crying hysterically, but she still wasn't willing to look her former crush in the face.

"I mean, okay. You did do all those things to me and freaked me out all the while with your crazy, stalking tactics. But you know something? I have to remember all the good things you did for me too."

The geek chuckled as he began to reflect on the good memories he had of Sierra. "Like back in Germany when you were willing to bite off Al's head after he slapped me off that dancing pad. Or back in the Yukon when you saved my life after I was almost killed by a polar bear. Or on the jumbo jet afterward when I was thawing out from being frozen: you cooked soup for me out of the goodness of your heart. (I mean, I can't believe you put your hair in the soup. That's actually pretty gross.)"

Sierra chuckled at that last part. Even she had to admit that might have been a little extreme.

"But most of all, back in Jamaica. When everyone hated my guts after Al convinced everyone that I had a bet going with Noah about hooking up with Bridgette, you were the only one who believed I was innocent. And not only that, but you single handedly cleared my name. And on top of THAT, you threatened Alejandro that if he ever tried anything like that again, you would torture him beyond belief."

"Yeah... I've still got to tie him down for his upcoming Jersey Shore marathon," Sierra chuckled as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Cody joined in the chuckling. He couldn't wait for Alejandro to endure that punishment himself.

"Anyways," he continued. "I know I may not have shown it throughout the course of the season. But in spite of everything you've put me through, I really, truly AM grateful to you for all you've done for me too. And I'm sorry... if I ever gave you the impression that I didn't appreciate all the good things you've done for me."

For a minute, the two teens just sat there in silence letting all that was said be absorbed. Then finally, the super fan turned towards her crush. Much to Cody's relief, she was finally smiling. As a bonus, it wasn't one of her creepy smiles either. This one was genuine happiness.

"Thanks Cody," she said. "I needed to hear that."

"Well, I needed to say it."

"So does this mean..."

"No!" Cody immediately retorted.

Sierra looked taken aback by how quickly Cody was able to pick up on what she was going to ask and how quickly he answered.

"Look Sierra," Cody began to explain. "I know you really like me. And I know you want me to return the feelings. I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."

"Bridgette?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But over the course of one season, I've gotten to know her and she's gotten to know me. During that time, we found out how much we've got in common; how similar we are to one another, the things we like and don't like, our values, and so much more. I can't put my finger on it... but..."

"You really like her, don't you?"

The geek nodded his head in silence. He then waited for her reaction. No matter how he worded it, he knew Sierra was going to be crushed.

Sierra sighed in disappointment. True, it was her dream to marry Cody ever since she followed him on Total Drama Island. Knowing she would never realize that dream was like being punched in the gut. But as hard as it was, she would have to accept it.

"Well," she finally choked, fighting the urge to burst into tears again, "I guess if I were to lose you to another girl... it WOULD have to be Bridgette. She IS nice and she WOULD treat you right..."

She was interrupted when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. To her shock and somewhat pleasure, she found herself being hugged by her crush.

"Thanks Sierra. I know what it's like to be turned down by someone you really like and I'm really sorry to have to put you through it. But... really. Thank you."

The fan girl smiled and returned the hug. Only this time she didn't try to squeeze his head off.

"Okay then," Sierra sniffled as she wiped her final tears from her eyes. "I'm getting hot out here. let's go back to the jumbo jet."

"But Sierra, what about the challenge?"

"What about it?"

"Well, we've still got to find a barrel of oil. If we find one first, we can eliminate Alejandro once and for all. Don't you think we should find one BEFORE going back?"

"Oh please Codikins. I've already got one."

She then brushed off the pile of dirt she was sitting on to reveal the barrel of oil in question.

"Huh?! But... how?!"

"Easy. I noticed the intern that hid the barrel of oils from season one of the show and got all the information on him I could. During my research, I discovered that he was a size nine and a half and wore ADIDAS brand sneakers, so I followed the only footsteps out here that matched that kind of shoe. It was easy really."

Cody blinked a couple times without any movement. After all this time, he still wasn't sure if he should be amazed or disturbed by how Sierra could do that. But given the situation, he decided to be amazed this time.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of this contest is... Sierra..." Chris announced, though with less energy than usual. The host was still trying to recover from his journey through open air via catapult. The four contestants managed to return to the jumbo jet unharmed save for Alejandro. The Latin was still stuck to Ted's belly.<p>

_'Can I hang it on my wall?'. _Ted purred excitedly.

"As a result...Sierra...ah, forget it! Chef! You take over. I need some aspirin and a nap."

Chef chuckled evilly at the sadistic host's misfortune. He then turned to the remaining contestants.

"Crazy fan girl! You win invincibility and are guaranteed a spot in the final three! The rest of you are vulnerable! See you in a few hours... or whenever pretty boy wakes up! Dismissed!

* * *

><p>Bridgette finished putting her clothes on after her shower. The dry desert conditions of the Alberta wastelands tended to take a lot out of a person and a shower seemed to hit the right spot. She hummed a merry tune in her head as she finished putting her hair in her signature ponytail. She may not have won the challenge. But finally, at long last, Alejandro was going to be eliminated from the contest.<p>

When finished with her hair, she opened the door to head for the first class kitchen area to grab a bite to eat. She continued to hum as she dug through the refrigerator for an apple or some kind of fruit. When she decided on an orange, she stuffed the fruit in her pocket and closed the door to the fridge.

But when Bridgette turned around to eat her snack, she shrieked in surprise. Standing behind the surfer girl was none other than Sierra. The same girl that had almost attacked her earlier.

"Sierra! You surprised me," Bridgette chuckled nervously.

The taller girl just stared at her. Bridgette wasn't sure if she should feel uneasy with Sierra's expressionless face or not. But she was more concerned about the way she was eying her.

"Um... so. Did you and Cody have a talk? You know, he was looking for you and..."

Sierra suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of Bridgette's wrist.

"You and I are the ones that need to talk," Sierra replied sternly as she dragged Bridgette to a nearby room. Before Bridgette could ask what was going on, she found herself being forced to sit at a table with a spotlight shining directly on her.

"So... Bridgette. It has dawned upon me that you and Cody have officially become canon," Sierra began. Her tone was still stern as she paced back and forth in front of the blonde surfer. But she sounded calm at the same time.

"Uh... canon?"

"An official couple. No longer do Total Drama fans have to write fan fictions or draw pictures on deviant art to see the two of you together. It is so in real life now."

"Oh. Uh... yeah, I guess."

"You GUESS?" Now Sierra's face was inches from Bridgette's.

"Uh... we are. I mean, we are."

"Indeed you are." Sierra backed away from the surfer girl, much to the blonde's relief. "And I'm sure you know, as well as everyone else, that it was my lifelong dream that Cody and I would someday become a canon Total Drama couple. Of course, thanks to you, that will never happen."

"Look Sierra, I..."

"SHUSH."

Bridgette obeyed without question. She didn't dare challenge someone as unpredictable as Sierra.

"So now that you're the one dating my Codikins little Miss Surfer Girl, I've got one question for you... Why?"

Bridgette stared for a couple seconds. Was this an interrogation?

"Why DID you decide to go steady with my Codikins and ruin my chances with him?"

"Sierra? What are you..."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION. And don't lie. Remember: I know everything there is to know about you guys including your behavioral patterns when you're lying."

The surfer girl calmed herself down and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but feel that this was illegal in some way, shape, or form. But as of right now, there were no witnesses. She had no choice but to cooperate.

"Well..." she stuttered. "I... I'm not sure. I guess if I were to say why, it would be because... because..."

Sierra was staring her right in the eyes. As terrifying as her gaze was, she knew what she had to do, which was the only thing she could do: be honest.

"...because he's a real sweet guy," she finally said. "Not only that but because during the course of this season, we've really gotten to know one another and I've come to see the great guy he is. He's everything I've always wanted in a guy without knowing it: he's smart; he's nice; he's friendly; he's cute... a lot cuter than I remember... and..."

Bridgette noticed a goofy expression forming on her interrogator's face. She figured she must have gotten lost in her thoughts as she reflected on all the traits she listed about Cody. But Sierra must have noticed this because she snapped out of her thoughts and went back to her stern look.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you've recently broken up with two other guys and are just looking for a rebound, right?" she demanded.

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"So it's genuine then?"

"Yes Sierra! I'm very serious about everything I just said. I like Cody for Cody. And I want to be with him because he IS Cody. No funny business I swear."

"You REALLY like him then?" Sierra was up close in Bridgette's face yet again.

Bridgette wanted to back away, but couldn't. Her eyes wide with apprehension, she answered the interrogator. "Y-Yes. I do."

Sierra squinted her eyes and studied the girl being questioned intensely, trying to locate the slightest hint that she might be lying.

After a minute, the fan girl backed away. "You're telling the truth. You DO feel that strongly for him," she simply stated.

"Of course I am," Bridgette acknowledged sincerely.

"In that case..."

Sierra sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table, grabbed hold of Bridgette's hands, looked her in the eye, and asked a series of questions:

"Bridgette, do you hereby solemnly swear to treat my Codikins with respect, kindness, loyalty, and friendship that I myself would have been willing to give him were I in your shoes?"

"Um... Sierra? What are you doing?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"Uh... y-yes."

"Do you swear to treat him as good as he would treat you and to stay by his side in sickness and in health; For better or worse; In good time and bad; For rich or for poor throughout the course of this relationship?"

"Um... yes."

"Do you hereby promise to never treat him poorly and to act towards the him the same way you would expect him to act towards you?"

"Yes." Bridgette was starting to catch on.

"Will you appreciate him? Honor him? Support him? Care for him? And always be faithful to him in this relationship?"

"Of course, Sierra."

That was all Sierra needed to hear. She rose from her seat and walked over to Bridgette on her side of the table.

"Bridgette Sabrina McCoy: will you be my Codikins' girlfriend?"

For the first time that day, Sierra was smiling down on the surfer girl. Bridgette just smiled back as she arose from her seat and wrapped her arms around the purple-haired teen warmly.

"Of course I will," she replied playing along (She was already technically his girlfriend anyways).

"Great!" Sierra beamed. "Now, for your last test... I need your help with something."

Bridgette quirked an eyebrow. What was Sierra up to?

* * *

><p>Later than night, Alejandro, Cody and Bridgette were outside the jumbo jet. Chris was standing in front of an empty oil barrel with three marshmallows on a tray.<p>

"I decided to pay a little homage to the first season while we wait for the interns to reload all the oil in the plane," he announced. "Once Sierra gets out here, we'll be able to start the ceremony. By the end of the night, the four of you will be three."

"And I know who the one going home is too," Cody smirked as he glanced over to the sinister Alejandro, who looked quite angry sitting on his stump.

"I would have won this contest too if it hadn't been for that dumb tiger," he sneered.

"It's called 'karma' Alejandro," Bridgette retorted. "And you're about to get a full serving of it."

"Whatever."

"We'll see," Chris said. "But we can't start until everyone is here. Where the heck is Sierra?"

"HERE I AM!"

All heads turned towards the Jumbo Jet entrance. Standing there with an enormous cake in her hands was the missing teen in question. Sierra held the cake proudly in her hands as she walked off the plane. There were sixteen lit sparklers on the cake releasing a small inferno of pyro.

"Happy birthday Codikins!" she beamed.

"Huh?" Cody seemed confused.

"You heard her," Bridgette replied as she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Cody's eyes suddenly widened with excitement. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot that today was my birthday! Wow! You guys remembered!"

"Actually, it was Sierra that remembered," Bridgette admitted. "And this is all her doing, so thank her."  
>Cody looked back at Sierra. She smiled greatly as she held the cake in front of her very proud of being able to pull it off so well.<p>

'You know,' Cody thought to himself, 'she may be a little crazy. But she's all right.'

"It's chocolate too!" Sierra announced. "And I made it myself!"

"Ahem!" Bridgette cleared her throat.

"Okay," Sierra sighed. "Bridgette helped... a little."

Cody just smiled. Truly, he couldn't have expected this day to go any better. He would have considered this to be the greatest day in his life... until he noticed something. The sparks the cake was giving off were landing right onto a puddle of oil that was leaking from one of the many barrels sitting right beneath the plane!

Chris, Bridgette, and Alejandro seemed to notice this too, Their eyes suddenly became very wide with fear.

"SIERRA! LOOK OUT!" All four cried out.

"What?" Sierra asked. She had no clue what was about to happen.

The interns seemed to notice what was about to happen too. They immediately stopped what they were doing and bolted away form the plane as fast as they could screaming in horror.

Inside the plane, all the animals that had been transported throughout the show bolted out of the emergency exit of the plane as fast as their paws could carry them. And in front of all those animals was Ted the tiger leading the evacuation.

_"RUN AWAY!" _he roared.

_**KABOOM!**_

In the blink of an eye, the barrels of oil ignited and set off a great explosion that turned the night into day and sent everyone flying back at least ten feet.

Cody was the first to come to his senses. He had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was Sierra was... wait!

"SIERRA!" he cried out in horror. He immediately sprang to his feet and dashed towards the towering inferno that was not the Jumbo Jet.

"CODY! SIERRA!" Bridgette cried out.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE!" Chris wailed as he rushed towards his materialistic desire.

Cody searched frantically through the debris of the wrecked plane for Sierra. For a few minutes, he couldn't see any sign of her. He was beginning to fear the worse.

"Over here!" came Bridgette's voice.

Cody raced over to where she had called him. Much to his relief, he saw Bridgette kneeling down a soot covered Sierra. She appeared to be in great shock and her hair had been burnt off from the explosion. But she was still alive and conscious.

"Are you okay?!" Cody asked her.

"She's got some minor burns," Bridgette replied. "Right now we need to keep her from going into any deeper shock than she's already in."

Alejandro coughed and gagged as he made his way over to the scene. When his eyes caught sight of Sierra, he gasped in horror.

"_Senorita! _Are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?!" Sierra barked sarcastically.

"Chris!" The Latin called out. "Chris! We need an ambulance for this lady immediately!"

But Chris, who was mourning for the loss of his plane, seemed to think different.

"Ah, she's alive!" he angrily remarked. "Though I guess that since she blew up my Jumbo Jet... SHE'S OUT OF THE GAME!"

"Are you serious?!" Cody retorted. "She might be seriously injured and you're going to eliminate her because of this accident?!"

"How can you DO such a thing?!" Bridgette added. "She didn't mean to do it!"

"But it got done!" the host retorted. "She's out! Done! Gone! Finished! Terminated! PERMANENTLY!"

"You really are the scum of the earth!" Bridgette cried out. "Don't you care that she might need emergency medical assistance?! I mean, I completely abhor Alejandro and all, but give him credit! At least he's showing concern for her!"

The credit she gave Alejandro lasted all three seconds.

"Wait... so does this mean that the final three is me, Bridgette, and Cody?"

Cody and Bridgette just stared at Alejandro in complete awe. Awed that even now all the Latin teen could think about was how he could advance himself in this game.

"You... you're evil," Bridgette whispered to him. "You're pure evil."

"Do not misunderstand me," Alejandro replied. "I am not without care for the injured lady. I do hope she's all right. But I promised myself that this game would always come first until I walked away the winner. And if this series of events advances me further, then so shall it be. Nothing personal towards Sierra of course. It's just business."

Cody and Bridgette just glared hatefully at Alejandro. Had their friend not been injured, they would have attacked him then and there. But it was what it was. Thanks to a mishap from Sierra, the two were left to face Alejandro by themselves. Even they had to doubt that the two of them together could stand a chance against someone that was willing to do ANYTHING to win. And they had to wonder: if he was willing to allow this to happen to advance in the game, what would he be willing to do to them to win?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know. I know. It took a long ass time to update. But I've said it before and I'll say it again. My business and work come first. But on a more positive note – We're in the home stretch! If I've calculated this correctly, we've only got two more chapters to go! (Three including an epilogue I'm planning). I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. **

**Stick around as I've also got a major announcement regarding my future on this site. Before you start typing, let me answer your first questions: no, I'm not announcing my retirement from the site. No, I'm not discontinuing "You're on TDI Charlie Brown". (That is my baby and I am going to see that bad boy through to the end even if it takes me five more years). You'll just have to wait and see. It's coming soon (if you know what it is, do NOT spoil anything). If you want a hint, visit my Deviant art page and check out the pictures I've submitted recently. (It's also part of the reason I was late updating this chapter). **

**OOE – Duncan, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Piranha 3D, Noah, Izzy, Duncan (again), Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Staci, DJ, Courtney, Tyler, Sierra**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – So here we go! This is it! Let's not stall! **

**(There will be an epilogue following this chapter, so don't stop following this story until then. Heck, don't stop following it period! ;) ) **

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day 43 – Alberta, Canada Wastelands) <strong>_

The sun was just peaking over the horizon of the Alberta wastelands and shining on what was left of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and former passengers. No one had gotten any sleep that night as they were too busy trying to salvage whatever they could from the remains of the aircraft.

"My plane... my beautiful plane..." Chris whimpered as he held a piece of scrap metal to his face.

"How anyone can get so attached to material possessions is beyond me," Chef scoffed as he lifted a huge chunk of debris off the ground and salvaged his teddy bear.

Alejandro was also digging through the debris trying to find any of the his belongings that could have possibly survived the explosion. Unfortunately for him though, he wasn't finding a whole lot.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was sitting by Sierra's side. Sierra was still dazed and too weak to stand on her own just yet from the explosion. Bridgette had taken it upon herself to use her first aide training to help her out in any way, shape, and form.

"I've gotta admit," Sierra chuckled and groaned, "of all the contestants to be here in the final four, I'm glad you're the one who made it."

"Oh please," Bridgette chuckled as she wrapped gaws around the fan girls burns. "I'm sure anyone else would be just as willing and capable to help you out like this."

"Not really. According to the research I've conducted on you guys, I've discovered that you're the only one with enough significant medical training and heart to do something like this. You've got first aide training from sessions that were offered to your community from your local EMT's for six months at your local fire hall that covered things like basic burns, CPR, extracting venomous poison from animal bites, and how to sustain a deep cut long enough to get the victim to a hospital just to name a few. Courtney comes close, but she's only certified in CPR."

Bridgette just stared wide-eyed at the fan girl. She felt a little uneasy that someone she only knew for a few weeks could know so much about her still. But she had also come to expect this from Sierra at this point.

"Wow," Bridgette replied with a soft smile. "What number am I thinking of right now?"

The two girls shared a small laugh.

"Finished!"

Bridgette and Sierra looked over to where Cody was. He stood there proudly with a wheelchair he had constructed entirely out of scrap metal.

"Oh wow," Sierra squealed as she admired her crush's talents and skills in the engineering department.

Cody proudly wheeled his creation over to the two girls. He and Bridgette then helped lift Sierra into it.

"...wow...," Sierra whispered in awe. "Cody built this wheelchair... just for me. I shall treasure it always."

"Glad you like it," Cody replied.

Bridgette wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend's waist from behind and admired the fan girl's excitement and amazement of the new gift.

But the touching moment was not to last.

"Well, it's safe to say that this puts a monkey wrench in our plans for the show," Chris muttered as he approached the teens. "We WERE supposed to be landing in Hawaii for the grand finale. But thanks to a certain somebody who just HAD to bake a cake, that has not come to pass!"

Sierra just stuck her tongue out at the host. "It was worth it to see my Codikins happy."

"And on top of that, we've got no ride! No vehicles! No nothing! We're stranded in the middle of nowhere! With no way of anyone finding us! No way of navigating to a nearby town! Now no one will see how this season ends! No one will find out who wins! No one well ever get to see my fabulous face again! No one will..."

"Shut up pretty boy!" Chef shouted. "And get your worthless bum over here and help me drag this helicopter out from the wreckage!"

Chris' face beamed with joy. "The McLean chopper! I almost forgot about it!" he raced past the contestants to marvel at the helicopter that had survived the blast.

"More good news," Chef continued. "This baby's got enough fuel in it to get us to Hawaii!"

Cody seemed confused. "You mean to tell me that a helicopter full of fuel managed to survive an explosion set off by burning fuels?"

"That's not physically possible," Alejandro stated.

"We found a way," Chef replied.

"Who cares how it happened?! The show is saved! My ratings are saved! I'M SAVED!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"Problem though pretty boy: there's only room for two of us in the chopper. Ain't no way this thing's gonna fly us all to Hawaii."

Chris paused his celebration. Indeed this would be a problem for his show. He pondered for a minute. Then, he got an idea. An awful idea. Chris McLean got a wonderful, AWFUL idea.

"Ugh... I don't like the way his smile just grew and grew and grew," Cody shivered.

"I've got it!" Chris exclaimed. He raced for the helicopter, opened it, and pulled out three GPS's. He then raced back over to the contestants and threw one GPS to Cody, one to Bridgette, and the last one to Alejandro.

"Change of plans contestants!" he announced. "While Chef and I fly our way to Hawaii in my awesome emergency helicopter, you three will be competing in a new challenge."

The three remaining contestants groaned at this announcement.

"So here's the deal: the three of you are going to race to Hawaii. Using the GPS I gave each of you, you must race over to the beaches of Cancun. Once there, you'll find some motor boats that we'll have set up for you to drive to Hawaii. First two to get there will compete in the final challenge for the grand prize and to win Total Drama World Tour! As for last place, that person will be out last loser."

"And that's going to be Alejandro!" Sierra beamed, shooting a glare at the Latin.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Alejandro replied.

"I don't," Bridgette retorted. "It's you against the greatest alliance in Total Drama history: The team of Bridgette and Cody! Or as Sierra likes to call us: 'Team Codette'!"

Cody stared blankly at his girlfriend. "Team 'Codette'? Really Bridgette?"

Bridgette turned and smiled sheepishly at the geek. "Heh. What can I say? Sierra and I had some girl time and... well, that phrase just got stuck in my head."

"Well, whatever your new team name is," Chris interrupted, "there will be no team work in this challenge. Every contestant for his or her self. And remember, we've got cameras so if we see you helping one another out, you lose and the other person automatically wins the whole contest."

"What?! Why?!" Bridgette demanded.

"Makes it more interesting for the ratings," Chris explained. "Think of all the possibilities: With the two of you pitted against each other, what will come through? Your love for one another or your lust for the money?"

"Oh, I think we know what our dear Bridgette will do," Alejandro snickered. "After all, she is very good at being lustful."

Cody had to restrain the blonde surfer before she committed her first true act of violence on national television. Sierra just fumed in her wheelchair, wishing her copies of Jersey Shore hadn't been destroyed in the explosion.

"...You... are... so... going... down..." she fumed hatefully at the one that had toyed with her and used her all throughout the course of the season. "I swear it, you are going down!"

"We'll see," Chris said, drooling at the thought of the amount of money he would make with the dramatic tensions between all three remaining contestants escalating to this. "Anyways, the race starts now! I'll see you in Hawaii!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Sierra called over.

"You've been eliminated!" Chris replied somewhat coldly. "Make like you took the drop of shame and go from there!"

He then closed the passenger side door to the chopper and he and Chef Hatchet flew off into the distance leaving the four teens where they were.

"Oh... I am SO destroying mom's shrine to that guy," Sierra fumed.

"Wait... I thought you said that shrine was yours," Cody questioned.

"Did I say that? Whoops." **(1) **

"Well my dear opponents... I'd like to say I look forward to a fair contest against some worthy competitors. Unfortunately though, I see no worthy opponents in front of me at this time," Alejandro taunted.

The Latin then turned his back to the three teens and raced off into the distance.

Bridgette just stomped her foot and growled in frustration as she watched Alejandro run off. "Who does that creep think he is anyways? God's gift to women?! What a..."

She managed to stop herself before she could utter any profanity.

'Deep breaths Bridgette,' she told herself. 'Calm down. You'll be playing right into his hands if you let him get you angry. Deep breaths. Hurt him where it counts most: in the contest.'

"You okay Bridge?"

Cody wrapped his arms around the surfer girl from behind in comfort. Though she appreciated his efforts in comforting her, now was not the time for that. She turned around and firmly grasped the small geek's shoulders.

"Cody, listen to me," she strictly spoke. "No matter what happens in this contest, we cannot let Alejandro win this whole thing. If we eliminate him this round, great. But if he manages to make it to the finals against one of us, then whoever is pitted against him must win. Do you understand me? Under no circumstances are either one of us allowed to let Alejandro win this contest!"

Cody wanted to answer her. But he seemed taken back by how stern and serious she had become. This certainly was not the laid back surfer girl he had met back on the island nor the same one he had come to admire over the course of this season. But even so... this new attitude made her seem quite hot.

"Cody!"

Bridgette's tone brought Cody back to reality.

"Do you understand me?" she asked again. "Under no circumstances... and I mean NONE... do we allow that jerk to walk away from this contest with the million dollar grand prize. Not after everything he has done to everyone in the game. His lying, manipulating, and backstabbing ways will NOT be rewarded. And it's up to you and me to see to it that it's not!"

Cody nodded in full agreement. The goal of the remainder of this contest was clear: ensure Alejandro does NOT win.

"I'll see you in Hawaii," Bridgette said. This time, her tone had softened and she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You and I will be in the finals together, understand?"

"I do," Cody replied.

The two smiled at one another before pulling each other into a kiss. As their lips touched tenderly, the two heard a soft growling sound nearby. The broke from their kiss and turned to see Sierra gritting her teeth and growling as she stared enviously at the two. But realizing the couple was now staring at her and what she was doing, she cleared her throat and sat up proper in her wheelchair.

"Sorry," she chuckled nervously. "I'm still trying to get used to seeing you two together and all."

"I'll see you in Hawaii too Sierra," Bridgette chuckled as she hugged the fan girl. The surfer girl then quickly ran off after the Latin teen, determined to succeed in her new task. This left Cody behind with the wrecked plane and Sierra.

"Well Codikins, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm... I don't know yet," he admitted. "Maybe there's something in this mess I can find to help me."

* * *

><p>Alejandro had managed to get off to a good start. He followed his tracking devise to a nearby road in the middle of the wastelands and followed it a good mile before stopping to catch his breath for a moment.<p>

'I must not rest too long,' he panted. 'Any moment now those two are going to begin their journey to the Hawaiian islands if they haven't already. And Bridgette seemed especially keen on making sure I lose this contest. I would admire her if I wasn't competing against her... argh! Why didn't I get rid of her when I had the chance?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a big truck nearby. The Latin quietly sneaked up on the truck to see if anyone was around. If he had the chance, he could steal it. But no such luck for him: there were two men loading up what appeared to be crates filled with animals.

But upon closer observation, he recognized the men loading the animals on board the truck: they were some of Chris' interns from the competition the day prior. And those animals being loaded up were from the competitions from the past!

'They are sure to be heading right for Hawaii! If I can sneak on board, I'll be able to ride to the southern hemisphere and beat the other two to the boats! It's fool proof!'

He waited for his chance. Finally, when the two interns were preoccupied with loading up one of the elephants Chris had been hoping to use for one of his challenges, Alejandro sprinted to the truck and managed to sneak in the back undetected. He hid behind a crate and lay low. Ten minutes later, the interns finished loading up the last of the animals and closed the door to the back of the truck. Alejandro was all set for the ride to Cancun.

'If all goes according to plan, then all will be set for me to win this contest,' he snickered to himself. 'I commend your efforts Cody and Bridgette. But yours truly, Alejandro Burromuerto, just wants it more. But fear not, you two aren't the only ones that have fallen to...'

He was interrupted when something strong and furry grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Alejandro yelped in fear as a creature pulled him through the bars of it's cage into a massive hug. Alejandro knew this creature all too well.

'_Oh boy! A human friend has joined me for the ride!' _Ted purred excitedly as he hugged the Latin human happily and tightly.

"Let me go you wretched beast!" Alejandro demanded as he tried to pull himself from the loveable tiger. But to no avail.

_'You and I are going to have a great trip together! We can sing songs; we can watch a movie... Oh! I know! Let's play 'SPOT THE CAR'.' _

Ted then looked out the window of the back of the truck, eagerly searching for a vehicle. Fortunately for him, once they turned onto the main road, there were many cars for him to spot. Whenever the truck drove past one, he would roar '_THERE'S A CAR!' _excitedly while jumping up and down for joy completely unaware that he was jumping on Alejandro at the same time.

_'Dios mio,' _Alejandro muttered as Ted landed on him for the fourth time. 'How much further to Cancun?'

* * *

><p>Bridgette was having a much less painful trip to Cancun, though she was still a good three miles behind Alejandro according to her GPS. What sunk her heart a little more was that the GPS showed that Cody was still back at the plane.<p>

'Come on Cody,' she thought to herself. 'You've got to get moving if you want to eliminate Alejandro.'

Just then, she heard a train whistle nearby. Following the sound of the whistle, she came up to a train station where a train was firing up for a trip.

"One way trip to Cancun departing in fifteen minutes!" the conductor called out.

"Well... this is convenient," Bridgette said as she raced for the train station.

She raced up to the ticket counter and requested one ticket. But unfortunately, tickets cost money which was something that she didn't have at the moment. Checking the clock, she saw that she still had thirteen minutes left before the train would actually depart.

'How can I come up with the money in thirteen minutes though? I don't have anything to sell. I'm sure not going to steal any. There's not enough time to work for it... ugh! What am I going to do?!"

She then noticed a man sitting in the middle of the station playing a guitar for change. The man had been able to draw quite an audience and they were quite generous with their donations.

This gave Bridgette an idea.

_**(Five minutes later) **_

"Mommy! Mommy! Lookit! That girl's walking on her hands!"

Bridgette had managed to draw in quite a crowd herself performing her famous hand-standing talent from back on season one. This time though, she didn't feel sick to her stomach. She even managed to pull off a few decent tricks in the process that included balancing herself on one hand for ten seconds before returning to both hands. The crowd applauded this amazing stunt and cheered the surfer girl wildly.

"Thank you all!" she waved while still walking with her hands. "Any and all gratuities to help me get to Cancun are appreciated!"

The crowd was more than willing to donate to the cause and threw many green bills into a cup that Bridgette had found.

Bridgette thanked each member of the audience and waved goodbye to them all as they dispersed. She did a quick count of her profits and was stoked that she had more than enough to buy a ticket now. Wasting no more time, she raced back to the ticket counter and bought her one way ticket to Cancun with three minutes to spare.

Bridgette boarded the train seconds later and took a seat in the front compartment of the first car. Within minutes, the conductor announced their departure and the train soon began to move.

But little did she know, she wasn't the only contestant on that train.

* * *

><p>Moments before the train departed from the station, the same truck that Alejandro had sneaked on pulled up to the luggage cart of that exact train and was unloading the animals into the storage compartment. Alejandor had managed to go unnoticed by the staff as Ted was still sitting on him from bouncing around.<p>

_'Aww... no more 'Spot The Car,' _Ted thought sadly as they sat his cage in the corner of the compartment.

"_Dios...freaking...mio..." _Alejandro muttered as he pulled himself out from under the hyperactive tiger. But the train had begin moving and the Latin didn't have anytime to react when the tiger began jumping up and down in excitement once more.

_'THERE'S A TREE! THERE'S A TREE! THERE'S A TREE! This is my second favorite traveling game... 'Spot the Tree',' _Ted happily growled, oblivious to the Latin that he was crushing in the process.

* * *

><p>Back at the wreckage of the Jumbo Jet, Cody had managed to gather the right combination of supplies to build something to help him get to Cancun at a fast rate: with an old tarp that was still in good shape and a tank of gas (that somehow didn't explode along with the plane), Cody was able to construct a hot air balloon worthy of flying. The only thing he needed to finish the balloon was a seat. Unfortunately, all the chairs in the Jumbo Jet had been destroyed in the explosion.<p>

"And yet... a helicopter full of fuel and a tank of gas didn't go up in the flames..." Cody said aloud, confused how something like the could be possible.

"Cody!" Sierra called over. "You must focus on the task at hand! Bridgette and Alejandro are surely way ahead of you by now! You must go now if you stand any chance of making it to the finals!"

"I can't go yet. I can't ride the hot air balloon without something to ride in. But what can I ride in? Everything I could of ridden in got destroyed in the explosion. UGH! What am I going to do?!"

The geek banged his fist on a piece of scrap metal in frustration.

The fan girl could only watch her crush struggle in defeat in her own chair. She wished she could help him in some way. Even if she could find him something to... wait... of course! It was so simple!

"Cody!" she called over. "Cody! My wheelchair!"

"Huh?" The geek looked over at his number one fan.

"My wheelchair! You can use my wheelchair as your seat!"

The scrawny teen just stared blankly at the currently crippled Sierra.

"I can't take your wheelchair!" he insisted.

"You must! There isn't anything else around that you can sit in. And if you don't go now, you'll never catch up to the other two! And your sweet new girlfriend... that isn't me... will have to face that evil twisted Lain freak by herself in the finals!"

"Sierra... you need that chair a lot more than I do right now," Cody continued to insist.

"Cody Emmett James Anderson!" Sierra spoke, more harshly than before. "You listen to me and you listen to me good mister! I did not come all this way around the world on a reality show along with the group of teenagers that I love the most just to see my favorite contestant... and dream husband... give up when he's so close to winning it all! And I will be damned if he is going to lose to the most evil contestant in the history of this wonderful show! And I will be double damned if he is going to allow the only girl I approve of him being with other than me have to take on that evil cretin all by herself! I may not be able to live the dream of having my Cody Knight in shining armor come to my rescue against the likes of that twisted Latin punk! But damn it, I am not about to let you deprive another girl of experiencing that ultimate fantasy! Nor will I allow you to deprive me of seeing you make a girl the happiest, luckiest person in the world by saving her from the incarnation of evil! Do you understand me?!"

By now, Sierra was practically foaming at the mouth as she lectured the small teenager standing in front of her. Cody just stared back at her, amazed at her rant.

"Wow... did you just make that up off the top of your head?"

"Heh... kind of amazing what I can say when I let my emotions get the best of me, huh?" Sierra chuckled as she wiped the foam from her mouth.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess there's no other way to do it, is there?" Without a word, he approached the teen girl stuck in the wheelchair and wheeled her over to the hot air balloon.

"Cody? What are you doing? You need the chair. Not me."

"Come on Sierra! I'm not about to leave you here in the middle of these god-forsaken wastelands by yourself. I'm bringing you with me."

"But there isn't enough room in the wheelchair for the to of us to sit in."

"I'm aware of that," Cody replied as he attached the chair to the hot air balloon. "That's why... I'm going to have to sit in your lap for this one."

Cody has to cease his efforts to cover his ears to prevent any damage to them from the high pitched screaming coming from the now very excited Sierra.

"OH CODIKINS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME! TO HAVE YOU WILLINGLY SIT IN MY LAP AND..."

She stopped when she noticed Cody giving her a disapproving look.

"Sorry... still trying to adjust," she nervously laughed.

Cody just smirked and rolled his eyes. After what the two had been through together the past twenty-four hours, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her.

"Enough about my need to control myself around you!" Sierra stated. "Right now you must focus! Get this craft air born!"

"Consider it done!" Cody replied happily. Without warning, he hopped into Sierra's lap, ignited the hot air balloon, and the two were off.

"WHOO HOO! WE'RE FLYING!" Sierra cried out happily.

"THE RACE FOR THE MILLION IS BACK ON!" Cody cried out in joy.

* * *

><p>Five hours had passed and not much had change for the contestants. Bridgette was sitting comfortably in her cart despite being joined by three new people in her cart: a girl about her age wearing a very revealing purple tank top and short black skirt (though she didn't appear to be comfortable wearing such attire) <strong>(1)<strong>, a young man that was also about her age that spent most of his time reading a book about the teachings of GK Chesterton (**2) (3)**, and an older bum that was constantly begging the teenagers for some change. **(4) **

Cody and Sierra played "I Spy" while soaring through the air. To this, most of the answers were either "a cloud" when Cody was spying and "Cody" when Sierra was spying. Though he tried his best, Cody couldn't quite shake the disturbed feeling he got whenever she admitted that she was spying on him.

As for Alejandro, let's just say he wasn't enjoying his game of "Spot the Tree" with Ted.

_'THERE'S A TREE! THERE'S A TREE! THERE'S A TREE! Oh boy! I've spotted five thousand three hundred seventy eight trees so far! You know human, you're not going to be able to see any trees if you're on the ground like that.' _

"_Que malo..." _Alejandro muttered.

* * *

><p>Bridgette had been napping when her walkie-talkie crackled.<p>

"_Attention contestants!" _came Chris' voice over the speakers._ "As of right now, the three of you are right about even! Bridgette and Alejandro are moving at the same speed while Cody is slowly, but surely, catching up! You'd better pick it up a notch if you want to be in the finals of Total Drama World Tour!" _

How she wished he hadn't said that. Or that she had her speaker turned off. The three individuals she was riding with instantly turned their attention to her.

"I thought I recognized you," the male teen chuckled as he straightened his glasses. "You're Bridgette from Total Drama, aren't you?"

Bridgette shrunk in her seat. There was no denying who she was.

"Total Drama?!" the bum asked excitedly. "OH MY GOSH! THAT IS THE GREATEST REALITY SHOW I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"I'm Sebastian," the Brazilian introduced himself. "And may I say that I am a very big fan of yours."

"Heh heh...Thanks," Bridgette chuckled nervously.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. "But did that speaker say that it was you... Alejandro... and CODY in the finals?"

"Well... yes... and..."

A sudden high-pitched squeal erupted from the brunette bombshell, causing everyone else in the compartment to cover their ears.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh! I'm sorry, but I am, like, the BIGGEST Cody fan EVER! I hope he wins the whole thing! He is just so freaking hot... of course, other girls probably don't think so because he's so geeky and all, but I think that his geeky nature is just so freaking SEXY! God, if I could get my hand on him I would rock his body around the freaking world and... and..."

She stopped herself when she noticed the other three individuals staring at her awkwardly.

"Heh... sorry," she chuckled. "But... yeah, I'm sort of crushing on him bad."

Bridgette just gulped in fear. If this girl was as obsessed with Cody as she made out to be, then she prayed she didn't know about her and Cody getting together. But once again, she had completely forgotten her now celebrity status and that she was on a reality show that all of Canada as well as other countries around the world were watching.

"One could tell by your reaction to his status as a finalist in Total Drama World Tour," Sebastian replied with a chuckle. "You must be quite envious of our dear Bridgette here for having been the one to win his heart first."

The brunette turned to Bridgette, somewhat shocked and awed by this announcement.

"What?! When did this happen? I thought you were with Alejandro? When did you hook up with Cody?"

The surfer girl just held her breath, unsure how the brunette would react to this. Would she accept it or was she about to have another Sierra -like persona on her hands?

"I know how it happened!" the bum announced excitedly. "It was like... of wait... SPOILERS!"

The three teens jumped when the bum shouted unexpectedly.

"So this surfer girl named Bridgette was being played by the really hot Latin guy named Alejandro... I'm not saying I think he's hot. I'm just going by what a lot of teen girls are saying. Probably all Twilight fans... WHICH ARE THE GREATEST MOVIES I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! But little did our wet dream for girls realize that Bridgette had access to this crazed fan-girls laptop! How she sneaked that onto the show without those hundreds of cameras seeing it is beyond me though. So she watched all of his confessionals which revealed his main hoax to screw Bridgette over just so he could win the game and the million dollars! I TRIED TO SCREW A GIRL OVER FOR A MILLION DOLLARS ONCE! ...and sadly this is why I am where I am today. I never should of messed with her lawyers... BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! So she confronted Ale-heinous about his plans and told him that she was flat out going to eliminate him from the competition. BUT THEN REAL LOVE ENTERED THE PICTURE!

You see, there was this geeky boy named Cody, who for some reason has a lot of female fans that throw their panties at him because he got kissed by Noah once. And the series of man on man fan art and fan fictions depicting young girls' sexual fantasies was born... SERIOUSLY GIRLS! LIGHTEN UP! MAN ON MAN IS NOT HOT! But girl on girl on the other hand... IT'S NOT HOT EITHER! I'D RATHER THE TWO GIRLS MAKE OUT WITH ME! ….Oh, sorry. I'm getting off topic. So anyways, Cody had feelings for this vampire-like girl named Gwen... or was it Goth? What's the difference? They all look like the same soulless individuals to me. But it turned out that Gwen doesn't like Cody! She likes this bad boy named Duncan! Oh yeah! Because that's exactly the kind of guy you want to take home to mommy and daddy! You know what they say! Bully is the new sexy! I TRIED BEING SEXY BY BULLYING ONCE! ….and that was how I got gang raped.

So Cody is all like 'Oh, vampire girl doesn't like me. I'll never love again'. But then he sees the surfer chick in a wedding dress and is like 'I LOVE AGAIN'. HORRAY! But even before then, Bridgette and Cody were hanging out a lot and really getting close. But they're like, 'Oh, we're not compatible with one another,'. But everyone else is like, 'Of course you are! A bat blindfolded could see that you two are made for one another,' But they continue to insist that they aren't made for one another! 'No we're not!' 'Yes you are!' 'No we're not!' 'Yes you are!' 'NO WE'RE NOT!' But then one day they both realize, 'Oh wait! Yes we are!' And then they were like 'MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH' all kissy face and lovey-dovey... quite suddenly to be honest. You'd think they would have needed a little more time to get over the other people they had feelings for. BUT WHAT WOULD I KNOW?! I'VE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND WHEN I WAS A TEENAGER! Mainly by choice... and because I spent most of my time in a daze as a result of the drugs. I bet I missed out on some major make-out sessions.

But before they could enjoy themselves, they had to deal with this psychotic fan girl named Sierra, who was one of these panty throwing girls that had a crush on Cody. I'll bet she has more restraining orders than I do right now. And she's all like 'No! You can't be with him! He's my friend!' And Bridgette is like, 'But I really like him and he really likes me!' So then Sierra is like, 'Well, as long as you really like him, then I guess it's okay.' And she then proceeds to do this marriage like thing to Bridgette! I thought she was proposing to her herself and I'm thinking to myself, 'PLEASE LET HER BE A LESBIAN! I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO THAT TWIST! THEN YOU TWO CAN COME MAKE OUT WITH ME! ...when you're eighteen years old, that is. I don't want to go back to jail. So Sierra approved of the two; Alejandro failed to pit Sierra against the two; and finally, the two began a happy relationship. And that, my friends, is how Cody and Bridgette finally hooked up!

This is Chester A. Bum saying... CHANGE?! YOU GOT CHANGE?! AW COME ON HELP A GUY OUT, WILL YA?! COME ON, CHANGE!"

The three teens just stared awkwardly at the bum, who was frantically waving a plastic cup in their faces while begging for some change.

"Is that what really happened?" The brunette asked Bridgette.

"Well, in a matter of summarizing it up in two minutes... yes, that's pretty much what happened," Sebastian answered. "Though there was quite some juicy details that out dear bum here left out. Quite possibly a fear of losing out attention span I presume."

Bridgette just stared at the brunette, awaiting her reaction. Surprisingly, she took it quite well.

"Oh my gosh... that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard," she admitted as she pulled Bridgette in for a hug.

"Wait? You're not angry with me?"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous," the girl laughed. "I think it's great that Cody was able to find someone to be with! Granted, I do kinda wish I could have been her... but as long as he's with a girl as sweet, caring, and genuine as you, I couldn't be happier for my cute little geek. Congratulations to you! And I hope you and Cody take out that Latin jerk!"

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "And no worries. Taking him out won't be any problem whatsoever."

Little did she know, taking Alejandro out wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>You really must be one of Cody's biggest fans if you feel these strong emotions about him yet wish him happiness with someone other than yourself," <em>came the voice of Sebastian over Alejandro's speakers. Bridgette had forgotten to turn her speaker off and everything that was being said in the compartment could be heard over everyone's speakers. And Alejandro was listening intently.

"_Oh, you have no idea," _the voice of the girl replied. _"Oh! I'm so sorry Bridgette! I haven't even introduced myself to you yet. I'm Anita." _

"_And I'm Chester A. Bum." _

"_It's very nice to meet all three of you," Bridgette said. _

"_So if you're famous and all... you must have a lot of change!" Chester mentioned excitedly. _

"_Why is it that you crave change so much?" _Sebastian asked.

"_Because I don't want to live in a cardboard box anymore!" _

"_Don't you have a job?" _Anita asked.

"_I'm afraid suggesting a job to the homeless will not create desire for them to go get jobs," _Sebastian replied. _"After all, it is said that the drive for success must come from within the individual him or her self. As for the homeless, I do believe that a majority of them have chosen this lifestyle on their own as a result of a lack of desire to own any responsibility in life. Whether it be responsibility for maintaining a home, a family, a job, or anything in life for that matter." _

"_I tried using that as an excuse to get some change once!" _Chester excitedly stated. _"The person told me to get a job anyways and to stop sucking the government of it's money... but I don't want money! I want change!" _

"_Listen everyone," _came Bridgette's voice. "_I really hate to sound mean right now. But like you heard, I'm in a race to Hawaii right now for a spot in the final two. I've got a long boat trip ahead of me once I get to Cancun. So if it's all right, I would just like to get some rest before this train gets there." _

Alejandro grinned evilly at the speaker before shutting it off.

"Could it be that she and I are on the same train? Hmm... I wonder..."

He turned to Ted, who was still playing 'Spot the Tree'.

"Hey there, big fella," he whispered gently to the gentle tiger. "How would you like to get out of this cage and take a walk around the other compartments of this train?"

The Latin didn't even have time to blink as Ted pounced him and began licking his face in excitement.

_'Horray! Alejandro has become cuddly and sweet like Chef's bushy ears!" _

* * *

><p>"I spy... with my little eyes... something... cute!"<p>

"Okay, something cute. Let's see," Cody said as he looked around his environment. "Is it a bird?"

"Nope! Guess again!" Sierra spoke as she smiled.

"Is it that cloud over there that look like a duck?"

"Nope! Guess again!"

"Hmm... I give up! What is it?"

"You, silly!" Sierra chuckled as she squeezed Cody giddily.

Cody felt crushed by her squeeze, but he didn't mind too much. After all, it wasn't that tight compared to the ones she had given him in the past. And on top of that, she DID allow him to use her wheelchair to travel to Cancun.

"Okay Cody! Your turn!"

"My turn? Hmm... let's see now. I spy... with my little eyes... something... something..."

Cody's little eyes soon became very big, wide eyes full of terror as looked into the distance.

"Cody? What do you spy?" Sierra asked.

"...something that's gonna KILL US!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the sky.

Sierra followed his finger to where he was pointing and when she saw what he had spied, and her eyes too became wide with fear. For ahead were pitch-black clouds lighting up with lightning. And the two teens could see that strong winds were being formed by the clouds as well. To make matters worse, they were heading right for them and had no time to land.

"CODY! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Sierra shrieked as she clung onto Cody for dear life as they entered the beginning of the mighty storm.

"Neither do I!" Cody admitted, holding Sierra in fear as well. He really didn't know if they were going to survive this or not.

* * *

><p>Inside the compartment, Bridgette was looking out the window. She to had grown concern with the drastic change in the weather. Rain had begun to pelt down on the train and she could hear the wind get stronger and stronger. She just hoped that the others were all right. Especially since Cody and Sierra were traveling through the air. A storm like this could be deadly. As for Alejandro... well, she may not have liked him, but even she couldn't wish something horrific to happen to the Latin in spite of everything he had said and done. She hoped for his own sake that he was holding up all right.<p>

"AUGH!"

A sudden scream alerted Bridgette and everyone else in the compartment to a commotion just outside their cart.

The surfer girl went to the door and poked her head outside to see what had happened. But what she saw almost made her shriek as well.

"I do apologize for my pet tiger's behavior," Alejandro apologized to a lady as Ted licked some leftover cheese off his paws. "But I just couldn't leave him in the compartment for the entity of this trip. He just had to go for a walk and... apparently, he can't resist cheese either."

_'I smelt it; therefore I am it... cheese that is,' _Ted happily purred.

The lady scoffed angrily as she left the two and raced back to her apartment out of fear that Ted might take the rest of the cheese she had brought with her.

Alejandro recollected himself and continued his path down the cart.

"Bridgette, _mi amor," _he whispered aloud to himself. "Where are you?"

The surfer girl closed her door as quietly as possible.

"Bridgette? Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"It's him!" she exclaimed. "It's Alejandro! He's right out there! He's looking for me!"

The three others gasped in shock.

"I've got to get out of here! If he finds me, who knows what he's going to do to me!"

Anita, Sebastian, and Chester all looked from one another. The looks on their faces said it all.

"Don't worry my dear," Sebastian spoke as he arose from his seat. "I shall assist you in your efforts to escape this mad man. As long as you are in this contest, I will help you all the way!"

"I'll do anything for the girlfriend of Cody!" Anita agreed. "No one messes with my Cody's love life!"

"Well, I don't know," Chester replied. "I don't think it would be right for outsiders to interfere with a game of this caliber and..."

"I'll give you my change if you do," Anita replied.

"CHANGE?! I'M IN!"

* * *

><p>Alejandro had begun searching each compartment of the cart with Ted, who was still unaware of what was actually going on.<p>

"Bridgette... come out, come out wherever you are," he whispered menacingly.

"_And bring the cheese," _Ted purred excitedly.

Finally after searching all other compartments, Alejandro had arrived at the last one in the cart. He grinned evilly as he placed his hand on the compartment and prepared to open it.

But much to his surprise, the door opened from the inside and the Latin was greeted by a young Brazilian man about his age.

"Greetings kind stranger," Sebastian greeted. "I was hoping for someone to stop by on our trip to the city of Cancun. For you see, I am doing a research project that involves numerous surveys from random prospects such as yourself."

"Huh?! But... wait! I..." Alejandro didn't have a chance to speak. The Brazilian had taken full control of the situation and conversation.

"Now then sir, how do you feel about the philosophy stated by one Diameter that all that exists in this world doesn't really exist, but instead we are all figments on someone's imagination?"

"I am sorry good sir," Alejandro tried to say. "But I really do not have time for this. I..."

"Oh, but this is for a very good project," Sebastian insisted. "For you see, philosophies are only theories thought of by mankind and it is my mission to try and prove whether or not these theories are plausible or forever doomed to be myths. And in order for that to occur, one must collect as much information on the subject matter from as many people as possible. By giving your thoughts, you could very well be assisting in the proving of an age old theory and philosophy."

"As much as I would like to help you, I'm afraid that I simply cannot help..."

"_OH BOY! It's my other human friend!"_ Ted roared excitedly.

Ted caught Alejandro's attention as he tried to pull himself away from the Lain and go towards the exit of the cart. Unfortunately, this caused the Alejandro to look in the direction that Ted was trying to go. And that's when he saw a familiar blonde in a blue hoodie trying to sneak towards the exit.

"YOU!"

Bridgette glanced back and gasped when she learned that her stealth mission hadn't gone very well. She didn't give Alejandro a chance to react as she bolted out of the cart as fast as she could.

"You won't get away that easily!" the Latin called out to her. He pushed the philosopher out of the way and bolted after her. But his efforts were thwarted when a brunette stepped out of the compartment and blocked his path.

"Move!" Alejandro demanded.

"Aww, but why would you want little ol' me to move?" Anita playfully asked as she regretfully put on her best seductive face.

"Uh... erm..." Alejandro stuttered. Not even the mastermind of flirtation could resist the tactics of this girls' flirty ways.

"Come on handsome," she continued as she moved her face closer to his. "What would you want with that blonde anyways? Don't you know that it's us brunettes that really have more fun?"

Alejandro shivered a little as the girl lightly ran her fingertip across his chest. She had him hooked.

"Y-Y-You have more fun than blondes?" he stuttered.

"Oh, you know it," Anita purred as she rested her head on his chest and mentally gagging at her own actions. "First of all, brunettes are more likely to do THIS!"

Without warning, the bombshell kicked Alejandro right in the groin as hard as she could, knocking the manipulative teen to his knees in pure agony.

"_Ooh... even I know that one hurt," _Ted cringed.

"Nice shot," Sebastian complimented.

"Thanks," Anita proudly replied. "I knew all those MMA classes would be useful someday."

But both teens were caught off guard when the Latin swiped his forearm swiftly and quickly, catching both by their shins and knocking them to the ground.

"...Out of my way..." Alejandro growled evilly. "I have a certain score to settle with someone!"

He took a deep breath, forced himself to muster through the excruciating pain he was in, and began to follow after Bridgette once more.

But alas, his efforts were thwarted once more when a bum jumped out in front of him, waving a plastic cup in his face.

"CHANGE?! YOU GOT CHANGE?!" Chester pleaded. "Aw, come on! Help a guy out, will ya?! Come on! Change! Well, can you at least tell mom and dad that I'm doing fine and that they're always on my mind? You know, they've always asked me what I wanted to be... and I think the answer's plain to see: I want to be someone that has CHANGE?! YOU GOT CHANGE?!"

"FINE! HERE!"

Alejandro grabbed some coins from his pocket and threw them on the ground. As expected, Chester excitedly forgot all about his mission and dived at the loose change on the ground, leaving an open path for Alejandro to follow after Bridgette.

"Well, that didn't work as well as I had hoped," Sebastian muttered as he pulled himself from the ground.

"Tell me about it," Anita grumbled. "But at least we bought her some time. Oh, I just hope my Cody and Bridgette are able to stop that jerk."

"They will," Sebastian assured her.

"_And I hope we don't get sued because of you three," _Ted happily growled.

"NOOOO!" A shrilling scream from Chester caused Anita, Sebastian, and Ted to jump out of their shoes.

"What's the matter?" Anita asked.

"THIS CHANGE! IT'S CANADIAN!" Chester cried out in horror.

* * *

><p>The surfer girl had managed to make her way into the next cart. But she knew that a certain Latin would still be after her. She had to think of something and fast.<p>

'I can't hide in these carts,' she panicked. "He'll find me for sure. Then who knows what that creep will do once he gets his hands on me..."

She shuddered at the thought. But now was not the time to let those fears interrupt her game. She had to come up with a plan and fast. She looked around frantically trying to find a way out of this situation. She then caught sight of an escape door on the roof.

'That's it!' she thought to herself. She jumped up and managed to grab hold of the latch to open the door. She yanked it open and jumped up once more to climb out of the cart.

The strong winds that had now formed from the storm almost caught her off guard as she climbed onto the roof of the cart. But she couldn't let that bother her now. She closed the door to the roof and began to crawl ever so slowly back to the cart she was in.

'If I can just make it back to my compartment without being noticed up here, then maybe I can avoid him for the rest of the trip,' she thought to herself. 'Just gotta make it back to the compartment in one piece."

"_Attention finalists!" _Came Chris' voice over her speaker. _"As of right now, it looks like the three of you are about dead even in this race! But be warned: it appears as though you're all about to head into some seriously severe weather conditions. Seriously, we're talking tornado warnings to the extreme. So Cody and Sierra, you might want to hang on. As for you Bridgette, you may want to get off the roof of that train ASAP unless you want to be sent off to Oz."_

Bridgette just froze in shock as she heard Chris give away her hiding spot.

Seconds later, she heard the door roof she climbed through open again. She turned around to a sinister-looking Alejandro smirking evilly at her.

_'Hola, mi amor," _he taunted.

* * *

><p>Cody and Sierra were holding on for dear life as their balloon was being whipped around like a piece of trash.<p>

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Sierra cried out as she clung onto Cody.

"Sierra! Calm down! This is no time to panic!" Cody cried out as he hung onto his chair for dear life.

That was all the two could do at this point in time: scream and hold on tight. They had no control over the balloon and there was no way Cody could land it in these conditions. But that wasn't the worst of their problems. Not even close.

"CODY! LOOK AT THAT?!"

Sierra's voice was full of pure fear as she grasped onto Cody even tighter than before (thus making it harder for Cody to breathe) and pointed at a devastating sight ahead of them.

The geek look at where the fanatic was pointing and he too was overcome by pure fear.

The two were being pulled right into a massive tornado that had now taken shape and touched down on the ground. And there was no way the two could avoid being pulled into the massive vortex of the storm.

"Okay. Start panicking now," Cody stated calmly before letting out a hysterical cry of terror.

Sierra joined in his cries of terror as the balloon was pulled into the cyclone. The two were spun round and round effortlessly by the storm. They were turned upside down and then whipped back and forth in the vortex. Debris and garbage stung as it struck their faces. Cody even had to pull a chicken out of his mouth at one point. But the storm kept spinning.

Finally after being caught in the storm for three minutes, the tornado spat them out and sent them hurling through the air. The two closed their eyes and held onto one another tight as their spiraled towards the ground at freefall speeds. That was the last thing Cody remembered before hitting the ground and everything going black.

* * *

><p>Alejandro slowly approached Bridgette menacingly. The surfer girl slowly backed away from him, unsure what he was going to do with her.<p>

"Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now," Alejandro stated as he continued to walk towards her.

Bridgette soon found herself at the end of the cart she was on. Between the Latin stalking her and the strong winds, she didn't know what was going to happen. Nor did she dare jump for fear of being blown off the train altogether.

That left only one alternative.

She braced her footing and took her stance.

"I admit I've selfishly been waiting for this moment too," Bridgette retorted. "I said I was going to eliminate you from this contest. I promised myself you weren't going to emerge the winner. And by God, now is as good a time to stop you as any!"

"Very admirable," The Latin chuckled. "I was right to see you as a threat early on in this game, milady. If it was anyone else right now, my victory would be guaranteed. But one as athletic and stunningly beautiful as you... I absolutely loathe you. But I must admit: I respect you."

"Gee! Too bad I can't say the same to you!"

"Glad to hear it! It makes my task of eliminating you from this game much easier for me to carry out."

"Oh, one of us is going to be eliminated from this game all right," the surfer growled as she raised her arms, prepared to defend herself. "And it's going to be you!"

"Ha!" Alejandro scoffed. "You know milady, I have to disagree with you on that one!" He too took his battle stance and prepared for the upcoming battle.

The two glared at one another, sizing each other up for the inevitable fight.

"I'll give you one chance _senorita... _forefit now and jump off the train. Otherwise, this won't end well for you."

"...I'm done listening to you," Bridgette growled as she glared hatefully at the opposing teen.

"...as you wish..."

Without warning, Alejandro charged towards Bridgette. But Bridgette wasn't going to back down. She charged at Alejandro. As Alejandro threw a kick, Bridgette saw it coming and jumped right over the Latin. When she landed, she swept him off his feet with a low kick. As he landed on his back, she planted her foot on top of him victoriously.

"You should have backed down Ale-heinous," she smirked triumphantly.

But her overconfidence was short lived. The Latin took advantage of this and grabbed hold of her leg and threw it up in the air, causing Bridgette to fall backwards. This gave Alejandro a chance to get back on his feet and recompose himself. He then charged at the surfer who was still off guard and forced her arm behind her back while pulling her back close to his chest.

"You think you can outwit me? But I know more about you than you do me," he whispered as she struggled to get away. "I know your strengths and weaknesses. Just by talking to me, I know what can throw you off your game!"

He then paused, closed his eyes, and smelled her hair.

"What are you doing you creep?!" Bridgette demanded.

"As I said... I know your weaknesses. You can't resist when I smell you like this, can you?"

Bridgette struggled to get out of his grasp. But the more she struggled, the more she could feel herself rubbing up against the Latin's muscular body. As much as she tried to resist it, she could feel herself succumbing to his muscular tone. She remembered how much she loved laying against his bare chest and rubbing her fingers through his dark, luscious hair. Even in this storm, she could smell his cologne. Not to mention the rain making him all wet and even more irresistible

Her body tingled as the Latin was now nibbling her ear. She began to melt as he physically seduced her.

"Admit it, _mi amor," _Alejandro taunted. "You're still attracted to me, aren't you? You still like it when I do this to you, don't you?"

Bridgette grunted as she tried to escape the Latin. But her body was full of excitement as he began to slowly kiss her neck.

"Yes," he whispered seductively. "I can feel it in the way your skin crawls as I do this. No matter how much you tell yourself that Cody is the one for you, you're still physically attracted to me more. You still can't resist me."

Bridgette let out a small moan and her neck was nibbled on. She couldn't help herself. Why did this evil human being have to be so good at seducing and creating attraction?

But suddenly, she had a moment of strength as she thought of Cody and the promise the two made before the challenge – The two would be together in the finals and from then on and no one was going to get in their way.

In that moment of strength, she let out a furious cry and flung her head backwards, striking Alejandro in the face. The Latin cried out in pain as he released her and brought his hands to his now bleeding nose.

"You creep!" she bellowed furiously. "If you EVER touch me like that again, then may God have mercy on you!"

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted back, wiping the blood from his nose.

"I may have been attracted to you before! And yes, it was purely physical! And shame on me for not seeing through you sooner! But now that I know who you really are and what it's like to have a guy that genuinely cares about me, your seduction tactics won't work on me anymore! Because as far as I'm concerned, you're not attractive to me anymore!"

Alejandro just cursed under his breath as he continued to wipe the blood from his nose. 'Why couldn't I have gotten rid of her earlier and focused entirely on seducing someone else?! I knew she was good. But dammit, why does she have to be THIS good?! Never mind...Plan B!"

Alejandro braced himself for another encounter. Sure enough, Bridgette charged at him again. As he tried to grab hold of her, she managed to wrestle him to the ground and put his arm into a chicken-wing maneuver. The more he struggled, the more pressure she put on the arm.

"Give up now!" Bridgette demanded. "Jump off this train and give up now or I swear I will break your arm. And considering what you just did to me, you can bet I won't have any trouble coping with myself afterward!"

But would this be enough to convince Alejandro to quit? Not even close. Now was the perfect opportunity for that ace he had hidden up his sleeves.

Mustering all his strength, he pushed himself up with his one free arm and wrestled free of Bridgette's hold. He managed to twist her around to face him. Then with one swift motion, he forced a backpack onto Bridgette's back.

He then glared evilly into Bridgette's eyes before forcing his lips onto hers. Bridgette grunted as she tried to slap Alejandro's lips off of hers. But Alejandro pulled away from her on his own will and again glared evilly into her eyes.

_"Adios, mi amor," _he whispered with an evil smirk.

Then, without warning, he pulled on a string that was on the backpack, The string released a parachute that was in the bag. The parachute was caught by the wind and pulled Bridgette off the roof of the train. Alejandro smiled triumphantly as he heard Bridgette's cries of shock and terror echo through the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a pale-skinned Spartan demi-God clenched his teeth in fury as he read this fan fiction.<p>

"**I'LL KILL HIM! BY THE GODS, I WILL SEND HIM TO THE DEPTHS OF HADES WITH ONE SWING OF MY BLADES!" **

* * *

><p>"Cody? Codikins? Wakey wakey."<p>

Sierra was kneeling over a now unconscious Cody. The two had survived the fall from the storm, which had now dispersed. Both teens appeared to be okay. But Sierra was desperately trying to revive Cody.

"Codikins! You've got to wake up!"

But Cody was still out cold. Now normally, anyone that couldn't revive an individual that had fallen a good hundred feet from the sky would have been in a panic. But Sierra wasn't any normal individual.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to do the only thing that will pull Cody out of this mess."

She stuck her mouth into her finger and then poked it gently inside Cody's ear. As expected, the tech geek cried out in terror and disgust as he jolted awake. He ran around in circles, terrified of the feeling inside his ear as he desperately tried to get the spit out.

"EW! EW! EW!" he exclaimed. "Sierra! Why did you DO that?!"

"I had to wake you up somehow," Sierra explained. "After all, you're not going to be able to win this race if you're sleeping on the job, now are you?"

Cody dried out his ear before turning to the wreck that was once his hot air balloon.

"Ugh... great!" he scoffed. "Our only means of transportation is completely wrecked! Now what are we going to do?!"

Frustrated, he kicked the remains of his ride. He then sat down on the ground and placed his head in his hands, trying to come to terms with how much trouble he was in.

But while he was on the verge of giving up, someone else wasn't about to let her all time favorite Total Drama contestant throw in the towel without a fight.

"Well, I can tell you what you're NOT going to do! You're NOT going to give up! Not now! Not when you're this close!" Sierra lectured.

"Sierra! What CAN we do?! Our ride is WRECKED! TOTALLED! DESTROYED! THIS! IS AN EX HOT AIR BALLOON!"

Cody stopped himself before losing anymore control and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain control of himself.

Sierra had to agree though; things did seem pointless. But her will to help Cody succeed was undeterred. She marched right up to the tech geek, cupped his face in her hands, and pulled his head up to hers so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Cody... you must press on!" she demanded. "If not for your fans... if not for the money... if not for me... then for Bridgette. You cannot disappoint her! You cannot go back on your promise to her! You and her must make it to the finals and ensure that Alejandro does not! By sitting here and giving up, you disgrace that promise to her! Is that what you want?!"

"Well... no."

"Are you going to let someone else take your spot next to your girlfriend in the finals of this contest? Especially if that someone else is Alejandro?!"

"...no!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP AND LET THAT CREEP WIN?!"

No! No I'm not!" Cody growled as he jumped to his feet. The fight inside him was reinvigorated. "You're right! We can't let that jerk win this contest! Not after everything he's done! To me! To Bridgette! To all out friends! His time in the contest ends NOW!"

"THAT'S MY CODIKINS!" Sierra squealed as she saluted her former crush. "Now go get him!"

"Yeah!"

Cody high fived his former stalker, more motivated than ever before to win this race. But that energy was short lived.

"Uh... so what are we supposed to do now?" Cody asked.

Sierra paused. She wasn't sure what to do either. There wasn't exactly a lot of options what being stranded in the middle of nowhere after surviving being thrown from the sky by a tornado. She and the tech geek began to search their surroundings for anything they could use to get them back in the race. But unfortunately, there weren't any valuable resources available to them at the time.

Just when the two were about to give up, Sierra spotted a firework stand nearby. She got an idea.

"Excuse me!" she cried out to the owner as she raced towards the stand. "But my friend and I are in need of some of your fireworks!"

"Got any money?" the owner asked.

"Um... well... not exactly, but..."

"Then beat it!"

"Please sir! This is an emergency! My friend and I over there are in a race to Hawaii and we need some rocket power to get us to Cancun ASAP!"

"Not my problem kiddo. Not scram!"

Sierra huffed in frustration. She pondered what to do next. It was then that Cody approached her.

"Any luck?"

"None," she grumbled. "That mean ol' jerk won't let us have any of them."

"Hey! This 'mean ol' jerk' has a family to support you know!" the grumpy man retorted. "Now do you have any money or not?!"

Cody dug through his pockets in hopes of finding something of value. But the deeper he dug, the less he found.

"Crud," he muttered. "Sorry sir, but the only thing I've got on me is this DVD copy of "The Secret of Kells"**(6)** and..."

"Huh?! What?!" the fireworks vendor interrupted. "What was that movie you said you had again?!"

"Uh... "The Secret of Kells"."

The man snatched the movie from the teenage boys hands and stared longingly at it with eyes of amazement and awe. He ran his fingers over the smoother cover of the DVD box cover art and smiled greatly at the masterpiece he had in his hand.

"This movie... this beautiful movie..." he whispered. "I have been longing to own it for so long now. This wonderful, majestic piece of art... how I love it so."

Cody and Sierra glanced at one another somewhat uncomfortable as they watched this man stare almost lustfully at the DVD in his hand. But as Cody watched how the man reacted to the sight of the movie in his hands, he suddenly got a brilliant.

"So... you like that movie, huh?" he asked.

"Like? This is one of the greatest movies to ever be made! The fact that very few people have ever heard of it is a darn crime!"

"Well then, would you like the movie?"

"Could I?!"

"Sure... for a trade of course."

"No problem!" the man agreed as he practically threw one box of rockets to Cody and another to Sierra. "Will that suffice?!"

"I'd say so," Cody smirked.

"They're yours then!" the man agreed. "Pleasure to do business with you! And may I say that you have just become my favorite customers for giving me this movie? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Cody replied as he led Sierra back to the wheelchair with their newly acquired rockets.

"Cody! That was amazing!" the tall teen complimented the shorter one.

"Well you work with what you've got," Cody replied as he began to strap the rockets to the wheelchair.

Within minutes, the wheelchair was ready for take off. Once Cody made sure the final preparations were ready, he set Sierra in the wheelchair first and before climbing in next to her. But before he lit the fuse, Cody turned to his new friend and gave her a gentle hug.

"What's this for?" Sierra asked (Not that she was complaining)

"For believing in me and helping me throughout this hell of a ride," Cody replied. "You really are a true friend Sierra."

Sierra smiled down at her Cody with bright eyes and hugged him back. But much less tight than she normally did.

"Well come on then, buddy!" she excitedly proclaimed. "We haven't got all day! We've got a Latin creep to toss out of this race!"

"Right!"

Cody lit the fuse and within seconds, the two friends were airborne once again and soaring at great speeds towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Bridgette had a rough landing after being parachuted off the train. Her leg was hurting, but nothing serious. She tried to run after the train, but there was no way a human being could catch up to a train on foot no matter how fast she ran.<p>

"I'll beat him... I'll beat him!" she cried out in rage. "That bastard... he violated me! I swear, he will pay for this! He will pay deeply!"

But seconds later, she collapsed on the ground. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Panting heavily, she just watched as the train rode off in the distance.

She pounded the ground in anger, cursing the Latin. She knew that he would be unpredictable and was willing to do anything to win this contest. But never in her wildest dreams did she anticipate being violated. This was beyond the game now.

Deep down, she knew that she had to do her best to shake the thoughts of what just happened out of her head. But this was no easy matter. One does not easily shake off the affects of being violated easily. No matter what.

Tears of anger mixed with embarrassment began to pour down her cheeks as she continued to pound on the ground.

"Damn that jerk to hell!" she cried out. True, such hateful comments coming out of the mouth of the surfer girl was quite unnatural. But so is being rubbed up by an unwanted individual. And to make matters worse, it appeared as though Alejandro was going to make it to Hawaii before her and be guaranteed a spot in the final two.

"It's wrong!" she continued to shout. "That evil asshole goes and violates me and he's about to be rewarded for it! Damn that evil asshole to..."

_'Tut, tut missy! Such language from my mouth would have resulted in my mommy washing my mouth out with soap! ….Blueberry soap... yum.'_

Bridgette's head perked up when she heard a soft growling sound coming from behind her. She turned around and was quite surprised to see Ted the tiger sitting there, wagging his tail happily and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Ted!" Bridgette exclaimed happily as she threw an arm around the tiger.

_'Daw! Free hugs!' _Ted purred happily. _'Get the cameras out! Maybe more will join and we can have a viral video on the internet!' _

Bridgette then stood up once. She wiped the tears from her eyes and recomposed herself. She wasn't sure how Ted got out to her or what would compel the creature to jump off of a moving train (The answer, which she would never know, was that Ted had seen some cows nearby and wanted to see if they had any cheese on standby). But that didn't matter to her. All she knew was that now she had a chance.

"Hey big fella! Wanna help me catch up to the train and help stop that evil jerk?"

'_Evil? Who's evil?! Ted hates all that is evil! Like monsters! Or vampires! Or olives! Olives bad for Ted.'_

But once Bridgette began to scratch behind Ted's ears, which made his leg thump nonstop excitedly, the tiger was sold on the case. Bridgette climbed on his back.

"Okay, Mr. Alejandro," Bridgette growled as she braced herself for the high speeds the tiger was sure to reach. "You want to mess with me? You want to violate me? You want to screw over all my friends? You want to screw over my boyfriend and stop us from being together in the finals? Well, not while I'm still in this game! You! Are! Going! Down!"

Ted gasped as he heard Bridgette speak.

_'He lied to all this human's friends and is trying to keep her from her true love? THAT'S DISNEY EVIL! Ted will do all he can to ensure evil does not win! HEAR ME EVIL! I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! I AM THE EXPIRATION DATE ON THE CARTON OF CHEESE... cheese... yum... I AM TED! CHEESE AND MACCARONNI!' _

Ted let our a mighty roar and then bolted off after the train with the surfer girl hanging on tight for the ride.

* * *

><p>The train was now approaching the Cancun train station. Alejandro looked out the window of the passenger compartment. (He remained hidden after he pushed Bridgette off the train for fear that the three individuals from earlier would try something again)<p>

"Ah, victory smells so sweet," he proudly boasted as he caught sight of the speed boats on the shores of the Cancun beach.

But Alejandro's eyes also caught sight of something else. To his shock, he saw Bridgette riding up to the speed boats on the back of Ted. Bridgette jumped off Ted's back and raced to the beaches with the tiger close behind. She jumped into the first speed boat on the beach with Ted sitting behind her and started the engine successfully. But before she took off, she turned her attention to the train that was still pulling into the station. Her eyes met with Alejandro's. She grinned victoriously and gave him the middle finger to add some insult.

"_Caramba!" _the Latin swore as he watched the surfer girl speed off in the boat.

But his misfortune didn't end there. For three seconds later, a loud _**CRASH **_echoed throughout the area. Alejandro's attention turned towards a cloud of dust that had formed on the beach.

When the dust cleared, the Latin could make out the figures of two individuals he knew all too well. One was the scrawny tech geek that had become one of his fiercest competitors throughout the contest known only as Cody. The other was the tall super fan that obsessed over everything that was associated with Total Drama known as Sierra.

"WOO HOO! We did it!" Sierra cried out. "Heh heh. I've always wanted to shout like Owen."

"Look! There's two boats left! And Bridgette is in the first one! That means we're still ahead of Alejandro!" Cody exclaimed. "Let's hurry and get into one before he gets here!"

Cody lifted Sierra out of the now demolished wheelchair and carried her to one of the boats (much to her pleasure). Once she was secured in, he started the engine and immediately took off towards his final destination.

Alejandro cursed in his native tongue once more and bolted out of the train compartment before the locomotive could even come to a stop and bolted for the last speedboat. He had no trouble starting the engine and raced off after his two competitors.

* * *

><p>Five hours had passed and the three speedboats were practically even with one another. Every so often, one would pull ahead of the other. But never long enough to gain an advantage in the race.<p>

Bridgette shot glares over to Alejandro every so often. Alejandro just ignored her and tried his best to focus on the race.

Cody shot a glance over to Bridgette every so often, noticing her death glares to Alejandro.

'She seems angrier than before,' he thought to himself. 'Just what happened?'

"Cody! Look out!"

Sierra snapped Cody out of his thoughts just in time. The two were approaching what appeared to be floating bombs in the water. The tech geek was able to maneuver his boat around the mines without hitting one despite a couple close calls.

Alejandro too was able to maneuver around the mines. Bridgette as well. Though she had to make sure that Ted didn't touch one with his paws.

_'But I want a balloon,' _he growled lowly.

During the maneuvering, Alejandro found himself steering closer and closer towards the surfer. He then got an idea.

Bridgette was so focused on the mines (and Ted) that she failed to notice the Latin's boat getting closer to hers. But she was made aware of it once his boat slammed into hers.

Bridgette felt her body jolt as her boat shook on the impact. She looked over and saw that Alejandro had caused the little incident. The Latin smiled smiled at her evilly and blew her a mock kiss.

"Don't you even dare!" she hollered. Then, in a rare act of rage, she rammed her boat into Alejandro's almost causing him to lose control briefly.

"Oh! I'll dare!" he replied back and rammed her again after regaining his composure

Cody and Sierra noticed the confrontation taking place from a distance away. Cody was worried that Bridgette would be forced into the direction of a mine and get seriously hurt. So he did the only thing he thought a boyfriend should do for his girlfriend: he maneuvered his way over towards the two and positioned himself next to Alejandro.

"Get away from her jerk!" he called out.

"You tell him Codikins!" Sierra cheered.

But at that moment, Alejandro was busy ramming into Bridgette again.

_'Oh boy! Bumper boats! Fun!' _Ted happily roared, completely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

But no matter what Alejandro tried to do, he couldn't shake Bridgette. And with Cody and Sierra right there trying to stop him too, this was going to be tough. And to make things worse, when he looked into the distance, he could see the Hawaiian islands rapidly approaching. He could even see the finish line that was set up along with the rest of the contestants from the show. Those that had competed this season and those that had not.

"This is bad,' he thought to himself. 'If I don't do something soon, I may very well lose this entire contest here and now.' But if there was one thing Alejandro was good at, it was taking tight spots and turning them in his favor. He quickly forged a plan.

Alejandro began his plan by ramming into Bridgette's boat once more.

"You cannot win!" Alejandro taunted her. "Admit it! I am simply better than you! Give up not and make it easy and painless on yourself!"

"As if!" Bridgette cried back. "If you think for one minute I'm going to let you win after you tried to do to me, you're insane!"

"Oh please! You enjoyed me trying to rape you and you know it!"

"You WHAT?!"

Cody had heard that statement loud and clear. It was one thing to toy with someone's emotions. But to want to rape Bridgette, his girlfriend. That was crossing the line. Now Cody was mad. Beyond mad in fact. He was furious!

"Sierra! Take the steering wheel!" Cody ordered.

"Already ahead of you!" Sierra said as she crawled up to the steering wheel. Once she had complete control fo the boat, Cody went to the back of the boat and grabbed onto an oar. He told Sierra to steer the boat closer to Alejandro's. Cody gripped onto his oar as tightly as he could and held it like a baseball bat. His teeth were clenched shut and his enraged eyes were fixed on Alejandro with pure hatred. He was ready to knock this guy's head clean off.

"You're going to pay for that you creep!" Cody cried out in terror once he was close enough to Alejandro. He swung his oar at the Latin as hard as he could and managed to strike the Latin across the head.

Alejandro cried out in pain as he felt blood some blood trickle down his face. But he shook it off. After all, it was a small price to pay. The tech geek didn't realize it, but he had just set himself up perfectly.

Alejandro ducked a second swing from the scrawny geek and made his move. Without any warning, he pulled out one of his own oars and swung with all his might. But he wasn't aiming for Cody.

A loud CRACK echoed across the seas followed by the screaming sound of a tall, dark-tanned teenage girl as she flew out of a speedboat and landed in the ocean.

"SIERRA!" Cody cried out as the boat came to a sudden halt. The geek instantly dropped his oar and raced for the controls. Forgetting about everything else going on around him, he turned the boat around and began to frantically search for his friend in the unforgiving waters.

The plan had worked perfectly. This left Alejandro and Bridgette to race up to the Hawaiian shores. Alejandro jumped out of his boat and was rapidly swam ashore. He emerged from the waters and crossed the finish line first. He stood amongst his fellow teenage competitors boldly.

"Ha!" he cheered. "It's as I promised before this season began: The new guy is going all the way to the top!"

But none of the others seemed to share in his enthusiasm. They just glared at the Latin teen with pure disgust.

Alejandro's moment of glory was short lived when he suddenly felt himself being tackled vigorously by someone else. He quickly covered himself as an infuriated surfer girl punched him with all her might.

"YOU EVIL SLIME!" she exclaimed. "YOU DISGUSTING, VIAL, EVIL SLIME! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

_'Let him have it! Give him the ol' one two! One two! And through and through! Show that Disney villain who's boss!' _Ted cheered as he punched the air with his paws.

DJ and Leshawna raced over and quickly pulled the surfer girl off the terrified Latin.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!"

"Hmf... hate me all you want," Alejandro smirked as he spat a little blood out of his mouth. "But no matter how much you hate me, the fact remains: I am in the finals and your boyfriend is not!"

Bridgette just glared hatefully at Alejandro.

At that moment, Cody's speedboat approached the Hawaiian islands. He had found Sierra and managed to fish her out of the waters. She had a gash on her forehead and was in pain. But other than that, she was all right.

But before his boat came to a halt, it was Cody's turn to make a run for Alejandro. But Noah and Tyler were there to prevent him from doing anything serious.

"Let me go!" he cried out. "Let me hit him just once! After what he did to Sierra! After he tried to rape Bridgette! LET ME DO IT!"

"What?!" DJ demanded.

"Say WHAT now?!" Leshawna also demanded.

"Oh please! You think I would actually try and rape someone?!" Alejandro spat out as he wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Then what do you call what you did to me on top of that train if not rape, you pig?!" Bridgette cried out.

"That was just unwanted kissing and touching," Alejandro explained with an evil smirk. "It was all part of my plan. I knew you would think I was trying something like that what with the amount of hate you have for me. So I did just enough to let you think that was my intention. Then, when our dear Cody was close enough, I merely uttered the word 'rape', knowing he would want to be the knight in shining armor trying to defend his dear princess from the hideous dragon. But little did he know, he walked right into my trap. My kissing your neck and playing those games with you on the train to purposely announcing a false rape attempt... it was all part of a set-up! And you two fell for it so easily. What with your new found feelings for one another, I knew I could take advantage of these emotions and use them to my advantage. And it worked like a charm. I was able to manipulate your emotions against you after all. And now... I am in the final two... and soon to be the winner of this contest."

The exhausted Cody and Bridgette just glared with pure hatred for the evil genius that stood in front of them. They knew he would go to great measures to win this contest. But never did they imagine he would fake a rape attempt to try and win a game. And now, he was in the finals.

Bridgette looked over to a dumbfounded Cody, who was looking at her apologetically.

"Bridgette... I..."

"Don't!" she ordered. "Don't you dare apologize for helping Sierra. Your actions alone are worth more than the million dollar prize. I promise you Cody... and you Alejandro... I will win this contest! Alejandro will not win! I WILL stop him! I will!"

…**..and DONE! Woof! From claiming it would be finished in March to waiting for almost a year... life certainly gets in the way, doesn't it. I was a lot busier with my Djing, which is good news because it means I'm starting to get recognized. I got another job that is full time, so that comes first. And there was a point in time that I was in the hospital for some chest pains that I thought could be my heart (It's not. I've developed a major case of acid reflex that caused a hiatal hernia as well as strong heartburn so I'm all right) So... yeah, that's what took so long. That and I updated "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown" first. **

**So yeah, one more chapter to go. Next time, there will be an undisputed winner of Total Drama World Tour.**

**So... hate Alejandro? Think I went a little too far. Excellent. I've done my job. Now you want to see Bridgette win even more. Will she? Tune in next time and find out!**

**1 – In one of my past chapters, I accidentally wrote that Sierra had a shrine to Chris. Actually, it's her mom that has that shrine... oops.**

**2 – Anita belongs to The Kobold Necromancer from his story "Total Drama Comeback". This is my shout out to my favorite female OC character from that story. I'd say go read it. But let's face it, you already have. Lol**

**3 – Sebastian also belongs to The Kobold Necromancer from his story "Total Drama Comeback" and is my favorite MALE OC from that story. These two being in here is my way ofpolitely asking Kobold to pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease update? (Only if you have time. If not, I completely understand. Been there done that)**

**4 – GK Chesterton is one of my favorite Orthodox Christian authors. He has some very good theological books that go deep into the meanings of the Christian religion. Check them out.**

**5 – Chester A Bum belongs to Doug Walker aka That Guy With The Glasses aka The Nostalgia Critic. **

**6 - The Secret of Kells... is just an awesome movie. One of my all time favorites. If you haven't seen it, do so! You're in for something special! **

**OOE – Duncan, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Piranha 3D, Noah, Izzy, Duncan(again), Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Staci, DJ, Courtney, Tyler, Sierra, Cody. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Here we go! Finale time! Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Bridgette? Alejandro? Or will you pick Teddy (the tiger)? Okay, Ted was just a joke. But enough joking around! Let's get this finale underway!**

**_(Day 46 – Hawaiian Islands – Hotel Resort)_**

Bridgette lay on her bed and tried to get some rest. Ever since she had gotten to the Hawaiian Islands, she and Alejandro had been secluded in their own separate hotel room on an island resort. Chris had made the surprise announcement that the finale would actually take place in four days in front of a live audience and on live television. Therefore, the finalists would be sent to separate hotel reservations courtesy of Chef's paycheck (Chef swore under his breath when he heard this) while they awaited their final challenge.

Three days had passed since that incident took place. Bridgette and Alejandro had each been forced by the conditions of being a finalist to live in a hotel room in solitude until the day of the finale while the rest of the contestants stayed at another resort. Though she was lonely and desperately wanted to visit the beautiful Hawaiian beaches, she managed to get by. She watched some of her favorite shows on the tube and ordered in for room service. She had even considered it a mini-vacation.

And though Bridgette was more calm and relaxed than she had ever been throughout this contest, she was still haunted by the stunt Alejandro had pulled on the train. In fact, she was still upset over the fact that Alejandro was even in the finale after the horrific things he had done throughout the contest.

'It's wrong,' she would mumbled to herself. 'He doesn't even deserve to be in this contest after what he's done. I HAVE to beat him tomorrow! He's toyed with me and showed no sorrow for it whatsoever! And so many have fallen victim to his immoral schemes! Harold! Owen! Leshawna! Noah! DJ! Sierra! ...Cody... ugh. I miss him. I miss everyone.'

Just then, a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Bridgette turned off the television and went to see who it was. To her surprise, it was one of the interns of the show.

"Miss Bridgette," he said. "The network and producers have sent me to inform you that you and Alejandro will each be allowed to pick two of the former contestants to aide you during the finale tomorrow. Mr. Alejandro has selected Heather and Owen has his helpers already. Who would you like to choose?"

For Bridgette, her first choice was not a hard one to make.

"Well, my first pick will be Cody," she replied instantly.

"The producers will be happy to hear that," he said with a grin. "And I'm sure the viewers will love to see that too. And your second choice?"

Bridgette paused for a moment. She had so many other good friends to choose from. And she was certain that all of them would love to assist her in extracting revenge on a certain Latin that had manipulated them throughout the contest. But in the end, she chose DJ because she considered him her best friend and figured his strength would come into play.

"Very well. I will go inform Chris and the producers of your choices. Also, I've been told to inform you that as a special reward for making it to the finals, you and Alejandro have each been granted visiting rights from one former contestant for an hour."

Bridgette's face lit up when she heard this. She had been stuck in that hotel room by herself for almost three days and was longing for some human interaction.

"Alejandro has requested to visit with Owen for an hour. I would ask you who you would like to visit with, but I think I already know who you're going to pick."

Bridgette just smiled at the intern and nodded her head.

"I figured it would be Cody," he chuckled as he wrote on his clipboard. "I'll go let the producers know of your choices for tomorrow and I'll have security escort Cody to your room within the hour. Best of luck tomorrow."

The intern put his clipboard away and turned to leave. But before he did, he whispered to Bridgette, "Just between the two of us, I'm personally rooting for you to win tomorrow! Beat that sorry Latin's butt into the ground!"

Bridgette winked at the intern and whispered back, "I planned on it."

An hour had passed. Bridgette had spent that hour cleaning her hotel room as well as preparing herself for the wonderful hour approaching. She had washed up, brushed her hair, and put on some fresher, nicer clothes. She had chosen to wear a light blue vest over a traditional white summer t-shirt along with a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees. After all, she wanted to look her best for her boyfriend that she hadn't seen for three days.

'Okay Bridgette. Keep your emotions and hormones in check,' she told herself. 'He's here for an hour and kisses and all that are low priority right now. This is time we could use to form a strategy for tomorrow's competition. He may want to talk about everyone, so I should let him do that.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door. She took a deep breath, keeping in mind what she just told herself, and calmly went to the door. When she opened it, a great smile spread across her face as she saw the same intern from before standing there with Cody.

Cody had the same idea in wanting to look his best. He ditched his traditional clothes and had slipped into a red, long sleeved dress shirt with a nice black tie. He had also traded in his jeans for black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair had also been thinned down a little so it wasn't quite as bushy as before. He also brought with him some roses.

"As promised Miss Bridgette, here is the guest of your choosing."

"Hey Bridge," Cody greeted with a smile. "Long time no **WAH**!"

Cody didn't have time to finish his sentence. Bridgette had grabbed hold of his tie, yanked him into the room, and unintentionally slammed the door in the intern's face. Seconds later all the intern could hear were the sounds of the two frantically kissing one another. He winced a couple times whenever he heard a THUD from within the room. But that didn't seem to stop the two.

Twenty seconds later, the sounds ceased. The door slowly opened and revealed the two teens sheepishly looking at the intern. Already their hair and clothing were roughened up and Cody has kiss marks all over his face.

"Heh, sorry," Bridgette apologized. "I forgot to thank you."

"Yeah. Me too," Cody said. "Thank you."

"Um... no problem," the intern replied somewhat uncomfortably. "I'll... uh... be back in an hour so... be ready by then Mr. Cody."

"Okay. I will."

"Thanks again sir."

The two teens shut the door much quieter the second time.

The intern then turned to leave. But not before jumping after hearing another THUD. This time against the door. And that was followed by the sound of more passionate kissing.

"Teens and their hormones," he mumbled to himself. "I hope their parents taught them to behave themselves."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had passed and the two had decided to take a quick breather from their heavy make-out session. Bridgette's hair was so messed up that tangled hair was now covering her face. As for Cody, his face was blood red from all the lipstick that was covering it.<p>

"Wow... so that's what a heavy make-out session is like," Cody finally said as he lay on the bed with a great smile.

"Sorry about the lipstick," Bridgette apologized,laying right next to him. "That's why I don't usually wear make-up."

Cody just chuckled as he sat up and tried to wash the lipstick from his face.

"Next time we do this, could you take it a little easy? That kind of hurt when you pinned me against the door."

"Sorry," Bridgette apologized yet again as she tried to straighten up her hair. "It's just that being alone for three days kind of made me go crazy there when I first saw you. You know, emotions and all that."

"I can see that," Cody chuckled.

"I just really miss everyone right now. As great as it is to be in the finals, I wish I could see everyone."

"We all miss you too," Cody replied as he sat down next to Bridgette on the bed now void of any lipstick on his face. "And we're all rooting for you to win tomorrow too."

"Really? Everyone?"

"Well, ALMOST everyone," Cody admitted. "But you've definitely got the majority of the support. The only ones who are going with Alejandro are Heather, Eva, Katie, and Sadie. Heather thinks that statistically Alejandro has the best chance to win. Eva still has bitter feelings towards you for some reason or another. And Katie and Sadie just want to support Alejandro because they think he's cute."

Bridgette just hung her head. She felt sorry for the two BFFF's and their inability to see past the skin. She wasn't so bothered or surprised by Heather or Eva's choice.

"But the rest of them are with you all the way! Trent! Justin! Beth! Ezekiel! Izzy! Harold! Leshawna! Noah! Lindsay! Tyler! DJ! Courtney! Geoff! Sierra! Even Owen in spite of him having to help out Alejandro wants you to win! You've got the home field advantage so to speak."

Bridgette's head perked up when she heard this. Just thinking about winning this competition for her friends was more than enough motivation to beat the Latin tomorrow.

But then, Bridgette's thoughts stopped. She felt that something was missing from those lists.

"Wait a minute. What about Duncan and Gwen?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't say who they were rooting for tomorrow."

Cody's smile suddenly disappeared. He sighed and hung his head as he reflected on the two said individuals. He then took a deep breath and turned to the surfer girl once more.

"Bridgette... Duncan and Gwen never showed up with the others."

"What?!"

"After they took the drop of shame, they ditched the show and just ran off together. No one really knows where they are right now. Not even their parents. Though they did receive letters from them at some undisclosed location stating that they were all right and had no intention of returning to the show or their parents. And that was the last anyone's heard of them."

Bridgette put her hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock. After she the the news sink in, she stood up from the bed and walked quietly over to the hotel window and quietly looked outside.

"Gwen," she whispered. "What has come over you? This isn't like you at all."

She then pounded her fist on the window sill.

"Damn you Duncan!" she cursed. "What did you do to my friend?! She was kind and considerate before you messed with her! You're just as bad as Alejandro! You and that molesting..."

She stopped herself from saying anything else. After all she was in the presence of her boyfriend. She just pounded the window sill one more time in frustration and took a couple deep breaths.

Cody waited until he knew she was calm. He then approached his girlfriend and gently wrapped his arms around her from behind and comforted her.

"I know Bridgette. I miss her too."

The surfer girl wiped a tear from her eye. She then turned around and wrapped her arms around Cody and the two just stood there embracing one another as they mourned their friend.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Cody," Bridgette whispered. "But this whole contest has just been one crazy emotional ride for me. And what with friends submitting to selfish and greedy desire and seeing others suffer and fall at the hands of Alejandro... that evil bastard who also toyed with me, used me... MOLESTED ME..."

"Bridge! Can't breathe!"

Bridgette hadn't realized it, but the more the thoughts of this contest angered her, the tighter she squeezed Cody. She apologized one again as she released her grip on him.

"Bridgette, I know you're still hurting after everything right now. But I guarantee that that's exactly what Alejandro is counting on tomorrow. So if you're going to win, you have to put those thoughts in the back of your head and focus entirely on winning."

"I know. But... do you think..."

"No. I KNOW you can," Cody immediately answered. "If anyone here can beat Alejandro, it's you. You've got everything it takes. The skills. The talent. The support. I know for a fact that you're going to win this game and you're going to win a million dollars tomorrow. That's not a guess. That's a fact."

Bridgette smiled down at her boyfriend and embraced him yet again. Cody embraced her in return.

"You're right Cody," she whispered. "And tomorrow, I WILL beat Alejandro and win this contest."

"That's my Bridgette," he said with a smile. "And I'll be there to cheer you on the whole way."

"Thank you Cody. How did I not snatch you up back in season one?"

"Separate teams and other circumstances," he chuckled. "Not to mention being covered by garbage after trying to diffuse a time bomb."

Bridgette chuckled at the memory of a garbage-covered Cody approaching her like a zombie back in season one. She then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and then released her embrace. She then looked at the clock on the wall.

"You know Cody, I've only got you for thirty more minutes," she informed him somewhat seductively.

"Yeah. So what do you want to **WOAH**!"

Once again, Bridgette had aggressively grabbed hold of the geek by the cuff of his shirt and threw him on her bed. Before Cody could have time to realize what was happening, Bridgette had thrown herself on top of him and locked her lips on his.

"Wow. If this is what it's going to be reuniting with you every third day, I may have to stay away longer next time," Cody joked in between kissed.

"Not funny," Bridgette replied as she began to kiss his neck.

Cody moaned and responded to this by gently nibbling on her bare shoulder.

"Ooh, Cody. You're getting good at this," Bridgette moaned as she kissed her way up from his neck to his chin.

"I learned from the best," Cody replied as the two lips met once again.

Those were the last words the two said during that half hour and continued to make out for the remainder of their time together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 47 – Hawaiian Islands – Finale<strong>_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the grand finale of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

The live crowd roared with excitement as Chris McLean took center stage on the field of the finale.

"This season has had it's share of excitement! Adventure! Betrayal! Backstabbing! Romance! And a whole ton of drama! On behalf of everyone that competed this season, allow me to say 'you're welcome!'"

Once again, the crowd applauded in excitement and anticipation.

"First and foremost, allow me to present to you the other competitors that didn't make the finale. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the total drama losers!"

Despite being called losers by the host, the contestants that hadn't made the finale walked in single-file and waved to the audience, which had gone wild at the sight of the famous teens.

Chef Hatchet rounded up the rear of the line, also enjoying the excitement of the crowd. And strutting excitedly alongside the co-host was none other than his new beloved pet Ted the tiger. Unexpectedly, the crowd cheered wildly at the sight of the giant cat.

_'Daw! You love me! You really love me!' _Ted purred happily. _'Can you smell me too? If so, I would like to announce that am running for mascot of Total Drama! TED FOR MASCOT!' _

Chris waited for the eliminated contestants to take their seats. Once they had all sat down (and after Ted had finished eating a cheeseburger that a fan had given him) Chris continued.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for! Allow me to introduce to you all this seasons TOTAL! DRAMA! FINALISTS!"

The crowd roared as Bridgette and Alejandro each made their way onto the playing field.

"First! She is a fan favorite that has competed in all three seasons of Total Drama thus far! She hails from the Western Coast of Canada. Her hobbies include walking on her hands, helping out animals in need, building shelters for people in third world countries, and of course surfing! She has gained the affections of many male contestants throughout her tenure of the show including Geoff, Ezekiel, Alejandro, and her current boyfriend Cody! Ladies and gentlemen, THIS! IS! BRIDGETTE!"

Bridgette waved and the audience roared with support and admiration for the surfer girl. Her support came mostly from the male demographic of the audience, but she also received a fair share from the rest as well.

As she admired the support, she caught sight of three familiar faces that were standing right at the sidelines of the field.

"Sebastian! Anita! Chester!" she cried out in excitement!

Indeed, her three new friends from the train were cheering wildly for her and waved when they saw her looking at them.

"We're here for you Bridgette!" Sebastian yelled out. He held up a sign that read "Bridgette + Total Drama World Tour = $1000000!

"You go girl!" Anita shouted excitedly. She then held her sign up. This one read "Bridgette + Cody = Forever!"

"Oh My Gosh! This is the greatest live finale I have ever seen in my life!" Chester called to her. He then held up a sign that read "Change? You got change? Aw come on! Help a guy out, will ya? Come on! Change!"

Bridgette just chuckled as she read the signs. She then turned her attention towards her fellow contestants from this season and season's past. Sitting in her support section were the contestants that Cody sad said were in support of her.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Leshawna cried out excitedly. "WOOP THAT DARK-TANNED DEVIL GOOD!"

"Come on Bridgette! You've got this!" Courtney cheered.

"Victory is in your future! I can feel it!" Harold called out.

"Go Bridgette! Woop!" Noah cheered halfheartedly. In spite of his support, he was more intrigued with the book he was currently reading.

"Go Bridgette! If you can win my Cody's heart, then you can win this contest!" Sierra cheered from her wheelchair.

_'I WILL CATER YOUR VICTORY PARTY! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!' _Ted roared.

But the loudest cheers and support easily came from Cody. The tech geek was standing tall and cheering as loud as he possibly could. Bridgette just smiled greatly as she gazed upon her biggest fan.

'I promise Cody... for you and everyone here, I WILL win this.' she whispered to herself.

"And her opponent and fellow finalist: he is also an honor's student and is bi-lingual. This is only his first season competing, but he has made a major impact on the game! He has eliminated more than half of this year's competition single-handed whether it be through charming his way out of situations or wooing the ladies by getting in touch with their sensitive side!"

_'I know where my sensitive side is because it has a rash,' _Ted purred.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you ALEJANDRO!"

The crowd was split with their feelings towards the Latin as he waved nonchalantly to the audience. Most of the male prospectors booed Alejandro while a good number of female fans cheered wildly for him. Alejandro just blew a mocking kiss to the audience as he absorbed the jeers and cheers both at once.

"He's pure evil!" Sebastian cried out!

"He's the scum of the earth!"Anita added.

"He gave me Canadian money!" Chester protested.

"He, like, did a LOT of terrible things!" Katie shouted.

"But he's, like, SO cute," Sadie squealed

"Oh! Totally!" Katie agreed.

"He IS the odd's on favorite," Heather simply scoffed as she polished her fingernails.

Bridgette just glared at the evil Latin standing on the platform across from her own. She took a deep breath and composed her rage towards him while reminding herself of the promise she had made not only to herself, but to her friends, family, and especially Cody.

"Okay then! Bridgette! Alejandro! It's time to get the final competition underway!"

Once more, the crowd went wild as the two finalists stepped off their platforms and approached the host.

"But before we get started, I need to ask the past contestants that were hand-picked by our finalists to help out to step onto the playing field and join their ally."

As ordered, Owen, Heather, and Cody stepped forward from the peanut gallery and joined Chris, Bridgette, and Alejandro on the playing field.

"Don't mess this up, Al," Heather glared as she stood next to the Latin. Unseen by her or anyone else, the Latin quivered with disgust.

Owen didn't say much. He just stood next to the evil schemer and didn't seem to really be too excited to be there. A rare thing indeed.

Cody stood proudly next to his girlfriend after leaning forward and pecking her on the cheek. This caused the surfer to blush and smile greatly while the audience cheered and cooed this.

"All right then! Let's get this underway!" Chris stated. "In this challenge... hold on a second."

Chris suddenly paused and glanced between the two finalists and their helpers. Or in Bridgette's case, helper.

"Bridge. You're missing someone. Where's Deej?"

Owen just sighed as the mention of his giant friend's name.

"Poor DJ... poor guy never saw it coming," he pouted.

"What? Owen! What happened to DJ?!" Bridgette asked, seeming very worried for her friend.

"Well... it's like this Bridge..."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Hey Owen. How was your visit with Alejandro?" DJ asked as Owen came into the room._

"_Oh, it was okay I guess," Owen replied as he plopped down on the motel room's second bed. "But hey! I hear you get to help Bridgette out tomorrow in the finale!."_

_"Sure do," DJ beamed proudly. "But before I do anything for Bridgette, I think I'll tease her a little."_

"_How?"  
><em>

"_Oh, I think I'll make her admit to me and the rest of the world that I was right about her and Cody the whole time. Make her say, 'DJ, you were right and I was a fool to ever doubt you.'. You know, rub it in a little," he chuckled._

_Owen and DJ shared a laugh over this. _

"_So, I guess tomorrow we'll be competing against one another," DJ sighed._

_"Yeah. But let's not think about it until tomorrow buddy!" Owen cheerfully replied._

"_Yeah. Let's just enjoy the night. How about some television?" _

_The two boys then relaxed in their beds as Owen reached for the remote control and turned on the television. _

"_Al heard that channel thirty-one had a good movie on," Owen announced. _

"_Well, let's check it out then,"DJ replied. _

_Owen nodded and changed the channel to the said station. But alas, the gentle giant and lovable oaf had both forgotten a very important lesson: under no circumstances could Alejandro be trusted. _

_'We now return to Piranha 3DD!' came a voice over the television. _

_Instantly, poor DJ's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as the horrific scenes came onto the television. Poorly animated fish were popping out of chlorinated pools at a wet amusement park where the lifeguards doubled as pole dancers. There was even a scene where one piranha swam into a woman's private area and didn't come back out until later when she and her boyfriend were making love. The piranha then bit the boyfriend's private area off._

"_How did that even possible?" asked a very confused Owen. _

_When he heard no response, he looked over at his roommate. DJ's face had no expression. He just stared at the screen, dumbfounded at the imagery being broadcast. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't even breathe. Owen became somewhat nervous when this went on for two minutes. _

"_Deej? You okay buddy?" _

_But Owen never got an answer. At least, not a verbal answer. _

_Without warning, DJ suddenly burst out screaming in rage. In the blink of an eye, he jumped out of his bed and proceeded to smash the television until it was practically disintegrated. After he spent three seconds doing this, he broke through the wall of the room and raced down the hallway of the hotel, screaming nonstop and destroying hotel property the whole way._

* * *

><p>"...and ever since, he's been in that wheelchair over there," Owen concluded as he pointed over to the peanut gallery.<p>

Sure enough, as Owen said, DJ was sitting in a wheelchair. His eyes were rolling around in his head and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth drooling. Trent pushed him forward so that everyone could see his current state.

"DJ! Oh my gosh!" Bridgette shrieked as she frantically raced over to her friend. "DJ! Speak to me!" she begged.

"...so awful... so awful... so awful..." was all DJ could whisper.

"That's all he's been saying ever since yesterday," Trent explained. "I think the movie broke him or something."

"DJ! Please! You've got to snap out of it!" Begged Cody who had just joined the scene.

But it was no use. DJ just sat and stared blankly into space while repeating himself like a broken record over and over. Drawn Together, the show DJ had been tricked into seeing, was that bad.

"Well that puts us in a predicament, doesn't it?" Chris said. "In light of DJ's condition, I guess this means that he's unable to compete today. Which means that Bridgette is going into the final challenge with a handicap."

Alejandro just snickered under his breath. Even during his vacation time, he had found a way to play this game and gain an advantage over his opponent.

Or at least he would have until...

"Hold up!"

Everyone's attention turned to the peanut gallery. One of it's member's had stood up with a determined expression. The person marched forward through the other past contestants, past Bridgette and Cody, and continued until reaching Alejandro all in silence.

"I'll take DJ's place in this challenge!"

Gasps could be heard coming from everywhere. People in the audience began whispering to one another in shock and confusion. Would this be allowed?

The most shocked and confused of all was Bridgette herself. She just stared in disbelief as the volunteer stared directly into Alejandro's eyes with no fear. All she could do in response was whisper a name.

"...Geoff?"

"Oh, _por favor," _Alejandro laughed. "You can't take DJ's place. The teams were already decided yesterday. And as Chris stated, the decisions were final. Besides, you weren't even a contestant this season."

"Maybe I wasn't!" Geoff retorted, not taking his glaring eyes off the Latin. "But I'm still a part of this show! And the rule stated that ANYONE from the peanut gallery could be picked as a helper. ANYONE. And I'm just itching to make you lose this game after everything you've done to my friends!"

Alejandro just smirked as he and the party animal continued their stare down.

"Geoff. That's real noble of you bra," Chris called over. "But Alejandro makes a valid point. The decisions made yesterday were final. Therefore, no substitutions can be made."

Most of the people in the audience responded to this with a choir of jeers and boos. Cody hung his head in defeat while embracing Bridgette. But the surfer girl still hadn't taken her eyes off her ex as he stood his ground.

Alejandro just chuckled at Geoff once more as he mockingly bid him farewell. But Geoff wasn't done yet.

"Chris. Dude," he calmly spoke as he approached the host. "Come on. You're not seriously going to pass up this opportunity for a gold mine, are you?"

Chris' head perked up at this. Geoff had his attention.

"I'm listening," the host replied.

"Think about it dude: The finale of finale's! Bridge! The bodacious surfer babe competing against the evil Ale-heinous for the million dollar prize. And in her corner: her current boyfriend AND her ex-boyfriend being forced to cooperate in order to help the babe they both have been intimate with to overcome the one that used and abused her!"

Chris was fully entranced with what he was hearing. "Go on," he excitedly begged.

"What will happen? Will the two be able to work together as a coherent unit to help the girl they both have had feelings for win? Or will jealousy overcome the ex thus leading to the team's downfall? And will the beautiful Bridgette be able to keep her head in the game now that all three boys that she's had relationships with throughout the seasons are battling it out? Will confusion overcome her emotions? Will she ditch her current boyfriend and go back to her ex after he succeeded in helping her win a million dollars? Or will the current boyfriend and ex drive her to insanity? Think of all the possibilities that could happen with this scenario dude? And you're seriously considering passing on it?"

Chris chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together. The host had become excited with greed and anticipation.

"Chris! You cannot seriously be considering this!" Alejandro protested. "You already said that the teams were..."

"Shush!" Chris demanded not even turning around to look at the Latin.

Now it was Geoff's turn to mockingly wave. Alejandro cursed under his breath and stomped his foot in frustration much to the tall teen's pleasure.

"I'm telling you dude. The ratings would be off the chart. You'll be renewed for the next season for sure with this decision. And the extra boost in ratings will probably make this one of the best moments in reality television history. Not to mention a nice bonus in your paycheck. You'll go down in history as the man that hosted the greatest reality show finale in this history of all television. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

Chris was practically salivating at the mouth as he envisioned his future after the conclusion of such a finale. The choice was clear.

"And this is why I'm considered the best in this business," he smugly said. "I'm allowing the swap!"

The audience burst out in cheers as Geoff pumped his fists in victory. He snickered at Alejandro while walking back over to Bridgette and Cody, satisfied with the look of frustration that had overcome his opponent's face.

When he reached his fellow teammate and ex-girlfriend, he noticed the looks of shock that had overcome their faces as well.

"Heh. What can I say? Spending all that time hosting that aftermath show has taught me how pitch an idea to someone."

"Geoff? Are you sure about this?" Cody asked, somewhat confused and suspicious of the Aftermath host.

"Of course I am," he answered instantly. He then leaned in close to the two so that only they could hear him. "But don't worry about all that stuff I said about the possibility of betraying you or anything of that mumbo jumbo. That was just to convince Chris to let help you."

"But... why Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Well why not?" he answered cheerfully. "After all, I can't stand the thought of watching that creep win this contest after everything he's done to all of my friend: DJ, Owen, Harold, Leshawna, Cody here... even you."

Geoff then gently took hold of Bridgette's hand and held it between his hands. As he looked upon her, his smile disappeared and a look of regret replaced it.

"I know I messed up between us Bridge," he admitted. "I never should have let you go. And now that I see you with Cody here and how happy you really are... it makes me regret not doing more to try to show you how much you meant to me. I know I can never ask you to take me back. But... please, let me make it up to you here and now by helping you win Total Drama World Tour."

Bridgette looked into Geoff's eyes. She saw something that she hadn't seen in his eyes since their time on Camp Wawanakwa: sincerity. It was the same Geoff that she had come to appreciate, admire, and had a relationship with.

"I believe you, Geoff." She smiled and placed her free hand gently on his cheek. Geoff closed his eyes and smiled, happy she trusted him again.

"All right then! Let's do this!" Geoff exclaimed happily as he pulled both Bridgette and Cody into a group hug!

"Yeah! Bridgette all the way!" Cody cried out .

"Yeah! Let's take it to Ale-heinous!" Bridgette added, sounding more pumped and determined than ever.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Chris had gathered the teams together and assembled them at the base of a volcano.<p>

"All right Total Drama World Tour finalists and helpers! Here is the final challenge that will determine the winner of the million dollar grand prize!"

The audience cheered excitedly.

"For the first leg of the challenge, our two finalists will each stand on a mat that we have placed on the ground a few yards from a pile of junk. From those mats, they will instruct their helpers to build a dummy replica of their opponent using the junk from those piles. Once the helpers are done building these dummies, the finalists will then be allowed to advance to the next leg.

In this leg, the finalists must drag their dummy replicas up to the very top of this mountain! And beware! Chef set up some obstacles to make things more challenging and interesting for the viewers and myself."

Chris paused for a couple seconds to chuckle menacingly to himself.

"Any who..." he continued. "while the finalists make their way up the mountain using the race path, the helpers will be allowed to take a shortcut to the halfway point. Once at the halfway point, they will be allowed to help their finalist for the rest of the race. They can even work to slow down the other finalist in any way they can. And I mean... ANY way."

Alejandro and Heather both glanced over at Bridgette, rubbing their hands together joyfully at that announcement. Seeing this, Geoff and Cody stood firmly be their friend's side. They were determined to not let those two touch her.

"All right then! No more wasting time! Let the final competition of Total Drama World Tour COMMENCE!"

Chris blew his air horn. The contest was under way!

Alejandro and Bridgette raced to their assigned mats and began to give orders to their helpers. Alejandro was practically barking orders as Heather raced to gather the supplies that were needed to build the dummy of Bridgette. Owen, on the other hand, seemed to be taking his time. He was 'carefully studying' each piece to make sure it looked just like Bridgette, he would say.

Meanwhile, Bridgette wasn't as harsh when giving commands to Geoff and Cody. But she was strict nonetheless. She wasn't about to let Alejandro win this contest under any circumstances. Cody and Geoff were working quite well as a unit and the dummy of Alejandro was coming along nicely.

Within minutes, the two dummies were finished. (Heather had worked twice as fast to make up for Owen's 'attention to detail'. Chris observed the two dummies and approved them for the next part of the race. The two finalists grabbed their dummies and raced up the main mountain path of the volcano. Heather and Owen were assigned to one path on the side while Geoff and Cody were assigned to the other. The six teenagers raced rapidly up the mountain.

"This... is gonna be good," Chris said as he rubbed his hands together in evil anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Geoff! Wait up!"<p>

"No can do little dude! Bridge is gonna be hounded by Alejandro and we need to get to the half way point to make sure he doesn't do anything to her again!"

Cody struggled to keep up with Geoff as they raced up the mountain. The party animal was usually more laid back than this. But Cody could see a look of determination in his eyes as he bolted up the mountain path. In fact, Cody could detect a look of anger in his eyes as well.

"No way!" he could hear Geoff say. "No way is Alejandro going to get away with what he did to my friends! No way am I going to let him get away with molesting Bridge! No way!"

"Wow... you really are here to help her win, aren't you?"

That comment made Geoff stop dead in his tracks. Cody ran into the party animal as a result, knocking him off his feet. Geoff then turned around and faced Cody. The geek could see a look of anger, hurt, and frustration in his face.

"Dude! Of course I am! She's my friend! Why wouldn't I want to help her beat that evil jerk?!"

"Uh... well, I kinda figured that since she was your ex and I'm her current... you know... you might..."

"Dude! I already told you! I'm as serious as a prom after party about this. Why wouldn't I-"

Geoff stopped in mid sentence. The more he thought about it, the more he could see Cody's point. He then chuckled at the thought.

"Okay, I can see how you might have doubted me a little," Geoff chuckled. "And I don't blame you. I'd be just as skeptical if I was in your position too."

Geoff then helped the geek back to his feet. This made Cody feel a little better about the situation.

"But truth is dude, I had my chance with her and... well, you know..."

Geoff sighed sadly at the thought of him messing up his relationship with Bridgette. He knew he had given up a good thing.

"It still hurts thinking about it dude. She really is something special."

Cody could a small tear forming in Geoff's eye. He was glad he hadn't made that mistake with Bridgette, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for him.

Geoff wiped the tear from his eye and put on his best smile again.

"But when I saw you two together this season, I could sense something magical between you two. Heck! I could see it before you two hooked up. Whenever she's around you, she's just so happy! I don't think I remember her being that happy even when we dated. Heck! I don't remember YOU being that happy before you started hanging out with her."

Cody smiled at this statement. He couldn't wait to get home to see the tapes of this season. He was curious to see just how happy he and Bridgette looked whenever they were together.

"I know I can never have her back dude. She's totally in love with you. And I can tell you're totally in love with her. And if that makes her happy, then I'm happy for her! And for you! And that's why I'm gonna support the two of you until the end of this bad boy! No one, and I mean NO ONE gets in the way of my friend's happiness! ESPECIALLY not someone as mean and despicable as Alejandro!"

Cody stared in awe at the tall teen. He could practically see the fierce determination in his eyes. In fact, the geek couldn't recollect a moment when Geoff was more serious about something than this particular moment. Now it was Cody's turn to be fierce.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get up there and crush Alejandro!"

"Yeah dude!"

"ALEJANDRO'S GOING DOWN!" the two boys cried out together. Without another word between the two, they continued their race up the mountain.

* * *

><p>"Face it, <em>senorita<em>! You simply cannot defeat me!"

"I'll take that bet!"

Alejandro and Bridgette were neck and neck racing up the mountain. The two weren't about to let the other gain an inch advantage. The weight of the dummies grew heavier and heavier with each step. But the two were fueled with determination. Alejandro being determined to win this contest at any cost and Bridgette fueled on justice being served.

"Why don't you just give up now? You've already gotten a boyfriend out of this whole ordeal... though I use the term 'boy' loosely," Alejandro mocked.

"He's a better man than you'll ever be!" Bridgette angrily retorted.

"That's not what you were saying all those times you threw yourself onto me!"

By now Bridgette was seething mad. But she knew he was trying to distract her with these mind games. If she retorted, she would be playing right into his hands. If she was to truly get under his skin, she would have to do it the only way she knew how: beating him in this contest.

Moments later, the two finalists arrived at a pool of lava. The pool had two rows of stepping stones. Each row was marked with a sign that had a face of each finalist painted on it. And on the other side of the pool appeared to be some ropes tied to the ground and four machetes by the ropes. And standing by the ropes were none other than Heather and Owen. Cody and Geoff were nowhere to be seen.

Heather wore an evil expression as she waved mockingly at Bridgette. Owen, on the other hand, waved happily to her.

Alejandro blew Bridgette a mock kiss as he began to make his way across his stepping stones. The surfer grunted in disgust as she began to cross the pool of lava in pursuit.

"Okay Owen! Here she comes!" Heather announced. "Hand me a machete and let's stop her!"

Owen looked down at the machetes and studied each one carefully. "The difference between victory and defeat could lie in which machete is sharper than the other," he explained.

Heather growled in frustration and snatched one of the machetes from Owen. She raised the large knife over the ropes tied to the ground and readied to cut one.

But alas, her efforts were thwarted when a certain party animal stepped in and blocked the machete with a large stone just in time.

Cody arrived on the scene seconds later, trying to wrestle the machete out of Heather's hand. Bridgette's eyes went wide with horror as she watched the scene in front of her. She was more worried that someone would be cut by the knife than someone being beaten up. Alejandro just focused on the race at hand.

"Owen! Don't just stand there! Do something!" he called over to his large helper.

"But my mom told me not to play with knives," Owen replied. "Much less wrestle with someone wielding a machete. She said I could get a big owie."

The Latin growled in fury. Bridgette was gaining on him quickly and his teammates were rendered as useless at the moment. Once again, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

"Come now Bridgette," he called back to her. "We know you haven't got it in you to defeat me. You've got too much heart in a game that requires you to lose your heart. Just stop now and your friends won't have to risk themselves harm for your gain... unless you truly ARE a selfish person!"

Bridgette stopped in her tracks. Not only was she offended that someone like Alejandro was criticizing her as a selfish human being. But at the same time, she had to wonder if she was right. Here were two of her friends literally risking their lives on a volcano wrestling someone with a machete all just so she could win a million dollars. How was she any better than Alejandro?

"Bridgette! Don't you listen to him!" Cody cried out as Heather pinned him to the ground. "You're nothing like Alejandro! You hear me?! Nothing! This is all part of the game! If you weren't doing this, someone else would! Alejandro's just trying to guilt you into letting him win! Don't you let him do it! Not after everything he's done!"

This seemed to snap Bridgette out of her doubt. Sure, what Alejandro had said was true. But there was no way she was going to let him win. She firmly grabbed her dummy and continued hopping across the stones.

Alejandro cursed silently. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Give up already!" he shouted at her.

"No way, Jose!" he retorted.

That phrase caused the Latin to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes shot wide open with shock and disgust. His face then showed pure rage forming.

"DON'T! YOU! **EVER! **CALL! ME! THAT!" he demanded angrily.

"What's the big deal with that?" Heather cried out as Geoff tried to pull her off Cody.

"I am not Jose!" he bellowed out. "I am NOT my brother! I am better than he! Mom and dad never saw it, because Jose was their favorite! I am BETTER than Jose! I will show him and the world that I am better than he is! Then he'll regret doing all those terrible things to me! Giving me all those noogies! Belitting me in front of his friends! Calling me Al just because he knows I hate it! I WILL SHOW HIM! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE!"

As Cody listened while trying to free himself from Heather's grasp, that last torture Alejandro listed struck an idea with the tech geek.

"Alejandro hates being called 'Al'?" a sly grin crept across his face.

"Gee Al," he spoke loudly. "Owen must have called you Al a hundred times on the show. Is that right Al? Could you tell us the exact number Al? Come on Al! Don't hold out on us Al! Al sure must have been tormented all those times he was called Al, right Al? Ha! Poor Al!"

Cody's plan was working. Alejandro's face twitched involuntarily each time Cody said the word "Al". Bridgette took advantage of this and took the lead in the race.

"Is that true Al?" Owen called over, unaware he was tormenting him all the while. "You hate being called Al? How come? I think Al's a cool name? You okay Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? "

Yeah Al? You okay Al?" Geoff joined in. Though he was completely aware of what affect he was having on the Latin. "Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? "

"Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? " Cody joined in.

"Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? " Bridgette called over, smirking the whole time.

_'Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al? Al?' _Ted the tiger had joined the teens. He had been hunting for some cheese when he heard the chanting.

Alejandro began twitching almost involuntarily. Finally, he broke.

"SHUT UP!" he cried out angrily. "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!"

The Latin's voice boomed throughout the volcano, which shocked the other five teens in the area. Indeed, his rage had broken.

Heather, noting that his outburst startled Geoff and Cody, took advantage. She pushed Geoff off her and regained full control of the machete. She then tossed the knife to Owen.

"Owen! Do it now!" she called over.

Owen snapped out of his shock and caught the machete. He excitedly raced over to the ropes and cut the first one he saw. But unfortunately for Alejandro, Owen hadn't been paying attention to which set of ropes he was cutting. Instead of cutting that would set off a trap for Bridgette, he cut one that set off a trap for Alejandro. Nd it just so happened that he cut the right one. A giant cage dropped over Alejandro, trapping him inside.

"Whoopsies," was all Owen could say.

Geoff and Cody cheered as Bridgette finished crossing the lake of lava.

"Come on Bridge! Let's go win a million dollars!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly.

The surfer girl didn't say anything. She just smiled at her two helpers and the three raced up the mountain towards the finish line.

"Ugh! You idiot!" Heather cried at Owen. "You had one job! One job! Cut the rope to stop Bridgette!"

"Sorry," he sheepishly replied. "I was just caught up in the excitement and couldn't focus. Oh well, you win some and you lose some. Right Al? Al?"

Owen turned towards the evil Latin. But the instant he did, fear struck Owen's heart. That same fear struck Heather's heart too when she turned towards her finalist.

Alejandro was fuming in his cage. As he watched the other three teens race up the volcano, the rage on his seemed to grow stronger and stronger by the second. His eyes became blood red and his teeth were clenched so tight that they almost started cracking from all the pressure being put on them. His fists were clenched so tight that his fingernails drew a little blood from his own hands.

The Latin let out a cry of fury before effortlessly lifting the cage that had entrapped him off the ground and tossing it into the pit of lava. He then grabbed his dummy and jumped across the pit of lava in one leap, making a small crater on impact.

_"__**Y**__**ou will not win Bridgette!"**_he cried out. _**"This contest is mine! And I will do anything to make sure you do not take my victory away from me!"**_

The seemingly possessed Alejandro then began to effortlessly climb up the side of the mountain, fully intending on intercepting the three. And judging on how fast he was climbing, he would intercept them very soon. Heather and Owen could only stare in shock as they watched the now enraged Latin climb towards the top of the mountain like a wild animal.

"...do you... do you think we were supporting the bad guy?" Owen asked Heather.

* * *

><p>"So what's the first thing you're going to do when you win the million dollars Bridge?" Geoff asked as he ran alongside the finalist.<p>

"Dunno. Haven't thought that far," she replied. "First thing I have to do is win this race!"

"That won't be a problem," Cody replied confidently. "Our friend 'Al' is probably still trying to get out of that cage. You've got this in the bag!"

"_Oh, that's what you think!" _a cold shrilling voice called out.

The tone of the voice made all three teens stop in their tracks, frozen in fear. Never had they heard a voice that was so dark, fiendish, or cruel.

The owner of the voice then showed himself as he jumped up from the path below. Carrying his dummy under his arm, Alejandro now stood in the way of the three friends. His eyes had gone blood red and veins were popping out of his neck and forehead. He was gritting his teeth so hard that it looked as though they were ready to break.

Bridgette was overwhelmed with fear as she stared at the almost unrecognizable Latin that she was competing against only a few minutes ago. Geoff and Cody were also struck with fear. It was obvious that Alejandro had gone completely mad.

"_I told you," _he spoke, not changing his tone, "_Nothing will keep me from winning this contest! No matter the cost, I will stop you from taking my victory!" _

Bridgette was now shaking. She knew he had bad intentions and that she was going to be on the receiving end of whatever he had planned.

Geoff and Cody, still uneasy about how unstable their opponent had become, bravely stepped in front of their finalist.

"You're not gonna do anything to her dude," Geoff spoke bravely.

"The only way you're gonna get to her is if you get through the two of us!" Cody added.

"_That won't be a problem, I promise!" _the insane Latin snapped.

Then, without warning, Alejandro threw a rock towards the two helpers as hard as he could. Geoff didn't have time to react and the rock struck him right in the forehead. The party animal's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground motionless.

"Geoff!" Cody and Bridgette cried out together.

The surfer frantically dropped her dummy and raced to check on the unconscious teen. He had an ugly gash where the rock struck him and was now bleeding badly. Using her first aid training, she applied a cloth she always carried with her to the cut and put as much pressure on it as she could.

But as she did this, she suddenly heard a loud THUD. She looked up and shrieked in horror. Alejandro had bull rushed the startled Cody and tackled him vigorously to the ground. Positioning himself on top of the helpless teen, Alejandro began to punch Cody in his face. Each punch he landed was hard enough to break a piece of wood. Three punches in and Cody was bleeding profusely from the nose and mouth.

Bridgette shrieked in horror as she saw the now psychotic Latin pummeling her boyfriend to death. Fearing the worse, she abandoned all senses of fear and logic and did what her instincts told her to do: she ran for the enraged Alejandro, jumped on his back, and put him in a sleeper hold.

"**Get off him!**" she cried out in fury. She squeezed her arms around the Latin's neck so tight that she hurt herself in the process. But judging from the gagging sounds coming from her opponent, it seemed to be taking effect.

But Alejandro would not give up so easily. One way or another, he was going to win this contest. First, to make sure Cody was out of commission, he delivered one final blow right between his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as the surfer watched Cody's eyes roll to the back of his head and then fall to the ground, motionless. Bridgette gasped in horror as she stared down at the almost unrecognizable geek. He just lay there, not even showing signs of breathing.

"C-C-Cody?" Bridgette whispered, her voice shaking as she feared the worse.

This gave Alejandro the opportunity he needed. He thrust his head backwards and caught Bridgette right in the nose. The surfer cried in pain as blood began to pour from her nose. But she wouldn't loosen her grip on Alejandro's throat. But again, the Latin wasn't about to give up without a fight. He forced himself to his feet with Bridgette still on his back. Once he gained his balance, he rammed his back against the side of the volcano, crushing Bridgette between the two. Again, she cried in pain. But she was just as determined as he was and wouldn't loosen her hold. Alejandro continued to ram his back against the volcano, almost crushing Bridgette in the process. But the surfer wouldn't give in. Alejandro's face soon began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. But like Bridgette, he wouldn't give in. It was a battle of endurance. The first to give in would lose.

The harder Alejandro rammed Bridgette into the mountain side, the tighter Bridgette squeezed her arms around his air supply. Likewise, the tighter she squeezed his throat, the harder Alejandro rammed her into the mountainside.

Finally, after a minute of this, Alejandro began to give in. Gagging horrifically, he collapsed to one knee. Bridgette was beaten badly and cut up from the debris of the mountainside, but she almost had him.

'...just... a... little... more...,' she thought weakly to herself.

'no... not... when... I... am... this... close...' Alejandro cursed to himself.

He was now desperate. The million was so close he could taste it. He wasn't about to let someone else take it from him. Especially his greatest threat. In one final act of desperation, Alejandro stood up on both feet once more and literally threw himself against the mountainside as hard as he could.

Bridgette cried out in pain as she heard something in her chest crack. She released her grip on Alejandro's neck and collapsed to the ground, holding her ribs in great pain.

Alejandro gasped as he took a breath of air. He too collapsed to the ground, coughing and hacking as he tried to refill his lungs.

Bridgette, still in pain, looked over to where Cody lay. He was still motionless and unconscious. Worrying more for her boyfriend than the contest, she crawled over to him. When she finally reached him, she placed her hand on his face. To her terror, his face had gone ice cold. And worse yet, he didn't appear to be breathing.

"No... Cody," Bridgette whispered. "You... you can't leave me. Not now. Not yet. Not on this mountain. Not by the hands of that cretin! Not... not when we were just starting our lives together... not-"

A sudden burst of pain shot through her ribs once again. She cried out in pain as she collapsed to the ground. She gagged and coughed up a little blood. She weakly looked up to see Alejandro standing above her.

"_That's for trying to suffocate me you stupid bitch," _he growled. He then kicked her rib area once again, causing her to cry out once more.

The Latin then wiped the blood off of his face. He turned towards Bridgette's dummy and picked it up.

"_Not a bad attempt of recreating me," _he mocked._ "But I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." _

He tossed the dummy over the side of the mountain.

"_That should ensure my victory," _he announced. _"But if I've learned one thing competing against you Bridgette, it's to never underestimate you. So just to be sure..." _

Without another word, he grabbed hold of the blonde teen and roughly slammed her into the mountainside once again. She cried out once more in great pain.

"_It's like I predicted, my dear Bridgette. The new guy is going all the way to the top. One by one, you'll all go down. But my prediction about you was right. You were going to be my toughest competitor. Though I did not expect you to be this tough. You should be honored." _

"...all I feel is disgusted..." she weakly and coldly retorted. She then spat in his face to emphasize her point.

"_Oh, that hurt," Alejandro_ sarcastically replied. _"But I think this will hurt more." _

He pulled her away from the mountain and slammed her into it again. The pain was so excruciating that Bridgette almost passed out.

"_This victory is mine!" _Alejandro screamed at her. _"You are helpless to stop me. Nobody can stop my destiny now!" _

"Wanna bet?!"

A new voice caught Alejandro's attention. He turned around to see who it was, but he never got a glimpse of the person. All he remembered was a blurred fist making contact with his face. After that, everything went black.

The newcomer watched as Alejandro's eyes rolled to the back of his head. The Latin let loose the surfer girl, staggered around like a lifeless zombie, and finally collapsed to the ground motionless.

Bridgette collapsed to the ground in great pain. Her face was stained with blood and tears. She then vomited. When she finished, she lay there, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Easy Bridgette," the new voice said comfortingly as it positioned her into the recovery position. "Just take it easy. You've taken quite a beating."

The surfer soon felt gaws being wrapped around her forehead where it had been cut. She cringed as a cold, wet cotton ball soaked in alcohol was applied to another cut.

"Drink some water," the voice said as it's owner handed her a water bottle. "And use some of it to wash out your mouth."

Bridgette took the water bottle and did as instructed. She spat the water out, which was contaminated with blood and vomit. Once her mouth was clean, she crank the cool contents.

"You've got a couple cracked ribs," the voice continued. "We're gonna have to get you some medical attention once we reach the top of the mountain. That is, after you win this contest."

The newcomer then gently sat Bridgette up and rested her against the side of the volcano. The surfer could now see who her savior was. And the face of this savior shocked her.

"...

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Gwen?"

"Hey Bridge," Gwen gently greeted her friend as she applied some rubbing alcohol to one of her cuts. "I figured you'd be in the final two this time around."

"What... What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well... to make a long story short... Duncan and I are done. You were right. Everyone was right. He's the same jerk he's always been. I heard you guys were all here in Hawaii so I came to watch and root for you from a distant. I... I was too ashamed to face everyone after what I did on the show..."

Gwen paused as she reflected on the memories of her actions on the show.

"But when I saw that Latin poser over there attack you guys, I sneaked around the mountain and decided to intervene with my own little twist. And from the looks of things, I got here just in time."

Bridgette smiled greatly at her gothic friend. She then grabbed her and have her the biggest hug she could give her in her current state.

"Easy Bridgette. You can thank me later," the gothic teen chuckled.

"No. This isn't just for helping me," Bridgette explained as a tear rolled down her face. "This is a welcome back hug too.

Gwen smiled at the comment and hugged her friend in return.

"... aw, it's a Kodak moment," came the voice of Geoff.

The two girls looked over to where the party animal once lay. He was conscious once again and smiling greatly at his two friend. Standing right by his side, draping an arm around Geoff for support, was Cody. His left eye was swollen shut and his face was bruised all over. But he still managed to smile his same goofy grin at the two girls.

Gwen helped Bridgette back to her feet and led her over to the two boys. First, Bridgette threw herself around Geoff.

"Geoff... thank you... for everything," she whispered.

"Hey, it was the least I could do to make it up to you," he replied.

The surfer girl responded to this by leaning up and kissing her ex on the cheek. Geoff smiled greatly at this. Sure, it wasn't the same feeling as their make-out sessions. But apart from those, it was the best kiss he had ever gotten from her.

Gwen stood in front of Cody, rubbing her arm and hardly looking him in the eye.

"So... you and Bridgette, huh?" she awkwardly asked.

"Uh... yeah," he replied. "Things just kind happened."

"I know... I saw the season after I... after I..."

Gwen's voice trailed off. She was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say after the way she treated Cody back in Greece.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to say anything. Cody just pulled her into a hug of his own, shocking the gothic girl.

"You don't have to say anything else," he replied. "I'm just happy to have the old you back."

Once Gwen overcame her shock, she smiled and embraced the tech geek in return. She knew she didn't deserve this kind of mercy or forgiveness. But that was one thing she always admired about Cody: his inability to hold a grudge against anyone for a long time.

"Cody... I know I hurt you and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you... by being your best friend."

"Friendship accepted," Cody replied.

The gothic girl then kissed him on the cheek in appreciation.

Cody then looked over to Bridgette, who had just finished her hug with Geoff. Their eyes met and once again, great smiled formed on their faces. Geoff and Gwen looked at one another and smirked. Geoff gently grabbed Bridgette's hand and Gwen gently grabbed Cody's hand. The two then placed those hands together and stepped away from the couple.

Cody and Bridgette didn't say a word. They just stared into each others eyes lovingly. After a minute of this, they embraced one another and shared a very passionate kiss.

Gwen and Geoff smiled as they watched the two kiss one another.

"It makes me wonder why I didn't grab him from the start," Gwen whispered.

Geoff, understanding where Gwen was coming from, wrapped an arm around her in support. Gwen smiled and leaned into his arm in appreciation.

"All right! Now let's go win Bridgette a million dollars!" Geoff cried out in excitement.

Just then, Bridgette gasped and pulled away from her kiss.

"Oh crud!" She exclaimed. "My dummy! Alejandro threw it over the side! What am I going to do?!"

The four teens were then interrupted by the sound of heavy panting. The four looked over to where the sound was coming from. What a sight awaited them! Sitting there with the dummy laying at his feet and a happy, carefree smile on his face was Ted the tiger.

_'I fetched the dummy! I put Rin Tin Tin, Lassie, and Benjie to shame! What a good dog-tiger am I!' _he purred.

"...dude! I** LOVE** that tiger!" Geoff exclaimed.

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain, the crowd went wild and crazy as the four teens and tiger made their way to the opening of the volcano. Geoff carried the dummy while Gwen led Ted, who was carrying Cody and Bridgette on his back.<p>

_'I also make a good horsie! AHA! I am a TigerDogHorse! ManBearPig beware!' _he roared.

"Yes! I knew my girl would come through!" Leshawna exclaimed!

"Horrah for Bridgette!" Sebastian cried out.

"Horray for Cody!" Anita exclaimed happily.

"Horray for those two kicking the butt of that evil, twisted, Canadian money throwing Mexican!" Chester A Bum shouted happily.

The crowd continued to cheer as the five approached the volcano. Standing there with the briefcase in hand was Chris Mclean smiling greatly. Truly, this was the best finale in Total Drama history (and he was sure to have his contract renewed as a result).

Cody helped Bridgette off Ted and walked her over to Geoff, who handed her the dummy.

"Well Bridgette, only one thing left to do," he said.

Bridgette nodded. She took hold of the Alejandro dummy, lifted it over her head, and tossed it into the lava below where it burned up instantly.

"And that's a cool million dollars for Bridgette! The winner of Total! Drama! World Tour!" Chris Mclean announced.

The crowd went nuts as Chris handed her the briefcase of money. Bridgette held the money over her head victoriously and cheered along with the crowd.

Cody was the first to congratulate her by pulling her into another kiss, which caused the crowd to scream even louder. The other contestants eventually came over to show their support, but they could barely get a word in what with her lips locked to Cody's the entire time. Bridgette would only break the kiss for a second to say 'thank you' to whomever congratulated her and then resume kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, ambulances arrived to take the couple to a nearby hospital to be treated for their wounds.<p>

"Hey! What about Alejandro?" Owen asked Chris.

"Oh, don't you worry about him," he snickered. "Authorities were on their way to arrest him, but I managed to convince them to let me handle him."

"What do you have in mind?" Trent asked.

"Oh, our dear friend Alejandro's time on reality television is far from over," Chris chuckled evilly. "I recently added a 'consolation prize' for whoever gets second place. Alejandro will have plenty of time to continue competing. For even as we speak, he is being transported to another reality show."

"Which once?" Noah asked.

"_**DRAWN TOGETHER!" **_Chris announced evilly.

People gasped in shock and horror at this announcement. But considering what Alejandro had almost done to Bridgette, Cody, and everyone else on the show, they found it a fitting punishment.

"My fourth cousin watched an episode of that once. He collapsed into a pile of mush as a result. Tragic," Staci announced. "And my great uncle twice removed had to spend a night in the hospital to get shock therapy to remove those images from his head. Real sad."

At the ambulances. Bridgette and Cody were being attended to The two held hands as their stretchers were rolled towards the medical vehicles. They continued to hold hands until they were being loaded into their assigned ambulances.

"So I'll see you there handsome," Bridgette called over.

"Same to you beautiful," Cody replied.

The two shared one more kiss before the doctors loaded them up. Other than their time in surgery, the two got to spend quite a lot of time together in the hospital as they were put in the same recovery room. Friends and family came to visit the two and to congratulate them for their accomplishments on the show. When they didn't have visitors, they spent their free time talking, watching movies, reading magazines, and gently kissing (it hurt to make out). It wasn't the ideal first date. But it was a date nonetheless. And it would only be the first date of many, many more to come.

**A/N – There it is! Bridgette is the winner! Sorry it took so long and I hope it was worth the wait! Don't unsubscribe yet because we have an epilogue to explore. Hopefully it won't take as long this time! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it for you!**

**OoE - **

**Duncan, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Piranha 3D, Noah, Izzy, Duncan (again), Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Staci, DJ, Courtney, Tyler, Sierra, Cody, Alejandro**

**Winner - Bridgette**


	11. Epilogue

**Hey guys! TDI Charlie Brown here! It's been a fun journey with this story. I seriously did not expect it to get as popular as it did. I hope this inspires some more Codette stories out there. Before I finish this story up, I should send a few "Thank You's" out there. **

**First, I want to thank "Gwennie-Black" from deviant art for designing the awesome poster for this story! If you haven't seen it yet, be sure to check it out and compliment her on a job well done! **

**Next, "The Kobold Necromancer" for advertising this story to the readers when it first started. I only had a couple people reading this story at first. But once he promoted it on his deviant art page, the number of reads, hits, reviews, etc. sky rocketed! This seriously gave me the motivation to keep writing it! Thanks buddy! **

"**TDDolphin" for reviewing every chapter and inspiring me to keep on going by writing some epic "Codette" stories like "Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story" and "Ocean Falls High School". Both stories are written extremely well and are a fun read. Go check them out and let TDDolphin know s/he is doing a good job.**

**There are so many more of you out there to thank. I'm sorry if I didn't mention each one of you individually, but let it be known that I appreciate each and every review/follow/favorite that this story got. Here's hoping that I can create another story as fun, dramatic, and worthy of some of the great stories on this site!**

**Okay! Enough of that. Let's get to what you're all waiting for! THE EPILOGUE!**

_(Seven Years Later)_

Cody was frantically pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He wiped the sweat pouring off his forehead with a handkerchief, his hands trembling the entire time.

'I should have gotten her here sooner,' he panicked. 'Maybe I should have called that ambulance. Maybe I should have called in sick today. I could have been there for her in her time of need. But...'

"Cody? Dude? Is everything all right?"

Cody's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar voice of his good friend Owen. Cody turned around and saw his large friend standing at the entrance of the hospital waiting room alongside Leshawna and DJ.

"How's Bridgette?" DJ asked, holding some flowers.

"I... I'm not sure," Cody replied, his voice clearly shaking. "The doctors won't tell me a thing."

"Oh, my poor girl. You'd better pull through Bridgette," Leshawna quivered, hugging Owen for support. The large friend was happy to comfort her.

"Well, let's sit down for now," DJ insisted. "There's nothing we can do until the doctor's come out and fill us in."

DJ led the frantic Cody to a nearby chair and sat next to him, attempting to calm him down. Fortunately for Cody, DJ was an expert at this. After Total Drama World Tour, DJ had taken up studying counseling for youths at risk in a sports ministry alongside Tyler. He was able to bring out the best in young adults wanting to pursue a career in sports all while helping them with personal issues with their lives.

Owen led Leshawna to another chair and consulted her. Leshawna did well for herself after Total Drama World Tour. She had continued with reality television. It seemed to suit her. Sometimes she would be a guest judge on a fashion show critiquing certain clothing styles (most notably Lindsay's new show "Dresses Of Tomorrow") or she would be a guest contestant (Most notably Eva's hit reality show "Athletic rookies vs. All Stars"). But in spite of her success on television, she still was emotional whenever it came to the well being of her friends. Especially one as close to her as Bridgette.

Owen was also doing well for himself seven years later. He had turned to DJ and his mother for advice in starting up a chain of restaurants. DJ's mothers was more than happy to help him out since she still had a desire to teach gourmet cooking to the world. Together, the two had opened twelve successful restaurants all throughout Norther America. Seven being located in Canada and five in the United States. Sometimes DJ would help with recipe's whenever he wasn't busy with his sports ministry. Even Izzy and Ezekiel lent him a hand in managing a couple restaurants... when they weren't busy with their nine kids.

"I didn't know Zeke had it in him to keep up with Izzy," Owen chuckled.

"I didn't think Izzy was crazy enough to want to keep having kids after she gave birth to two sets of twins," Leshawna shuddered. "And to think she wants more!"

"Tell me about it. Just when you think Izzy can't get crazier." DJ added.

Cody didn't say a word. He was too preoccupied with his wife in the operating room. Cody and Bridgette had continued their relationship after Total Drama World Tour. Once they were released from the hospital after the finale, Bridgette used some of her prize money to take Cody on a vacation to Australia, where some of the finest beaches in the world were located. The first thing she did was teach him how to surf. Cody fell off the board numerous times at first. But after many hours of practice, he found himself able to stay on the board. Sure, he was nothing compared to Bridgette. But he didn't mind. After all, she rewarded his hard work with some make-out sessions after each successful ride.

Three years later, Cody had finally asked Bridgette to marry him. There was no hesitation from the surfer's part when she accepted his proposal. The two were married a year later, spent their honeymoon on a Jamaican resort, and began their life together in Toronto, Ontario. Bridgette had gotten her veterinarian science degree and was hired as an assistant at a local clinic, which she absolutely loved.

Cody had gotten a job after completing a two year associates degree in computer engineering at the same clinic Bridgette worked at as computer maintenance engineer. He was asked to travel to other clinics the company had located all around Ontario to fix computer problems or to keep the system maintenance up to date.

Sure, they had their struggles along the way. Their apartment rent wasn't cheap and the bills were no fun. They had their disagreements and their quarrels. But that was marriage. And they found compromises that worked and enjoyed the make-up time they had afterward. (Yes, some of these make-up sessions involved the bedroom with the curtains closed).

But now, Cody was in a hospital waiting room. And his wife was in surgery. The more he thought about this, the more sick he felt. What if something had gone wrong? What if the procedure had failed? What if they couldn't bring Bridgette back? He couldn't imagine his life without her. Not after only being married to her three years. He was looking forward to three more years with her. And three after those four. And many, many more after THOSE three. It was too soon to say good-bye to her.

"Mr. Anderson?"

Cody's head perked up instantly. A doctor was standing in front of him with a clipboard.

"How's my wife doctor?" Cody frantically asked as he stood to his feet.

"Well, Mr. Anderson... according to these reports..."

Cody and the other four held their breaths. The suspense was too much for them to bare. Especially Cody.

"Mr. Anderson... your wife, Bridgette...

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

…. is a very healthy, happy, new mother to a very happy, healthy, baby girl."

Cody breathed a sigh of relief. And then, he smiled the greatest smile of his life! Everything was all right! And not only that, but he had a baby girl! A daughter! He was a brand new father married to a wonderful, beautiful, new mother. And they were the parents to a baby girl.

"That's wonderful!" DJ exclaimed as he too rose from his chair. "Congratulations Cody!"

"That's AWESOME! WHOO HOO!" Owen cheered.

"Owen! We're in a hospital," Leshawna scolded.

"Oops... sorry. I meant... whoo hoo." he whispered.

Leshawna then approached Cody and embraced him a monster hug. "Congratulations little man," she said excitedly.

Cody was too excited to reply. Never had he felt happier than he did right now.

"But wait! Doctor!" Cody suddenly said. "Are you SURE everything went okay? I mean, I did get her here late and..."

"Mr. Anderson, please. Calm yourself. I assure you that everything is fine. There were no complications with the delivery and both Mrs. Anderson and your daughter are perfectly healthy."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should check again. I mean, I DID get her here two minutes later than I should have and..."

"Say WHAT now?!"

Cody jumped as Leshawna raised her voice.

"You mean to tell me that you had everyone worrying and panicking because you got her to the hospital TWO MINUTES late?!"

"...according to his schedule, I would like to add," the doctor chuckled. "In actuality, he got her here earlier than most women going into labor arrive."

Leshawna, Owen, and DJ were glaring at the new father. Cody gulped nervously.

"Heh... sorry about that," Cody apologized. "I was just worried because... because..."

"Aww, don't worry about it," DJ replied as he patted him on the back. "We get it. You're a nervous wreck because this is your first baby and you didn't want anything to go wrong and all that."

"I guess I forgive you," Leshawna added. "After all, I'm not about to make my girl a widow right after she had her first baby."

Cody's eyes bulged at Leshawna's comments.

"I'm just teasing," she replied. "But seriously, you worried over arriving TWO MINUTES LATER than you wanted?!"

"Let's forget about it already," DJ replied. "I'm sure Cody doesn't want to stand here defending himself. He's probably ready to go meet his new daughter."

"Yeah! I'm wanna meet her, too!" Owen cheered.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the doctor led the four friends to the room where Bridgette was. He opened the door and escorted Cody in first. In the room was a wonderful sight for Cody. Lying in the hospital bed with a baby wrapped in blankets and wearing a little, pink hat was his wife, who looked somewhat tired. But the instant her green eyes met his, a great smile came across her face.<p>

"Hey you," she whispered.

"Hi honey," Cody whispered back.

"Come over here. There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Cody didn't have to be asked twice. He walked over to where his wife lay and looked down at the beautiful new life she was holding in her arms. What a miraculous sight it was to him.

"She's a cute, little thing," Bridgette spoke. "Somewhat stubborn when I tried to deliver her, but she cooperated eventually. She's got blonde hair like her mom, but she has her daddy's eyes. Here. Why don't I let you two get better acquainted."

Bridgette held the baby up for Cody, who gently took her into his arms. Cody realized that he had been wrong before. THIS was the greatest moment in his life. Holding his new daughter in his arms. He looked down ever so lovingly at the new life he was holding. His daughter finally opened her eyes and gazed upon her father. Bridgette was right: she had his eyes.

"Hi there, you," Cody whispered lovingly. "I'm your daddy. It's nice to finally meet you. And I can't wait to get to know you more. You and I are going to have our whole lives to get to know one another and I look forward to every moment of it."

Bridgette just gazed lovingly at the scene unfolding before her. Never did she imagine that she could feel this amount of love for anyone in her life. But she was feeling it here and now. And it was for her husband and her new baby girl.

Moments later, DJ, Leshawna, and Owen were allowed into the room.

"Hello everybody," Bridgette quietly greeted her friends.

"Hey you," DJ greeted back, giving his dear friend a gentle embrace. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she replied.

After the three each hugged and congratulated the new mother, they turned their attention to Cody and the baby.

"Oh, isn't that the sweetest, little thing," Leshawna squealed.

"I wanna hold her!" Owen excitedly whispered.

Each of the three friends eventually got their turn holding the new baby. Leshawna cooed at the little one once she was allowed to hold it. (Cody didn't want to give her up). Next was DJ, who gently rocked her in his arms. Owen then got his turn. And what a smile came across the lug's face as she let out the smallest, cutest burp he had ever seen.

"She's gonna turn many heads when she get's older," he whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Don't talk about that right now," Cody replied. "I don't want to think about her older. I just want her to be in this state for now."

Owen then handed the baby back to her mother, who snuggled with it lovingly once more.

"Mommy! Mommy! They're in here!" came a young voice.

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the room. There stood a six year old boy with dark, blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing jean shorts and a dark, green shirt. The five adults knew this energetic boy all too well.

"Dillan! How are you sugar?" Leshawna greeted the little boy.

"Hi Aunt Leshawna!" Dillan exclaimed as he raced for her. Leshawna was all too excited to scoop the young boy into her arms.

"Oh! When are you gonna stop growing baby doll?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dunno. When I get to be as big as Uncle DJ, I guess."

DJ and Leshawna chuckled at this.

The young boy then turned his attention to Cody and Bridgette.

"Wow! Is that your new baby Aunt Bridgette?" he excitedly asked.

"Yes Dillan. This is our new daughter," she warmly replied.

"Can I hold her Uncle Cody?! Huh?! Can I!? Pretty please?!"

"Hold on buddy," Cody laughed as he ruffled Dillan's hair. "Why don't we wait until your mom gets here."

"You won't have to wait for long," came another voice from the door.

The five friends turned and saw their good friend and mother of Dillan, Gwen standing here looking somewhat upset.

"Dillan! What have I told you about running off without me?" she scolded.

Dillan's energy suddenly depleted as he was scolded. A frown had now come over his face as he looked sorrowfully at his mother.

"Sorry mommy," he whimpered. "But I really, really wanted to see Aunt Bridgette and Uncle Cody's new baby."

"I know that," Gwen continued. "But didn't I say that you had to stay with me the whole time we were here?"

Dillan quietly nodded his head, a hint of shame on his face.

"...sorry, mommy," he quietly apologized.

Instantly, Gwen's harsh reaction melted at the little boy's pathetic nature. And her scowl turned into a light chuckle.

"Come here you," she said. Dillan obeyed his mother and went to her. He was met with a loving embrace as Gwen picked him up. "You're forgiven this time. But from now on, you'd better stick right by my side or else you won't be able to hold the baby. Understand?"

"Yes, mamma," Dillan complied.

Gwen, with Dillan in her arms, approached Bridgette and Cody.

"Hey you two," she greeted. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Gwen," Bridgette replied, still nuzzling her new daughter.

"It means a lot you coming here to see her," Cody added.

Gwen set Dillan on the ground and gave both new parents a warm embrace. Then, as the others before her, she got her turn to hold the baby.

"Oh Cody... she's got your eyes," she whispered as she gently rocked the newborn in her arms.

Then, as promised, little Dillan got his turn. The six year old excitedly sat in a chair with Aunt Leshawna and Uncle Owen by each side. After they settled him down, his mother lay the baby into his arms. Once he had a hold of her, the energetic boy settled down instantly.

"Wow... she sure is pretty Aunt Bridgette," he commented.

"She certainly is Dillan," the surfer agreed. "Thank you."

The six year old then turned to Cody.

"So Uncle Cody! What are you going to do now that you're a daddy?"

"Well... I'll be a busy man, that's for sure," he replied, ruffling Dillan's hair. "I'll have to feed her, bathe her, rock her to sleep, change her diapers, and spend my time making sure she's happy."

"Gee. That sounds like a lot of work. Won't it be hard to do all that stuff?"

"It WILL be a lot of work, kiddo," Cody replied. "But it won't be as hard as you think because your Aunt Bridgette is going to help take care of her too. Between the two of us, we'll be able to manage and give her a good life."

"Cool!" Dillan exclaimed. He then turned to Gwen. "Hey mommy! How come we don't have a daddy?"

Gwen's expression suddenly changed from happiness to shock. The other adults in the room held their breath at this dreaded question and instantly turned to Gwen. They noticed the shame on her face as she began to rub the back of her head, trying to think of an answer.

Thankfully, Owen intervened.

"Hey Dillan!" he interrupted. "I'm getting kinda hungry. How about you?"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"What do you say we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"Yeah! Mommy? Can I go with Uncle Owen?"

"Sure, sweetie. But don't you leave his side. Understand?"

"Okay, mommy."

Leshawna took the baby from Dillan and Owen took the little boy by the hand and led him to the cafeteria.

"You okay sugar?" Leshawna asked, handing the baby back to Gwen.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Gwen replied.

It was a painful memory for Gwen to relive though. After she had returned to Total Drama World Tour to help Bridgette win the grand prize by knocking out Alejandro, she had confided in her about what happened between her and Duncan.

* * *

><p><em>It was no surprise that Gwen and Duncan were caught by Tyler having sex in the cargo section of the plane. It was also no secret that Duncan and Gwen had left Total Drama World Tour together. The two returned to Canada together and spent their days hopping around from motel to motel in different towns, having many intimate nights together.<em>

But a few days before the finale of Total Drama World Tour, Gwen had discovered that she was late. And after taking a test, it was confirmed that she was pregnant. When she told Duncan, the delinquent didn't say a word. But later that night, he sneaked out of the motel room, leaving a note behind saying that he wasn't ready to be a father and that he didn't want anything to do with the baby.

Having upset her mother by her actions on the show, Gwen was too afraid to go home to her and didn't know where else to go. So she had made her way to Hawaii with what little money she had left from her runner-up winnings on Total Drama Island in search for someone to help her with her predicament. It just so happened that as she made her way up the volcano, she came across Alejandro attacking Bridgette, Cody, and Geoff. So she did what her instincts told her to do.

While recovering in the hospital, Gwen had explained her dilemma to Bridgette, who was horrified by this revelation. Once she and Cody were released from the hospital, Bridgette did everything she could to help out Gwen. She started by convincing her mother to allow Gwen to live with them, to which Bridgette's mother was more than happy to do. She and Bridgette helped Gwen in anyway they could. Bridgette got her a part time job at the surf shack. Her responsibilities included waxing the boards and running the register.

_Leshawna, Owen, and DJ had helped her as much as they could as well: Leshawna took her shopping for baby supplies as well as maternity clothing. DJ offered to cook her meals that would settle well in her stomach (it is never easy cooking for a pregnant woman). Owen offered to go with her to birthing classes so she didn't feel out of place as a single mother (though he tried to make a song out of the breathing techniques, which upset an already hormonal Gwen immensely.)_

_But perhaps the biggest help came from Cody. Four months after Total Drama World Tour, and almost five months into Gwen's pregnancy, Cody couldn't help but notice that despite all the help her friends were giving her, she still seemed somewhat depressed. After taking her out for lunch, he learned that Gwen was really homesick. More than ever, she wanted to be back with her mom._

_'If ever there was someone that could help me be a single mom, it's her,' she had told him. Being a single mom to her and her brother, Gwen saw her mom as her personal hero. But she was too scared and ashamed to go back to her. After everything she had done, she was sure her mother would disown her for being such a failure as a daughter. But despite her fears, her desire to see the only woman in her life that loved her more than anything was stronger than it had ever been._

_Cody, sensing this and not wanting his friend to suffer like this, met with Bridgette, his parents and hers, Owen, DJ, and Leshawna. They all agreed that there was only one solution to the problem. Bridgette got some of her money from her winnings, Cody grabbed some of his money he saved from his days with The Drama Brothers, and everyone else pitched in what they could. They then put their plan into motion._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later, Bridgette invited Gwen over to her house for what she called 'a girl's night' along with Leshawna. When Gwen arrived at Bridgette's house, she was shocked to see that Bridgette and Leshawna weren't the only one's there. Her two closest friends were sitting in the living room along with Bridgette's mother, Cody, Cody's parents, DJ, and Owen too.<em>

_'What's this?' Gwen asked suspiciously._

_'Gwen, we've gotta talk to ya girl," Leshawna started._

_'We're very worried about you, sweetie,' Bridgette's mother said as she led Gwen over to a chair. _

_'What for?' Gwen suspiciously asked. _

_'You're not doing well,' DJ answered. 'You're not eating well. You're not sleeping well. You're more depressed with each passing day. That isn't good for you or the baby.' _

_'I'm fine. Really," Gwen insisted, somewhat irked of the sudden intervention. 'It's called being pregnant. Once this kid is out of me in another four months, I'll be fine.' _

_'I'm not sure about that," Cody's mother retorted. 'If you think it's hard now, it's only going to be tougher once your little one is born. You have to be strong for both you and the baby.' _

_'And I'm afraid that we can only help you so much with that," Cody's father added. 'We can only give you so much advice and help you so much. But there's nothing that can compare to the help a certain someone else can give you.' _

_'What are you getting at?" Gwen demanded. _

_'Gwen... we think you should see your mom," Cody answered. 'I know she's worried about you and is probably dying to see you.' _

_'How would you know that?' she snapped. _

_'Because all mother's... good mother's anyway, want to help their daughters become good mothers themselves.' Cody's mother answered. _

_'No one can help you become a mother better than your own mother, Gwen sweetie," Bridgette's mother added. _

_'And as you'll soon learn once your baby is born, there is no love greater than the love of a mother for her children,' Cody's mother continued. _

_'They will always look out for you,' Cody smiled as he wrapped an arm around his mom. _

_'A mother will always guide you down the right path,' Bridgette said as she embraced her own mother. _

_'Mom's will always do everything they can to help their children succeed in life,' Leshawna said as she patted DJ on the back, who was wiping tears from his eyes as he looked at a picture of his mother in a heart-shaped locket. _

_'Mamma's never stop loving their babies,' Dj sniffed as he held the locket of his mother up to his cheek. _

_'They also cook all sorts of yummy food for you,' Owen added, earning him weird glances from everyone in the room. _

_'Sorry... just trying to contribute,' he replied. 'Plus, it's almost dinner time.' _

_'What we're all saying Gwen... even Owen, I suppose," Bridgette's mom spoke, '... is that no matter what happens to you, your mom will never stop loving you. Sure, she may not support every decision you make and may even frown on your past actions. But that shouldn't stop you from wanting to seek her out in your time of need. I'm sure she's ready to see you and help you become a mother.' _

_Gwen, despite hearing these heart-felt speeches, didn't seem convinced. _

_'That's easy for you guys to say,' she retorted, somewhat angrily. 'You've never done the things I've done. You didn't stab your friends in the back for some jerk of a guy and get yourselves pregnant by that same guy who just up and left you at the thought of being a father!' _

_'Well, in my defense, it's impossible for me to get pregnant,' Owen replied. Again, everyone stared at him awkwardly. _

_'Why did we ask him to come again?' Leshawna whispered to Cody. _

_'Because he wants to help Gwen as much as we do," he replied. 'At least he's trying.' _

_'That's all we can ask, I guess,' Leshawna sighed. _

_'My mom is probably disgusted with me,' Gwen continued. 'She probably hates me now. She probably wishes she never had me as her daughter.' _

_'Gwen! How could you say that?!" came a new, yet familiar voice. _

_Upon hearing that voice, Gwen froze as her eyes went wide. She turned to Bridgette. Then to Cody. _

_'Guys... you didn't...' she whispered. _

_Bridgette's mother smiled and walked over to the kitchen entrance. _

_'If you don't want to take our word for it, why don't you ask her yourself?" _

_She the opened the door to the kitchen. Oh, what a sight awaited Gwen. Standing there was the one woman everyone had been talking to her about. _

_'...mom?" Gwen whispered. _

_Gwen's mother slowly approached her daughter. No one else in the room made a sound. All eyes were on the mother and the soon to be mother. _

_'Sweetie... you look terrible,' her mom whispered as she placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. 'Are you eating right?' _

_'….um... the best I can given... my circumstances,' Gwen quietly replied, hesitant to look her mom in the eyes. _

_Gwen's mom then knelt down so that she was at eye level with her daughter. _

_'Gwen... I wished you would have come home. I missed you so much.' _

_'I... I didn't want you to see me like this,' Gwen replied, trying to fight back her tears. 'Everything I've done...to my friends, family... on national television too... I thought you'd be furious with me. I thought you'd hate me for everything I did. I..."_

Gwen's stammering was silenced as Gwen's mother pulled her into a tight, embrace.

_'Gwen, listen to me right now. Though I may not approve of your actions, I will NEVER stop loving you.' _

_Gwen, too stunned and shocked to say anything, just sat in her chair motionless as her mom embraced her. Then, after thirty seconds, Gwen finally embraced her mother in return. Everyone else decided to give the two some privacy and left them alone in the living room. _

_One week later, Gwen had moved back home with her mom (but not before taking some time to enjoy the beautiful beaches of Bridgette's hometown and spending some time with her friends). And four months later, Gwen had given birth to a healthy, baby boy she would name Dillan. Her five closest friends were all there on the big day. And Gwen, in a sign of true friendship, asked Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Owen, and Cody to be godparents to her son. _

_'You've all done so much for me, I know if anything should happen to me, you would do the same for my son,' she explained._

* * *

><p>The five friends were more than happy to accept. And for the past six years, they helped Gwen raise little Dillan. Gwen had taught him to call his godparents by aunt and uncle. After all, they were like her extended family.<p>

"But let's not think about that right now," Gwen said. "We're here to celebrate the birth of a young, healthy, baby girl."

"We sure are," DJ added as he wrapped an arm around the former Gothic teen.

Owen and Dillan returned to the room, each carrying an ice cream cone. Dillan had gotten a small vanilla while Owen had an extra large cone with five different flavors on it.

"I couldn't decide," he explained when everyone gave him weird glances.

The friends couldn't help but giggle at the lovable oaf.

* * *

><p>The rest of the visit had gone well. Each of the visitors got to hold the baby at least one more time before visiting hours ended.<p>

Bridgette and Cody would spend the remainder of their time together cuddling their daughter and gently whispering their love to one another and the baby.

"I love you so much," Cody whispered to his wife before kissing her lips ever so gently.

"I love you too," Bridgette replied, her eyes full of warmth and love.

The two new parents then looked down at the new baby in Bridgette's arms.

"You know, we still have to name her," she said.

"Oh! Right! I can't believe I almost forgot about that!"

"So? Did you have anything in mind?"

Cody scratched the back of his head. He and Bridgette had decided to wait until the day the baby was born to come up with a name as they didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl (They had decided to let it be a mystery). Not only that, but deciding on a name for a baby was a lot harder than they thought it was going to be. After all, this name would be the one she was stuck with for the rest of her life so they wanted it to be meaningful.

"Well, I was thinking something like Hope," Cody suggested. "You know, hope for the future and all that."

"Too cliché," Bridgette replied. "How about Brooklyn? It's a pretty name that also means a small body of water."

"Nice, but too much like your name," Cody retorted. "But I like the idea of naming her after water... hmm... hold that thought."

Cody pulled out his cell phone and did a quick internet search for names that also had a special connection to a body of water.

"No... No... definitely not," Cody muttered. "You'd think there wouldn't be that many names that referred to bodies of water."

"You'd be surprised," Bridgette chuckled as she nuzzled her daughter.

"I suppose Japanese names are out of the question."

"That would be nice. I get enough of those Japanese names from those stupid anime you watch with Noah and Harold."

"Hey now! Do I diss your surfing shows?"

"No. But you know what happens when you do, right?"

"Yeah, I know. No 'special bed time' for a week."

Cody and Bridgette chuckled at this briefly before Cody went back to his phone.

"No... No... No... hey, now. Here's a pretty one." Cody announced.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked, leaning towards her husband's phone.

"Ula. It's sounds nice. It's from Irish descent. And it means 'jewel of the sea'. What do you think Bridgette? Do you want to be the mother of a sea jewel?"

Bridgette smiled as she thought about her daughter going through life with that name. The more she pictured it, the more she liked it.

"Ula... my little sea jewel... I love it," she whispered happily.

"Then it's settled. Ula Anderson. Welcome to the world, Ula," Cody whispered as he bent down and kissed Ula on the forehead gently.

"Welcome to our family, my little sea jewel," Bridgette said as she too kissed Ula's forehead.

The two parents then shared a long, gentle, yet passionate kiss to celebrate the addition to their small family.

* * *

><p>Of course, this was only the beginning of the many, many adventures this new family would go through. There were good times, and there were bad times. Of course, Ula would grow up and live a fulfilling life. As would her four brothers and sisters. Each would marry and give their parents a total of thirteen grandchildren.<p>

As for Cody and Bridgette, they too shared their lives together in the good times and the bad. They had a few struggles and there were arguments. But the good times would greatly outnumber the bad. Each had successful careers in the field of their choosing and would retire happily, beloved by their coworkers and employers alike. In their old age, the love they shared in their youth remained and it would so until their time on this earth came to an end. The two would be remembered as a couple that lived a loving, passionate, and fulfilling life together. And to think, it all started with a young surfer girl accidentally knocking a tech geek off a pyramid in a reality contest. A world tour that would one day be famously labeled...

….

….

….

….

…. **A Codette World Tour.**

* * *

><p>And that, my friends, brings out story to...<p>

THE E-

_"HEY! WAIT A SECOND!" _came an irritated growl.

A tiger jumped onto the "The End" screen and headbutted the ending slide off the screen.

_"Don't you want to know what happens to Ted?" _Ted growled.

**Oh. Of course. Our apologies Ted.**

_**"**__That's better," _Ted purred happily.

* * *

><p>The fabulous city of Las Vegas was alive with bright lights, fireworks, and lively music. In one particular building, The Bellagio Hotel, an audience was buzzing with excitement as beautiful show girls strutted onto the stage, dancing in time with the music being played. The show girls then gathered together to cover a spot on the floor with the feathers on their arms. With a great smile and a wink to the audience, the girls stepped back and revealed a sharp dressed tiger.<p>

Ted's tail wagged with excitement as the crowd applauded loudly and energetically for the famous tiger. He grinned as he adjusted his bright, blue top hat with his paw and adjusted his matching bright, blue bow tie. Then, with a turn that showed off his stunning, glittery, bright blue tux jacket, Ted roared a mighty roar that got the crowd screaming and cheering.

At this particular show, sitting in the front row were Ted's three very special guests: Cody, Bridgette, and a one year old Ula cheering happily for Ted's accomplishments in Las Vegas.

The band, which was being conducted by Chef Hatchet wearing a very tight pink dress, lifted their instruments and began to play music. The show girls danced in rhythm to the music while Ted began to sing (which sounded like synchronized roaring to the audience)

**(To the tune of MY WAY by Frank Sinatra)**

_For what is a cat? What does he eat?  
>If not carrots? Or pickled beets? <em>

_He eats this things! That he loves the most!  
>Like homogenized milk! And buttered toast! <em>

_But most of all! Ted will stand tall!  
><em>_To have... soooooooooooooooooooooome cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!_

As the band began to play the final notes of the song, Ted soon got his wish. From above, backstage employees began to drop countless blocks of cheese to the stage below. Within seconds, the tiger was buried in a mountain of cheese. But did that upset him? Not at all! The tiger clawed it's way to the top of this mini-mountain and roared with excitement!

_"Oh boy! Pepper jack! Mozzarella! Cheddar! Swiss! EVERY SINGLE KIND OF CHEESE THERE IS! TED IS HAPPY FOREVER!" _

As the band ended their song, the audience erupted into applause and gave Ted a standing ovation for his performance. But the tiger was far too distracted licking all the cheese that had been dumped onto him.

_'Ted love show business,' _Ted purred happily as he threw a block of cheese into his mouth.

**Well Ted? Are you satisfied?**

'_Yup! You can go ahead and end it now Mr. narrator!' _

**Thank you Ted. Now, my friends, this brings us to...**

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – For all of those that stuck through this story to the very end, thank you! This was so much fun to write and I hope you all had as much fun reading it.**

**And, who knows, I may do a couple one shots with Cody, Bridgette, and Ula in the near future. It all depends on how my original story comes along.**

**Speaking of which, I will let you all know when it's ready to go so stay tuned for that! Until then, take care!**

**TDI Charlie Brown.**


End file.
